The Rainstorm (2016 Series)
by EpsilonProductions
Summary: After hearing from an Inkopolis News Report that an enormous rainstorm is forming in the Atlantic Ocean and will be covering most of the planet for about a week while wanting to go hang out with the Squid Sisters, Agent 3 chooses to stay with the Squid Sisters in the Calamari Region for a week, taking care of Capn' Cuttlefish and DJ Octavio in order to have a good week for himself.
1. A Calm Day Before the Storm

**Hey, everyone. Seems like I'm here with a new story that is Splatoon-themed?**

 **So I've played Splatoon a few weeks ago, and I absolutely enjoyed the Hero Mode. The multiplayer mode? Eh, I KEEP GETTING THE STUPID ERROR 118-0516. D:**

 **But anyways, I did enjoy the lore behind it, and this story pretty much takes place after Splatoon's Hero Mode. So if you haven't played Splatoon yet, I'd highly play through its Singleplayer Campaign before reading this. :P**

 **Oh, and unlike The Elder Teams: Skytress, it won't be dialogue based or RP-themed. So let me know, if you like this change!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Calm Sunny Day Gone Rainy**_

 **Location: Inkopolis Plaza**

It's a beautiful and sunny day outside in the plaza of Inkopolis. Seagulls are squawking, the fresh smell of flowers is blooming around the Inklings' city. It's been weeks since the Zapfish has returned to rest on the tower after the Octarians' defeat, giving resources and energy to the wandering Inklings down below that are enjoying the sun shining from above. Some inklings are resting on the benches near the train station, while others are buying some new gear for the Turf Wars in order to become the freshest out of all the inklings.

However, one of the Inklings isn't roaming around the plaza like the others, and is instead inside of his house, browsing through the Inkernet, keeping track of the latest news. His blinds aren't shut, as he too likes the sunshine coming into his room. Letting out an exhale, he stands up from his chair and opens the windows in order to get the fresh air inside of his room so he won't dry up from the heat.

" **Hm, I wonder what I should do today. Participate in some Turf Wars, or...?"** The inkling wonders to himself, as he walks over to his wardrobe, opening it to look through his accessories. Of course, he sees the Replica Hero Outfit that he wore when he fought against the Octarians in order to save Inkopolis. " **Heh, good memories... I wish, that I could relive it...** " The inkling thinks to himself, as he puts on some regular clothes in order to look as fresh as he can, knowing that some inklings might even be fresher than him. He opens the door out of his apartment, and morphs into a squid as he enters the Inkrail Pod and goes down to the lobby.

A few moments later after leaving the apartment complex, he walks through the streets of Inkopolis, hearing the other inklings around him chatting and talking with one another about the latest hit from the Squid Sisters and the upcoming Splatfest. The inkling boy chuckles to himself, holding his Splatphone as he scrolls down his contacts to call someone. Just as he is about to call up the inkling in his contacts, he hears the familiar sound of the News Channel being broadcast on the Inkopolis Tower where the Squid Sisters reside to give out their daily reports and news to the inklings.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Inkopolis News - Splatoon**

The logo of the Inkopolis News flashes on the screen, as the other inklings draw their attention from their phones and friends to the screen on the tower as the familiar Squid Sisters pop up.

" **Hold onto your tentacles...** " A black-tentacled and white-tentacled inkling wearing red and green dresses appear on the screen, smiling happily at the inklings who are watching the news report.

 _"It's Inkopolis News Time!"_ The Squid Sisters announce, as the logo flashes again. The routine of the sisters announcing the new arenas and the Splatfest goes as usual, the Squid Sisters doing their puns and jokes to keep the inklings chuckling, and some Captain Obvious and unhelpful advice to try and let the inklings find out the strategy for themselves. Just as the News Report is about to end, though...

" **We also have a special weather report for you all today!** " Callie says, holding a remote in her hand, as she switches the screen on the news report to show something frightening for the inklings that they rarely see during the Inkopolis News Time.

" **We're sadly going to be closing off the arenas for an entire week this evening, due to an enormous and heavy rainstorm approaching from the west of Inkopolis where the Atlantic Ocean resides. But hey, at least we'll be able to share some time with our families and take a small break from splatting one another, right?** " The optimistic Squid Sister says as she smiles happily, while Marie simply nods, and once more, the logo flashes on the screen again.

 **"Well, that's it, you all. Despite the rainstorm approaching to Inkpolis in just a few hours, just remember..."**

 _ **"Stay Fresh!"**_ The Squid Sisters say, as they resume the regular schedule with the new weapons and clothes the inklings can buy. The inkling boy looks back onto his phone, and taps onto the contact: " **SQUID SISTERS** " on his phone. A few rings later, and the Squid Sisters answers the call.

 **"Hello? This is Callie speaking!"**

"Heya, Callie. It's me, Agent 3." The purple inkling says, as he hears the joy in Callie's voice.

" **Oh, hey, Agent 3! You just saw our broadcast recently about the rainstorm?** " She asks, as Agent 3 simply replies with a yes to the Squid Sister. He then hears Callie call for Marie, and soon hears the other Squid Sister's voice.

 _"Hey, Agent 3. You must've called us for a specific reason or something?"_

"Well, I kind of wanted to hang out with you two, since I had nothin' better to do at my home. But now that I've heard about the rainstorm that's comin', I better go back home before I get splatted by the heavy rain itself." Agent 3 sadly says to the Squid Sisters, as he awaits a response from the two being disappointed. Instead, he hears Callie happily responding with a question that makes Agent 3 slightly blush a bit.

" **Well, that's a bit of a shame. I was really hoping, we three could hang out at Capn' Cuttlefish's home. Maybe we all could have some fun there together!** "

" _Well, technically, we just have to take care of our grandfather, since his old age is starting to wear him down a lot. And we can't let DJ Octavio be alone by himself, otherwise, he might try to steal the Zapfish again like he did last time!_ "

Agent 3 lets out a quiet "heh", before responding to the Squid Sisters' offer.

"Of course! I'll come hang out with you two! It would be nice to see Capn' Cuttlefish again after about three weeks having passed. Besides, we all deserve to have some fun while the rainstorm is in effect, right?"

" **Right, Agent 3! We'll meet each other at the train station after the morning passes! Basically, 12:00 PM! We'll see each other there when the time comes! For now, just remember to stay fresh, and participate in some Turf Wars until the train arrives, alright?** "

The Squid Sisters hang up, as Agent 3 enters the Lobby in Inkopolis Plaza so he can increase his level in order to become even fresher than he already is in order to gain popularity among the other inklings.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Inkopolis Plaza - Splatoon**

 **Location: Inkopolis Train Station**

After having participated in at least 5 turf wars, Agent 3 arrives to the Train Station before the clock strikes 12:00 PM, and sees the Squid Sisters there, luggage and bags ready, as they wait for their friend to arrive.

"Hey, you two! I'm here!" Agent 3 says, grabbing the attention of the two, as they happily wave at him. He is about to greet the two when he walks up to them, until Callie stops him.

" **Hey, I think you kind of forgot to take something with you, 3.** "

A confused expression forms on the inkling's face, until he realizes that he doesn't have any spare clothes with him. He widens his eyes, and lets out a sigh, as he lowers his shoulders in annoyance.

"Cod... darn it..." The inkling says, as the Squid Sisters let out quiet chuckles that Agent 3 barely hears. He can only smile after hearing his friends chuckling, and orders himself a ticket to the Calamari County where Capn' Cuttlefish and DJ Octavio reside after having moved out from Octo Valley. He sits at the table where the Squid Sisters are, waiting for the train to arrive.

" _So, you've ever been to our homeland before, 3?_ " Marie asks out of curiosity to Agent 3, putting one of her gloved hands on the table.

"No, not really. I've only heard stories of the country from when I was just a small inkling, and read the Sunken Scroll I found while trying to find the Zapfish in Octo Valley."

" **Sunken Scroll? May we see it, Agent 3?** "

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music**

"Sure, one sec, you two." Agent 3 opens his backpack to find the Sunken Scroll, and takes out a cover book which already grabs even more interest for the Squid Sisters. Agent 3 proceeds to open the book, and flips to Page 17, which surprises Callie and Marie as they see an image of themselves having won Inkopolis' first annual Youth Folk-Singing Contest when they were children.

" _Where... where did you find this, 3?_ " Marie asks in a voice of shock and surprise, as she and Callie grab the book, and keep looking at it as if they were hypnotized by it.

"I found that image in the Octosniper Ramparts in Octo Valley after Capn' Cuttlefish was captured by DJ Octavio. From the get-go, I knew that it was you two I saw in the image when I looked at the scroll, as I just recognized those eyes and smiles. Is that supposed to be private information about you two, or...?"

" **Well, it is kind of a personal information about us two! But seeing as you are a great friend to us both when we met each other in Octo Valley, I think you should at least know about our history. Just don't tell any other inkling about our personal information, and that we both are actually cousins, alright?** " Callie nervously says to Agent 3, as the purple inkling simply closes the book.

"Don't worry, Callie. I won't tell it to anyone else besides you two, and Capn' Cuttlefish."

" _Well, what about our families?_ " Marie jokingly asks, as Agent 3 looks at her.

"Well, they too already know that you two were adorable little inklings back then. There was a reason, that you won that trophy and certificate when you two were young."

The three continue chatting and talking with one another, having a drink that they ordered for themselves, and eating some rice balls together so they will at least not get hungry and thirsty during their ride to the Calamari Region. Before the train arrives, they hear static over the intercom, and then hear a nervous-sounding female voice talking.

"Hello? Um, hello? If you all are hearing this, the train to the Calamari County should be arriving soon to Inkopolis. We're also going to notify passengers, that all trains won't be on schedule after entering the Calamari County due to the recent rainstorm having flooded Octo Valley. This rainstorm is severely dangerous as it has caused several splattings and floods. The Squid Sisters themselves advise every inkling to leave Turf Wars as soon as the clock strikes 4:00 PM, just an hour before the storm arrives. That is all for now, thank you all for listening."

Just then, the three hear the train to the Calamari Region arriving. Callie and Marie pick up their bags and luggages while Agent 3 puts his Sunken Scroll Collection in his backpack, as he helps the Squid Sisters with their luggage. After doing that, he enters the train with the two, and sits down on his seat. Agent 3 being next to Marie, and Marie being next to Callie. They all look out the window, and see a large dark gray cloud in the horizon with flashing lights inside of it.

" **Well, I truly do hope, that the inklings here will be alright, Marie... What if they-** "

She is interrupted by Marie, as her cousin attempts to calm her down from worrying about the inklings and the city.

" _Trust me, Callie. I'm sure, they'll do just fine with their families and friends by their side. Besides, Inkopolis also has the Zapfish to protect them from harm. I'm sure it can conjure up an electrical shield for the inklings to walk underneath._ "

Agent 3 lets out a sigh, as he sits back, and simply relaxes before hearing the familiar song he recognizes as the Squid Sisters' song while the train departs from the station to the Calamari Region. He looks back to Inkopolis one more time, before deciding to take a shut eye, as he knows it will take a bit of time before he arrives to the Squid Sisters' homeland.

* * *

 **Author's Note: First chapter complete! There's not a lot to say here, but I'm kind of intrigued how this will go. I even feel like going back to writing, just because of this fan fiction. xD**

 **As for The Elder Teams: Skytress? Eh, it will be put on hold. I mean, look. Over 50 chapters? I think I deserve a break, since it will lead me to burning out.**

 **So, next chapter will focus on the Squid Sisters and Agent 3 arriving to the Calamari Region, and meeting up with Capn Cuttlefish! (And maybe DJ Octavio who is still in a snowglobe.)**


	2. Arrival

_**Chapter 2: Arrival**_

* * *

 **Location: Calamari Train Station**

" _Hey, Agent 3! Wake up!_ " Marie says to a sleeping Agent 3 as the three arrive to the Calamari Region's train station after Agent 3 fell asleep in the train. Agent 3 slowly opens his eyes, letting out a yawn as he looks out of the window to see that they're in a town with several inklings walking outside of the train station and the city. Hints of skyscrapers, palaces, temples and hints of a beach can be seen when Agent 3 examines the city on a closer inspection.

"So, this is your homeland you were raised up in, huh? Has it changed for you two?" Agent 3 asks, not knowing anything about the Calamari Region whatsoever, despite only hearing about it when he was just a squidling.

 **"Oh, it sure has! Look, Marie! Did you ever see that building there before?"** Callie excitedly says, as Marie proceeds to answer Callie's question.

" _Ummm... I sure remember that building you're pointing at, Callie. It still remains at the same place since we left the Calamari Region for the career we both are now working for._ "

" **Aw, way to ruin the fun, Marie. I was really hoping that we could've teased Agent 3 a bit, since our hometown still looks quite the same...** " The dark-tentacled inkling says with a voice of disappointment, as Marie simply sits back in relaxation as the three enter the train station, ready to take a walk through the city to where Cap'n Cuttlefish and DJ Octavio are after they retrieve their luggage.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

 **Recommended Music: Undertale OST - Shop**

After coming out of the train with their luggage, the Squid Sisters step out to see a lot of Inklings talking with one another and relaxing like the Inklings in Inkopolis. One of the male Inklings turns to face the train, and sees the Squid Sister coming out of it as he announces that they've arrived with excitement in his voice. Once the other Inklings notice the Squid Sisters, they immediately run to them, asking for autographs and to perform their signature pose.

"Wow, you two. I didn't know, that you had fans from the Calamari Region as well!" Agent 3 says, wearing a smile on his face as a green-tentacled inkling girl walks up to the Squid Sisters with a happy expression on her face.

"Hey! Could I please have your autograph along with a pose, Callie and Marie!?" The inkling girl says with excitement in her voice as she holds a piece of paper in her hands. Callie happily obliges, as she takes out a pencil in order to write her name on the inkling girl's paper, and then doing her signature "Stay Fresh!" pose afterward. The inkling girl then walks to Marie, who looks a bit nervous.

"Hey, something wrong, Marie? You look kind of nervous..." Agent 3 says, as Marie turns to look at the purple-tentacled inkling.

" _Well, I'd recommend covering your eyes now. Because for some reason, whenever I pose for the Inklings, they get a heart attack from... "Cuteness Overload". So please, I don't want you falling victim to it as well, alright?_ " Marie says, remembering the time when she created a chain reaction when two inklings went up to her to ask for an autograph and a pose. Agent 3 does as Marie says, covering and shutting his eyes, as Marie signs her name on the inkling girl's paper. After that, she readies herself to do her pose.

" _ **Please, don't get a heart attack from the "cuteness overload", please...**_ " Marie thinks to herself, as she lifts her right leg while raising moving her left arm to the front and her right arm to the back as she smiles happily. The inkling girl is about to take a picture, until something hits her.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop music**

She hears the inklings behind her let out cries of pain as they all fall onto the ground after getting a heart attack from seeing Marie's pose whenever she is asked for an autograph, as the inkling girl's jaw drops in shock from everyone getting a heart attack just from seeing a pose.

"TOO... MUCH... CUTENESS...!" A orange-tentacled inkling boy says, before passing out from Marie's pose.

"W...what happened to them? Why did they...?" The inkling girl stutters her words, as she hears Marie let out a depressed sigh as she turns to look at the Squid Sisters and Agent 3.

" **Well, look on the bright side, Marie. At least the Inkling Girl didn't suffer from your cuteness overload...** " Callie says, while Marie buries her face in her hands in regret. Agent 3 uncovers his eyes after he hears the commotion having quieted down, only to look just as confused as the inkling girl as he seeing all of the inklings from earlier laying on the ground, passed out. He looks at Callie and Marie, as he attempts to try and console Marie while they walk out of the train station. The Inkling Girl takes out her phone, and calls for an ambulance to come help the inklings that have suffered from Marie's pose. She lets out a sigh, only to quickly suffer a heart attack as well soon after remembering Marie's pose as she falls onto the ground, passed out as well.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Inkopolis News (Splatfest)**

 **Location: Calamari Street 315**

The Squid Sisters and Agent 3 arrive to the hometown of the Squid Sisters, as Callie and Marie smile happily at the house not far away from where the three are.

"So, are we almost there yet, you two?" Agent 3 asks, looking a bit tired from having carried the bag on his back through the whole journey as Callie turns to her friend.

" **Don't worry, 3. We're almost there, just a few more steps, and we'll be at Cap'n Cuttlefish's house! You're not the only one who's feeling a bit tired...** " Callie remarks, while Agent 3 tries his best not to fall onto the ground out of fatigue. A few minutes pass, and they arrive to a house that looks like it can fit in two floors and an attic. Excited, the three walk to the house.

" _So, which one of us should ring the doorbell?_ " Marie asks, as Callie points to Agent 3 after Marie asks the question.

"Welp, guess I should be the one ringing the doorbell, huh?" Agent 3 says, shrugging his shoulders as he walks up to the door, and presses the button that rings the doorbell. A few seconds later after Agent 3 rings the doorbell, the door opens as the Squid Sisters cheer happily upon seeing their grandfather.

" _ **Oh! Hehehe, if it isn't my granddaughters, Callie and Marie! Welcome, you two!**_ " The old Inkling says, as the Squid Sisters hug their grandfather. As soon as they break the hug, they move to the side of the porch as they reveal Agent 3. Agent 3 waves to the old inkling, as Cap'n Cuttlefish quickly lets out a heartfelt laugh.

" _ **Ah! Ohohoho! It's you, Agent 3! It's been a while since we've seen one another! You came here with my granddaughters to the Calamari Region to help them with their luggage?**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish smiles happily underneath his beard as Agent 3 and the Squid Sisters walk into Cap'n Cuttlefish's furnished and tidied house.

"Yeah! I pretty much didn't want to stay in my apartment for too long, seeing as though I wouldn't be able to do anything there but be bored and go through the Inkernet on my computer this whole week because of the Rainstorm that will be coming soon. Callie and Marie invited me over here after I asked to hang out with them, and we three had quite a tour from Inkopolis to the Calamari City by using the train to get over here!" Agent 3 says happily, as Cap'n Cuttlefish nods, and understands everything Agent 3 said.

" _ **That's quite an interesting story you had to tell, Agent 3. Come, you three! I want to show you something!**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish says, as he walks over to the door to the living room. Upon opening it, the Squid Sisters and Agent 3 are shocked to see DJ Octavio in the living room, but are relieved, as he is still in his snow globe that he's contained in. DJ Octavio's eyes widen in anger as soon as he notices the Squid Sisters and Agent 3, and puts his tentacles on the glass.

" _ **YOU! I remember those faces that I should've dubstomped weeks ago in Octo Valley! You slimy little hipsters humiliated me in my own base of operations after you came to take the Great Zapfish from us!**_ " DJ Octavio screams through the glass, but his screams are thankfully quieted down because of the snow globe he's in. The Squid Sisters only remain silent in shock, while Agent 3 just stares at the Octarian King with a neutral expression.

" _ **Oh, don't worry about him, you three. Octavio here won't harm us, as long as we don't let him out of the snow globe he's in. For now, why not make yourselves at home, Callie, Marie and Agent 3, and get to know the place you'll be staying for a week during the Rainstorm?**_ " The old inkling says, as he walks back to his chair, and sits down on it as he begins taking a rest before the storm arrives.

The three inklings begin looking around the house to get themselves familiar with the place they're going to stay in for the week. Walking through the house with walls covered in blue paint, the Squid Sisters and Agent 3 slowly familiarize themselves with the house as they pass through the dining area, living room, entrance, and kitchen in the first floor. After exploring the first floor of the house and getting to know it, the inklings go up to the second floor to see how the bedroom will be like. After walking up the stairs and entering the bedroom, the three inklings see three beds for each inkling along with a door to a balcony outside with a window to the left of the door with a view of the Calamari City. The Squid Sisters and Agent 3 put their luggage and bags down, as they lay down on their beds, exhausted from having walked from the Calamari City to their grandfather's house.

" _Wow... I feel exhausted after having walked for some miles. Wished, that we took a bus over here instead..._ " Marie says, huffing and puffing as Agent 3 opens the window to let some fresh air in for themselves so they won't dry up.

" **Yeah, but at least we get to stay fresh as we walk through the city, instead of just sitting and doing absolutely nothing on a bus.** " After finishing her sentence, Callie lets out a tired sigh and chuckle, before falling asleep on her bed while Marie just looks outside to the window, only to see some gray clouds starting to inch closer. She gets up, despite her legs feeling like jelly, and walks to the window where Agent 3 is.

" _Looks like the Rainstorm is coming soon, huh, Agent 3?_ " Marie says, looking outside the window to see a flash of white light coming from it. A lightning strike.

"Yup, sure looks like it. Is Callie asleep from walking too much, or somethin'?" Agent 3 asks, as he keeps staring outside the window, and notices a raindrop fall onto the window.

" _Yep, she's fast asleep after we three have walked for miles. I knew, that we should've taken a bus instead to get here faster so we didn't have to rest._ " Marie says, as more raindrops start to show up on the window. The longer Marie and Agent 3 stand in front of the window, the more frequent the raindrops appear.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale OST - Confession**

"You know, Marie... Remember when you, Callie and I first talked to one another while I was in Octo Valey? After I defeated the Octowhirl, and went to the Propeller-Lift Fortress after Cap'n Cuttlefish was captured? I so badly wanted to scream in joy like the typical fan of the Squid Sisters that everyone usually is, because of the fact that I was finally able to talk with you two for the first time when I heard your voices over my radio in Octo Valley." Agent 3 says, remembering when he wanted to fanboy over the fact that he was talking to the Squid Sisters for the first time ever but held back in order to not make it feel awkward. Marie chuckles slightly at Agent 3's confession, as she remembers that moment too. The two talk, how much Agent 3 agreed with Marie so many times on how they both hate Flooders, and the fact that Marie was more serious and helpful than Callie.

" _Heh, you sure do remember a lot from Octo Valley, don't you? My favorite moment, was when me and Callie helped motivate you during the battle with Octavio and revealed our identities to you, since you must have already known by that point, that our Agents 1 and 2 outfits hid our true identity. We both were surprised, when Octavio started dancing to our song when you were seriously injured during the battle. I even saw you having scars with your ink leaking out during the battle with Octavio. By the Zapfish, that must've hurt a lot..._ " Marie says, as Agent 3 puts his hand on the part of his face where he got the scar that is now gone, while remembering the time when he screamed in agony as his cheek got sliced open by the razor-sharp octopus bomb during the fight with DJ Octavio. He shivers at the thought, as he looks outside the window once more to see the rain starting to fall down at a fast rate. His eyes are starting to look tired, as he turns to look at the Squid Sister standing next to him.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. I'm going to get my legs some rest, before we can explore this house even further and get something to eat and drink. Besides, the sound of rain always puts me in a sleepy mood, heheh..." Agent 3 says as he turns on the lamp next to him to light up the room the three are in, faces his bed, and falls onto it, pulling the sheets onto himself as he puts his head on the pillow to get some rest.

" _Well, then I hope you have a good rest, Agent 3. I closed the window for you, so the rain doesn't get in the bedroom._ " Marie walks to her bed between Agent 3's and Callie's, and smiles at Agent 3 before falling asleep.

"Heh... have a good rest, you two. This week already seems like it's going to be fun..." Agent 3 says, before his eyelids shut completely as he falls asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Before you say this is an Agent 3 x Marie fan fiction, no, I am not really going to putting romantic elements into the story. Agent 3, Marie and Callie are friends, but not just friends. Best friends for that matter. So I hope, that you liked this chapter, because it was kind of a challenge to write.**

 **Oh, and looks like the Rainstorm is in effect now at this point. Seems like Agent 3 has already hit the Point of No Return, since he can't go back to Inkopolis for that matter. :P**

 **The next chapter will focus on Agent 3 and the Squid Sisters exploring the rest of the house they'll be staying in for the week. Seems like this already is starting to become a good story in my opinion!**


	3. Secrets Unfolding

_**Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed**_

* * *

 **Location: Cap'n Cuttlefish's House**

The sound of distant lightning from the Rainstorm can be heard outside of the house, as Agent 3 wakes up after having slept for a while in the bedroom. Looking to his left where the Squid Sisters are, he sees that they're still asleep despite the crackling thunder he just heard a few seconds ago. Rubbing his eyes in order to fully open his eyes, he quietly gets up from his bed, and slowly tip-toes to the door in order to not wake up the Squid Sisters from their sleep, and opens it slowly as possible as he steps out of the bedroom. Upon stepping out of the bedroom, he looks at the grandfather clock at the end of the hallway leading to Cap'n Cuttlefish's bedroom, and sees that the time is now 9:21.

" **Wow... Never knew, that I could sleep that long from walkin' so much.** " Agent 3 thinks to himself, not believing how long he has slept. That walk from the train station must have tired the three out so much despite them not having bones, which probably explains why they fell asleep for that long. Feeling as though he doesn't need sleep for now, he wants to explore the rest of the house that he hasn't checked out yet during the day.

Walking down the dimly-lit hallway to his right, he comes across the bathroom with white walls and grey stone tiles on the floor with a sink, toilet, and bath in the room with a sauna behind a door, the laundry room with deactivated washing machines, with a refined wooden floor underneath him along with a table with some cloth irons. The last room he checks up on to the right hallway of the second floor is the play area. What grabs his interest the most out of the three rooms is the play area after he checked the bathroom and laundry rooms which is the usual standard stuff within them, is what he finds in there.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale OST - Home (Music Box)**

He walks over to the play area's door, and opens it as quietly as he can, despite the door creaking a bit. It looks like the standard play area for children when he first enters it and turns on the light switch to get a better look of what's inside, but his interest soon grows even further when he looks to the left side of the room, and sees some picture frames of Callie and Marie as children smiling happily at the camera with what seems to be their parents putting their hands on the cousins' heads in a parent-like manner.

" **Heh, you two sure had some parents that loved and cared about you two when you were children, huh?** " Agent 3 can't help, but smile warmly at the picture, as he turns his attention away from the pictures of the Great Turf War and the younger Callie and Marie with their parents after he's done looking at the images from the past. Looking at the other side of the room, he notices several dusted toy squids with dolls and playhouses placed in a finely manner, which doesn't really grab his interest, as he turns to look out of the window in the play area to see the storm outside. A flash of light appears in the distance, later followed by a distant booming sound. He is about to leave the room and check out the other corridor that he didn't check, until he notices something else in the Play Area that grabs his eye. A television that he has never seen before which has a "SHARP" logo on it. He sits down on the floor, curious as to what this kind of television he has come across with a logo like that he has never seen before, especially in the language of the surface dwellers 12,000 years ago before the sea levels rose or even the inklings and octarians even existed. Excited, he tries finding the remote for it, but he can't find it anywhere in the play room. And trying to turn the power for the television leads to nothing as well as it sadly doesn't have a power adapter to it, leaving him disappointed at the broken television he found. He is about to leave the play area, until he hears someone behind him.

" _ **Ah, Agent 3! What are you doing in here at this hour?**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish says, wearing his old captain's uniform he wore during the Great Turf War as Agent 3 is about to let out a shriek from having been caught off guard by the old inkling. He lets out a gasp instead, as he looks at the captain with shock in his breath.

"By the killer wail, Cuttlefish! You scared me for a second there, please don't do that again!" Agent 3 says quietly in order to not wake up the Squid Sisters or possibly DJ Octavio, as Cap'n Cuttlefish turns to look at the images of Callie and Marie when they were younger, walking over to it as he lets out a joyful chuckle.

" _ **You came in this room, because you were curious and didn't want to spend the rest of night awake, didn't you? " **_Cap'n Cuttlefish asks Agent 3 in a polite manner, to which Agent 3 nods at the captain as he looks back at the images of the past. " _ **Heheh,**_ _ **I still remember Callie and Marie when they were this small and adorable before they left the Calamari Region and their parents for the career they currently have... Do you know, when this picture was taken, Agent 3?**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish says, holding a picture of Callie and Marie when they won the First Annual Youth-Folk Tournament. Agent 3 nods once more, and answers Cap'n Cuttlefish's response, surprising the old inkling.

" _ **So you remember when you were there during Callie and Marie's crowning moment during their childhood, weren't you?**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish asks, still looking at the picture at the two in a heartwarming manner with a smile on his face while Agent 3 just stares at the pictures.

"Sadly, I wasn't there when I was just as young as Callie and Marie. I only know about that picture from the Sunken Scrolls I found in Octo Valley while getting the Zapfish a month ago after you were captured by Octavio." The purple inkling says, rummaging through his green backpack as he takes out his cover book with all of the Sunken Scrolls. He gives it to Cap'n Cuttlefish who grabs it out of interest after seeing it and begins looking through it, nodding at all of the pages in the book, and suddenly closes it in what seems to be a surprised manner after flipping to the 16th page before the page with the Squid Sisters in their youth. He looks up at Agent 3, still smiling with surprise on his expression.

" _ **Where did you find this image of me and Octavio together before the Great Turf War in Octo Valley, Agent 3?**_ " The captain says, with what seems to be happiness in his voice as well as a hint of regret.

"I found it in the Propeller-Lift Fortress after you were captured by Octavio after I defeated the Octowhirl. If I had one question to ask, did you really want to give the Octarians no mercy and not a second chance, despite everything they did? Even I felt kind of bad after learning about their history from the Sunken Scrolls." Agent 3 asks, knowing that Cap'n Cuttlefish must have felt some regret of having to turn his back on his friend when the Great Turf War began. He hears the old inkling let out a sigh, as he looks up at the purple-tentacled inkling, and pats him on the shoulder.

" _ **Thank you for finding this before Octo Valley was flooded, Agent 3... I think, we should show this page to Octavio tomorrow when we wake up... Maybe he'll be reminded of the good old times we both shared before he started hating me when the Great Turf War began. And besides, even I have a bit of regret having stabbed him in the back and showing no mercy for the Octarians.**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish says, his voice sounding tired but happy at the same time as he gives the cover book back to Agent 3, and leaves the play area. Agent 3 soon exits the play area himself after he hears the distant door to Cap'n Cuttlefish's bedroom close, and walks back to where Callie and Marie are. He wants to open the door, but his curiosity gets the better of him once more as he walks to where Cap'n Cuttlefish's bedroom is. He doesn't open the door to the captain's bedroom, but instead looks upward to see a hatch of some kind on the ceiling. The Attic. Deciding not to wake everyone up, he decides to leave the hatch be until tomorrow, and keeps looking around the second floor while keeping himself quiet. He passes through two doors, one of them being labeled with a gold platter saying: "SECURITY OFFICE".

" **What? A security office in a house? For what...?** "Agent 3 thinks to himself, as he quietly opens the door to the security office. As soon as he enters the room, he notices many computers and monitors on the walls and tables, along with some drawings and notes pinned onto the leather boards hanging on the walls in the dark room. Agent 3 decides to leave the lights turned off in order to not draw attention, and lets the switch be. On the monitors and computers are several areas that Agent 3 recognizes when he reads the names on the 3 computers: "INKOPOLIS" "CALAMARI CITY" and "OCTO VALLEY". The curiosity is overwhelming at this point, as Agent 3 simply closes the door behind him, and walks over to the computer saying: "INKOPOLIS" on it, and presses the power button. Thankfully, there is no password system, and Agent 3 sees only one file for the computer: "Inkopolis Security Cameras". He then gets, that the room he's in is a security office for the places and cities Cap'n Cuttlefish watches over to inform the Squid Sisters to share any kinds of events and happenings to the inklings in Inkopolis, and doesn't wait another minute being in the security room as he leaves and closes the door behind him as he walks back to the bedroom where the Squid Sisters are. He starts to feel tired after having looked around the second floor, wanting to get some sleep for tomorrow. He suddenly jumps in shock as he hears a distant booming sound. Another lightning strike from the Rainstorm. He lets outs a tired breath, and opens the door to the bedroom, and sees that the Squid Sisters are still sleeping in their beds despite the sound of distant thunder strikes outside of the house. He walks over to his bed after closing the door to the trio's bedroom, and lays down on it, thinking about everything he's seen in the house and learned from Cap'n Cuttlefish. But one question still remains in his head: " **What should I tell the Squid Sisters about when they wake up tomorrow in the morning?** "

This question remains in his head for a while as he stares up at the darkened white ceiling, until he eventually decides to lay off the question for now, and wait until tomorrow as he closes his eyes and instantly falls asleep on his bed from being tired.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Why does every chapter end with Agent 3 falling asleep? I promise, I won't end it with Agent 3 falling asleep every time, alright? xD**

 **That's pretty much Day 1 out of the way now! Next up, Day 2! Oh boy, oh boy! I wonder what fun the three will have during the Rainstorm. Nothing much to say here, except that it's my birthday by the time I release this chapter! 17 years old, yay! ;P**

 **Actually, my birthday is on the 26th of February. So next year, I'll finally be able to become 18! More yays for me and all that! (THIS IS OBVIOUSLY NOT FILLER WORDS IN ORDER TO ADD MORE WORDS TO THE STORY!)**


	4. Memories from the Past

_**Chapter 4: Reminders of the Past**_

* * *

 **Location: Cap'n Cuttlefish's House**

With the first day of the Rainstorm having passed, the second day arrives. As said by the Squid Sisters on the Inkopolis News, it would last about 7 days, in which 6 days remain now. After having slept through the night and having seen the pictures of Callie and Marie when they were young, Agent 3 wakes up, letting out a yawn in the process as he opens his eyes, only to be greeted by the shining lamp next to him that he turns off after sitting up. He looks around himself, seeing that the Squid Sisters have left the bedroom and have semi-closed the door as Agent 3 stands up on his legs. Ready for his morning, he stretches himself in order to get his body in shape, and proceeds to leave the bedroom. He smells something coming from the Dining Area after leaving the bedroom, the smell of fried eggs, as he immediately starts to feel hungry and walks down the stairs to see the Squid Sisters sitting by the table in the dining room with fried eggs on their plates. Upon the two seeing Agent 3, they wave happily at him.

" **Oh! Good morning, Agent 3! Come take a seat here, Cap'n Cuttlefish has just made us three some fried eggs along with edible seaweed for breakfast this morning!** " Callie remarks, as Agent 3 finds a chair between the Squid Sisters, and sits down where his plate is. He sees his plate having a fried egg with a slice of bread on it with mayonnaise on the egg along with some dark-green Nori, as Agent 3 grabs his fork and knife and begins cutting a piece of the bread. Having never tasted a fried egg before, he grabs it with his fork, and chows onto the bread in his mouth. Immediately, his eyes widen, as he finds it tasty and chows on it some more while the Squid Sisters begin eating their breakfast as well. A little while later, Cap'n Cuttlefish comes in with his own breakfast, and sits down to the opposite where the three are.

" _ **So, you three are awake and well, hm? How did your first night here go during this hurricane you call the Rainstorm?**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish asks, knowing that the Squid Sisters have slept well while Agent 3 has been exploring the rest of the house. Both Callie and Marie say that they've slept great during the night, while Agent 3 says that he has been exploring the rest of the house while the two were sleeping, especially in the play area which grabs the attention of the two.

" _You were in the play area last night while we were asleep, Agent 3?_ " Marie asks, curiosity in her voice as she puts her fork and knife onto the plate, almost having finished her breakfast as Callie does the same after having finished her breakfast.

"Yeah, I was. It's an interesting room, to say the least. Certainly a bit more interesting than a regular children's room, mind I add." Agent 3 says, finishing his breakfast as well, and almost letting out a burp from his breakfast that he manages to hold inside of himself without disgusting the Squid Sisters.

" _ **So what are you three going to do now?**_ " The captain says, taking a small bite out of his breakfast as well, the Squid Sisters look at their grandfather.

 **"We're kind of going to explore the rest of the house a little bit! Since Agent 3 has already explored the rest of the house during last night without us, I guess he will act like a guide to us! No, wait! I have to check out the rooms, I bet you two can't catch me!** " Callie smiles excitingly after saying that, while Marie just nods and lets out a slight chuckle that doesn't sound genuine. Agent 3 looks at Marie, curious as to what is wrong with Marie and her mood lately. Getting up from their chairs, the trio leave the Dining Area as Callie runs up the stairs to the second floor, waiting eagerly for Marie and Agent 3 to come up. When they do come up, Callie doesn't hesitate to begin running to the Laundry, Bathroom and Play Area, just looking inside a room for a second or two, and then moving onto the next area. After checking the three rooms, Callie runs back to the two, saying how amazing the house is while Marie smiles weakly.

" _Yeah, it truly looks amazing. It has the standard bathroom, laundry room and play area. I bet, there is a secret music stage in a room somewhere we can practice on somewhere in the house we haven't checked yet!_ " Marie says sarcastically, while Callie's eyes turn anime-like, and rushes downstairs to try and find the alleged music stage her cousin mentioned.

"What's wrong with her, Marie?" Agent 3 asks, with Marie letting out a neutral acknowledgment after Agent 3 asks her the question.

" _She's just over-enthusiastic as usual, basically overloaded with excitement like she usually is when she's in a new area, willing to explore EVERYTHING. Even the basement, attic, backyard, and etcetera etcetera. You know what I mean._ " The white-tentacled inkling remarks, as Agent 3 and Marie walk past the Bathroom and Laundry rooms, and arrive to the door leading to the Play Area.

"It doesn't seem like Callie saw what really grabbed my attention in the Play Area. Like the other rooms, she just looked inside it for a split second or so, and then just went to the "music stage" you told her about. Trust me, what you will see in here, will grab your attention like it did to me last night." Agent 3 opens the door to the Play Area, and as expected by him, Marie is surprised once she enters the room and sees the pictures to the left as Agent 3 expects. Marie steps toward the pictures, and grabs a picture with her along with her mother and father on it. Agent 3 walks towards her, and looks at the picture Marie is looking at, seeing that she was a more happy inkling than she is back in her youth. She later lets out a sigh, and clutches the picture close to her in an emotional manner.

" _I miss my mom and dad, Agent 3... The last time I saw them, was when I had to be transported along with Callie and 23 other inkling children to Inkopolis in order to stay fresh and get out of the Calamari Region while it was invaded by the Octarians with my father and grandfather staying behind along with my mother. I do like my lifestyle in Inkopolis as a news hostess along with my cousin, but I've been hiding away my true feelings by trying to remain happy while the Inkopolis News is being broadcast so I won't make the inklings feel disturbed and confused._ " Marie says, turning to look at Agent 3 as she looks outside the window to see a flash of lightning outside with a depressed look on her.

" _My cousin, Callie... she was just too young to understand what was going on by the time the Octarians attacked our homeland. Despite her looking older than most inklings, she's actually not really as old as you think she may be. She's actually 15 years old, while I am 17._ " Marie looks back at the pictures behind her, passing by Agent 3 as the purple inkling stands next to her, wanting to put a hand on Marie's shoulder in order to calm her down.

"So that's why you sometimes look depressed and sad on the TV? Because you miss your family? Darn, Marie... I know that feeling..." Agent 3 says, putting his hand on Marie's left shoulder as a weak smile forms on Marie as she looks at her best friend.

" _At least you understand how I've felt this entire time, Agent 3. During our time in Octo Valley, I expected you to have been that typical fan of the Squid Sisters, but you turned out to be more than that after saving the Great Zapfish. You turned out to be caring, nice, and had a nice sense of humor along with a smart mind from having learned everything from the Sunken Scrolls you found there._ " Marie looks back at the pictures of her and Callie before they were sent away to Inkopolis, then she grabs Agent 3's hand after a moment passes and turns to him.

" _Maybe we can show this to Callie later today during the evening. For now, let's go downstairs where Cap'n Cuttlefish, DJ Octavio and Callie are, alright? I want this week to turn out great and enjoyable for the three of us! It's also almost time for our daily Inkopolis News Time!_ " Marie says with a bit of joy in her voice, letting go of Agent 3's hand and opening the door back to the hallway, and goes to where the stairs are. Agent 3 wanted to show Marie the SHARP television he found last night, but decides to wait until later and follows the Squid Sister out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the morning, the Squid Sisters broadcast themselves for the Inkopolis News Time, telling the inklings in Inkopolis there that they're alright and fine in the Calamari Region along with their grandfather from the Rainstorm. Agent 3 just stands behind the broadcasting device in order to not be seen by the viewers, while he lets the Squid Sisters do their morning routine, and looks outside as another flash of light from the Rainstorm appears outside. As soon as the booming sound is heard, the sisters go silent, as they look back at the screen.

" **Marie, what do you think of the situation we all are in now from this Rainstorm?** " Callie asks, to which Marie puts her legs on the table and her arms on the back of her head.

" _Let me just tell you, that it feels kind of "shocking" to witness this Rainstorm we're all in._ " Marie responds, cracking a smile at the screen, and looks back at her cousin.

" **H-hey! I'm the one supposed to say the jokes here, not you!** " The dark tentacled inkling says with a voice of annoyance, to which Marie only cracks at her joke.

" _Come on, Callie. We all can at least reverse our roles once a day, right?_ " Marie asks, to which Callie just crosses her arms, and nods as she looks at the screen broadcasting the two.

" _Well, anyways, I hope you all are staying safe in your homes with your families and friends. If you don't have anyone to talk to if you're alone, you can always talk to them with your computer. Best wishes, you all, and remember..._ " Marie and Callie are about to do their usual "STAY FRESH!" motto and pose, until a blinding flash of light appears outside, and the room they're all in goes dark along with the broadcaster shutting off. The power went out as Agent 3 immediately takes out a flashlight and turns it on as a purple light fills the room.

"Darn it, seems like the power went out for you two before you could do your "Stay Fresh!" motto." Agent 3 says, the Squid Sisters looking rather disappointed as Cap'n Cuttlefish gets up from his chair.

" _ **Don't worry, the power just went out, it should be back up in just a few minutes. In the meantime, me and Agent 3 have something to attend to that we agreed to do last night. If you both are interested, you two could come along with us.**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish says, walking toward a despondent DJ Octavio in his snow globe with the Squid Sisters getting up from their chairs and walk toward DJ Octavio with Agent 3 and Cap'n Cuttlefish. After getting close enough, the captain taps the glass of the globe, as the Octarian leader just lets out a growl in response to the tapping.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale OST - Memory (In Game)**

" _ **Octavio, I have something to show you that Agent 3 showed me last night. An image from before the Great Turf War started that you'll recognize. I think it will remind you of good times we both had before our friendship became like this.**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish makes some hand movements for Agent 3 to come over to DJ Octavio, Agent 3 holds the cover book in his hand as he flips to Page 16: An image of a younger Cap'n Cuttlefish and DJ Octavio before the Great Turf War began. DJ Octavio in the snow globe doesn't respond, until he hears Agent 3 talk and tapping the close, telling him to turn around to which he does with anger in his eyes.

" _ **WHAT DO YOU ALL WANT FROM ME, YOU SOULLESS... little...**_ " DJ Octavio's voice goes from angry to calm upon seeing the picture in Agent 3's cover book. The Octarian looks at the image for a while, not taking his eyes off of it until he lets out a quiet "heh" inside of the snow globe he's in after staring at the picture. Then a few seconds later, he lets out a quiet laughter of regret, as he looks at Cap'n Cuttlefish.

" _ **What... what is this I am feeling inside of me...? What did you two do by showing me that picture...?**_ " The octarian says, regret in his voice, as memories flash through his head of him and Cap'n Cuttlefish having shared their friendship with one another before the Great Turf War began. A memory of him and Cap'n Cuttlefish meeting for the first time, a memory of him and Cap'n Cuttlefish talking with Inklings and Octarians alike, the golden ages for the two species. After remembering everything, DJ Octavio opens his eyes, his eyes no longer angry as they usually are, and his tentacles not crossed anymore with the wasabi plants having been let go and floating inside of the snow globe. The octarian leader stutters some words, before he just completely falls silent. The inklings attempt to say something to him, but Octavio doesn't respond to anything the inklings say. A few minutes after looking at the near broken-down octarian, Cap'n Cuttlefish turns to face the Squid Sisters and Agent 3.

" _ **It's best that we leave DJ Octavio for a while now. I think, he needs some time alone, knowing that we both shared a friendship that proved that Octarians and Inklings alike knew each other rather well before we started hating one another.**_ " The four inklings leave the living room, while DJ Octavio just floats in the snow globe, looking down in regret as he raises his two tentacles to look at them. After the four inklings close the door, DJ Octavio mutters three words before breaking down in the snow globe.

" _ **I'm... so sorry...**_ "

* * *

 **Author's Note: And this is how Day 2 of the Rainstorm begins. Next up, we're going to be focusing on the Squid Sisters and Agent 3 trying to find a way to have fun while the power is out. That SHARP television that appeared in the previous chapter and this? You'll find out what it has to show soon.**

 **Onto the next chapter! (Which I'm currently working on, and in case it's already out, this message is then outdated and should be ignored. Oh wait, you didn't ignore it, because you read this filler message. Great job, nerd. :P)**


	5. Jackpot

_**Chapter 5: Jackpot**_

* * *

 **Location: Cap'n Cuttlefish's House (3:16 PM)**

With the power having gone out in Cuttlefish's house, The Squid Sisters and Agent 3 have nothing to do, except sit around and read some books in the bedroom that don't really interest them or walk around the house with a bored and tired expression on their expressions. Marie is just looks outside of the window, seeing another lightning strike appear for a split second and disappear until a booming sound is heard from Rainstorm. She closes the curtains of the window, and lays down on her bed with her Splatphone out.

" **This feels kind of boring to me, Marie and Agent 3. The power is out, and why can't we go outside to see the Rainstorm?** " Callie complains as she gets up from her bed, Marie letting out a somewhat annoyed sigh as she sits up on the bed she's on, looking at Callie with a neutral expression.

" _If we all went out of the house, we would be splatted by the rain, since if we touch water, we'd disintegrate. So yeah, we already know that, Callie."_ The older Squid Sister says, continuing to read the book she's holding. Callie just sighs, and looks out of the window, pondering about what to do. After a while, she leaves the bedroom, wanting to go explore the house for a bit for herself.

Walking through the hallways of the second floor, she remembered that she was filled with excitement and joy to the point that she didn't even get to properly analyze the Bathroom, Laundry or Play Area when she should've done. Scoffing at her somewhat immaturity and childlike demeanor, Callie begins going inside of each the rooms, analyzing the bath and laundry rooms, but finding nothing of interest there except for its usual things a laundry and bathroom should have. Going to the Play Area, she expects the same thing as the two previous rooms, but is captivated by the room unlike the other two she just entered. She looks around the room, seeing squid dolls and playhouses that she recognizes as hers and Marie's when they were children, a set of pictures of her and Marie hanging on the wall to the left, and a television on the right with a SHARP logo on it. She remembers watching cartoons and movies from long ago before the inklings even existed made by the surface dwellers. She attempts to turn the television on, but finds out it doesn't work since the power doesn't work because of the storm.

" **Hrmph, wished that I could've seen some movies on here...** " Callie ponders to herself, turning her attention away from the TV to the pictures, smiling at them as she remembers the times when she knew her parents well and loved them before being taken away by Marie because of the Octarians attacking the Calamari Region. Letting out a quiet sigh from the terrible memory, she sits in the middle of the room, grabbing a nearby squid doll as an image of herself as a preschooler appears wearing her old kimono outfit and black getas that she wore before leaving wearing another set of clothes before the clothes she is currently wearing now.

" _ **Bwaaah! Giant kraken grab little squid with tentacles!**_ " The younger version of Callie laughs, as the current version of Callie attempts to pat her younger self on the head, only for the younger Callie to fade away laughing. She smiles at the squid doll, and places it on the ground gently as she leaves the Play Area, now interested to the point that she wants to see what the left side of the second floor has to offer.

Going through the left hallway, the younger Squid Sister sees several picture frames of her dad, uncle and grandfather together during the Great Turf War along with pictures of her mother, aunt, grandmother, herself and Marie. At the end of the hallway is a family photo that grabs her interest looking at it. She puts one of her gloved hands on where his father and mother are along with herself, sniffing as she sheds a tear while looking at the picture, missing her parents after not having seen them for about 7 years. She attempts not to cry, and walks away from the family photo in order to not grab the attention of her cousin, Agent 3 and her grandfather. She keeps on going down the hallway to the left, curious as to where the hallway even leads to. She eventually comes across a door with a gold platter on it saying: "SECURITY OFFICE", and decides not to enter it in case her grandfather is working on something in there. She notices some stairs at the end of the hallway leading to the Attic, which grabs her curiosity as she walks over to it, seeing nothing but pitch black up there. Wanting to go explore the attic, she decides to tell Marie and Agent 3 what she found and hurries back over to the bedroom where the two are, opening the door as the two look over to her.

" **You two! I found something interesting at the end of the left hallway! Come follow me, you both have to see this!** " Callie remarks, a joyous smile on her expression as the two get up from their beds and follow the dark-tentacled inkling to where the attic is, grabbing both Marie and Agent 3's curiosity upon seeing it.

" _Wow, it seems you found at least something interesting we three can do for today. We could go up there and see what's in there so our day will at least become better! Perhaps we three could find something that may brighten up our mood for the day!_ " Marie smiles happily, as Callie climbs up the stairs with little problems whatsoever. Agent 3 is about to climb up first, before he comes up with an idea to humor himself for a moment as he sidesteps out of Marie's ways.

"Ladies first, huh?" Agent 3 says and bows as he shows the way in a gentlemanly-like manner with Marie letting out a heartfelt chuckle at Agent 3's humorous but gentlemanly manner, and climbs up the stairs to the attic with Agent 3 coming up after her. After entering the attic properly, Agent 3 grabs his flashlight in his pocket, and lights up the attic with a purple color, looking around the area to find boxes, dusted old books, old furniture, a remote, and a lot of other things in the attic.

" _Callie, you've found quite a good place for us to find some really nice things here that we can enjoy! Some books, games, old clothes, and... Is that...!?_ " Marie rummages through a cardboard box, and takes out a white-spotted black kimono robe along with getas, surprising Callie.

" **That's your old outfit you wore every day when we were children, Marie! So many memories are flooding back to me from seeing it!** " The younger cousin says, rummaging through the same box to find her own kimono robe and getas she wore when she was a child. Meanwhile, Agent 3 is looking around the attic, finding sets of video tapes, and batteries. He thinks of them as useless as first, until he notices something he has been trying to find. A remote with the same "SHARP" logo on it. Happy that he has found the remote for the television in the play area, he walks back to the Squid Sisters who are looking at their old outfits.

"Hey, I found a remote for that television in the play area along with some old video tapes and discs made by the surface dwellers 12,000 years ago!" Agent 3 says, holding a box full of video tapes, and carefully proceeds to climb down the stairs with the box so he won't trip and hurt himself. He places the box on the bottom of the stairs, and goes back up while the Squid Sisters go to where the window of the attic is to search for more items or artifacts they can find. The two find a set of books in a box, and upon opening it, the first book they see is a medium-sized book called " **Splat X** " written by an author called "Punished 'Dread' Angel", the cover showing an anime-styled male and female inklings that seem to be related along with anime-esque versions of the Squid Sisters who seem a lot older than what they currently are and Octarians in the back along with a set of glowing eyes behind the army of Octarians. Underneath the books are more books that the two cousins are interested in, and they immediately close the box and go downstairs with it and put it next to the box of video tapes and discs.

" _That Splat X book must've been written by a fan that really seems to like us! I mean, look at this cover, doesn't it look awesome, Callie!? It shows us in what seems to be our adulthood along with an army of Octarians behind us along with two inklings in front of us holding weapons!_ " Marie shows the book again to her cousin, to which Callie nods in agreement with a smile on her face, and proceed to wait for Agent 3 to come down. They soon hear the purple inkling call out their names as they climb up back to the attic to see Agent 3 standing in front of a switch of some kind. After flipping the grey-colored switch on the wall, the light bulb in the attic flickers on, as the trio notice the label on the switch: "Emergency Power Switch". " **Jackpot! A power switch in case the power goes out!** " Agent 3 thinks to himself, and looks back at the Squid Sisters.

"Alright, power in the house is back up and running! I found a switch that turns everything back on in case the thunderstorm makes the power go out!" Agent 3 remarks, the three letting out cheers as they leave the attic in joy after the power is back on and close the hatch to the attic as they help each other with the boxes containing the video tapes, remote, books and games back to their bedroom. After doing that, the Squid Sisters and Agent 3 head to the Play Area where the television is, unplug it, grab it along with the power cord and take the television to their bedroom and put it on a shelf close enough to a power outlet as the three work together in getting the TV functioning. After tinkering on getting it to work, they finally get it to activate as a red light appears underneath the SHARP logo indicating that it's now functioning and now ready.

"Heh, you were complaining before, that you didn't like it here, Callie. What do you think now, now that we have a TV set up along with some games and interesting books to read?" Agent 3 asks, excitement in his voice as the Squid Sisters lay onto their beds, Callie taking out the " **Splat X** " book in excitement, and begins reading it as the red light underneath the SHARP logo turns green. The first thing that pops on the screen grabs the three inklings' attention: A male and female surface dweller in fine clothing performing a dance with one another of what seems to be a crowd of the species that came before the inklings.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally, the TV works! Now the interesting chapters will be happening after this, and this is where the plot really starts to become intriguing! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, despite us only being five chapters into the story. Hey! I think I deserve a high "FIVE"! XD**

 **Next chapter: Will be focusing on Agent 3, Callie and Marie watching the television from 12,000 years ago, eating dinner with Cap'n Cuttlefish and DJ Octavio, and... Well, actually, it's going to be 2 parts! So perhaps expect two chapters to be uploaded today!**

* * *

 **Also a SHOUT OUT to Punished 'Dread' Angel who was the first ever reviewer of this fan fiction, and has been quite a nice guy to chat with! He makes some interesting fan fictions involving the "Splat X" Splatoon series that has Dragon Ball Z-styled fights! (Hence why the cover of the book the Squid Sisters found had anime-styled Squid Sisters, Octarians and inkling. :P)**


	6. Crab Cakes, Salad and Rice Balls

_**Chapter 6: Crab Cakes, Salad and Rice Balls**_

* * *

After having watched some television for a while, interested by the surface dwellers they see on the screen, Agent 3 turns the television off for a moment to get a grip of what he and the Squid Sisters saw.

"I can't believe, that we saw live surface dwellers on the screen. They even talked in a language that we three don't understand, yet at the same time, we do!" The purple inkling turns on the television again, not taking his eyes off of the humans he's seeing on all the channels programs he has never seen before, Marie and Callie also being dumbstruck by the new piece of history the three have found. At the same time, they feel like someone's in the past, reading their minds, thoughts and what they're doing during the Rainstorm. They suddenly hear the voice of Cuttlefish from behind the door, gentle knocks following afterward.

" _ **Hello? I am about to start making dinner for ourselves, you three! I'm making some rice balls along with some crabby cakes and biscuits for dinner tonight! If you three are interested in helping me, you can come down to the kitchen!**_ " The captain says, with Marie and Agent 3 opening the door.

" _Rice balls? Count me in, Cuttlefish. Hey, Callie! You coming to help us make dinner?_ " Marie says to her cousin who looks up from the book she's reading to the three.

" **Sorry, you three. I'm just too busy reading this book. It has me "hooked", you know? I'll come down to the Kitchen and check up on you three later if there's any "fishy" behavior!** " Callie snickers at her puns, much to her cousin sighing at her bad puns, then chuckling it off afterward as Marie closes the door while Callie continues reading the book about two inklings called "Rem" and "Ix" assisting her anime-styled self and cousin she pictures from the cover.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Underswap - Mettablook Theme**

Stepping inside of the kitchen after going through the Dining Area and opening the white metal door, Marie and Agent 3 see that the room they're in is a finely decorated kitchen with shining kitchen utensils, white shining walls, stove tops, fridges, freezers, and other items in the kitchen that Marie and Agent 3 look around in surprise of how beautiful the kitchen looks. Cap'n Cuttlefish walks over to some rice balls with sesame seeds sprinkled on it on the table with Marie following her grandfather, her eyes widening in hunger from seeing her favorite type of food on the table, especially because of the sesame seeds covered everywhere on the rice balls.

" _ **Do you know how to make rice balls and cook, Marie? Because we'll be making and serving that up for today's dinner along with some salad and crab cakes that we'll be making!**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish asks, looking at his granddaughter while Marie raises her shoulders in confusion and shaking her head to the left and right after taking her eyes off of the rice balls, not knowing how to make one except having eaten one countless times.

" _ **Then allow me to show you how to make yours and Callie's favorite kind of food in your style, Marie.**_ " Her grandfather goes to the supply room, taking out a bag of rice from a cupboard and places it by the oven and placing a pot on the heater while Marie finds a nearby black and white-spotted apron and puts it on herself along with a Chef's Hat as she snickers at her reflection after seeing herself.

" _Hey, Agent 3! How do you think I look as a cook?_ " The Squid Sister grabs the attention of Agent 3, the purple-tentacled inkling looking at her while looking around the kitchen.

"Eheheh, you look kind of adorable in it, Marie! Actually, hey! What do you think I should do to help, Cuttlefish?" The inkling boy says while looking around the kitchen, the captain turns to look at Agent 3 while helping his granddaughter turning up the heat.

" _ **What are you good at when making food, Agent 3?**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish fills the pot up with water while wearing plastic gloves in order to avoid getting water on his skin while Marie opens up the rice bag with a pair of scissors she grabbed from a container.

"Well, I'm kind of good at cutting things up like carrots, potatoes, peeling them and making a nice salad overall! 'course, that's pretty much not the only thing I've made as a young inkling with my mom and dad..." Agent 3 glees happily of his memory, and grabs some nearby lettuce as he begins chopping it up first, then mashing the lettuce into little pieces and puts it into a plastic bowl. He looks to where Marie and Cap'n Cuttlefish are, and sees Marie stirring the rice in the boiling water inside of the pot.

"Next up, more greens!" Agent 3 grabs a carrot along with a cucumber, as he begins cutting and peeling the two ingredients up and mixing it with the mashed lettuce while wearing plastic gloves to avoid getting liquid on his hands from the cucumber and the salad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marie covers the pot while she goes to find some sesame seeds for the rice balls, asking her grandfather where it is as he shows her a sackful of the sesame seeds she needs. Deciding to make the food taste even better, she asks if her grandfather has any soy sauce, to which he replies that he does. Opening a nearby fridge, Cuttlefish takes out a brownish-black liquid, and looks at Marie sternly while holding the bottle of soy sauce.

" _ **Remember, Marie. Do not drop this liquid on your skin, since your body is entirely made of liquid, and do not consume too much of it when we all will be eating our dinner tonight, alright? It's for your safety, you know**_ " Cuttlefish says, carefully giving it to his granddaughter as Marie simply places it near the sink, smiling that her grandfather cares about her and continues doing her work on boiling the rice as she sees Agent 3 finish cutting up the sea cabbage, tomatoes and cucumbers.

"Alright, now to add in two more ingredients, and then the salad is complete!" Agent 3 looks up where Marie is, and calls for her, grabbing her attention as she walks over to her friend after being told to come over to him.

" _You called, Agent 3?_ " Marie walks over to the inkling boy, standing next to him as she looks at the salad Agent 3 has made.

" _That actually looks like a nice salad you've made! Do you need some extra ingredients for it, or something?_ " The Squid Sister asks Agent 3 who's examining his salad.

"Maybe! Perhaps a little bit of sesame seeds and a bit of soy sauce would do! Could you get me the soy bottle along with the seeds?" Agent 3 asks Marie, tossing the salad while the Squid Sister gets the two ingredients and brings them back to the purple inkling, placing the two ingredients on the table next to the bowl of salad.

"Thanks, Marie. I'll toss the salad while you just put the sesame seeds and soy sauce in! Don't worry, I have plastic gloves on my hands that lets me avoid the effects of liquid hitting my skin!" Marie begins pouring some sesame seeds in the bowl while Agent 3 begins tossing and mixing up the salad, then begins pouring soy sauce into the salad, the two let out heartfelt laughs, enjoying themselves as they help one another. The two look at each other for a bit, until Marie sees that she's pouring a bit too much soy sauce, and immediately shuts the bottle to stop the soy from coming out.

" _Whoops! I kind of got distracted there! You want some help putting the sauce out of your salad?_ " Marie laughs again while Agent 3 nods and the two begins pouring some of the soy sauce out of the bowl so the salad will taste better. After doing that, Agent 3 tosses and mixes the salad one more time before placing it by the sesame seed-covered rice balls Cap'n Cuttlefish made.

"That's the salad done. Now what's next?" Agent 3 asks Marie, until he hears Cap'n Cuttlefish open the oven behind him.

" _ **And now the crab cakes are done! It seems as though only the rice balls are the last remaining food we need to make!**_ " Cuttlefish says, going over to the pot with the rice and sees that they're still a bit raw, and need to be boiled a little more. Deciding to take a small break from cooking, Agent 3 and Marie go to a nearby window to look outside and get some fresh air.

* * *

 **Recommended to turn off the song temporarily.**

"So how do you think this day has been so far, Marie?" Agent 3 lets the air flow inside of the room, inhaling all of the air as he exhales it back out.

" _It's been a fun day overall. It's mainly because of us three having explored the house, finding those artifacts in the attic, the surface dwellers we saw on that television and overall having found some interesting things up there._ " Marie looks outside, hearing the sound of rain falling down onto the grass outside as a nearby purple and black-colored car appears zooming past the driveway. Agent 3 catches a glimpse of the inklings or better yet, entities inside of the car. He only sees one entity that seems to be in the shape of a four-legged creature like a cat or a dog laying in the backseat as the car is too fast for him to analyze the passengers inside of, and somehow feels uncomfortable thinking about it for some unknown reason.

" _Agent 3? Is something wrong? You look a bit scared or unnerved by that car that passed by a few seconds ago._ " Marie looks at Agent 3, who laughs off his paranoia.

"Don't worry, I'm just kind of paranoid, that's all. Paranoid about what would happen if the rain touched us and all that..." Agent 3 calms down, and suddenly hears someone knocking on the door.

" **Hello? May I come in, you three?** " The voice of Callie is heard behind the door as Marie opens it, only to be greeted by Callie snickering at her outfit she's wearing.

" **Is... is that what you wear when you're cooking?** " Callie attempts to hold back her laughter, much to her cousin being lightly flattered as Callie walks inside of the kitchen room to see the food the three have made.

" _So, do you like what we've made here while you've been reading your book, Callie?_ " Marie asks excited, and as expected, Callie's eyes widen in hunger just like Marie's as she lets out a girlish squeal upon seeing the dinner on the counter.

* * *

 **Recommended to turn the song back on.**

" **We're getting rice balls for dinner!?** " Callie, having a glee on her face turns to Marie and Agent 3, excited to get her favorite type of food.

"Not only that, but crab cakes and some salad to go along with it as well! Actually, I think you two can cover the rice balls in sesame seeds while I try and roll the rice into making it to your favorite delicacy! What do you two say?" Agent 3 says, going over to the pot with boiled rice while the Squid Sisters go over to the counter with a board underneath them as Marie pours some sesame seeds into a small white glass bowl to dip the rice balls into.

" _Are you joking with us, Agent 3? Of course we're going to help you with making the rice balls! Why wouldn't we make our own version of our favorite food?_ " The Squid Sisters ready themselves, as Agent 3 gives the two the rice balls he's finished making while continuing to make more after Callie and Marie finish dipping the rice balls in sesame seeds.

* * *

 **Recommended to turn the music off**

Successfully after doing the things necessary in order to making the rice balls, the inklings come out with 25 rice balls in total along with the extra rice balls and place it on a large plate as Cap'n Cuttlefish nods pridefully at the two with a happy smile underneath his beard.

" _ **Excellent work, you three! Our dinner is ready, and I will be the one setting up the plates, knives, forks, water and soy sauce! Come back here in about 15 minutes, and we'll have our feast along with DJ Octavio this night!**_ " After mentioning the Octarian Leader coming to dinner this night, the trio's expressions go from happy to shock, not expecting Octavio to join the 4 in sharing their meals. Whatever they expect from the dinner they'll share tonight, they hope it'll end up being good instead of destructive as they leave the kitchen and go back upstairs to their bedroom. Marie lays on her bed, staring at the ceiling with a smile on her along with a rare thing she usually shows. Her eye markings looking a bit like Callie's as she lets out a satisfied exhale.

" _This was a really fun day, you two! Thank you for making this so fun! Now we'll just have to wait, and then we're getting ourselves quite a nice dinner we made. And I wonder, what we should do after dinner..._ " Marie ponders to herself, while Agent 3 sees a dancing couple of surface dwellers on the screen with one of them wearing a tuxedo of some kind and the other wearing a white sparkling dress which gives him an idea after seeing some of their dance moves on the screen.

"Hey, Marie. I think I know what we could do for this night before we go to bed, and make the second day of the Rainstorm end nicely." Agent 3 says with Marie looking at the inkling boy while Callie just sits on her bed, reading her book with headphones on that's currently playing the Calamari Inkantation loud enough so she doesn't hear Agent 3 or Marie unless they grab her attention physically.

" _And what is it that you want to do after dinner, Agent 3?_ " Marie asks, curiosity peaking in her voice, as Agent 3 begins sounding a bit nervous and stuttering a bit in his voice.

"W-well... this is kind of h-hard for me to ask of you, but... d-do you..." Agent 3 takes a long breath, before calming himself down and looking at Marie.

"Do you want to have... a little dance with me in the Play Area before we go to bed after dinner?" The inkling boy blushes, his cheeks being a bit pink, to which Marie responds with a short laugh at first at Agent 3's nervousness until she responds to Agent 3's question.

" _Sure, why not? I could always go for a dance like I usually do during Splatfests and all that._ " Marie says, laying her head onto the pillow as Agent 3 says something to her that makes her blush a bit as well.

"No, no. Not dancing like you do in Splatfests. You see those surface dwellers on the television dancing? That's pretty much how I want our dance for tonight to be like. A dance that we both have never tried before, and will probably like a lot." Agent 3 says smiling toward Marie as he points to the television with the dancing couple, as she smiles back to the inkling boy, letting out a sigh as Callie closes the book she's reading and turning to look at the two as she takes off her headphones. Thankfully, she doesn't notice the red cheeks Agent 3 and Marie have, the blushes having disappeared from their cheeks.

" **Hey! Should we three go down to the Dining Area, and see how things look down there?** " The younger Squid Sister says, to which Marie and Agent 3 respond by standing up from their beds.

"Sure thing, let's go and see how it looks so far!" Agent 3 responds as he opens the door up for the two in a gentlemanly like manner, both sisters smiling and even letting out slight chuckles as Marie stops halfway and looks at Agent 3.

" _See you at the Play Area tonight._ " She walks out of the room, as Agent 3 smiles to himself with his cheeks being slightly red once more, and closes the door behind him as he goes to the Dining Area with the Squid Sisters.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, holy shoot. Looks like the romance is finally starting to kick in despite having been foreshadowed two chapters back when Agent 3 showed Marie the Play Area.**

 **This is the second-last part of Day 2, the final part of Day 2 is the next chapter, and will focus on Agent 3 sharing his dinner with the Squid Sisters, Cap'n Cuttlefish and DJ Octavio. And then after that? Well, need I say anymore? Agent 3 and Marie sharing a romantic dance with one another before going to bed. ;3**

 **Tell me what you think of the story so far, I'm actually really looking forward to making the dance with Agent 3 and Marie, and make it a nice end to Day 2 of the Rainstorm!**


	7. Comfort and Romance

_**Chapter 7: Comfort and Romance**_

* * *

 **Location: Dining Area**

Going down the stairs to the first floor, the Squid Sisters can smell something fresh coming from the Dining Area, as Agent 3 follows the two, holding Marie's hand as she covers her mouth and giggles at Agent 3's gentlemanly manner.

"You both must obviously be excited to taste our own dinner, don't you?" Agent 3 asks, hunger in his eyes as they all reach the bottom of the stairs and go toward the Dining Area door.

" **Obviously, yeah! You two primarily made the dinner while I only assisted you both with dipping the rice balls in sesame seeds when you finished with the salad and Cuttlefish finished with the Crab Cakes.** " Callie proceeds to knock on the door the three are standing in front of, eagerly waiting for a response from her grandfather. That's when the door opens and the trio step inside to see something beautiful. The Dining Area is dark, but lit with candles and chandeliers as the food Marie and Agent 3 made is on the red-clothed table along with the crab cakes being on the center with handkerchiefs on the plates.

" _ **Welcome, you three. What do you think of the additions I've made for the Dining Area?**_ " Cuttlefish says, walking out of the shadows wearing his old captain's uniform with medals hanging off of its upper left side that he got from the Great Turf War. Agent 3 and the Squid Sisters sit down together, impressed at the design while waiting for DJ Octavio to arrive. And soon enough, something is heard coming to the left where the living room is. Not tentacles can be heard, but footsteps. And soon enough, a bulky-looking old octarian walks down the stairs, still looking fresh as he looked during the Great Turf War while wearing DJ Octavio's hat along with a red uniform on with medals similar to Cuttlefish's. The four remain silent as Octavio sits down at the other end of the table, his face concealed by shadow and darkness until he looks up, revealing he has green glowing eyes with violet pupils that illuminate his face, barely showing a short beard around chin and sides of the head.

" _ **...Well, then...**_ " The octarian says, sounding old but still having that leader-esque voice while holding a fork in his hand as he places it on the plate.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Super Paper Mario - Memory 1**

" _ **Shall we get started with our little... talk over this dinner, Cuttlefish?**_ " DJ Octavio says, looking completely up as his face is now completely revealed with the lighting of the candle. One of his cheeks seem to have a large scar on it, along with a neutral, but sad expression on his face as if he wants to regain something that was taken from him long ago.

" _ **I'm actually glad that you decided to join us for dinner, Octavio. Of course we can start talking while my grandchildren and Agent 3 are listening and enjoying their dinner.**_ " Cuttlefish sits down, looking at Octavio while he grabs a crab cake while Octavio does the same.

" _ **You still like Crab Cakes as your favorite food, don't you, Cuttlefish? Heh, it seems that old times really don't change that much for you.**_ " Grabbing a crab cake as well while Agent 3 gives Octavio the salad he made, the Octarian leader lets out a quiet "thank you" after being given the salad, and places a bit of the salad on his plate while Agent 3 proceeds to give his salad to Cuttlefish.

" _ **...Cuttlefish. I wonder, why you didn't just splat me like all the other octarians that have tried to harm you under my control when you all fought me in Octo Valley? 'course, they're still alive since they respawn just like you after getting splatted, but I was the one putting them under my control with my music in order to do my bidding...**_ " Octavio takes a bite out of the crab cake, while the Squid Sisters and Agent 3 eat the rice balls and salad that Marie and Agent 3 made. They hear the conversation the two leaders have, feeling a bit sympathetic for the two as they barely seem to be eating their dinner.

" _ **Octavio, it's because I couldn't bring myself to harm an old friend that I knew from long ago. I still remember the times we both shared before the Great Turf War, before the inklings and octarians began to fight one another. We could've shared the land we lived on, and lived together while sharing the power of the Great Zapfish.**_ " The captain says, eating his dinner while Octavio's lips turn into a weak smile, but soon fade away as he begins talking again.

" _ **But no... instead of just living with you all and sharing our land together, I was too stupid, and declared war on you inklings without asking if we all could live together. If only I could've foreseen the consequences that came along with it, we Octarians could've freed ourselves from the situation we're in now. This... I HATE THIS... SO MUCH!**_ " Octavio is about to slam the table everyone's sitting around, his fist curled up together in the air, shaking in rage until he reforms his fist into a hand again as a bit of tears start forming in his eyes that the inklings don't see because of the darkness concealing his face.

" _ **Cuttlefish, you're still my friend after all these years. And still, despite everything I did after stealing the Great Zapfish, you decided to offer me mercy instead of killing me after I was defeated by Agent 3. I could've been executed by the inklings of today or been tortured, but you just kept me in that snow globe in Octo Valley, hoping that I would at least change my ways and give me a second chance. Heh...**_ " Octavio's grip on his fork and knife tremble a bit, as he looks down, hints of water rolling down his eyes. The Squid Sisters and Agent 3 just look at Octavio, looking sad and sorry for the Octarian while the Octarian Leader attempts not to cry but seems to be failing as he starts to break down.

" _ **Do you still believe, that we can be friends after this war and everything that has transpired, Octavio? I promise, if we find another Great Zapfish, we'll give it to you Octarians to keep so we all can live happily together. You're still my best friend, despite everything that's happened, and I forgive you for everything.**_ " And after he hears Cap'n Cuttlefish saying that, Octavio looks up at the inklings, his tears now seen rolling down his face along with an expression of shock and happiness as the Octarian Leader smiles happily, and completely breaks down into tears.

" _ **You... you all still care about us Octarians deep inside... H-how... why...? Why would you... all be... so nice to us all of a sudden...?**_ " Octavio breaks his own sentence as he begins crying, the Squid Sisters getting up from their chairs and going over to Octavio as the place their hands on his back.

" _Octavio, shhhhhh... it's alright..._ " Marie says, attempting to console Octavio while Callie does the same. Cuttlefish smiles at his granddaughters' concern, and looks at Agent 3.

" _ **That picture you showed him this morning seems to have changed Octavio completely. I must thank you, Agent 3. It seems that our friendship is slowly becoming normal once more after everything that's been going on, after all.**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish smiles at Agent 3, and looks back at Octavio while the Squid Sisters go back to their seats, not taking their eyes off of the Octarian leader.

" _ **I... I want to speak with you in private, Cuttlefish... I don't want the three here to see me like this, it would just feel too awkward for them...**_ " Octavio calms down, looking down while Cap'n Cuttlefish simply nods and asks for the three inklings to leave the Dining Area in a polite manner. They do so, and leave the two leaders alone. Before Agent 3 closes the door behind him, he looks back one more time to see Octavio still covering his face with his hands while hearing quiet sobs from him.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music.**

Agent 3 proceeds to close the door to leave some personal space for Cuttlefish and Octavio while looking at the Squid Sisters in front of him whom look a bit concerned about the two leaders.

" **So, what now, Agent 3?** " Callie asks, curiosity in her voice as Agent 3 just stands there, looking at the two.

"I don't know, Callie. I guess we're going to the bedroom again?" The purple inkling says, and proceeds to go the bedroom along with the Squid Sisters. And as usual, Callie proceeds to continue reading the book she's reading while Marie and Agent 3 just stare at the television, intrigued by the extinct animals on the television being treated and tamed by the surface dwellers on a program called "Animal Planet".

" _Interesting, I didn't know surface dwellers could tame animals! And the shots the human made of the landscape... oh my..._ " Marie looks at Agent 3, wanting to have that dance with him, but has to wait until Callie is asleep. They continue watching Animal Planet until then, completely immersed into the world of the surface dwellers and animals that lived before the sea levels rose.

* * *

 **Some hours later, Midnight.**

After having watched enough Animal Planet, Agent 3 turns off the television with the remote, and looks to where Marie and Callie are, seeing that Callie is asleep while Marie looks at Agent 3, looking a bit tired.

"Alright, I think Callie is asleep now after having read her book. You ready for that dance?" Agent 3 stands up from his bed quietly, gently grabbing Marie's hand as the two leave their bedroom and close the door behind them as they go down the hallway to where the Play Area is. They turn the handle, and open it to reveal a shining full moon illuminating the dark room the two are in with moonlight. What grabs Agent 3's interest, is that there is no sounds of rain outside as he opens the window to reveal that the Rainstorm is nowhere to be seen except for dark skies outside and moonlight.

"The Rainstorm... it's gone, Marie...!" Agent 3 says quietly, while Marie reacts the same way until she notices a distant flash of light where the ocean is.

" _Not entirely, Agent 3. The Rainstorm is still in effect, we're just in an area now that's not pouring with rain._ " The Squid Sister goes over to the light switch, and turns on a little bit of light so the two can see where they're stepping.

" _So, you wanted to dance with me tonight like the surface dwellers on the television did, didn't you?_ " Marie says, while the purple inkling simply blushes and laughs nervously.

"Y-yeah, I do. I do know how to dance like the surface dwellers on the television, I just need to perform it myself along with you. It... kind of intrigued me, you know? I just want to feel how the surface dwellers felt when they danced with one another before we existed." Agent 3 smiles nervously at Marie, who gently grabs his hand, making him blush harder as his cheeks turn red.

" _Then what are we waiting for, Agent 3? Let's do it!_ " Marie whispers, as Agent 3 puts his right arm around Marie's back while holding Marie's right hand with his left hand with Marie putting her left hand around Agent 3's back.

" _Ready?_ " Marie looks at Agent 3, who nods shyly as the moonlight shines through the windows with stars glimmering outside.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale - Oh! One True Love (Orchestral Remix)**

The two begin practicing on how to dance, Agent 3 moving his left leg while Marie accidentally moves her right leg, already they make their first mistake as they smile at one another and chuckle a bit.

"Whoops, hehe, I think we both have to move both of our corresponding legs at the same time in order to do the dance." Agent 3 says as the two step in front of one another, and take a step to the left while holding each other while looking at one another. Marie simply chortles a bit, as the two keep dancing in the Play Area. They begin stepping to the left where the pictures of Marie and Callie as children are along with their parents as they look up at the pictures while dancing.

"Hey, Marie?" Agent 3 asks, as he begins moving to the right side of the room while Marie looks at him after taking her eyes off of the pictures.

" _Yeah, Agent 3?_ " Marie closes her eyes, enjoying every moment she's currently experiencing with Agent 3 as the two begin to step over the window with moonlight shining inside.

"How do you think your parents would react if they saw us like this at the moment?" Agent 3 asks out of curiosity, his cheeks no longer being red as he simply stares out to the moonlight while Marie does the same.

" _I'd think they would find it really cute, especially Cap'n Cuttlefish, since he really thought me and Callie looked adorable back then as children._ " The two keep dancing to the left and right, never taking their eyes off of the moonlight and glimmering stars outside of the window as they hear the sound of the waves at the beach. They look back at one another, and look downward as their heads collide gently with one another, eyes locked on one another while the two smile happily.

" _This really feels nice, Agent 3. I'm actually glad, that I accepted this dance with you before we three had our dinner with Cap'n Cuttlefish and DJ Octavio."_ Marie says, as the two close their eyes and gently collide their noses with one another. Agent 3 begins blushing, as well as Marie as they open their eyes again and keep dancing within the moonlight in the Play Area. They begin to feel something inside of them that has just made the two realize something while doing the dance: They don't like each other, but love each other as they look at one another, eyes glaring from the moonlight outside. After a while, the two smile and continue their dance while enjoying every minute and second they're sharing as they begin stepping toward the pictures again while the sound of the waves from the beach continues to be heard from outside the window. Marie smiles at the pictures of her mother and father along with her aunt and uncle together, hoping that they would remember her if she came back to where they lived just to greet them along with Agent 3.

"You looking at the pictures again, Marie?" The inkling boy looks at the pictures Marie is staring at, smiling at the pictures of Marie's mother, father, aunt and uncle along with the other pictures hanging on the walls.

" _You know, my mother and father did the same dance as we're doing right now when they first met and fell in love with one another at their school dance. Now I know, how it must have felt for my mom when she first danced with my dad._ " The two continue dancing, going back to the window one last time to finish their dance as they stare at the bright, white glowing moon hanging in the sky as a comet appears and falls through the sky to the ocean.

"You think I should do the old-fashioned ending where I almost drop you to the ground and catch you?" Agent 3 asks. Before Marie can answer, he drops her as she is about to let out a shriek, but laughs it off as soon as Agent 3 grabs her by the back as they stare into one another.

" _It's funny how our friendship has turned into love while doing this dance. I guess, that's what happens when you spend a lot of time with one another, doesn't it?_ " Marie feels Agent 3 pulling her up again as she stands on her legs once more, her hands holding Agent 3's as they look outside of the window to see a distant cloud block out the moonlight. They look at each other for a while, before closing their eyes and are about to kiss until they hear the sound of Callie calling for their names from their bedroom.

" **Marie? Agent 3? Where are you two?** " The two let out a somewhat annoyed sigh after being interrupted by Callie's calls, and then laugh quietly afterward as they look at each other again.

" _I guess maybe another time, 3. We could do this again sometime, and try and learn new tricks and techniques together._ " She says as the two turn off the light in the Play Area and open the door to the hallway. They hear Callie call out their names again as they enter the bedroom where the younger Squid Sister is, sitting in a fetal position.

" _Callie? Is something wrong?_ " Marie asks, sitting next to her cousin who is shivering a bit from what seems to be fear.

" **I had a little nightmare about the Rainstorm destroying the house we're in, and sucked us all into a tornado... can you two please wake me up next time you get some glass of water?** " She says, whimpering a bit as Marie puts her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

" _Don't worry, Callie. That won't ever happen to us as long as we three are together. Besides, we all are here for one another._ " Marie proceeds to pat her sister's shoulder, and put her back to sleep. And soon enough, Callie is sleeping quietly once more while Marie and Agent 3 look at one another with heartfelt smiles on their faces.

"Well, I guess we'll see each other again tomorrow when we wake up, huh?" Agent 3 says, pulling the blanket over him while Marie does the same after getting on her bed.

" _Of course we will. Good night, and thanks for that dance we shared, 3..._ " Marie says before going to sleep. And soon after, Agent 3 does as well, not forgetting this particular night that he considers one of his most romantic he has experienced. Before falling asleep, he hears the distant thunderstorm of the Rainstorm once more, and begins hearing raindrops on the window again.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp, the shipping is official. And now Day 2 is over, and I think it ended in possibly one of the best ways imaginable. Next chapter will be the start of Day 3, and things are getting better and better. I won't spoil anything about Day 3 whatsoever, since I want to surprise you all. ;)**

 **See you all in Day 3! A.K.A: Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed Day 2 of the Rainstorm!**


	8. The Third Morning

_**THIS CHAPTER IS NO LONGER CANON, AND WILL BE REWRITTEN AFTER I FINISH THIS STORY. JUST SKIP TO DAY 4 FOR NOW.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: The Third Morning**_

* * *

Having slept through a wonderful night from the dance with Marie, Agent 3 manages to wake up from his slumber, seeing that Marie and Callie are still asleep on their beds with their blankets covering them. He looks at the time above the door leading out to the Hallway, and reads it as: 8:42 AM. Instead of going out of his room, he waits for the Squid Sisters to wake up, to which one of them does a few minutes later while Agent 3 is looking at the television in the room about their ancestors being documented by the surface dwellers on the Animal Planet channel.

" _Mmmm..._ " Marie wakes up, as she slowly opens her eyes and sees Agent 3 sitting on his bed, looking at the television. Smiling, she knocks the wall, which grabs the inkling boy's attention.

"Oh, you're awake! Good morning, Marie... How's your sleep been?" The inkling asks, while Marie lets out a sigh of relaxation as she pulls off the blankets.

" _I had quite a nice dream where I kept dancing with you. No calls from Callie, or anything that interrupted our dance. It was absolutely thrilling and nice..._ " Marie blushes lightly, as Agent 3 simply chuckles a bit and helps Marie get up from her bed. They wait for Callie to wake up, and after having watched the channel on the television for a while, they hear the younger Squid Sister yawn as they turn their attention toward Callie.

" **Geez... my head is spinning... what's happened?** " Callie groans, while the two go over to her and wish her a good morning. The dark-tentacled inkling girl smiles upon seeing the two, but immediately lays her head on the pillow which confuses Marie. The older Squid Sister places her hand on her cousin's forehead, feeling that Callie is a bit warmer than she normally is. A fever.

" _You're getting a bit sick, Callie. Wait a moment, we'll get you something to ease your headache._ " Marie and Agent 3 quickly get out of the room, and go to the kitchen to get a glass of water for Callie while putting on plastic gloves in order to avoid getting water on their skin. They pass through the living room afterward and stop as they see DJ Octavio quietly resting in the snow globe, snoring. Deciding not to wake him up, they tip toe to the stairs, and enter the bedroom with the glass of water as Callie quickly sits up.

" **Water...? You expect me to drink water, the thing that dissolves inklings into nothing!?** " She says with shock in her eyes, as Agent 3 calms her down.

"I actually just realized, that water doesn't affect inklings from the inside. I myself drank some water yesterday, and I didn't dissolve into nothing." Agent 3 calmly pats Callie's head as she looks nervously at the glass of water until Marie places it at the table next to Callie's bed.

" _Well, if you want that headache to get worse, then don't drink the water._ " She says, staring at her cousin while Callie gulps and grabs the glass as she looks into it.

" **A-Alright, fine! I'll drink it!** " She begins drinking the glass of water, wanting so badly to remove it at first out of fear until she realizes her skin or insides aren't dissolving. She lets out an annoyed sigh, and puts her palm on her face.

" **Why did I act like I was in fear?** " She says, annoyed while Agent 3 and Marie just chortle a bit as Callie gives the glass of water to Marie.

" _Come on, Marie. Even I had to go through the same thing you went through just now, and I was scared like you when I was forced to drink water when I was sick. But even though you can drink water, you mustn't drink too much of it as that will affect you._ " Marie places the half-filled cup of water to the table between hers and Callie's beds, and grabs Callie by the hand as Marie pulls her up.

" _Now let's go find a pill that can remove your headache so we can start our morning routine, alright?_ " Marie says as the trio leave the bedroom while Callie grabs the cup of water so she can swallow the pill more easily when they find it. And eventually, they find a pill cabinet in the living room, but don't know what pill cures headaches. That's when they hear DJ Octavio wake up in his snow globe, letting out a yawn after being awoken by the noise of the cabinet creeking.

" _ **Guoooghhh...**_ " DJ Octavio groans a bit, and looks around, seeing the Squid Sisters and Agent 3 looking inside of the cabinet to find the pill required in order to treat Callie's headache.

" _ **Heh, good morning, you three... I can see, that you're looking in the pill cabinet?**_ " The octarian leader says, having a neutral expression while the inklings turn to look at the Octarian and nod in response to Octavio's question.

" _My cousin is actually suffering from a headache she woke up this morning. We tried giving her some water, but it seemed a bit ineffective._ " Marie says, continuing to look through the cabinet with pill containers until they hear DJ Octavio grab their attention as he begins speaking to them.

" _ **Alright, go through the white box in the cabinet until you find a pill container with the word: "Excedrin" on it. That should help with your cousin's headache, since it has helped me with my headaches too whenever I suffered through them.**_ " DJ Octavio says, as Marie finds the white box the octarian leader talked about and finds the Excedrin pill container in it. Turning towards Callie, Marie gives her the half-filled glass of water and gives her a pill with an "E" marked on it after opening the pill container.

" _Now you just have to swallow the pill, Callie, and then your headache will go away. It might sound scary, but trust me, it won't hurt once you swallow it._ " Marie says, as Callie opens her mouth and places the pill on her tongue. She proceeds to drink the glass of water, and manages to swallow the pill within two gulps. Marie and Agent 3 look at the Octarian in the snow globe, and thank him while DJ Octavio shows signs of happiness as he shows a weak smile on his expression while the three inklings leave the Living Room.

"So what are we going to do for today?" The inkling boy says as the three go through the first floor and into the kitchen to get their breakfast.

" **I was thinking, we could explore the rest of the house after giving everyone the news of how we're doing. Particularly the basement underneath the stairs to the second floor...** " Callie says quietly, which grabs the attention of Marie and Agent 3 as they take out three sliced bread with one for each.

" _A basement?_ " Marie asks, her curiosity peaked as she takes out a can of mackerel, and smears it on the bread.

" **Yeah! But first, let's get something to eat first, then take a shower since we smell a bit, then do our daily news report to Inkopolis, and then finally check out the basement after doing all that!** " Callie says, putting some meat and cheese on her bread after smearing butter on it while Agent 3 gets himself some roasted fish and pours some ketchup on it and proceed to go to the Dining Area to eat their breakfast.

* * *

 **[A few minutes later...]**

The trio leave the Dining Area after having eaten their lunch and washing their plates, and go to the second floor where the Bathroom is, standing in front of it as they look at each other.

"So, who's going first?" Agent 3 asks, the Squid Sisters pausing for a moment as they look at Agent 3 and smirk at him.

"Wait, what's that smirk for?" The inkling says nervously, until the sisters close him inside of the bathroom and let out laughs as Agent 3 realizes that he's the first one who's going to take a shower in the bathroom.

" _You go take a shower first, Agent 3! After all, ladies first, huh?_ " Agent 3 hears the Squid Sisters laughing and snickering again, and proceeds to lock and cover the door so the two won't come in to see him showering or peek through the lock.

* * *

 **[Outside of the Bathroom...]**

The Squid Sisters stand outside, waiting for their turn to go inside of the bathroom and take a shower. Deciding to kill her boredom a bit, Marie grabs her cousin's attention to ask her about something regarding last night.

" _Hey, Callie? Could you tell me what happened last night with the nightmare you had?_ " She asks, Callie letting out a sigh as she shakes her head in denial of remembering what her nightmare was about.

" _Please? I really want to know what happened, just out of curiosity._ " Marie puts her hand on her cousin's shoulder, as Callie lets out a sigh and turns toward her older cousin.

" **Alright... so the nightmare began like this. I woke up, it was dark outside with heavy wind and rain. I saw you two sleeping, while I stood up from my bed and walked toward the window. Then, I saw something peculiar that I couldn't describe without making you or Agent 3 even more curious...** " Callie gulps, showing signs of still remembering something that happened in her nightmare while Marie just waits in anticipation of what Callie has to say.

" **There... was this angelic-looking figure outside of my window with dark wings on its back and having a hood on it, not being effected by the wind or rain at all. Whatever it was, it wasn't an inkling. After staring at it for a while, it turned toward me, a white glowing smile with teeth that doesn't look like an inkling as it raised its hand, and... That's when I explained to you last night about the hurricane that swallowed us all in the nightmare...** " Callie sighs, until she hears the shower being turned off and sounds of ink splashing inside of the bathroom. She then hears Agent 3 humming a song, and a few moments later, Agent 3 steps out with a towel around the middle section of his body with purple ink on the bathroom floor that soon disappears.

"Ladies? I think it's your turn now. Now, I just need... to find some clothes. Which I forgot to bring with me from Inkopolis..." Agent 3's eyes widen, still remembering that he forgot to take his spare clothes with him. The Squid Sisters smirk, while Agent 3 proceeds to pick up his clothes and go to the laundry room with them. As Callie enters the bathroom, Marie decides to check up on Agent 3 and sees him placing the clothes in the washing machine.

" _Hey, Agent 3?_ " Agent 3 quickly turns around, blushing deeply as he sees Marie standing at the doorway.

"Shoot, Marie! I hope you didn't see what you just saw when you walked in!" The purple inkling ties a knot on his towel while Marie simply chuckles.

" _What? You putting clothes in the washing machine or...?_ " Marie asks sarcastically, knowing what Agent 3 means as the inkling sighs and closes the washing machine and puts a cleaning solution for the machine.

"Eh, let's not talk about that. You should be with Callie, right?" Agent 3 asks, going out of the door while whistling a tune to which Marie seems to like.

" _Actually, I'm just going to wait until Callie is finished. I feel as though you need some clothes, though. So I want you to follow me!"_ The Squid Sister goes to the bedroom as Agent 3 follows her, Marie searches through her luggage and finds some spare clothes that Agent 3 can wear. She tosses a dark green shirt with a squid icon on it, some black pants with green stripes and a green hat with a yellow stripe on it similar to what she wore when she was disguised as Agent 1.

" _Don't worry, I have clothes that I can wear too when I get out of the shower. Remember to close the door and cover the window with the sheet so no one sees you dressing up!_ " Marie closes the door to the bedroom and goes to the bathroom while Agent 3 does as she says, closing the blinds and locking the door as he dresses himself up. The clothes somehow fit, and he looks at himself in a mirror.

" **Eh... I don't really like green, but I can stand it.** " The inkling thinks to himself, and unlocks the door as he steps out to see Marie standing outside.

"Hey, how do I look, Marie?" Agent 3 calls to her, to which she smiles happily upon seeing the inkling in her green clothes, finding it cute and amusing. She then hears her cousin behind the bathroom door, saying that she's done showering as the door opens. Callie comes out of the bathroom, wearing a black towel around herself along with her hat having been removed while her tentacles are dangling, almost hitting the floor. Callie turns around, and sees Agent 3 wearing Marie's clothing to which she finds it kind of funny as she covers her mouth with her hand.

" **Hey, is that my cousin's clothes you're wearing, Agent 3? You're looking a bit "green" to me.** " Callie laughs at her pun, while Agent 3 and Marie cross their arms, and shake their heads at Callie's joke. Callie takes her clothes to the laundry room like Agent 3 did, while Marie goes to the bathroom and locks the door behind her as Agent 3 enters the bedroom, waiting for the two to be done.

* * *

 **[A few minutes later... Again.]**

Agent 3 hears the sound of the bedroom door opening, and sees Marie stepping inside wearing a green towel covering her middle and upper lower body along with a white towel on her hair to keep it from dangling to the floor like her cousin's.

" _So, Callie seems to have a little bit of trouble with the washing machine. Could you help her, while I get dressed for the Inkopolis News Time?_ " Marie asks, going over to her luggage while Agent 3 gets up from his bed.

"Sure thing, Marie. See you downstairs when you're done dressing up." The purple inkling leaves the room, and goes over to the Laundry Room to hear Callie sounding stressed from within. He knocks the door, asking to be let in as Callie opens it, still wearing her towel.

" **Oh, hey! Could you help me with the washing machine? I've never actually used one in my life before...** " Callie says, looking at the dish washing machine while Agent 3 begins helping her, explaining that she has to put in her clothes in the machine, turns on the power as it whirs, and just lets it be as it starts cleaning the clothes. Callie, feeling stupid, puts a hand on her face and sighs.

" **I should've known...** " Agent 3 smiles at Callie, and goes outside of the hallway, opening the door to see Marie putting on a t-shirt with a green Squid Sisters logo on it while wearing blue jeans. She turns around, happy to see the inkling boy.

" _Hey! How did it go with helping Callie?_ " Marie says, taking off the towel on her tentacles and begins drying it up by using a hair dryer while looking at the mirror.

"Eh, she only needed help with putting her clothes in the washing machine and figuring out how to work, nothing too much." Agent 3 answers while Marie simply nods as she continues drying her tentacles, eventually finishing drying herself and begins tying her tentacles and bow, attempting to curl the tentacles like she usually looks like. She lets out a somewhat annoyed sigh at her failed attempt, until she sees Callie come inside the bedroom.

" **So, are we going to host the news report soon, or...?** " The Squid Sister says, helping Marie with arranging her tentacles to look like what they were before she took the shower, and successfully manages to do so.

" _Yeah, we'll be hosting it as soon as you're ready, Callie. So get dressed as quick as you can, and dry your tentacles before we host our daily news report!_ " The two leave the bedroom, and head downstairs as Marie quickly turns on the broadcast as the camera within the broadcast activates.

" _Hey, you wanna join us for today's broadcast, Agent 3?_ " Marie asks, half-smiling at Agent 3, as they hear ruckus coming from within the bedroom and soon after, Callie comes downstairs wearing a black t-shirt with a purple Squid Sisters logo on it along with grey jeans, her tentacles having been barely dried up.

" **Alright, are we ready, Marie?** " Callie asks, looking at the broadcast camera, and sees that it's turned on. She's about to start it, until Marie grabs her attention.

" _Hey, Callie? Agent 3's joining us for this broadcast for the first time. What do you say to that?_ " The green-clothed Squid Sister asks, Callie looking at Agent 3 and smiles at her best friend joining the two for this morning's broadcast.

" **Sure, he can! Alright, it's about to start! You two ready?** " Callie sits down on the cough, facing toward the camera as she begins counting down.

" **3... 2... 1...** "

* * *

 **Location: Inkopolis Town**

Inside of a nice-looking two-story house, are a married inkling woman and man in their adulthood, sharing a breakfast with one another while the female red-tentacled inkling lets out a sigh as she looks down as the sound of harsh rain hits the window next to her.

"Hm? Is something wrong, dear?" The male indigo-colored inkling asks his wife, the female inkling looking up at her husband with a look of worry on her face as her breath wavers a bit.

"I miss our son, dear... He hasn't called us for two days since this Rainstorm began! I'm worried sick about him, where ever could he be!?" The female inkling gets up from her chair, and crosses the television displaying the history of the Great Turf War until she hears something on the television that grabs her attention.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Splatoon - Inkopolis News**

The sound of the daily Inkopolis News is heard, the logo of the Squid Sisters passing by as the adult female inkling lets out a sigh and is about to turn it off with the remote until a sight from the television grabs her attention as she widens her eyes.

" _ **Hold onto your tentacles...**_ " The Squid Sisters on the television says along with an purple-tentacled inkling boy sitting in the center of the couch the Squid Sisters are sitting on.

"It's Inkopolis News Time!" The male inkling boy exclaims, as the husband of the female inkling rushes into the living room she's in after hearing the inkling boy on the television.

"Is... is that...!?" The husband says with a voice of shock and happiness in his voice, as the two inklings say the name of their son on the screen at the same time.

"K-Kalma!?" The wife covers her mouth, crying out in happiness that her son is alive and well, while shocked that he's with the Squid Sisters on the television for all the inklings to see as she sits down on the couch while her husband holds his overjoyed wife's hand.

* * *

 **[Back at Cap'n Cuttlefish's House...]**

" **So, Day 3 of the Rainstorm has arrived! We've been having fun here at our grandfather's house, having been treated nicely by him! Oh, we almost forgot something! We also have someone with us that we consider a close friend of ours ever since we met him in Octo Valley some months ago! Everyone, say hello to Agent 3, the third member of the Inkopolis News!** " Callie says, while the purple inkling waves to the screen, smiling happily at the camera while Marie shows another half-smile on her.

" _I hope everyone who's watching this news report are happy with our newest addition to the Inkopolis News, and are managing to hold onto themselves while the Rainstorm is in effect. So please, don't give up, everyone. We only have to go through 4 days more, and then the Rainstorm is over and we can resume the Turf Wars and Squad Battles. Meanwhile, you all should go browse through the Inkernet, spend some time with your family and friends and have a fun time at your home._ " Marie says to the viewers on the screen, helping them stay determined throughout the Rainstorm while Callie and Agent 3 stare at the camera recording the three. The news report goes on with the Squid Sisters explaining what they've been doing last night, while Marie makes no mention of her dance with Agent 3 from last night. Suddenly, Agent 3's Splatphone starts buzzing while the broadcast is being recorded.

"You two, I think someone's calling me. Should we end this news report with your usual motto?" Agent 3 asks the Squid Sisters, to which they happily oblige and stand up from the couch.

"Alright, you all who are watching this. Make sure to go read a book or something while the Rainstorm is in effect and try to at least have some fun in order to kill your boredom! And remember as always..."

" _ **STAY FRESH!**_ " The three say, as Callie turns off the broadcast, and looks at Agent 3 who's rummaging through his pockets and takes out his Splatphone after finding it. What he sees what's displayed on the phone shocks him, once he finds out who's been ringing to him during the News Report.

"M...Mom...?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now this is a long chapter I had to write. Longer than the previous one, that is. This one accumulating over 3500+ words, and overall having been a bit harder to write than the previous chapter. Now we're introducing 2 new characters to the story, the mother and father of Kalma, which is Agent 3's real name.**

 **So I've been planning for the 3rd Day to focus on something special. Brace yourselves, because the next 3 episodes will be crossovers with Team Fortress 2, Skyrim and DOTA 2. Sound familiar? No? Well, it's going to be like a crossover with my TF2/Skyrim fan fiction: The Elder Teams: Skytress. So yeah! I hope you're all looking forward to that, because I am excited to begin writing these next 3 chapters! The question is, how will I incorporate the inklings to the chapters? Find out in the next chapter: The Splatoon/TF2 Chapter!**


	9. Inklings Through Universes: Pt1

_**THIS CHAPTER IS NO LONGER CANON, AND WILL BE REWRITTEN AFTER I FINISH THIS STORY. JUST SKIP TO DAY 4 FOR NOW.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Inklings Through Universes: Pt.1 (Splatoon X Team Fortress 2)**_

* * *

Agent 3 is holding his Splatphone in his hand, the two Squid Sisters looking worried as they hear Agent 3's mother's voice on the other end after they finished the news report a few seconds ago.

"Thank goodness, you're alive, Kalma! Me and your father were so worried about you, and we couldn't even find you in your apartment after we came to get you! You should've texted or called us, that you were going to stay with the Squid Sisters!" Agent 3 hears his mother on the other end crying, while he can barely hear his father trying to calm her down. He soon hears his father's voice on the end.

"Kalma... you really worried your mother and I deeply. All I will say, is that we're happy that you're alive and well. We saw you on the television along with the Squid Sisters, which had us both shocked and surprised. I never knew, that you are the Agent 3 everyone keeps talking about!" His father says happily on the other end of the phone, while Kalma smiles happily with the Squid Sisters.

"Don't worry, dad. I'll be fine, as long as I stay with the Squid Sisters. For now, me and the two have a day to take care of, and have some fun!" Agent 3 says, and hears his dad and mother wish him a good day as he hangs up and looks at the Squid Sisters.

" _So your real name is Kalma, Agent 3?_ " Marie says, looking at him with an intrigued expression on her face. Agent 3 lets out a sigh while blushing lightly, and nods while the Squid Sisters smile happily.

" _That's actually a nice name, Kalma. What do you think, Callie?_ " Marie looks at her cousin, who nods in agreement.

" **Yeah, it totally is! I really think, that it sounds cute, especially for an inkling boy!** " The younger Squid Sister says as Agent 3 blushes a bit more at Callie's response, and sits down on the couch.

"So, what do you think we three should do today?" Agent 3 asks, to which Callie takes out a book titled " **Splat X2** " after having read the first one.

" **I'm going to be reading the second book of the Splat X series! The first one intrigued me, so I hope the second one will be even better than the first one! You two should go into the basement that I mentioned, since that is the only part of the house we haven't explored yet. But I bet, there would just be stuff there that's not really useful.** " Callie says, hopping onto the couch next to Agent 3's as the purple-tentacled inkling gets up.

"Well, then me and Marie will be exploring the basement while you just read your book, alright?" Agent 3 says, and leaves the room while Callie simply just answers with acknowledgement in her voice, immersed in the story she's reading.

* * *

Marie and Agent 3 go to where the basement door underneath the stairs are as told by Callie earlier, and are surprised to see that there is in fact one underneath the staircase. They quickly open it up to see a dark room with stairs descending downward.

" _That looks kind of creepy. I always was a bit scared of basements when I was a little inkling, afraid of krakens that would take me and eat me..._ " Marie says while Agent 3 takes out a flashlight and turns it on as the two descend down the stairs. The two find a nearby light switch, and flick it on so Agent 3 doesn't need the flash light. Unfortunately, there's only a little bit of light brightening up the room, so they can barely see where they're going. Agent 3 looks around the area, interested at the artifacts hidden in the basement until he hears Marie let out a yelp of pain and sees that she's fallen down. He goes over to her, and helps her up to her feet as she thanks him. When they turn to go back up the stairs, they notice an out of place metal door hidden behind a box of shelves after Agent 3 shines his flashlight to where the stairs are, and the two go over to the door and remove the wooden boxes hiding the door.

"This is getting really interesting, Marie. I wonder what's behind this door!" Agent 3 remarks, and moves the last box out of the way and turns the handle as they see a room with a white padded floor, some beige-colored walls, and some weird mechanisms inside of the room they're in along with a metal pod of some kind in the middle of the room.

" _What is this place we've found, Agent 3?_ " The Squid Sister wonders, looks at the pods, interested by it. It seems as though two people can fit in the pods together, and opens it, not wanting to step inside, afraid of what might happen.

"Marie, I'd recommend not stepping in there. We don't know, what these pods are for!" Agent 3 walks over to her, wanting to look inside of it himself. Inside of the pod, he notices some buttons with a fixed time date on a terminal on it along with a location that he doesn't understand: **April 23rd, 1973, 2Fort.**

Along with it, is a plaque below the terminal saying: **(ALTERNATE UNIVERSE TRANSPORTER)**

" _Should we at least try and see what happens, Kalma?_ " The white-tentacled Squid Sister asks out of curiosity, until Agent lets out a sigh and gives in to Marie's pleas.

"Sure, let's go and see what will happen. But if anything horrible goes wrong, I'll blame you for getting me wound up with you." Agent 3 says as the two inklings get inside. In case of something going wrong, they brought some weapons with them. A roller for Agent 3, and a Splat Charger carried by Marie. After pressing a blue button, they see the world around them turn into nothing but darkness for a moment, until they see the world reform a few seconds later.

* * *

 **Location: 2Fort.**

 **Date and Time: April 23rd, 1973, 11:48 AM.**

The two open the pod, seeing nothing but desert in front of them as they are disappointed by the sight in front of them. They turn around, ready to get back inside of the space pod until they notice something mystifying. Two large buildings, one being blue-colored and one being red-colored with the blue building being made out of cement and the red building being made of wood that's been painted red.

"Where... are we?" Agent 3 says, mystified, as he takes out his roller and paints the ground below him purple. He then morphs into his squid form and enters through the net with Marie following along as she shoots the ground below her with white ink.

" _I don't know, but it seems to be some kind of base. Should we go in, or...?_ " The two ponder for a moment, until they hear someone whistling. They prepare their weapons, not knowing who it is until they see the inkling, or that's what they think it is until they see the unbelievable. A human come out of the blue base's doors. A short human wearing goggles, a white cowboy-styled hat of some kind along with a jacket and blue clothes with a seal doll in one of his pockets. The human notices the two, and takes off his goggles.

" **What in Sam Hill...?** " The human says with an accent that sounds southern, and looks shocked upon seeing the two humanoids standing in front of him.

" **Who are you two? Ah-dentify yerselves!** " The hard-hat wearing human says, holding a wrench as the inklings back off, looking a bit nervous.

"W... we just arrived here after taking a machine of some kind..." Agent 3 says, lowering his weapon while the human does the same, having a look of curiosity on his face.

" **Machine? You two don't really look like any regular humans ah come across. Are you two lost, or somethin'?** " The human says, walking slowly towards them and kneels to the two as he reaches his hand out in a peaceful manner. The Squid Sisters whimpers nervously, afraid of the human while Agent 3 just simply stares at him, hiding his fear.

" **Come on, you two. Ah won't hurt ya, I promise. Name's Dell, Dell Conagher the Engineer of the BLU Team. You're lucky, that we're on break, and that we BLUs aren't fightin' the REDs today.** " The Engineer says, smiling peacefully as Agent 3 grabs the human's hand, nervousness in his eyes.

"You... you aren't going to hurt us, are you?" Agent 3 says, the Engineer chuckling quietly while the Squid Sister looks up and sees the Engineer gently holding Agent 3's hand.

" **'course I won't. Why would ah hurt a curious... well, I don't know what you are, but ah can tell for sure, that that's not hair you're wearin'. Those look like tentacles to me.** " The Engineer says, while Marie steps forward.

" _We're actually a species called Inklings. Beings made entirely out of liquid, and often fight in Turf Wars and Squad Battles. We actually took a pod inside of a secret room in my grandfather's basement that seems to transport us through universes, and we ended up here._ " Marie says, shaking in what seems to be fear, as the Engineer looks interested at the two.

" **Inklings? Never really heard of that kind of species before. Here, follow me, allow me to follow you to our spawn point where my friends are.** " Dell Conagher says, holding Agent 3's hand while Marie slowly follows from behind, looking a bit afraid as the Engineer smiles at her, until she eventually walks beside the human.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Team Fortress 2 Soundtrack - More Gun (Version 1)**

" **Come! Ah will let you both stay here for a while, we have some good food and drinks for you two to have!** " The Engineer goes to where the courtyard of the BLU base is, the inklings shyly following the man as they arrive to a metal gate of some kind after entering the interior of the base, seeing hay on the ground.

"Is this where your friends reside, Dell?" Agent 3 asks, looking at the gate in front of them.

" **Yup! Now, ah know, that you two are kind of afraid. But I'll let them know, that you both aren't goin' to hurt them.** " The Engineer knocks on the gate, and once it opens, a man wearing sunglasses and a leather hat comes out wearing a west and blue clothings like the Engineer.

"Heya, Engineer. How's it-" The australian sees the two inklings behind the Engineer, and looks confused like the other mercenaries once he cuts off his own line.

"What... are litte humans doing here? They lost or something?" A giant bald human says, wearing a set of bullets around his shoulder and torso as the other mercenaries walk over to the two, interested like the Engineer was.

" **Fellas, ah would rather not make it feel too awkward for these two... "inklings" as they call themselves. So why not greet them all one at a time?** " The Engineer smiles towards the inklings, while the two shyly nod as the Scout steps up first, greeting them with a cocky but friendly attitude. Next up, the Soldier, then the Pyro, then the Demoman, then the Heavy, then the Medic, then the Sniper and finally the Spy. All 9 mercenaries seem interested, and welcome the inklings inside of their spawn in a friendly manner.

" _So, what do you all do here? Because me and Kalma here don't even know what humans even did before we existed._ " Marie asks, which only confuses the nine mercenaries even more as the Engineer looks at the inklings. Some of the mercenaries let out laughs afterward, while others look intrigued.

"Humans? You two look kind of human to me, if you two aren't human, show us!" The Scout says, crossing his arms while the other mercenaries look at the two inklings.

"Alright, then..." Agent 3 says, turning into a squid, all of the mercenaries looking even more intrigued while Marie shoots some purple ink out of her Splat Charger as Agent 3 submerges into the ink. The inkling boy jumps out, and morphs back into his humanoid form, looking at the mercenaries.

" **Well, I'll be damned... you two had me doubting you two for a second before, that you weren't "inklings", but now we believe ya after seeing you turn into a squid. Well, then! C'mere, and let's all have some lunch before the battle between the RED and BLU teams begin!** " The mercenaries smile, while the Heavy lets out a laugh and goes to the fridge, taking out a plate with 3 sandviches on it.

"Heavy give Sandvich to leetle inklings! Good food for body!" The large mercenary smiles happily at the inklings as the two grab two Sandviches and sit down by the bench next to a masked man wearing a fluffy jacket of some kind along with a mask on him, smoking a cigarette from a kit of his.

"So, you two must've been quite nervous, once we all greeted you, yes?" The man speaks in a french accent, tossing his cigarette to a garbage bin as Agent 3 and Marie nod.

"Ah, yes. I understand ze feeling you two must've had. Don't worry, we all won't hurt you. We treat our guests politely, and want to show them around ze area." The Spy takes a nearby mug, and drinks his coffee from it. A doctor of some kind walks to the two inklings, intrigued as he places a hand on his chin as he sits down on the bench next to Marie.

"Could you two explain to me, vhere you came from und how our planet looks like from vhere ever you two came from?" The Medic asks, excitement in his voice as the Squid Sister begins explaining how their world is like 12,000 years into the future. Every information interests the Medic as the Spy and Agent 3 talk while the Pyro and Engineer share some food and drinks together.

Suddenly, the mercenaries hear a voice from the speakers outside, a voice they recognize while the two inklings don't seem to recognize it.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Team Fortress 2 Soundtrack - The Art of War**

" _ **The mission will start in a few minutes, get yourselves ready to fight and capture each other's intelligence as soon as possible!**_ " The voice of an elderly woman can be heard, her tone being strict and unforgiving as the inklings begin looking around in panic, wondering what's going on.

" **Tarnation... seems like you two have to leave now! We're about to fight the RED Team!** " The Engineer grabs a shotgun from a supply closet with a cross and bullet icons on it while the rest of the mercenaries do the same. The inklings quickly get up from their seats, and get out of the spawn room with the Engineer following them.

" **Alright, you two. It was nice havin' you both over here! Grab yer weapons, and get out-** " The inklings are about to find their weapons, only to find them missing. They then hear the distant sound of a Spy laughing as a red-colored version of the Spy appears, wearing a fedora, bow and a cross on him.

"Looks like you left some new weapons you unboxed from ze Mann Co. crates, hm? I'll be sure to give these to my friends to use against you!" The Spy laughs, until he feels something wrap around his legs, causing him to trip down the stairs as he lets out a pained cry afterward. The two inklings grab their weapons, and aim at the pesky Spy having stolen their weapons.

" _Don't. Ever. STEAL MY SPLAT CHARGER AGAIN!_ " The Squid Sister growls angrily, and proceeds to shoot the Spy in the head, painting him green while simultaneously unexpectedly killing him as the bullet goes through his skull with blood trickling out of his forehead, his lifeless corpse having been sprawled on the ground.

" _Wait, humans don't dissolve when they die!?_ " Marie looks at the corpse of the Spy, shocked that she murdered someone for the first time. The Engineer quickly guides the two through base until they hear the voice of the woman again.

" _ **Attention, mercenaries! There are two children in the base that need to be eliminated and taken care off as soon as possible! We do NOT want them to tell the authorities about it! KILL THEM ON SIGHT, AND I'LL GIVE YOU ALL A BONUS!**_ " The Administrator shouts through the speaker, as the Engineer curses underneath his breath while widening his eyes underneath his goggles in disgust while continuing guiding the two.

" **I am not going to kill you two! Sure, I can draw the line somewhere, but killing children!? No way in hell will I ever do that!** " The Engineer and the Inklings come outside to see the RED Sniper on the roof, sniper rifle in hand as a red dot appears on Agent 3's head.

" **WATCH OUT!** " The texan quickly leaps in front of Agent 3, taking the hit as he lets out a cry of death as his blood paints the wall behind him red. They hear the Sniper outside letting out an angry shout, as a red dot appears on the wall. Agent 3 looks at the Engineer's corpse, tears in his eyes as he looks back at Marie.

"What do we do, Marie!? I don't want to be here anymore, we have to get out as fast as we can!" Agent 3 shivers in fear, until they hear the distant scream of the RED Sniper being killed by a headshot from the BLU Sniper standing above the two.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale - Alphys Takes Action (Original Remix) (Start at 1:38)**

"GET TO THE POD AS FAST AS YOU CAN, YA TWO! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THESE BLOODY CHILD-MURDERIN' WANKERS!" The BLU Sniper shouts to the two as they paint the ground below them their respective colors with their weapons, and quickly turn into their squid forms. Just as they're about to get through the gate, someone grabs them fiercely and see a RED version of the Soldier standing in front of them along with the evil laugh of the RED Heavy holding them.

"Alright, stand still, while I do a target practice, and earn our bonus for my team!" The RED Soldier lets out a laugh and proceeds to fire a rocket with a red aura around it. The inklings let out screams of fear until they hear an airblast sound in front of them. The BLU Pyro reflects the rocket back to the Soldier, blowing him up into bloody pieces instantly with his own critical rocket as the Sniper shoots his bullet through the Heavy's head, killing the russian giant as the corpse of the RED Heavy falls to the ground. The Pyro nods to the two, as he stands in front of the two inklings, defending them by spewing fire and reflecting projectiles headed toward him and the inklings while the RED Team fiercely tries to kill Marie and Agent 3 in order to get their bonus from the Administrator. They suddenly hear an electric sound from the other side of the base, along with a battle cry from the Demoman who's ubered as the muffled screams of the Pyro is heard as he gets decapitated. The two quickly turn into their squid forms before the scotsman can decapitate the two with his axe, and manage to safely get through the net safely before being killed.

"COME BACK HERE, YA LIL' TINY MUTTS!" The RED Demoman screams from behind the net while a red version of the Scout and Engineer have their guns ready, and fires two grenade-type bombs over the net along with baseballs and sentry rockets raining onto Marie and Agent 3 as the two quickly retreat and find the pod that can transport them to different universes. The two waste no time opening the door, and enter it before explosions can be heard from outside the pod. Agent 3 quickly presses one of the buttons, not understanding the language of the words on the buttons, and the two see everything around the pod going dark as they're transported to the next universe safely after surviving the onslaught of the RED Team. The purple-tentacled inkling lets out a sigh, already missing the BLU Team that took good care of them while they stayed in the universe they were in while it lasted. Marie looks at him, relieved that she and Agent 3 managed to get out of the battlefield safely from the help of the BLU Team. She begins crying out of fear, holding Agent 3's hand after having survived the onslaught of the RED Team trying to kill them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that covers Part 1 of this 3-part mini-series. Next up, Splatoon x DOTA 2!**

 **I'm actually kind of glad to have made this chapter, seeing as this little mini-series is connected to my TF2/Skyrim fan fiction. If you haven't read it, basically the RED Team starts out as bad guys while the BLU Team are like the good guys. I'd highly read the fan fiction for yourself despite it not being my best work, just to understand what just happened in my chapter.**

 **Anyways, time to start making Part 2! Let's see how our inklings will do in the world of DOTA 2! ;)**


	10. Inklings Through Universes: Pt2

_**THIS CHAPTER IS NO LONGER CANON, AND WILL BE REWRITTEN AFTER I FINISH THIS STORY. JUST SKIP TO DAY 4 FOR NOW.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Inklings Through Universes: Pt.2 (Splatoon X DOTA 2)**_

* * *

With Marie and Agent 3 having escaped the fear-inducing RED Team from the previous universe they've been in, they look outside to see the world outside still being black. Marie, sitting next to Agent 3 looks at the inkling boy, and holds him.

" _Agent 3... I hope, that you pressed the correct button that'll send us home. Because this is taking a bit longer than I expected._ " The white-tentacled inkling says, closing her eyes as she lets out a sigh until the two see the world reforming once more. They look outside, only to see an endless amount of forest outside. They look at each other, confused, and open the pod to hear the sound of birds singing and the humming of a man.

" _ **Dum-dee-dum... getting the items ready for the Radiant and Dire Teams, hm hm hm...**_ " A large bald man wearing a vest and a hat on his head with a somewhat long nose is humming to himself as the two inklings step out of the pod in the forest. The two let out a sigh of relaxation, seeing that the world they're in seems a bit more peaceful and begin walking over to the man running what seems to be a shop of some kind with two paths.

"Excuse me?" Agent 3 says, grabbing the attention of the large man, as he looks confused at first but then smiles happily.

" _ **Ahaha! Welcome to the Secret Shop! What can I get for you two?**_ " The man says, placing his hands on the stand while the inklings simply look around themselves in confusion.

" _Where are we, mind I ask you?_ " Marie asks the shopkeeper, to which the man grabs a nearby potion of some kind and gives it to the two.

" _ **Come inside my hut, and I will tell you exactly where you are! You must be confused, as to where you two are!**_ " The man pulls up the sheets into his hut, while the two inklings look around, finding it cozy despite it being a bit small.

" _ **So, let me knock that one question you asked about, lass. You're in The World, home to many heroes that strive to help either the Radiant or the Dire defeat one another.**_ " The shopkeeper lights up two banners, one of them being blue with what seems to be a set of golden-colored wings and an orb floating above the wings, and then another banner being dark with red-colored markings on it.

" _ **And me? Well, I am just someone who sells items to either side who comes to visit me. I heard, that this match between the two teams will be rather interesting, to say the least. 10 heroes against 10 villains...**_ " The Shopkeeper drinks a cup of water, and turns to the inklings who look intrigued by the banners and scrolls they're reading about the history of the universe they're in. Thinking that the inklings could help, Agent 3 raises his hand in order to grab the shopkeeper's attention.

"Hey, actually... Maybe we could help you sell the items to the ones that pass by, while we spectate and see how the match goes!" Agent 3 suggests, lowering hand as the man chuckles at the inklings' help.

" _ **Of course you can help me, lad. After all, it does feel a bit lonely sometimes without company, so maybe you two could sell the items while I find and craft them for the heroes that come by here.**_ " The inklings smile happily, getting up from their seats as they go outside to hear the sounds of birds chirping along with the rush of water nearby and sounds of leaves on the trees blowing. Suddenly, the two hear footsteps to the right, and see a sorcerer of some kind pass by with a mask with glowing green eyes and a staff with green light and ooze coming out of it.

" _Ah! Hello there, I've not seen you two before! Where is the Shopkeeper, mind if I ask?_ " The sorcerer says, his voice being masked, as he kneels down to the two, intrigued by the two new humanoids he hasn't seen before.

"Heya, there! We're going to be the ones helping the Shopkeeper here sell items to you and the Dire Team! Don't worry, the Shopkeeper is inside of his hut, getting the items ready. Also, what is your name, might I ask?" Agent 3 asks, to which the sorcerer lets out a heartfelt laugh and pets the inkling boy on the head.

" _My name is Rubick, the Grand Magus! Pleased to meet you! What could your name be, boy?_ " The grand magus turns off the light and ooze coming from his scepter, smiling behind his mask happily at the two.

"My name is Kalma, I am an Inkling while this is Marie, who is also an Inkling and one of my best friends!" Agent 3 introduces himself, while Marie waves to Rubick who nods at her as he gets up.

" _Well, nice to meet you, Kalma! But I have to go to where the nearby rune is at the river, my teammates are waiting for me there to help them get the rune before the Dire does!_ " Rubick gets back up, slams his staff onto the ground as it pours out green liquid and brightens up with the green light, and walks to where the river is while the inklings hear the sound of swords slashing with one another along with the sound of a horn being heard.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: DOTA 2 - Laning 1**

" _ **And now the battle begins, you two. I'd recommend staying here at all times, and make sure to run inside of the hut in case a Radiant and Dire hero meet each other here! I'll be inside the hut, making some items!**_ " The shopkeeper goes back inside while Agent 3 and Marie stand at the Secret Shop, eagerly waiting for heroes to pass by and buy the items they're selling. Several minutes pass, and the two inklings talk to one another, talking about how intriguing this universe they're in compared to the violent and bloody universe they previously were in. They hear footsteps, and out of the shadows, comes a goblin-like creature with red eyes wearing a red bandana around his mouth along with large shurikens on his back.

"Stalking the Dire will be much more fun than it already is, isn't that right, Rikimaru?" The Bounty Hunter says, as a small purple satyr-like creature appears next to the Bounty Hunter, holding two daggers like the Bounty Hunter does.

" **Ahahaha, of course it will be, my friend. Let's sneak up on our enemies together, shall we?** " The two nod at each other, and disappear, much to the confusion of Agent 3 and Marie as they resume talking to one another.

* * *

 **30 minutes later...**

Nighttime arrives, much to even more confusion to the two, as they go back inside of the hut to where the shopkeeper is.

" _Hey, do you know why it's already nighttime, despite it only having been minutes?_ " Marie asks, to which the Shopkeeper looks at the two after having crafted a scepter of some kind with a blue gem embedded on top of it.

" _ **Ah, yes. I don't know that personally, but it has to do something after when the two brothers that shaped the Radiant and Dire named Radinthul and Diruulth continuously fighting and warring against one another inside the moon, destroying it. Their essences are now what you see as the Radiant and Dire while the heroes on each side try to protect it and claim each other's land.**_ " The Shopkeeper drinks cup of water, and looks back at the inklings whom are interested in the story.

" _ **And what grabs my interest, is how you two aren't affected by the Radiant Ore and Direstones. How?**_ " The two inklings look at each other, and then back to the Shopkeeper, answering that they came from a pod right outside of the Secret Shop, to which it makes the Shopkeeper raise an eyebrow in confusion.

" _ **A pod? May I please see it, so I can understand better what you two are talking about?**_ " The Shopkeeper gets up from his seat, and follows the two inklings where the pod is. Upon seeing it, he nods at it, showing interest as he touches the metal.

" _ **This really feels a bit out of place. I see some kind of machinery, and it can't have been designed by the Keen Folk. Where did this come from, if I may ask?**_ " The man continues looking at the machine, holding his staff tightly in his hand as the inklings proceed to answer the Shopkeeper's question.

"It's actually a machine from our universe where the Earth itself is flooded after the ice melted on the two poles, and sea creatures are pretty much the surface dwellers now that came after the humans." Agent 3 hears some footsteps behind him, and see the same sorcerer that he greeted earlier. Rubick notices the two, and walks over to them, seeing the machine himself.

" _What kind of interesting kind of machinery is this that you three have found?_ " The sorcerer asks, curious as to what he has stumbled upon himself.

" _This is pretty much what we use to travel through universes. Aren't you the one Agent 3 met and greeted before the battle between the Radiant and Dire began?_ " Marie looks at Rubick, to which the green-clothed sorcerer nods slowly as he looks at the pod like the other three.

" _Yes! Now I recognize you, too! You stood behind your friend, and helped him sell items to our teammates?_ " The magus asks as Marie nods at his question. They suddenly hear some footsteps coming to the secret shop, and someone slamming the shop. The four look at the Secret Shop, and underneath Rubick's mask, the magus widens his eyes in terror.

" _N-no... the Wraith King..._ " Rubick slowly backs away from the three, and runs off, confusing the two inklings while they hear the Wraith King growl angrily as he takes out his sword which has green flames emanating from it.

" _ **IF YOU DON'T COME OUT OF THAT HUT AND GIVE ME MY ITEM, I WILL BURN THIS HUT OF YOURS TO THE GROUND!**_ " The Wraith King shouts, green fire emitting from his sword as he's ready to swing it. The Shopkeeper and the inklings arrive, to which the Wraith King just lets out a growl as he calms down a bit.

" _ **Who are these two pathetic little mortals of yours?**_ " The king says, annoying both Agent 3 and Marie as the Wraith King simply laughs evilly and looks back up at the shopkeeper.

" _ **Alright, enough bickering, I need a Monkey King Bar! Give me one so I can crush the other team!**_ " The Wraith King slams his sword on the ground, the inklings feeling a bit of dread from the presence of the towering king, and are about to give him the item he requests until...

* * *

 **Recommended Music: DOTA 2 - Battle 1**

" _Ha! You're not getting that Monkey King Bar, Ostarion!_ " The voice of Rubick is heard, as Ostarion is lifted towards the air while arrows are being shot through the Wraith King. A young ranger of some kind with red flowing hair appears, firing her arrows from her bow as the Wraith King is tossed to where the nearby tower is, attempting to run away from the tower until the ranger fires a golden net of some kind, trapping the Wraith King to a tree as Ostarion falls to the ground, his body parts having been severed. The inklings then hear the Wraith King's laughter, as he resurrects himself, and proceeds to bash Rubick and the Windranger out of the way as he slams his fist on the table.

" _ **THE WEAPON, GIVE IT TO ME NOW!**_ " The Wraith King brutally orders the inklings to give it to him, only to have Agent 3 throw it away from the Wraith King in panic, completely afraid of the Wraith King. This was one of his biggest mistakes he has ever made, as he doesn't realize what he just did...

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale - Megalovania**

Immediately after throwing the Monkey King Bar away, the Wraith King just stares off into the distance where the weapon was thrown, and looks back at the two inklings, eyes widened with a red glow coming out of his eye socket.

" _ **You two... threw away... my weapon...?**_ " The Wraith King says, anger building up inside of his voice, as his sword begins to emit green flames. The two inklings gulp after seeing the Wraith King's eye twitch, knowing that they've made one of their greatest mistakes as the Wraith King lets out an ungodly roar and swings his sword, green fire coming out of the sword as the two inklings duck down below the shelf, and barely avoid the flames that set the hut ablaze as they begin running as fast as they can back to the pod. They see it after running a bit, only to have a wall of wraithfire block the way as the Wraith King steps towards the two, his sword engulfed in green flames with an angry frown on him.

" _ **YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE THREW IT AWAY, I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET IT, NOT BE REJECTED AND WASTE MY GOLD! I'LL TAKE YOUR SOULS FOR THAT, YOU LITTLE BRATS!**_ " The Wraith King is about to swing his sword at the two inklings and kill them, only to be lifted into the air once more by Rubick who has gotten up after being bashed aside by the Wraith King.

" _How dare you, Ostarion...! About to murder some children that are afraid of you!? What in the absent-minded world is wrong with you!?_ " Rubick shouts angrily at the Wraith King as the two inklings run over to the sorcerer and prepare their weapons as they look at Ostarion who's flailing about in midair.

" _ **I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GIVEN THE MONKEY KING BAR! LET... ME... GO, RUBICK!**_ " The Wraith King roars at the sorcerer, only to be thrown away to where a group of ancient dragon monsters are. Rubick quickly turns to the two inklings, and grabs them with his telekinesis as he runs away from the Wraith King who quickly decapitates the ancient dragons with ease and starts chasing Rubick and the inklings that are floating in the air, firing their bullets of paint from their weapons at the Wraith King who's casting wraithfire blasts after wraithfire blasts until the three lose him where the top lane is. They let out a sigh of relief, only to hear the Wraith King's roaring coming from the forest, and suddenly, he comes out of the trees, holding the head of an Ancient Dragon that he crushes with his fist.

" _ **YOU'RE STANDING IN MY WAY, RUBICK...**_ " The Wraith King swings his sword, firing another blast of wraithfire at Rubick who manages to ward off the fire with a shield he casts onto himself and the inklings. The Wraith King huffs and puffs, and lets one final roar as he charges toward the three, sword ready to slice the three in half. He suddenly feels something go through his head before he can kill the trio that kills him as he falls to the ground. His body parts disintegrate into nothing, leaving only his sword and armor behind that soon disintegrates as well.

* * *

 **Recommended to turn off the music.**

"A ranger never misses her mark, doesn't she?" The voice of the Windranger is heard as she steps out of the trees, smiling happily as she sheathes her arrows into her quiver.

" _Ah, just in the nick of time, Lyralei! Thanks for helping us deal with the Wraith King and saving these two!_ " Rubick gently lowers the two inklings down to the ground with his staff, as the Windranger walks over to the two, kneeling down to the two.

"Are you both hurt? Do you need some potions to heal you, or...?" The Windranger says with concern, holding two potions for the inklings as Agent 3 and Marie politely decline the Windranger's request as she pets the two inklings on their heads, grabbing their hands as she guides them to where they live. The towers don't to attack the inklings, only focusing on the enemies of the Radiant coming through that try to attack the homeland of the Radiant Team.

In a few moments later, the inklings, Rubick and Windranger arrive to the base where the Radiant Team resides, and walk up to where the fountain is. Along with a shopkeeper who is selling some items for the Radiant team.

" _Welcome to our base, you two! Here, let me buy you two something to eat!_ " The sorcerer buys what seems to be two mangoes, and walks over to the inklings and gives them the fruits as they look at it, interested by the blue glow around it.

" _What is this blue aura around this mango, Rubick?_ " Marie asks, as Rubick heartly chuckles underneath his mask.

" _That there is an enchanted mango, dear friend! It grows naturally in the Jidi Isles, and has quite an exotic flavor! Take a bite out of it, and you'll see how great it tastes!_ " Rubick says, going back to the shop and buying what seems to be a scroll. The inklings take a bite out of the mango, and immediately widen their eyes from the delicious taste of the mango, savoring the flavor within. They proceed to take another bite out of the mango while the Windranger and Rubick smile warmly at the two.

"You two stay here, while we take care of the Di-" The two are interrupted by a distant explosion as all of the Dire creatures let out tortured screams and vanish into dust after a few seconds of the explosion occurring.

" _We... we did it!?_ " Rubick says, sounding happy, until a nearby creature with a wooden body wearing leaves for armor and holding a sword runs up to the magus.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: DOTA 2 Heroes Within Music Pack - Roshan**

"S-sir! There's something terrible going on where Roshan is! You better check it out!" The small creature says, as Rubick quickly turns to look at the inklings.

" _You two go back to where the Secret Shop is! Lyralei will guide you there! I have some business to attend to, so don't follow me!_ " The sorcerer slams his staff onto the ground, and runs to where Roshan is at the left side of the river while the Windranger guides the inklings back to where the secret shop is. When they arrive, however, they see that it has burned down to the ground, the shopkeeper nowhere to be seen.

"The secret shop is gone!?" Agent 3 says, falling to his knees until they hear the sound of Rubick's distant laughter, sounding as if he has gone crazy. The Windranger looks confused as it begins to rain and sees a bright white light appear where Roshan is.

"What in the world...!?" The Windranger says, feeling that her legs are being pulled to where the light is. She looks at the two inklings, who are also being slowly sucked in towards the light.

"You two! Stand right where you are!" The Windranger quickly grabs her bow and arrow as she loses the grip on one of her legs, readying her arrow as she hastily places it on the string on the bow, and fires a net at the two as the inklings are tied to a nearby tree by the net. The Windranger soon falls to the ground and grips on the grass with her hands. She knows she won't be able to escape the mysterious light, and waves a good-bye to the inklings as she is sucked in toward the light, while the sounds of the other heroes screaming in fear along with the other heroes of the Radiant and Dire are heard while the inklings just watch from the trees they're netted onto, looking in shock at the events happening before their eyes. Soon after, all goes silent after the light disappears except for the rain that is soon followed by a thunderstorm.

* * *

 **Recommended to turn off the music.**

The birds are no longer chirping, no sound of the grass blowing against the wind. Just the sound of rain and leaves are heard as the net slowly dissipates, the inklings falling to the wet grass and get up.

" _What... what just happened?_ " Marie says, hiding below the tree along with Agent 3 as the rain continues pouring downward until it eventually stops a few seconds later.

"I don't know what happened, Marie. All I know, is that we managed to avoid being sucked into the light like Rubick and the Windranger... Why does every universe we go to, have to end up going horribly wrong?" The inkling boy says, as the two go back to where the pod is after it momentarily stops raining, and see that it hasn't moved at all. The two sigh in relief, and manage to enter the pod, taking a small break inside. Marie holds Agent 3's hand, and falls quietly asleep next to Agent 3 as he holds her close to him, hearing the rain pour onto the window of the universe-transporting pod as Agent 3 presses one of the buttons, vainly hoping that it will send them back to their universe.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there's Pt.2 of this 3-part miniseries complete! We only have Pt.3 left to go, oh boy, oh boy, what will it be? Will our inklings manage to get home, or will they wind up in another universe again?**

 **Well, there's only one way. Find out in the next chapter! (If it's not done, then you'll probably have to wait until tomorrow, or something. HEY, THAT'S HOW TIME WORKS!)**

 **TF2, and DOTA 2. You can already guess, what the third part will focus on, if you've read my Elder Teams: Skytress fan fiction. :P**


	11. Inklings Through Universes: Pt3

_**THIS CHAPTER IS NO LONGER CANON, AND WILL BE REWRITTEN AFTER I FINISH THIS STORY. JUST SKIP TO DAY 4 FOR NOW.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Inklings Through Universes (Final Part): Skyrim**_

* * *

Having been through two universes, and nearly dying twice in both of them, the inklings are sleeping in the pod, resting on one another, having hoped vainly that they're now going to end up in their home again. While they're sleeping, everything goes from black to white as the world around the two has now been formed.

The sound of icy wind can be heard outside of the pod, as the inkling boy begins shivering, holding Marie close to himself while Marie does the same until they wake up and notice outside that it's snowing heavily outside of the pod. Just opening the door makes cold wind blast inside of the pod, as the two jump out to see nothing but snow and ice around them along with heavy wind as they begin clattering their teeth and holding each other.

"W-where e-ever could t-this pod h-have taken u-us n-now, M-M-Marie?" Agent 3 hops back inside of the pod again, feeling his body starting to freeze up while Marie does the same and holds Agent 3 close to herself.

" _I regret e-ever h-having decided... to u-use this p-pod... G-guess that's w-what's true, huh? C-curiosity... k-kills the... cat..._ " The Squid Sister says, until they hear something roaring distantly outside of the pod, and look out the window to see something flying in the distance. Flying towards the two. The two inklings open the pod and go outside to get a better look at what it is.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST - Tooth and Claw**

Before they even realize what it is, a pair of claws swoop in and grab the pod as the inklings let out shrieks of horror, realizing that there's now no way to return back to their universe until they hear a laughter from the sky and see a black dragon with red glowing eyes hovering downward, stopping in midair as it holds the pod in its claws.

" _ **PAH MEY WO BO HET FEN DIR! I sensed something up here that is the equivalent of my time-warping powers! DO YOU TWO HAVE TO DO ANYTHING WITH IT!?**_ " The dragon lets out a roar at the two inklings hold each other, trying to stay alive in the freezing wind around them.

"Y-you... you better drop that t-thing you're h-holding! It's... it's our only w-way to g-get b-b-back home! SO LET GO OF IT! We're not s-scared of you!" Agent 3 shouts at the dragon, not realizing who he's talking to while the dragon lets out an evil laugh as the sky slowly starts to turn orange around the inklings.

" _ **You do not realize who you're dealing with, Joor! I AM ALDUIN, THE WORLD-EATER, SON OF AKATOSH! And you both will make a tasty dinner for me... MINDIN ZU'U AG HI!**_ " The dragon licks its lips as it places at an unreachable area for the inklings to get to, and lets out a roar that sounds like thunder as meteorites start falling down from the sky.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST - Watch the Skies**

The inklings quickly start to feel warm as the meteorites fall down, melting the snow as the dragon flying in the sky roars loudly. Agent 3 sees a meteorite falling towards him and Marie, and proceeds to grab Marie's hand, and pulls her away before she can get crushed by Alduin's meteors.

"MARIE, GET YOUR SPLAT CHARGER READY!" Agent 3 shouts to her, Marie doing just as he said her to do while Agent 3 gets his roller ready. The black dragon continues flying around the two, occasionally stopping in the mid air to focus on the two inklings as he lets out a blast of fire at the two from his mouth. The inklings are constantly on the move in order to avoid the meteorites, not seeming to be freezing any more from the cold wind. After about two rounds of dodging blasts of fire and meteorites falling from the sky, the inkling boy realizes what the two have to do.

"I have an idea, Marie! Listen carefully: When the dragon is about to blast his fire at us, I need you to aim your Splat Charger at its mouth, and shoot it there! Got it!?" Agent 3 says, barely avoiding a meteorite after telling Marie his strategy, to which the Squid Sister agrees to his plan.

" _ **WORTHLESS MORTALS! You are powerless to stop me without the blood of the Dovahkiin! NOW FACE YOUR END!**_ " Alduin turns his attention to Agent 3, and proceeds to shoot a blast of fire at the inkling until he feels something go into his throat as the dragon lands on the ground, choking the bullet Marie shot into Alduin's mouth. With Alduin down, Agent 3 proceeds to smack the dragon with his roller while Marie continues firing her Splat Charger bullets at Alduin.

" _ **GRAAGH! HOW DARE YOU...!**_ " The dragon says, his face having been colored purple by the inkling boy's roller and his wings having being stuck to the ground by Marie's green ink on the snow as the dragon proceeds to bite the inkling boy. Agent 3 quickly morphs into a squid in order to avoid the bite, and proceeds to continue smacking Alduin while the dragon proceeds to shoot a blast of green and purple ink instead of fire that manages to heal Agent 3's wounds that he got from being hit by the meteorites. That's when the dragon roars upon getting shot in the eye by Marie's Splat Charger, taking back up to the skies as it lets out a roar that makes more meteorites appear that shatter into flaming pieces upon impact along with now trying to ram into the two inklings instead of just hovering in mid-air.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST - Blood and Steel**

" _ **I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO!**_ " The dragon roars, and attempts to grab Marie and Agent 3 with his claws and drop them off of the mountain, the two barely dodging his claws as they feel pain on their right sides of their bodies. Claw marks have been scratched onto the two, with green and purple liquids starting to leak out of their bodies. Wasting no time, Marie begins refuelling her Splat Charger by submerging into her ink while Agent 3 does the same, confusing the dragon. The dragon roars after the two inklings disappear from its sight, and proceeds to shoot a blast of fire mixed with ice, wiping off the ink the two inklings are in, causing them to re-emerge from their squid forms.

" _ **YOU CAN'T HIDE AWAY FROM THE WORLD-EATER!**_ " The dragon proceeds to create another shower of meteorites and fireballs with its shout, as it proceeds to fly around the Throat of the World. The inklings are not doing so well, feeling a bit tired and cold from the wind breezing onto them as Marie falls to her knees, panting and sighing.

" _We're going to die... right here..._ " Marie says, hopelessness in her voice as Agent 3 hears Alduin roaring, seeing that the dragon is about to ram into Marie.

"MARIE! USE YOUR SPLAT CHARGER!" Agent 3 shouts to Marie while the Squid Sister looks at inkling boy for a moment, and turns around, seeing Alduin's claws about to grab her. She's about to turn into her squid form in panic, only to be grabbed by Alduin as she screams loudly and calls for help as the dragon takes off into the skies.

"MARIE!" Agent 3 screams, grabbing Marie's Splat Charger that she dropped after Alduin grabbed her, and takes aim as Alduin lets out another roar, and begins skydiving downward where Agent 3 is in an attempt to devour the inkling. With quick thinking, Agent 3 fires Marie's Splat Charger, and shoots into the dragon's mouth once more as it coughs and drops Marie onto the snow, the Squid Sister having gone unconscious after having been grabbed by the dragon's claws. Instead of taking care of the dragon, Agent 3 proceeds to carry Marie toward a shelter where there's no wind, and turns to face the dragon who now has tatters on his wings, unable to fly anymore as meteorites and fireballs continue raining down on the two.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST - One They Fear**

" **This is it...** "Agent 3 thinks to himself, and lets out a battle cry while Alduin proceeds to try and bite the inkling boy, only to have the inkling turn into a squid, and re-emerge in his humanoid form, bashing the dragon with his roller as he paints the ground below him a purple color. Alduin, weakened from the tatters on his wings, lets out a blast of fire at Agent 3 whom turns into a squid to avoid the flames while the World-Eater shouts at the inkling.

" _ **I WON'T BE VANQUISHED BY THE LIKES OF A CHILD!**_ " Alduin roars, slamming his tail onto the ground, causing the ground below Agent 3 to shake as the inkling falls to the ground. With one brutal tail swipe, Alduin swipes Agent 3 to a nearby wall with markings on it, causing some cracks on it to appear. The World-Eater laughs, before firing flames out of mouth onto Agent 3 who screams in absolute pain from the searing burns of the flames. Agent 3 is about to be splatted by the flames, until he hears something land in front of him take the flames instead.

" _Alduin, dreh ni krii daar joor!_ " A dragon stands in front of Agent 3, its wings being tattered along with decaying skin. Agent 3 lets out a sigh of relief, and barely gets up, his skin oozing out purple liquid from the scorch marks he's gotten. He attempts to shoot Alduin with the Splat Charger, but soon collapses to the snow below him, unconscious while hearing the sounds of the two dragon roaring and breathing fire on one another.

Meanwhile, Marie wakes up where she was placed by Agent 3 where the shelter is, and sees two dragons breathing fire on one another. She widens her eyes in anger and sadness upon seeing a near-splatted Agent 3 behind the dragon that's protecting him, and lets out a scream as she runs over to where the dragons are, passing through the two while they don't seem to notice her. She sees Agent 3, unconscious with scorch marks everywhere, and grabs her Splat Charger. She then aims at the other eye of the black dragon who's currently blasting fire at the tattered and old dragon, and says one more thing before temporarily blinding the World-Eater.

" _NEVER HURT MY FRIEND AGAIN, YOU EVIL DRAGON!_ " She screams, firing her Splat Charger at Alduin's second eye, causing the World-Eater to let out a roar of pain as it begins blindly walking around the area, and eventually falls off the mountain due to not seeing anything. Just before it vanishes, it lets out one final roar of words that Marie doesn't understand.

* * *

 **Recommended to turn off the music.**

" _ **ZU'U NIS DIR! ZU'U FEN DAAL! G...GRRAAAAAAGHHHH!**_ " The black dragon roars loudly, vanishing into nothing as he falls down the mountain, all going quiet afterward. The rain of fireballs no longer rains down onto the two inklings as Marie falls to her knees, the snow beginning to fall over the two once more when they initially entered the universe they're currently in. Marie, weakened from the battle with the World-Eater along with Agent 3 who's nearly splatted, looks at Agent 3 as she begins crying over Agent 3's unconscious body. She then hears something land nearby the wall Agent 3 and Marie are underneath, and turns around to see the dragon that managed to take the blow for Agent 3.

" _Dremulok, greetings, you two. I am Paarthurnaax._ " The dragon says, staring at the two inklings whom are critically injured from the battle with Alduin.

" _Please... just get that pod up there on the mountain where Alduin put it. I want to return home with my friend..._ " Marie says to the dragon, tears in her eyes, as she holds Agent 3 in her hands. A few seconds later, the dragon returns with the pod that she requested, and places it on the snow in front of Marie.

" _Thank you... Paarthurnaax... was that your name? If you hadn't come, my friend would've..._ " She stops mid-sentence, and proceeds to enter and close the pod as she places Agent 3 who's still unconscious, and sits next to him, holding him close to her. Before slamming one of the buttons on the terminal, she hears Paarthurnaax say something to Marie outside of the pod.

" _May the gods of this universe smile down to you two, Joor._ " Paarthurnaax says, as Marie weakly half-smiles at the dragon and presses the last button the terminal as she sees the world going black once more. Before she can see the world they're transported to, she falls unconscious next to Agent 3, holding him.

* * *

 **Location: Cap'n Cuttlefish's House**

Callie is sitting on the couch, reading the book she's halfway done with. She just finished reading the current chapter she's on, and moves onto the side as she flips a page. Just then, she hears something crashing in the basement, and looks confused as she places a bookmark and goes to check on it, remembering something.

" **I completely forgot, where Marie and Agent 3 are! MARIE!? AGENT 3!? WHAT'S TAKING YOU BOTH SO LONG DOWN THERE!?"** She calls out for the two, running toward the basement, and sees the door having been opened. She immediately rushes downstairs, and notices a metal door that has been opened, and goes inside to see one of the mechanisms having fallen to the ground. A pod of some kind. She goes over to the pod, and opens it, expecting a surprise. Instead of a surprise, she's instead shocked as she sees the unconscious, nearly-splatted bodies of Marie and Agent 3 inside of the pod, as she lets out a scream and calls for her grandfather with the loudest she can manage. A few seconds later, Cap'n Cuttlefish appears, and sees the sight himself, shocked himself as he falls to his knees.

" _ **Marie and Agent 3... Callie, Get them to the bathroom as fast as you can! They need to be healed as soon as possible!**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish orders Callie, as she grabs Agent 3 whom has scorch markings on him and Marie who has claw marks all over her face and clothing. Callie and Cuttlefish quickly enter the bathroom as Cap'n Cuttlefish turns the handle as white ink pours out of the shower. Callie immediately places her cousin inside, and soon after, her claw marks are healed as Callie takes her cousin out of the shower and puts Agent 3 inside next, pouring purple ink all over him as his scorch marks slowly disappear over time. Callie turns to look at Cap'n Cuttlefish, letting out a sigh as she forms tears in her eyes.

" **I'm sorry, Cuttlefish... I just made them curious to the point of nearly splatting them. I told them about the basement, and they became interested in it. I should've told you that Marie and Agent 3 went to check in the basement... I deserve a punishment for that, don't I?** " Callie looks down, her head and arms hanging downward as Cap'n Cuttlefish just growls a bit as he looks back at the now-healed Marie and Agent 3.

" _ **You don't deserve a punishment, Callie. But next time when you decide to look around the house, tell me when you do that. Are we clear on that, Callie?**_ " Cuttlefish says sternly, as Callie just nods sadly and grabs the two unconscious inklings. She opens the door to the bedroom, and puts the two inklings in their beds.

" _ **It's gonna take a while for the two to wake up. I don't know when they will wake up, but they'll be asleep for a long time. They'll possibly wake up tomorrow, since they seem exhausted and tired.**_ " The captain says, as Callie leaves the room, sobbing quietly for her mistake she has made that could've killed her cousin and best friend.

* * *

 **...**

 **Many hours later...**

 **...**

* * *

"Mmmm..." The inkling boy says, waking quietly up inside of a darkened bedroom that looks familiar to him with the night sky outside and sounds of raindrops outside. He then realizes, that he's in Cap'n Cuttlefish's house once more, and smiles happily as he quietly begins to quietly let out a sigh of relief that he managed to survive the universes he and Marie went through today in the pod that he never wants to try out again. He proceeds to look to where Marie is, and sees that she's asleep. He goes over to her, and pushes her gently. The first few times, nothing happens, but after five more pushes, he grabs her attention as she slowly wakes up from her unconsciousness.

" _H-huh...? Agent 3...?_ " Marie says, sounding happy in her voice as Agent 3 sits on her bed she's sleeping on. Agent 3 soon notices Callie sleeping as well on the bed next to Marie's, and looks at the clock and reads it as 12:28 AM. Marie puts her hand on Agent 3's leg, and smiles happily as she looks up at the inkling boy sitting next to her.

" _Kalma... can we both agree on something that we'll never do again?_ " She asks Agent 3, to which he nods as he waits for Marie to ask him the question.

" _Can we never go into that pod again, and just stay here in our universe?_ " She says, smiling weakly, as Agent 3 smiles back and places his hand on Marie's tentacles.

"Deal. We'll never go into that basement again, and never touch that pod. Alright?" Agent 3 says, about to go back to his bed until Marie stops him.

" _Wait, Agent 3?_ " Marie says quietly, the inkling boy turning around as she looks up at him, moving backwards a bit as she fills in what seems to be a bit more room for her bed.

" _Could you sleep with me for tonight? I'm kind of afraid, that I'll get nightmares from everything we've experienced today ranging from those mercenaries, that Wraith King and the dragon, so can you wake me up whenever I have a nightmare?_ " Marie asks, as Agent 3 goes to Marie and shyly lays next to her, blushing a bit until she holds him which causes him to blush even more. He warmly holds Marie close himself, and closes his eyes as he chuckles quietly.

"Everything's going to be alright, Marie... I'll always be here for you and Callie, alright?" Agent 3 quietly says, as he falls asleep along with Marie who is smiling happily that she has quite a tale that he and Agent 3 will be telling Callie, Cap'n Cuttlefish and DJ Octavio tomorrow when they wake up tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that's the end of this mini-series! So wait, let me get myself straight: If this mini-series didn't happen, NONE OF THE EVENTS OF THE ELDER TEAMS: SKYTRESS WOULD HAPPEN!? Holy CRUD! I JUST MADE A CONNECTION TO MY OWN STORY!**

 **Anyways, Day 3 is now over, and with Day 4 looming over the horizon, let's hope it will turn out great! And don't worry, the action part is over. For now, at least.**

 **See you all at the beginning of Day 4!**


	12. Something Seems Off

_**Chapter 12: Something Seems Off...**_

* * *

" **Surprise!** " The two wake up to hear Callie snapping a photo with her Splatphone after she has woken up and noticed the two in Marie's bed together, and quickly get up from their bed as Callie attempts to run out of the room to show the photo to DJ Octavio and Cap'n Cuttlefish, laughing until she finds out that the bedroom door is locked as Marie and Agent 3 get the drop on her.

" _I'll take this, Callie!_ " Marie grabs her cousin's Splatphone, and deletes the picture she took, much to Callie scoffing annoyingly at the two as she crosses her arms while looking at the two.

" **Why did you delete that picture? I wanted to show it to our grandfather!** " Callie complains to her cousin, to which Marie sighs at Callie as she blushes lightly, confusing Callie a bit.

" _Because me and Agent 3 have kind of a bond that is more than just a friendship we've sort of hidden from you, Callie. He and I aren't just best friends, and... well, I think I should just explain. Come take a seat at the Dining Area, and we'll talk about it._ " Marie proceeds to open the door outside to the Hallway, the Squid Sisters and Agent 3 going to where the Dining Area is and proceed to get their breakfasts and sit down on the chairs at the table, eating their breakfast.

" _Alright, so me and Agent 3... this is kind of hard to say, Callie, but... we two kind of like each other a lot? Like, we REALLY like one another. We both shared a dance together in the Play Area two nights ago without you knowing about it, and managed to somewhat help one another while we were travelling in that pod we found in the basement yesterday._ " Marie says, blushing once more as Callie just sighs and looks down after hearing what Marie has to say, looking a bit jealous and mildly angered at her cousin as she looks back up and begins eating her breakfast, albeit more slower than the other two inklings.

" **I really wish, that I had someone that liked me a lot. Why is it always you who gets everything, Marie? You always seem to be better than me at everything... And here you are, telling me that you lied to me two days ago when you said you got a glass of water, but went to dance with Agent 3?** " The younger Squid Sister says, sounding a bit depressed, while Agent 3 and Marie look at Callie who's not eating anything at all from her breakfast which kind of worries the pair.

" _Listen, Callie. I'm sure, there's someone out there who really likes you a lot! Maybe you will meet the one that will like you some time in the future?_ " Marie tries to cheer up Callie, who just sighs as she drinks from her glass of water with a despondent expression. After finishing their breakfast, Callie doesn't even bother reading the book she was so happily reading yesterday, and instead goes to the bedroom with Marie and Agent 3 following behind her. Before Marie and Agent 3 can enter the bedroom with Callie, a click is heard from behind the door after Callie closes it behind her, as the two realize that Callie has locked the door, shutting herself inside from her cousin and best friend. Marie attempts to knock on the door, only to be met with silence. Then, after a few seconds, the two start hearing Callie inside breathing in a manner that seems to be crying.

" _Callie? Are you alright in there? Is something wrong!?_ " Marie says, knocking on the door once more while Agent 3 attempts to help Marie, but to no avail.

"Should we just leave her alone for a while, or something?" Agent 3 asks, while Marie just simply stares at the door, not taking her eyes off of it until half a minute later.

" _...For now, I suppose so. I think she needs some space, since what she said is half-true. I do take life more seriously, and try my best. But Callie has won against me more times in Splatfests and in my personal opinion, she does have a better voice than me, honestly..."_ The two look at the door for one more minute, before they leave the younger Squid Sister alone and go to where the Living Room is. It feels strange for Agent 3 and Marie, the fact that not having Callie join the two for the Inkopolis News Time makes it awkward and somewhat jarring for the viewers they're about to share the news with.

"Actually, you wanna lay off the Inkopolis News Time for today, Marie? It usually is more fun with Callie, you know..." Agent 3 asks her, not knowing what the two should do. After a bit of thinking, Marie comes to the conclusion that they will lay off the news for a bit, and focus on trying to get Callie happy again as they go back up to where the bedroom door is. It's still locked, and Marie proceeds to knock on it.

" _Callie, please... let us in, alright? We can talk about what's wrong!_ " They're only met with silence for a few seconds, and suddenly, they then hear Callie screaming along with the wall inside of the bedroom being punched behind the door. They hear Cuttlefish's footsteps to the left, and see him having an expression of confusion as he inches toward the two.

" _ **What's going on in the bedroom, you two?**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish asks Marie and Agent 3 with a voice of confusion, to which they tell him what has been going on. Mostly about how Marie told Callie how she likes Agent 3 a lot, and how her cousin reacted to it afterward. After telling him everything, the old inkling sighs, and looks back up at the two.

" _ **I think I know what's wrong with her...**_ " He says with a somewhat sad voice, looking at the door the two inklings stand in front of as he continues talking.

" _ **From what you've explained, she seems to be in a state of depression at the moment. And hey, I know the feeling she has to endure. My brother whom is now splatted after a critical injury from the Great Turf War once loved an inkling girl whom actually loved me secretly. And when he found out after my wife confessed her feelings toward me, he went into a state similar to how Callie is in now. A state of depression, anger and somewhat hate for me.**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish sighs, remembering the time when he and his brother fought and argued with one another after Cuttlefish's wife confessed her love for him and made the two brothers have a fall out with one another. The captain takes a deep breath, until Agent 3 grabs his attention.

"Cuttlefish, is there any way we could help Callie get her humor and happiness back from this state she's in? Anything?" Agent 3 asks while Marie keeps on knocking on the door in order to get Callie out of the Bedroom with worry in her voice.

" _ **Maybe you three could go for a walk? Go to the shop in Calamari City and have some fun there? I'm no expert into depression and all that, but I'm sure that because of having spent too much time inside of the house and not getting enough fresh air, maybe that's why Callie's like this. She possibly needs some fun and excitement in order to become happy once more. Please, I do not want you to repeat my mistakes I made in the past to my brother, alright?**_ " The old captain says, walking back to his room. Before he goes back to his security office, he grabs Marie's and Agent 3's attention by grabbing their attention.

" _ **One more thing, you two. If you three ever go outside, take these with you!**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish walks toward the two inklings, and gives them three metal balls of some kind with a yellow button on it, confusing Marie and Agent 3 at first.

" _What are these, Cuttlefish?_ " Marie looks interested at the ball she got, while Agent 3 presses the button, activating a bubbler around him as Marie steps back from the bubbler, looking a bit surprised.

" _ **These are bubblers that I'm giving you three. But not just any bubblers, no no. These bubblers are specifically designed for rainstorms like these in order to ward off rain from dropping on your skin and tentacles. When you go outside of the house, make sure to turn it on, so you'll be able to walk outside freely. Don't worry, the bubblers will stay activated until you press the button again, in which it'll deactivate.**_ " Cap'n Cuttlefish nods at the two inklings, hoping that they understand what he said, and returns to his security office and closes the door that the inklings hear from their bedroom. After a while of waiting, they hear a click from the door and proceed to quietly enter the bedroom where Callie is and see Callie staring off into the distance, not seeming to care about the two.

" _Hey, Callie?_ " Marie inches slowly toward her cousin, whom just looks down and sighs as Marie notices some tear markings on Callie's cheek.

" _Come on, this isn't who you are, Callie! You always were the happy and optimistic one, you don't have to be like this!_ " The older Squid Sister raises her hand, and attempts to put her hand on Callie's shoulder, only for her to take Marie's hand off of her shoulder.

" **Leave me be, Marie... I'm not in the mood to talk.** " Callie says, looking outside at the window as it never seems to stop raining. Deciding to stick with her grandfather's advice, Marie places a metal ball beside Callie, grabbing her attention.

" **What is this? You expect me to play with this toy, or something?** " Callie seems slightly irritated, until she presses the button as a bubbler forms around her, surprising her completely as begins walking around, covered in it.

" **A bubbler? W-why did you give me a bubbler, Marie?** " The younger Squid Sister asks her cousin, to which Marie holds a bubbler ball herself.

" _Me and Agent 3 were given these bubblers by Cuttlefish, actually. He wants us three to go outside, and walk around the city and have fun there and try to cheer you up from the state you're currently in! He even said, that we've been in the house for at least 3 days, which could explain why you're feeling depressed at the moment._ " Marie tells Callie, who lets out a sigh and looks at the two and tries to form a smile on her lips.

" **If you insist, then let's all go, shall we?** " Callie half-smiles at the two, and proceeds to open the door back outside to the hallway and go to where the door leading outside of the world is. The three get into their boots and jackets, and open the door to where the porch is and activate their bubblers before they step outside where the rain is. Before leaving, Marie calls for DJ Octavio, telling him that the three will be leaving for the city and have a tour there and will be returning tonight. They soon hear DJ Octavio acknowledging Marie afterward, and says that he'll tell Cap'n Cuttlefish about it as soon as they leave. Marie then proceeds to close the door behind her, and the three proceed to walk outside where the rain is. Upon stepping out, the three are relieved to find out, that the rain doesn't hurt the three because of the bubblers and begin walking down the sidewalk toward the city.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Cap'n Cuttlefish's House...**

DJ Octavio watches the three go down the sidewalk, and lets out a sigh as he calls for Cap'n Cuttlefish to come down. As soon as the old inkling comes down, Octavio proceeds to tell him, that the three have now left the house and are now going to the city to have some fun together.

" _ **Ah, good that you told me, Octavio. If you ever need me, call my name, alright?**_ " Cuttlefish says, returning back to his security office as DJ Octavio reaches for a nearby tool with his hand that's revealed to be a walkie-talkie. He presses one of the buttons, and begins talking to the entity behind the walkie-talkie.

" _ **Hello? This is Octavio. Yes, I need you to keep a watchful eye on Agent 3, Callie and Marie while they're in the city, won't you?**_ " Octavio says, looking outside of the window again to see that the three inklings are nowhere to be seen on the sidewalk anymore. Suddenly, the voice on the other end that's revealed to sound like an Octoling boy that sounds similar to Agent 3.

"I'm on it, sir. I'll follow the three, while they're going through the Calamari City." The voice on the other end says, as DJ Octavio turns off the walkie-talkie and goes back to sleep by laying on the couch that he's sleeping on.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp, seems like Octavio hasn't changed, despite having broken down into tears and claimed to change in Day 2. Seems like Agent 3 and the Squid Sisters are in trouble now, now that they have an Octoling watching them. Let's see, how it'll turn out, shall we?**

 **Onto Chapter 13! (Whenever it comes out. Possibly tomorrow.)**

 **P.S.: I'd personally like to thank Dread 'Punished' Angel for having reviewed every chapter and having given me advice, and Splattifying Agent 2 for having been an awesome reviewer and reader of this fan fiction! You two are awesome! ;)**

 **-L.A**


	13. A Near Look-Alike

_**Chapter 13: A Near Look-alike**_

* * *

 **Location: Calamari City**

Walking through the urban city around the two flashing commercials being displayed on the buildings, street lights and roads, the three inklings enjoy walking through the city, hearing the sound of the raindrops hitting their bubblers as if it were windows. They look around themselves, noticing inklings in their apartments, watching television, sitting on their chairs staring at computers, reading books and doing all sorts of activities inside of their homes.

" **People are quite active, despite the Rainstorm, aren't they?** " Callie says, showing signs of happiness in her as she looks around the city along with Marie and Agent 3, not noticing the shadowy figure on the top of the roof looking at the three from above. The three inklings continue forward to where the mall is, while the figure on the roof shoots a splatter of purple ink onto the ground and morphs into a squid of some kind with only 6 tentacles with green glowing eyeballs and purple irises.

Upon the three inklings arriving to the mall, they notice that some inklings are buying items, food, drinks and clothes for themselves, surprising the three that they're not the only inklings with bubblers designed to ward off rain. One of the inklings notices the Squid Sisters and Agent 3, and waves at them as the three wave back at the inklings as the inklings continue eating their lunch while the Squid Sisters and Agent 3 go to the center where food is being served. Buying three fish burgers along with some fish sticks that cost 74 coins, the three inklings sit down near the food stand and eat their burgers and fish sticks, enjoying their time at the mall.

" _So are you feeling any better from before, Callie?_ " Marie asks, taking a bite out of her fish burger while Callie lets out a "mhm" sound as she's chewing on her fish stick. Agent 3 is just relaxing on his chair, enjoying the tour the three are having while taking a bite out of his fish burger.

" **I think you're right, Marie. Spending too much time inside of a house and not going outside can make someone feel depressed and change their personalities. Thanks for treating me to this, Marie and Kalma...** " Callie looks up at the two, smiling as she finishes her set of fish sticks. She's about to take a bite out of her burger, until she feels something wrap around her chest. A grapple claw of some kind grabs her, as she's pulled toward the entity that grabbed her. She calls out for help, as Agent 3 and Marie get up from their seats and see the entity that grabbed her.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Splatoon - Hooked**

"Hello, you three..." The entity says, his voice sounding almost like Kalma's as it holds Callie by her chest as she attempts to struggle free from the entity holding her. Agent 3 quickly steps forward, readying his Splat Charger he grabs from Marie.

"Who are you!? And how dare you attempt to ruin our day!" Kalma shouts at the entity, firing his Splat Charger at it as the entity sidesteps from the shot, chuckling underneath its helmet.

"Who? I don't think I am a person or a creature. No, no. I am a creation created by the Octarians, and before you ask, no. I am not an Octoweapon, or someone who's been hired to splat you!" It says, shooting a splat of ink and turning into his Octopus form as he re-emerges from the ink, holding a roller like Agent 3 usually does.

"Identify yourself, now! Or I'll splat you with no hesitation, you wanna-be me! I don't take kindly to people impersonating me!" The inkling boy readies his Splat Charger once more, as the entity underneath its mask smiles.

"Hehehehe... alright, then. But I'll guarantee you, that the results..." The Octarian grabs his helmet, and chucks it away as Agent 3's eyes widen immediately upon seeing who's underneath the helmet.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale OST - Danger Mystery**

" _...will shock and surprise you._ " A near-identical Octarian version of Agent 3 says after chucking his helmet away, having a smug look on him along with purple octoling tentacles on him that look like Agent 3's as the inkling boy steps back as if he has seen a ghost.

"W-wha..." Agent 3 tries to say something, but can't as the Octoling lets out a "hmph", and super jumps back up where Callie is, looking shocked as well upon seeing the entity underneath the helmet.

"Don't worry, my inkling twin. I'll take good care of Callie while you two search for us both. In the meantime, I think Callie here needs a little bit of enjoyment, don't you?" The Agent 3 look-alike says, jumping off into a nearby vent with Callie calling for help as the Octoling and Squid Sister enter the vent.

" _CALLIE!_ " Marie screams, running toward the escalator to the second floor and going to where the vent is, screaming for her cousin's name.

"It'll take too much time to get the two going through the vents! We have to find her, fast! I don't know where the Octoling could've taken her!" Agent 3 says, and quickly grabs Marie by her hand and activates his bubbler while Marie does the same as the two leave the Calamari City Mall to go find the Octoling and Callie.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Splatoon - Tentacular Circus**

* * *

 **Location: Calamari Amusement Park**

" **Let me go, Octarian! As a Squid Sister, I demand it!** " Callie says in the Octoling's bubbler, attempting to struggle free while the Agent 3 look-alike carefreely jumps across the rooftops and goes to where the Calamari Amusement Park.

"Let you go? Don't be so silly, Callie. I just want you to have a fun time and cheer you up from the depression you suffered this morning by order of DJ Octavio!" The Octoling jumps down, and lands on the grass as Callie tries to call for help, but somehow can't as she looks at the amusement park the Agent 3 look-alike carries her to. The Octoling proceeds to super jump over the large gate with security guards protecting it, as Callie looks back where the ticket shop is.

" **H-hey! You forgot to buy tickets! We're going to be caught by security, if we don't show them the tickets!** " Callie says to the Octoling, to which the Octarian boy simply laughs it off as the two land on a spinning merry-go-round with the inklings below the two noticing the Squid Sister and Octoling standing on the glass above the rides.

"Well, I can't buy tickets! After all, no Octarians or Octolings allowed, huh? You looking to change that rule or something, now that the Great Zapfish and Great Turf War pow-wows are over? How about we talk about this more at a roller coaster ride?" The Octoling smirks while winking at the Squid Sister with his arms raised to the sides, and proceeds to grab Callie as the Octarian shoots a hook from his grapple gun, and grapples over to a building where an empty ride is as he and Callie land right behind the security guard.

" **By the Great Zapfish... I really hope, you have enough coins to buy us out of this mess afterward from the Squid Police!** " Callie says, palm in her face as the Octoling simply laughs joyfully and hops on the ride along with Callie just as it starts moving while the Octarian sits down and relaxes while Callie holds the metal bar, her body shaking as the cart begins going upward.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent 3 and Marie are running around the city, asking for directions as where Callie and the Octarian might have gone. No one seems to have a clue as to what the two are talking about, and the two let out a sigh of disbelief.

"Where in the almighty cod could that Octoling have taken Callie to!?" Agent 3 says, until they hear the distant scream of Callie come from the Amusement Park and see her riding on one of the roller coasters in the amusement park, particularly the one with the Octarian animatronic trying to grab the inklings in the carts.

" _Come on, Agent 3! Hurry up!_ " Marie says to Agent 3 as she begins sprinting toward the amusement park while Agent 3 tries to catch up to her.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez, you're awfully quick for a Squid Sister!" The inkling boy huffs, and attempts to catch up to Marie who's standing in front of the Carnival entrance, two security guards blocking the way.

"HALT! You first need to buy a ticket!" The guard says, much to the annoyance of the Squid Sister standing in front of the two guards.

" _Buy a ticket!? My cousin is in this carnival without a ticket! She was kidnapped by an Octoling, and we HAVE to get into the carnival!_ " Marie says angrily to the two security guards standing underneath the rain with umbrellas who just let out a yawn at Marie's statement.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice story there, kid. Now move along! The inklings standing in the line want to get in the carnival as well!" The guard says, angering Marie to the point of her pushing the guard away, and dashing inside as the other security guard begins chasing her down while Agent 3 stands outside, helping the guard get up.

* * *

The Squid Sister and the Octoling arrive at the end of the ride after nearly being grabbed by the Octarian animatronic's tentacles, and get off the cart as the bubbler around it dissipates. A security guard walks up to the two, reaching one of his hands out to the two.

"Alright, may I see your tickets, you two?" The guard asks nicely until he sees the Octoling next to Callie, and attempts to capture him, only to be met with the Octoling quickly taking out a grappling hook and pulling him and Callie above the lake where the ride is the to the next destination where the snack bar is.

"This is security! Yeah, we've got an Octoling on the loose along with a kidnapped inkling girl! If you see an Octoling along with a black-tentacled inkling, catch him at all costs! This is not a drill!" The guard says to the communicator, as the voice of a female inkling is heard coming from the communicator.

"Roger that! I'll inform the other guards!" The female inkling from the other end says, and slams the red button on her desk as an alarm goes off as she grabs the microphone.

"Attention all guards! An octoling is in the carnival wreaking havoc! Catch him at all costs, and save the inkling girl he's kidnapped!" She says, turning off the microphone and looking through the security cameras.

* * *

" _Darn it, where is Agent 3!? I thought he was following me!_ " Marie says to herself out loudly while one of the guards she met earlier chases her down through the amusement park. She jumps over a railguard as the security guard takes out his radio, and warns the other guards of a rampant, crazy inkling girl in the carnival. Taking offense to that, her expression becomes angry as she growls angrily.

" _How dare they...!?_ " She says, and looks behind to see if the guard is following her, only to bump into someone as she falls to the ground below her.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music.**

"Gah! Watch where you're... going..." The Octoling says, standing up as he sees Marie get up as well after bumping into him. She looks angrily at the Octoling as he steps back, looking for his grappling hook as Callie looks at the Octoling with a neutral expression. He then sees his grappling hook, only to see that it's too far away for him to grab before the security guards arrive.

"Darn it! Welp... looks like you caught me..." He places his hands into his pockets, and a squishing sound can be heard coming from inside. As soon as he pulls his hands out, his hands are covered in what seems to be ketchup.

"Red handed." The Octoling smirks again, while Callie can't help, but snicker at the Octoling's joke as the security guards take out handcuffs.

"Alright, you Octoling brat! You're coming with us to the Squid Police! Didn't you read the rules? No Octolings allowed in the-" The security guard is about to handcuff the Octoling and Marie until Agent 3 arrives.

"WAIT!" Agent 3 shouts, grabbing the attention of the security guards as they turn around to look at the inkling boy.

"Oh great, another renegade inkling!? And why do you look almost like the Octoling here!?" The inkling man says, as a crowd of inkling boys and girls along with some parents arriving to the scene. The crowd sounds confused, weirded out, or shocked at the scene happening in front of them.

"Is that the Squid Sisters!?" An inkling girl in the crowd says happily, until her parent grabs her in the hand.

"Dear, please don't get too close to the guards!" The parent sounds a bit scared, holding her daughter in her hand as the Octoling gets handcuffed by the security guard.

" **...Wait.** " Callie says, grabbing the attention of the guards taking the Octoling away.

" **Can I come with the Octoling? He... well, it was kind of fun to be with him, despite us having broken many rules that we should've followed.** " Callie walks toward the Octoling, as he simply stares at Callie with a neutral expression on him.

"Hmph, alright then, girl. Come with us to the Calamari Squid Police Department. You two have a lot to answer for why you came here and broke so many rules of ours..." The inkling man says sternly to her, as she follows the security guards back out of the amusement park.

" _Callie! What are you doing!?_ " Marie says with confusion, running toward her cousin as Callie looks behind her.

" **I'm following the Octoling to the Squid Police Department. Despite him having captured me, we both did have a bit of fun while it lasted here in the carnival.** " Callie remarks, turning back to the security guards and enters a Squid Police car as the police cars drive off. Soon after, Agent 3 and Marie are forced out of the amusement park for not having bought tickets, and received a ban from the park until next week for having caused a scene and broke many rules.

"Seems like we won't be able to enter the park again until next week, huh?" Agent 3 says, sounding ashamed as Marie looks at the inkling boy.

" _Well, what else could we have done? If I didn't get in there by force, the Octoling would've gotten away! But what strikes me as odd, is why Callie wanted to go to the Squid Police Department along with the Octoling. What... I don't really understand what's going on..._ " The white-tentacled Squid Sister says, sitting down by a bench as the rain continuously pours down on the inklings' bubblers.

"Heh, let's just hope, that Callie will turn out alright. For now, I think we should enjoy our time here in the city, alright?" Agent 3 looks at Marie, who half-smiles at the inkling boy as the two get up and proceed to walk down the street to see if they can find something fun to do in the city.

" _Please, Callie... be safe, alright?_ " Marie thinks to herself, worried about her cousin as she holds Agent 3's hand.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp! New OC in the story! If you didn't notice, Cap'n Cuttlefish is now replaced with OC! And the Octoling boy is actually the OC. Despite him being an Octarian character, he has a lot more to him than it meets the eye.**

 **So let's see how things will turn out in the next chapter! And golly, 13 is supposed to be the unlucky number, rig- (Gets crushed by a piano that fell from the sky.)**


	14. Mixed Ink

_**Chapter 14: Mixed Ink**_

* * *

 **Location: Calamari Squid Police Department**

"Alright, you two. We've arrived to the Squid Police Department. We'll escort you two into the building, and then we'll leave the police to decide what to do with you two." The inkling man says, dropping the Squid Sister and octoling off as a nearby police guard escorts the two inside by grabbing the octoling's hand. After stepping inside, they are treated to every generic police department entrance with the plants in pots next to chairs along with magazines to read. An inkling woman looks up, and notices the octoling and Callie.

"Hmph, go to the right hallway, floor 10. The inspector is waiting for you two." She says with a somewhat neutral voice, and goes back to reading her magazine while Callie and the octoling are taken to where the inspector is after walking up a set of stairs to the 10th floor. The escort opens the door to the left, revealing a room with an adult inkling male sitting by a table and drinking his coffee from his mug along with a beautiful view of the Calamari City as the two step in, and hear the door behind them close as the inspector looks up at the two.

" _ **Hm, so you two must be the ones the security guards in the Calamari Amusement Park have been talking about, huh? Come down, and take a seat. We have some things to discuss regarding about the incident at the amusement park.**_ " The inkling male says with foreign accent that the two have never heard before, as the octoling and inkling sit down. The octoling lets out a sigh while looking down, and Callie sits next to octoling, looking at the adult inkling.

" _ **So tell me... What is your name, octarian? How old are you, and what are you doing here in the Calamari City?**_ **"** The inkling man says to the octoling who looks up with a somewhat neutral expression on his face after having looked down long enough.

"Let's make this quick. My name is Epsilon. Agent Epsilon, actually. I am 16 years old, and like all Octarians, I come from Octo Valley that's been recently flooded by the Rainstorm after a series of events that transpired a month ago when I lived there." The purple Octoling says, the inspector nodding at the boy sitting in front of him as he takes a sip out of his cup.

" _ **Epsilon... that actually sounds like a weird name for an Octarian. My name is Inspector Blackfisk, but we're not here to socialize with one another for today, so let's get to the point about why you're here, alright?**_ " Blackfisk places his hands together, looking at the two as he begins asking questions regarding the chaos that transpired in the amusement park.

" _ **Now tell me**_ _ **, boy. What made you cause a scene like that in the amusement park earlier, along with kidnapping Callie, one of the famous Squid Sisters from Inkopolis?**_ " The Inspector takes a sip out of his cup of water, while paying attention to the octoling's answer to decide if he should imprison him or not.

"Well, basically, I was ordered by DJ Octavio this morning to follow and watch over Callie, Marie and Agent 3 in order to keep them safe from harm. However, while following them, I noticed that Callie looked a bit more down than she usually is whenever I see her on the television. So in order to help her become happy, I decided to make her day... a bit more chaotic and fun. Heh, little did I know, that I made it a bit too chaotic than fun..." Epsilon says to the adult inkling in front of him, looking at the inspector while he hears Callie get up from her chair and look outside of the window, seeing Marie and Agent 3 walking in the park from the distance and height she's at as Blackfisk continues to look at the octoling boy.

" _ **And did you hurt anyone after having kidnapped Callie? You do know, that kidnapping people is illegal, right?**_ " The inkling adult gets up from his chair and grabs a plastic cup as he pours some water into the cup and gives it to Epsilon.

"Of course, I didn't! True, I was meant to splat Agent 3 during the Great Zapfish incident, but I've changed ever since it has passed on! I was... agh, I'd rather not talk about it, since it makes me have horrible memories..." The octoling visibly cringes at the thought he has in mind, making the Inspector curious as to what makes him cringe at the thought of whatever he's thinking.

" _ **Could you please tell me what you don't want to talk about? Don't worry, this won't take too long. Take all the time you need in order to tell me what you have in mind.**_ " Blackfisk says in a calm voice, looking interested and is ready to hear what Epsilon has to say. Before the octoling tells the inspector about the thought he had, he looks at Callie who's looking at the inspector and octoling from the window.

"Callie, could you please leave this room? I... really don't want you to hear what I'm about to say..." The octoling looks down while Callie just stares at Epsilon for a little while until the inspector gets up from his seat and tells the Squid Sister to leave the room for a while in a polite tone. She obliges to the inspector's order, and leaves the room as the octoling sighs and begins explaining his backstory to the inspector.

* * *

 _ **Flashback to when the Great Zapfish Incident ended 1 month ago...**_

 **Location: Octo Valley**

It's been a day since DJ Octavio was defeated by the hands of the inklings. The Great Zapfish has been taken from the octarians, the race of octopi having struggled in vain and despair since then afterward. One of the octarians, an octoling is at the area where Agent 3 defeated their leader, looking around the destruction and ink that's everywhere.

"By the raging seas... no wonder he got trashed hard by the inklings..." The red-tentacled octoling mutters, as he hears footsteps behind him. An octoling girl walks up to him, holding her Splattershot in her hand as he turns toward her.

" _Have you found anything among the wreckage here, Epsilon?_ " The girl says, lowering her Splattershot while Epsilon avoids stepping in the ink having been shot by Agent 3 during the final battle.

"No. All I've come across, is wreckage, and ink. Should we continue looking around here, or something?" The octoling resumes looking around the area while the girl cautiously looks around the area, readying her weapon in case an inkling arrives and attempts to splat the two octolings. They continue looking around, until they reach the final area where Octavio met his defeat by the hands of the inklings. The pit below them seems endless, as the girl shivers at the thought of falling down into the pit.

"Hey! Look what I found here!" The octoling girl jumps, startled, as she hears her friend call for her and rushes over to see Epsilon near what seems to be dark purple liquid opposed to the light purple liquid that's ink.

" _Well, well, well... what do we have here?_ " The girl shows an interested expression, and looks at the dark purple liquid on the ground in front of her. She's about to touch it out of curiosity to see if it's ink or not, until Epsilon pushes her hand away from the liquid.

"No, don't touch it! We don't really know what this is, and shouldn't go too near it, alright!? It's best that we sample it and bring it to the Octarians! Here, allow me to sample it for you, and let's get out of here! This place really gives a bad vibe for me and gives me the creeps!" The octoling boy says with haste in his voice, taking out a small glass vial as he puts on plastic gloves in order to avoid touching the liquid on the ground. Kneeling down, he reaches the vial out to the liquid, and is about to sample it until he suddenly falls into the liquid and ink after losing balance. Then, the pain starts to set in as soon as he attempts to get up from the ink and liquid. He lets out cries of agony as his body starts melting into the ink and dark liquid as the octoling girl gasps in shock, and attempts to help her friend up. She manages to succeed at the cost of her friend having been badly hurt all over his body with some of the purple ink shot by Agent 3 dissipating. However, the dark purple liquid continues to stick onto the octoling, and soon goes inside of his melted skin that's slowly regenerating.

" _Oh no... Epsilon, the blood you tried to sample...! It went inside of you! This is not good at all, just stay right here, Epsilon! I will go get the team of medics to help you!_ " The girl says with panic in her voice, running off to where the entrance is as Epsilon just lays there on the ground, groaning in pain from the dark liquid having settled into his veins. He soon widens his eyes, his irises going small as an agonizing pain inside of him causes him to let out a loud scream of pain that echoes throughout the mothership of the octarians. His tentacles start taking a purple-ish type of hue, his eyes going from the usual Octarian eyes to that of an inklings', and his freckles disappearing as the pain slowly passes away. He growls in agony, still hurt from the small transformation as he attempts to get up while clutching himself and wheezing, only to see the octoling girl return with three octarian medics. He attempts to call for help, only to be hit in the head and knocked unconscious by one of the medics.

* * *

 **Fast forward to the present day...**

"And that's pretty much everything I remember about my time as an octarian before becoming like this. That dark liquid on the ground? It wasn't ink. It was blood. And because of the blood, I pretty much now carry half-octarian and half-inkling blood, because of the blood of Agent 3 that's inside of me." Epsilon says, letting out a sigh as the inspector looks interested, having drunk his water as he places his cup on the table and turns back to the octoling.

" _ **That seems to be an interesting backstory of yours, Epsilon. I'd also like to note, that we won't be imprisoning you, since you're too young to be deemed guilty. And let's not forget, that you didn't really harm anyone around you aside from having kidnapped Callie.**_ " The adult inkling reaches one of his hands out to Epsilon who looks at the inspector for a while with a nervous expression of shaking hands with an inkling. After a few seconds of waiting and gathering up courage, Epsilon grabs the inklings' hand, as the two shake their hands in a peaceful manner.

" _ **Alright, I think your friend is waiting for you outside this room. Make sure to not cause any more chaos after this discussion of ours, alright?**_ " The inspector says politely, and proceeds to read his book once more after saying good bye to the octoling as Epsilon leaves the room he's in. Upon coming back out, he sees Callie sitting near a sofa, reading a book she's reading.

"Hey, Callie. I'm here!" Epsilon says, and walks up to the Squid Sister as she gets up from her sofa with not joy or anger on her expression. Just a neutral expression as she looks at the octoling who kidnapped her in the mall.

" **Listen, Epsilon... I know, that you tried to cheer me up earlier today, alright? But you have to understand, that some inklings or octolings might not find your sense of "fun" fun. For me... well, it was more chaotic, actually.** " The Squid Sister says, as Epsilon simply sighs and leaves the building, turning on his bubbler to avoid being splatted by the rain after getting out of the building.

"I... ugh, forget it. I wanted to come with you, Marie and Agent 3, but... Heh, let's just say, that I need some time alone, alright?" Epsilon suddenly proceeds to super jump up to a nearby building's rooftop, and runs to a place the Squid Sisters or Agent 3 don't know about while Callie attempts to call for Epsilon's name to no avail. Callie just looks up at the building for a while until she hears two familiar voices she recognizes immediately.

"Hey, Callie! We heard you calling for someone's name! Also, how did the talk with the octoling go, by the way?" The inkling boy asks Callie who looks back at the building, and then back at the two after taking her eyes off the building Epsilon jumped onto.

" **Oh. Well, he was set free, and pretty much just ran off afterward, since he wanted some time alone. As for talk? He talked with the inspector inside of the building, and it went alright.** " Callie says, straight to the point, as Agent 3's expression changes to a smug look after thinking about the event that happened when Callie got kidnapped by the octoling and was taken to the carnival.

"Are you in love with that octoling or something? Because he treated you rather nicely for an octarian." Marie and Agent 3 smirk underneath their bubblers, while Callie places her hands on her sides, looking a bit angry at the two as her eyebrows go downward.

" **Just because we both are friends, doesn't mean we love each other, alright!? I don't really believe in love at first sight, and all he wanted to do, was to cheer me up from my depression!** " The younger Squid Sister folds her arms together, and looks annoyed at her cousin and best friend as Agent 3 and Marie proceed to tell her to calm down, saying that they were just joking. After waiting for a while, Callie just sighs, and tells the two that they're going to continue to have some fun in the Calamari City, and return back home to Cap'n Cuttlefish in about 3 hours or so. While they're walking, the purple-tentacled octoling watches the three from a rooftop go down to where the movie theater is, and continues to follow DJ Octavio's orders by watching and protecting them.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally, I finished this chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't upload it yesterday or two days ago, because I had so much to do. Especially with me having become sick in the throat and having gotten stomachaches and all that. By now, I'm fine. My nose is just dripping a bit, that's all.**

 **I'd also like to note, that I got a review from Ultrapyre, saying that he didn't like the story. And you know what? That's perfectly fine with me! Not everyone can like my story, and I can't appease everyone. I do NOT want people sending him harassing PMs or hate comments to him, since he's just trying to do his job as a critic on this website. Remember, fan fictions are meant to be both praised and criticized. Not every fan fiction can be perfect, and UltraPyre, if you're reading this, I'll try to correct my mistakes on this fan fiction and improve! After all, that's what critics are supposed to do, right? Help writers become better, and help them improve on their writing! ;)**

 **So I'll be writing Chapter 15 some time later, and I've also been thinking about something for a while: Should I continue writing the fan fiction as it is, or go back to Day 3 and try to rewrite it since the whole crossover idea was just stupid now that I think about it? Leave your opinions in the reviews, I'll be more than willing to listen to your opinions. :)**

 **EDIT: I'll also be making a ROBLOX fan fiction soon! And it will certainly be quite interesting, since it will be focusing on the Sleet Clan!**


	15. Disaster Strikes

_**Chapter 15: Disaster Strikes**_

* * *

 **Location: Calamari Movie Theater, 6:51 PM**

Watching from the roof of the movie theater, Epsilon just looks at the distance, hearing nothing but harsh raindrops hitting the roof and distant thunderstorms as he looks back to the urban landscape in front of him.

"Well..." He says to himself, and continues walking around the rooftop, keeping an eye on Callie, Marie and Agent 3 whom are seen walking toward the theater. "...Seems as though I will have to spend some time up here now. I knew, I should've joined the three earlier..." Epsilon grunts, as he sits down on the wet roof with his bubbler on, and takes out a lunch box as he stares where the ocean is, seeing large waves that seem to flood the beach but not the city.

"I have a feeling, that something bad is going to happen later. I better start looking around the area, and hope that this mission will be worth the promotion from Octavio!" The octoling takes a bite out of his sandwich, and takes out his set of binoculars in order to spot any signs of danger. Looking at the ocean, he doesn't notice anything except for flashes of lightning in the horizon and turns look where the outskirts of the town is. He notices the grass being blown harshly and notices something swirling up in the sky. A vortex of some kind. He doesn't seem to care about the vortex at first, continuing to eat his lunch.

" _Nothing interesting, except for the vortex..._ " He puts his food in his lunch box, and looks back to where the vortex was, and sees something slowly forming in the sky as he hears the movie inside of the theater below him. He lets out an annoyed sigh, wishing that he was in the theater instead of sitting out in the cold, rainy weather. Finding a nearby wall to hide from the cold wind, the octoling hides behind it, and tries to warm himself up as his teeth begin to clatter. " _I actually wonder how the three are doing in there._ " The octoling takes out his binoculars once more, completely curious as to what he's seeing being formed in the skies above the outskirts.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

The movie screen goes black after reaching the halfway point of the movie, the lights inside of the theater slowly turning back on as Agent 3 and the Squid Sisters get up from their seats and go to buy something to drink before the movie starts again.

" _So what do you think of the movie so far, Callie?_ " Marie looks at her cousin with excitement while they go down the stairs back to the lobby where the other inklings are getting themselves more popcorn and drinks for the movie.

" **Oh, it's pretty nice, overall! And I pretty much also like the fact, how...** " Callie continues to talk about the movie, telling how great the story, settings and characters were in the movie, and so on. As the trio walk up to the inklings serving popcorn and sodas, they notice the lights flickering, and a sudden sound of a distant lightning strike is heard, which grabs the other inklings' attention, including the ones serving the sodas, popcorn and giving out tickets. The inkling children hide behind their parents, covering in fear from the sound they just heard.

"You two..." Agent 3 says to the Squid Sisters who slowly turn toward the inkling boy who seems to have a look of worry. "I think we should be heading back home to Cap'n Cuttlefish. Yes, the movie is great and all, but I have a horrible feeling that something's going to go wrong when the movie restarts again!" The inkling boy looks at the exit, sweating in what seems to be fear as Marie attempts to calm him down by holding his hand.

" _Agent 3, don't worry, we're going to be perfectly fine! There's no need to be scared whatsoever, alright?"_ Marie says calmly, Agent 3's breathing beginning to slow down back to normal again as he calms down. " _Now let's go get ourselves something to eat and drink before the movie starts again!_ " The Squid Sister and Agent 3 proceed to order themselves a medium-sized popcorn bucket and sodas, but while doing that, the lights dim a bit again, and then another sound of a lightning strike is heard. This time, the sound seems to be a bit closer than before which makes some of the inkling children begin to cry as their parents comfort them.

"I am really starting to get nervous, Marie... This seems like a terrible idea to go back in the movies..." Agent 3 visibly shakes in fear, while Marie attempts to shrug Agent 3's fear off and grabs her popcorn bucket and medium-sized soda.

" _Don't be afraid, Agent 3. Now let us go back to watching the movie, alright? There's pretty much nothing about the lightning storms to be scared of._ " Marie sounds a bit annoyed, but understands Agent 3's worry for himself and the others as the three enter the theater room to watch the movie again.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Keizer Ghidorah Appears (Godzilla Final Wars Soundtrack OST)**

Continuing to look at the swirling vortex with his binoculars from the rooftop he's on, Epsilon begins to find it uninteresting, seeing as nothing has happened with the vortex in the sky after about an hour of waiting. Disappointed by the lack of interest, he sits back down, taking out some sliced oranges with a dark red coloring in its flesh. He is about to take a bite out of the orange, until he hears a siren in the distance that grabs his attention. Looking around, he doesn't notice anything until he grabs his binoculars and sees the vortex from before slowly forming into a column of air that slowly reaches contact with the earth.

"By the kraken's tentacles..." The octoling mutters with fear in his voice as his eyes widen in terror, seeing that the vortex from before has now evolved into a large destructive tornado that has trees inside of it along with several other objects. The worst part however, is the objects being flung out of the tornado to be used as destructive projectiles that can splat inklings and octarians along with destroying the environment around it. Quickly getting up to his feet, Epsilon jumps down to the entrance of the movie theater with his grappling hook, and dashes inside of it to find the Squid Sisters and Agent 3.

Upon entering the movie theater by pushing the doors open with great force, he frantically attempts to find the Squid Sisters and Agent 3, but sees that most of the doors have been closed due to the movies currently going. Cursing underneath his breath, he runs to where the ticket salesman is, panic starting to take control of him as he continuously rings the bell until an orange-tentacled inkling woman appears.

"Yes, yes, what is it!?" The saleswoman says annoyed, until she sees the octoling in front of her, which makes the inkling woman cover her mouth until she's interrupted by Epsilon.

"Before you say anything about me trying to rob you off of your money or splat you, I am not here for that!" The octoling is about to slam his fist onto his table, only for the light in the room to be dimmed down into complete darkness soon after, making the whole building go dark as Epsilon turns on his flashlight in his pocket.

"Tell me where Callie and Marie are, NOW! There's a tornado about to come to the city and smother everything into ruins!" The octoling stares angrily at the inkling adult, who points to the door to a "7" number in the darkness. Wasting no time with thank you's and small talk, Epsilon dashes toward the door that's locked. He curses loudly as he tries to open the door, and takes out a metal roller and bashes the door loudly. After attempting to bust it down after swinging his roller at it for about 8 times, he decides to turn into his octopus form and soon turns into his kraken form. He barely manages to tear the doors open, and rushes upstairs where the inklings are, seeing them watching the movie.

"EVERYONE!" Epsilon shouts to the inklings watching the movie, their heads turning toward him with some of them looking afraid upon seeing him in the theater. "There's a tornado heading to the city RIGHT NOW as we speak! I AM NOT JOKING!" The octoling says to the inklings, as they simply ignore him and watch the movie again. However, 3 inklings walk toward the octoling, the inklings being Callie, Marie and Agent 3.

"You again... don't you know when to leave us alone!?" Agent 3 grabs Epsilon by the arm, and drags him outside of the theater while the Squid Sisters follow the two outside of the theater where the rain is pouring and see Agent 3 pinning the octoling up against a wall, holding a Splattershot in his hand.

"Alright, now LEAVE us alone, or I won't hesitate to use this on you. You've already caused a ruckus, and we don't want things to turn out ugly! This is your final warning, alright!?" Agent 3 aims it at Epsilon who falls to his knees and looks afraid at the inkling. After seeing enough, Callie runs toward the inkling and octoling, getting in Agent 3's way.

" **Stop it now!** **I don't want you two to hurt one another! Why can't inklings and octolings just get along peacefully instead of splatting each other!?** " Callie grabs Agent 3's weapon, while the inkling boy just stares at Callie in disbelief, still having a somewhat angry expression on him.

"Kalma, listen... I know, that you don't want to be friends with an octoling since they tried to splat you in the past. But from what I've learned..." Epsilon stands up, and slowly walks toward his blood brother, and positions his hand in a handshake kind of manner. "...that you helped DJ Octavio become calm and friends with Cap'n Cuttlefish again from what I've heard. If you did that, then why can't we both be friends?" The octoling's lips turn into a friendly smile while Agent 3 looks down and sighs while a close lightning strike is heard. Agent 3 looks back up to Epsilon, as he grabs the octoling's hand and is about to shake it until inklings run out of the theater, screaming as the Squid Sisters, Agent 3 and Epsilon hear a loud siren once more along with cement bricks and rocks falling onto the street.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Godzilla vs. Keizer Ghidorah (Godzilla Final Wars Soundtrack OST)**

Epsilon's eyes widen as he sees the tornado from earlier has arrived to the city and is already causing chaos and destruction as many inklings run through the streets, screaming in fear while Agent 3, Callie and Marie just stare at it in terror.

"You three, I think it's time to run." The octoling says with haste, as the four begin running as fast as they can while the tornado begins ripping apart the city piece by piece. Agent 3 and the others run through the city along with many other inklings, looking behind themselves as the tornado begins going into their direction. While running from the tornado, Agent 3 sees some inklings trying to run away from the destructive vortex as well, while some are being sucked inside, screaming as they get splatted upon going inside of the tornado. The four are about to leave the city when they find the exit, only for a nearby building to be hit by one of the tornado's projectiles and causing the building to collapse in front of the four, leaving only a small crack for the inklings and octoling to get through. They attempt to go through the hole, only for their bubblers to get in the way.

"No, no! This can't be happening!" Agent 3 says, attempting to squeeze through the building, but to no avail as the large tornado slowly inches closer towards the group. Epsilon soon grips his bubbler, and deactivates it as rain pours onto his skin, slowly melting it as he manages to get inside of the hole, clutching his skin in pain.

"DEACTIVATE YOUR BUBBLERS, YOU THREE!" The octoling shouts from behind the hole, the inklings visibly not wanting to do what he says at first because of the rain, but decide to anyway in order to save themselves, and deactivate their bubblers as the rain begins pouring onto their skin. Callie goes through first, then Marie, and just before Agent 3 readies himself to climb through the hole and deactivate his bubbler, he falls onto the ground as the tornado begins pulling him in.

"HELP ME!" Agent 3 screams, holding onto a nearby tree as Epsilon notices his inkling counterpart slowly getting pulled toward the tornado. He quickly takes out his grappling claw he used to grab Callie with earlier today, proceeding to shoot the claw at Agent 3.

"AGENT 3, HOLD TIGHT!" Epsilon shouts at the inkling boy, his claw managing to grab Agent 3 before he's completely sucked in along with the tree as the force of Agent 3 landing into the building destroys the hole the 3 are hiding in as they fall out of their temporary shelter and back into the rain. Agent 3 and the others bear minor scars on themselves along with some glass shards as the four see the tornado begin to suck in the building's rubble. Agent 3 and the others are about to turn on their bubblers and get out of the city, only to find them having malfunctioned as the group feels their skin start to slowly melt from the rain. To their luck, however, they find a nearby building to hide in and quickly leap through the glass door, shattering it as they feel the shards upon landing on the ground below them. They see the tornado inching closer and closer to where they are as they huddle one another, ready to accept their fate that's soon upon them with Callie closing her eyes in fear.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: The Battle Is Over (Godzilla Final Wars Soundtrack OST)**

Waiting for a while, they feel as though they aren't being pulled toward the tornado, and nervously proceed to look up with Callie whimpering in fear, afraid that the worst has yet to come. To their surprise, however, they see that the tornado is no longer outside of the building they're in and slowly stand up as they take slow steps toward the shattered glass door, only to be met with rain pouring from outside.

" _We survived the tornado, but it s_ _eems like it's still raining. Without the bubblers, how are we supposed to get back home?_ " Marie says, wearing a sad expression as everyone feels the cold wind outside blow onto the four as they start freezing inside. They begin to give up, knowing the fact that they're stuck inside of the building until the rainstorm stops in about 3 days. They suddenly start to hear the rain outside starting to quiet down to the point of it barely being rain at all. After a few moments of waiting, the rain completely stops raining from the sky as the dark grey clouds have turned into white clouds along with the sound of birds starting to chirp once more with drops of water falling from the rooftops of the city. They get outside, and start to feel the fresh air going through them as their skin that was hit by the rain begins to reform once more. They hear the sound of a distant thunder storm, and see that the rain is moving onto its next target. The four proceed to look at each other, and let out laughs of joy as the sun shines brightly from above along with a rainbow having appeared in the distance as the group begins going back to Cap'n Cuttlefish's house, the Squid Sisters wanting to see their grandfather again after having nearly been splatted by one of Callie's greatest fears.

* * *

 **Location: Cap'n Cuttlefish's House, 8:42 PM**

After arriving to their grandfather's house that's surprisingly in a good condition, the Squid Sisters open the door inside, only to be greeted with a hug from a crying Cuttlefish who's overjoyed that his granddaughters are alive and well. The two cousins smile at him, proceeding to hug their grandfather back while having tears of joy roll down from their eyes.

" _ **You four... Welcome back home...**_ " Their grandfather says with shock, happiness and joy in his voice as he looks up at the Squid Sisters whom are trying to hold back their tears of joy as well from the disaster they've been through, mostly Callie whose tears are visibly noticeable as she looks at her grandfather.

" **C-Cuttlefish... I didn't want you to see me and Marie get splatted in the tornado, and if it wasn't for Epsilon here, then..."** Before Callie can finish her sentence, Cuttlefish begins crying in joy again as he hugs the two again in a parent-like manner, the Squid Sisters proceeding to calm him down while Agent 3 and Epsilon just smile warmly at the Squid Sisters and their grandfather holding each other happily after having survived the tornado.

" **I might have ended up like the other inklings in the tornado...** " Callie says, saddened over the deaths of the inklings who were sucked inside of the tornado. After the reunion, Cap'n Cuttlefish allows Epsilon to stay at his house along with the Squid Sisters and Agent 3 during the Rainstorm because of his deeds, to which the half-blood replies with gratitude and goes to the bedroom where the inklings sleep. Walking up the stairs to where Epsilon has gone to, the three inklings open the bedroom door and see Epsilon laying on the soft ground below, resting quietly as the rest of the inklings take a rest from having had a chaotic and near-death experiencing day as they look outside of the window where the setting sun is.

"Seems like Epsilon and I really should've gotten to know each other better before I hated him." Agent 3 says with a tired expression on him, having grown some respect for Epsilon as he falls asleep on his bed while Marie does the same. Before she falls asleep on her bed, Callie realizes, that the nightmare she had two days ago wasn't a nightmare. It was a vision of what just happened today. She smiles to herself, actually thanking herself for having the vision she had, as she peacefully manages to fall asleep without suffering a nightmare as the sun completely disappears in the horizon, its light turning the sky into a dark pink color.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And this is pretty much the second-to-last chapter of Day 4 covered! Now let me knock some things out of the park here for you all.**

 **For one, yes, the bubblers have been malfunctioned. And yes, they need to be repaired in order to be re-used again to which it might take days to finish. So the inklings and Epsilon are pretty much back in the house for the rest of the week.**

 **Second of all, apologies if I haven't uploaded this chapter sooner. Personal stuff got in the way, particularly with me having to host trainings on ROBLOX since I am a high rank on Sleet Clan which will surely have an effect on this as well. Oh, and now I have to focus on the Faroese Master League and earn some medals today!**

 **And lastly, I hope I've certainly improved on the dialogue, and really want to hear some praise and criticism alike. Next chapter will be a little surprise before we head on to Day 5!**


	16. Midnight Dance

_**Chapter 16: Midnight Dance**_

* * *

 **Location: Cap'n Cuttlefish's House, 12:09 PM.**

Callie opens her eyes after having taken a rest from everything that's happened today ranging from the chaos in the amusement park, visiting the police department and surviving her greatest fear yet. Looking around the bedroom she and the others are in, she notices the bedroom door being wide open. She proceeds to turn to her right, and sees that Epsilon is gone. Getting up quietly from her bed and not trying to wake up Kalma and her cousin, she tip-toes outside of the bedroom and sees that the door to the play area has opened which grabs her interest as she inches toward the door and looks inside. She sees a dark figure at first, but then realizes that it's Epsilon staring at the window, rain pouring down as he turns around after hearing Callie behind him.

"Oh, it's you, Callie. Heh, you kind of scared me for a second there. Did you hear me open the door out of the bedroom, or something?" Epsilon stares back at the window, the moon barely shining in the sky as Callie responds to his question. " **Well, I just woke up, and saw that the bedroom door was wide open, and you were nowhere to be seen. What are you even doing in the Play Area, Epsilon?** " The Squid Sister asks, looking outside as well while Epsilon acknowledges Callie with a "mhm", and turns to look at her.

"Well, I couldn't go back to sleep after I woke up, and just went exploring a bit. Eventually, I found this room that interested me the most with the pictures and items that must have belonged to you two when you were children." The half-blood replies to Callie, who is smiling at the pictures once more hanging on the walls until she feels Epsilon put his hand on her left shoulder that makes her turn around to look at the octoling who looks happy, but confused at the same time.

"Callie. The fact, that you treated me so nicely unlike every other octarian or octoling you've encountered was... unlike anything I've ever expected from an inkling before. So I was kind of thinking of giving you a little gift of some kind. Before I go back to sleep, would you mind that we'd share... well..." Epsilon chuckles quietly as his cheeks turn red for a moment while looking at Callie who blushes a bit as she smiles at the octoling, eyelids covering her upper part of her eyes.

" **A dance?** " The two say with Callie raising one of her hands, surprising both of them after they say the same thing as they proceed to grin at one another and grab each other's hands. "Heh, you really are a mind reader, aren't you, Callie?" Epsilon smirks happily at Callie who simply nods while having a happy smile on her face. The two stare at each other, ready to dance with one another as Epsilon and Callie take their first step to the right.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: "IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Unity" TheFatRat" ( Ignore the intro song)**

The two look at each other for a while after their first step, then nod at each other as they continue their dance, stepping to where the pictures are as the couple look at one another happily. Callie nudges her head toward the window, to which Epsilon obliges as they begin going toward the window while dancing like Agent 3 and Marie did two nights ago. The octoling and inkling look out of the window to see a flash of lightning outside followed by a distant booming sound. After that, all goes silent as the two just stare at each other for a while and then slowly begin dancing again.

" **I've never actually danced like this before, Epsilon...** " Callie says nervously, following Epsilon's movements as the octoling boy blinks his eyes and smiles as he drops and grabs her before she can hit the ground while Callie lets out a quick shriek of shock.

"And I've never danced with someone like you, Callie. Allow me to teach you how to dance properly instead of doing poses during Splatfests!" The octoling pulls the Squid Sister back up, the two resuming their dance as Epsilon lifts Callie's arm upward, and spins her around.

" **E-Epsilon,** **I'm falli-** " She nearly lands on the ground after losing balance, but is grabbed by Epsilon who pulls her back up to the ground as he quietly laughs at Callie.

"Aha, you really need some dance lessons, Callie. Let's try that again, alright?" Epsilon says optimistically, and continues training Callie to perform a spin dance, to which she finally manages to keep her balance after nearly falling for about 4 times. The octoling spins the Squid Sister around, as she proceeds to grab Epsilon's hand and returning back to their dance after being spun around.

"Nice, you earn a gold star for learning that dance move." Epsilon jokingly says, and the two continue to dance until they hear a pair of footsteps outside of the Play Area, soon followed by the voice of Marie behind the door.

" _Callie? Are you in there?_ " Marie attempts to open the door, only to find it locked as she knocks on the door. " _What's going on in there? Can you open this door?_ " The couple hear Marie again along with a quiet Agent 3, while Epsilon nudges Callie to unlock the door to which she does along with Epsilon. They open the door after unlocking it, revealing Agent 3 and Marie standing outside, Marie looking surprised upon seeing the pair.

" _Epsilon and Callie? What are you two doing in here?_ " Marie asks the two with a somewhat happy tone while having a tired smile on her face as she tries to keep her eyes open along with Agent 3.

" **We were just performing a dance together, Marie. Do you two want to join us, before we all go back to sleep and call it a day?** " The younger Squid Sister moves her hand toward Marie, who chuckles quietly and grabs her cousin's hand as Agent 3 and Marie enter the Play Area as well and begin performing their dance with each other along with Epsilon and Callie, the four looking at the window and seeing the shining stars brightening up the night sky while the sound of raindrops is heard.

"Hey, Callie?" Epsilon asks Callie, who looks up at the octoling that proceeds to spin her around and almost drop her to the ground as he grabs her near the window, allowing her to see the stars in the sky outside. "Do you think I gave you a little more gold stars than you asked for?" Epsilon pulls Callie back up to her feet, Callie responds by joyfully laughing as they continue dancing while Agent 3 and Marie do the same technique as Epsilon and Callie did with the spinning and dropping while the inkling and octoling boys look at one another, enjoying the time they're currently having with the Squid Sisters.

"Let's twist things up a notch, shall we? Kalma will now dance with Callie, and I'll dance with Marie!" Epsilon grabs Callie's hand tightly, and spins her toward Agent 3 while the inkling boy tries to do the same with Marie. Marie almost falls to the ground after passing by Callie, only to be grabbed by Epsilon who manages to place her on her feet and begins dancing with the other Squid Sister.

"Sorry for screwing up! How is the dance going over there, Marie?" Agent 3 asks Marie, who's blushing nervously and can't help but grin a bit while dancing with Epsilon.

" _A...awkward, to say the least. How about you, Callie and Agent 3?_ " Marie asks her younger cousin who is spun around by Agent 3 and stops in mid-turn to look at her older cousin while Agent 3 holds Callie behind her as the two inklings pose before Marie and Epsilon.

" **Why do you look a bit red, Marie? You should be enjoying this dance!** " Callie turns to face Agent 3 again, the four continuing to dance around the play area. Marie looks at Epsilon, who smirks happily at her while they're dancing. "Heh, don't worry, Marie. You'll soon get to dance with Kalma again." The octoling says reassuringly, the inklings and octoling beginning to inch toward the door leading outside of the Play Area and to the dimly-lit hallway as they slowly dance their way to their bedroom, the inkling and octoling boy switching each other's Squid Sister with every three steps they take until they reach the bedroom door and go inside. As they step inside, Agent 3 finds the remote for the television and turns it on, showing the surface dwellers on the screen dancing as Marie and Agent 3 lay on their bed and watch Callie and Epsilon dance in front of them. The inkling girl and octoling boy stare at each other's eyes intently, Callie's golden pupils glimmering with happiness as Epsilon proceeds to spin Callie around 3 times and proceeds to grab her after dropping her, holding her as the two can't stop looking at one another's eyes.

" **Epsilon... this is what I didn't really expect from an octoling. Hehe, you REALLY know how to dance with a girl...** " She says with a quiet, overly happy tone, to which Epsilon can't help but smile happily at the Squid Sister he's holding below him as the two stare into one another's eyes. The octoling then proceeds to pull her back up, and decides to do one last dance with Callie before ending his fourth day of the Rainstorm. The couple step toward the window at a fast pace, the two walking in a circle-like pattern as the octoling boy and Squid Sister look down, eyes fixated on one another as a full moon begins appearing in the sky.

" _Aren't they cute together, Kalma?_ " Marie asks Agent 3 quietly, holding his hand while the inkling boy can't help but feel happy for the two as the two continue watching the two dance. Eventually, Epsilon says one more thing before finishing off the dance.

"You ready for the final move, Callie?" The octoling boy asks, eagerly waiting for a response from Callie who looks back up at him. " **Sure thing! Let's do one more move, because my eyes are starting to feel a bit heavy.** " She says, as Epsilon proceeds to spin Callie around about 5 times, and finally ending the dance by dropping and grabbing Callie before she can fall onto the floor, the couple's eyes still locked on one another as they soon hear clapping from Agent 3 and Marie afterward as they break eye contact with one another and look at Agent 3 and Marie.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music.**

"That was just cute and a sight to behold, Epsilon and Callie!" Agent 3 says to Epsilon happily, to which the octoling boy happily obliges by thanking his inkling counterpart for joining him while Callie fist pumping the air joyfully like she usually does whenever she's happy. Marie gets up from her bed, passes by Epsilon and walks over to her cousin who's sitting on her bed.

" _Hey, Callie?_ " Marie says, sitting next to Callie who looks at her, waiting for the obvious question her cousin is going to ask. " _So I've been wondering for a while now ever since the incident at the mall... Do you like Epsilon or something?"_ Marie looks at Callie who lets out a sigh and closes her eyes shut as she answers Marie's question. " **I... well... Alright, I actually do like Epsilon, Marie. He's just been so nice to us all despite the chaos at the amusement park today, and helped us survive that tornado today. He's just the type that I like. The type who cares for his friends and the others around him, despite him having a somewhat arrogant attitude.** " The younger Squid Sister looks at Epsilon that's talking with Agent 3, while Marie stares at the two boys. She manages to smile, her eye markings going slightly upward.

" _I kind of knew that you liked him, despite his introduction being... Well, kind of villainous and antagonistic. Anyways, I'm going back to bed along with Agent 3, so I wish you a good night sleep, and here's to hoping that the fifth day will go well, alright?_ " Marie goes back to her bed, and falls asleep on it along with Agent 3 while Callie and Epsilon are the only ones remaining awake. Callie is about to go to sleep, until she hears Epsilon next to her.

"Hey, Callie?" The octoling boy speaks quietly, quiet enough in order for Agent 3 and Marie to not hear him. "Thanks for a great night today, Callie. It really lightened my mood up from the events that happened today." Epsilon says, smiling as he goes to sleep on his bedroll. Callie sighs happily, and lays her head on her pillow. She begins to wonder how the fifth day will go tomorrow, and how things will turn out for everyone. She smiles to herself after a while, hoping the best for herself and her friends as she closes her eyes and falls asleep along with her friends.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ho-boy, this was another difficult chapter to write, considering the fact that half the chapter took place in one room again. Now we're done with Day 4, and will be moving onto Day 5 now! Only 3 more days to go, and then the Rainstorm is over!**

 **I'll also be taking a break from writing this story now, since I need to plan ahead for Day 5 and think about what I should do. In the meantime, I will be writing a... heh, let's just say a funny one-shot fan fiction where Callie and Marie react to... something gross. xD**

 **Until next time, everyone! I'll see you all in Day 5! We're more than halfway through the story now!**


	17. Don't Give Up

_**Chapter 17: Don't Give Up**_

* * *

 **Location: Cap'n Cuttlefish's House, 6:08 AM.**

The sound of a close lightning strike is heard, waking the Squid Sisters, Agent 3 and Epsilon with shock as they quickly get up, frightened by a loud booming sound. They remain silent for a moment, and proceed to let out a sigh of relief, seeing that the lightning strike just struck the ocean and not any trees or land. They look up at the clock, and see it reading the time as 6:08 AM, and lay back on their beds while groaning with irritation after being woken up so roughly.

"Sheesh, what a REALLY nice way to wake up to the fifth day, huh?" Agent 3 tiredly says, yawning afterward as he lands face first onto his pillow while the others just stare at the ceiling, trying to get some sleep as well.

" _Yeah, tell us about it..._ " Marie says, just as tired while they all try to get some sleep, but can't, due to the constant sound of heavy rain and lightning storms being heard. Eventually, they get up from their beds after about 10 minutes, and decide to their usual morning routine. The Squid Sisters decide to take a bath before hosting their news show, and put on their dark glittering dresses they usually wear along with their hats afterward. They then go downstairs and inside of the kitchen to get some water to drink in order to wake themselves up properly. After that, the Squid Sisters sit down by the couch in the living room along with Agent 3 while Epsilon stands behind the broadcaster.

" **Alright, are you ready to record us for the Inkopolis News Time, Epsilon?** " Callie asks the octoling, to which he nods as he presses the [REC] button that starts recording the Squid Sisters and Agent 3 as they begin broadcasting the news for the citizens in Inkopolis.

* * *

 **Location: Inkopolis Town, 6:52 AM.**

"Hey, Cirrus?" The mother of Agent 3 wakes up from her bed after hearing a nearby lightning strike, looking at her husband as he slowly opens his eyes and smiles as he sees his wife and manages to sit up after the couple wake up from their slumber.

"Heh, good morning, Crinis dear... how was your sleep?" Kalma's father asks, rubbing his eyes as his wife looks out the window and sees that large hail and harsh rain is falling down onto the somewhat flooded streets of Inkopolis and looks back at her husband with a shocked expression. "I slept nice and all that, but we've got bigger problems now!" She says with haste, confusing her husband as he looks outside and sees that the exact weather and neighborhood his wife saw. Cirrus quickly gets up from his bed, and puts on his clothes as he grabs his roller, running toward the front door.

"Goodness... this rainstorm just became worse than it already is! First harsh rain and wind, and now hailstorms and floods!?" He says with disbelief in his voice, and begins shoving all of the snow and water away with the roller while his wife makes some breakfast for herself and Cirrus. She turns on the television, and immediately sees the Squid Sisters logo as she sees her son on the television. What usually is the Squid Sisters smiling happily with Callie telling the viewers to hold their tentacles, they just remain silent as they stare at the camera.

" **Good morning to you all, citizens of Inkopolis.** " Callie says, sounding completely neutral unlike her usual cheerful self, having a somewhat serious expression on her. " **So, Day 5... heh... it's been a really rough day for us 3 yesterday...** " She says, sighing while Marie just looks at the camera with a sad expression as well, ready to say something as well.

" _We... have some tragic news to report, regarding what has happened yesterday that me, Callie and Agent 3 have experienced. Please pay respect to the deceased as we're saying this, since a tornado has struck the Calamari City yesterday and splatted many inklings, young and old alike._ " Marie just looks down, folding her hands together as she just remains silent after telling the viewers what has happened. Across the town of Inkopolis, the inklings inside of their homes are shocked, disturbed and some are even calling their friends from the Calamari Region to find out if they're alright and well. As the three inklings on the screen finish their moment of silence, they look back up, not even bearing any traits of happiness on their expressions.

"We really hope, that everyone that you love and care about are alright, including... my mom and dad..." Agent 3 falls silent, just staring at the camera with a speechless expression as the Squid Sisters look at him with worried looks. His mother places her hand on the screen after hearing her son say that, her son continuing to look at the screen with the same expression. Eventually, he manages to choke up a few words with hints of tears in his eyes. "I... l-love you both so much... please... s-stay safe in Ink...Inkopolis..." The inkling boy says quietly, and suddenly gets up from the couch, running out of the camera's line of sight as Callie and Marie quickly get up as well, shouting for Agent 3's name as Callie looks at the camera and runs toward it.

" **W-we'll be right back in just a few minutes, everyone! Epsilon, shut the camera off now!** " The younger Squid Sister on the screen says hastily as the news report is cut off, the regular showcasing of wares, clothes, and weapons are shown on the screen being tried out by inklings being shown afterward. Kalma's mother just stares at the television screen with her mouth agape after seeing what's happened, standing in the middle of the living room with a worried expression.

"Crinis, is something wrong?" She hears the footsteps of her husband step in, but doesn't acknowledge it as she just looks at the screen, trying to wrap her head around of what she has just witnessed. Eventually, she slowly looks up at her husband, and mutters something that causes Kalma's father to start worrying about his son as well.

"Our son wants to see us again..." Cirrus' wife says quietly, staring back at the screen of nonstop commercials, waiting for the news report of the Squid Sisters to come back. Wasting no time, Kalma's father takes out his Splatphone, and attempts to call his son up in order to calm him down.

* * *

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Agent 3 screams behind the bedroom door, his crying is heard coming from inside as the Squid Sisters and Epsilon arrive to the door. Marie opens the door to the bedroom, and sees Agent 3 opening the window, and about to jump out of the window in order to splat himself from the rain. Marie quickly grabs him before he can do so, and pulls him away as he attempts to struggle free, but soon gives up as soon as he's overpowered by Callie, Marie and Epsilon.

" _Kalma, are you crazy!? Why would you take your own life, just because you miss your parents!?_ " Marie says angrily to Agent 3, who just stares at the Squid Sister and just sits on his bed, hanging his head down in depression. "...I j-just want to to see my mom and dad again... I should've stayed with them when I had the chance..." Agent 3 chokes some of his words, and looks back up at his three friends who sit around him. He then starts feeling something vibrating in his pocket, and moves his hand inside of his pockets, unzipping them as he takes out his Splatphone and sees his father calling him. Instantly upon seeing his father's name, he swipes his finger across the bottom of the phone, and tries to hold back his tears.

"Kalma, are you alright!?" His father's voice hastily says on the phone, to which Agent 3 just sulks and nods at his three friends, not saying anything as his father asks the same question again with fear in his voice this time, telling him to answer him. Not wanting to make his father believe he is splatted, the inkling boy replies to his father with a calm voice. "I... I'm fine, d-dad... I just..." He tries to finish his sentence, only to be cut off by his father who sounds happy upon hearing his son's response. "Kalma, your mother has just seen you on the television again when you three hosted the news report. I know that you miss me and your mother dearly, but you have to understand, that you have Callie and Marie to take care of you during this week. Despite them not being a part of our family, you care about them as much as you do us." The words of his father seem to calm down Agent 3 completely, as he looks up at the Squid Sisters and Epsilon who smile at Agent 3 as the inkling boy manages to smile back at the three, his tears still falling down his cheek as his father speaks on the other end again. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Kalma?" Agent 3 sighs, and then replies to his father again, clutching the phone in his hand. "Y-yeah, I do... I do really care about them both a lot, dad. I'll try my best to stay determined and survive these last 3 days of this stupid Rainstorm. Dad... I love you so much... see you when this Rainstorm is over." Agent 3 looks at his Splatphone and hears his dad quietly chuckling as his he says one more thing before hanging up on his son. "And I'll see you soon as well, my son. Take good care of yourself and the Squid Sisters now, and don't scare us and the inklings in Inkopolis like that again whenever the news broadcast is on, alright?" His father says reassuringly, to which Agent 3 says a heartfelt goodbye as his father hangs up on him. After hanging up on him, he looks at Marie and Callie, and hugs Marie as she holds her arms around him. " _There, there..._ _Don't worry, Kalma. All of us will be here for you whenever you need us, alright?_ " She gently pats Agent 3's back while Callie smiles happily at the two and leaves the bedroom as Marie and Agent 3 soon go back to the living room to finish off their broadcast. After telling everyone everything else they've experienced during the fourth day, Callie is about to end the news broadcast, but what she says surprises Marie and Agent 3 of what should've been a normal "Stay Fresh" pose and sendoff that didn't even happen.

" **And remember, everyone...** " Marie and Agent 3 are about to do their "stay fresh" poses along with Callie, only to be surprised as she just sits on the couch, saying something completely else instead. " **Just keep hanging on in there, alright? We're 5 days into the Rainstorm, and only a few more days are remaining. We all can survive this, if we just keep holding onto our hearts.** " She says neutrally, looking at the camera with a serious expression while Marie looks at the camera as well after staring at Callie for a while, surprised that she said something else. " _I was about to do our usual Stay Fresh motto, but-_ " She is cut off by Callie, who just stares at her cousin with the same expression. " **No, Marie. This is serious! We're not going to be smiling at the camera from now on during the Rainstorm or doing dramatic poses because of the events that have transpired yesterday. Do you want to do your usual shtick over the inklings that have been splatted from the tornado!?** " Callie says to her cousin with a somewhat angry voice, the Squid Sisters remaining silent as they stare at each other for a while. Marie soon nods while having her eyes half-closed as she looks at the camera with a neutral expression, and tells the viewers to stay with their friends and family while Agent 3 wishes everyone a good day. After telling everyone to keep their mood up, Epsilon stops recording from his camera and looks at the Squid Sisters. The Squid Sisters and Agent 3 get up from their seats afterward without saying a word, and start going to the kitchen to get something to eat. Agent 3 and Marie enter first, and Callie is about to enter next before she hears Epsilon behind her.

"Hey, Callie?" The octoling says, grabbing the Squid Sister's attention as she turns to look at him.

" **Yeah, Epsilon?** " She asks, staring at the octoling who's standing behind her, having his hands in his pockets while looking at the Squid Sister with a happy smile on his expression. "Y'know, I'm actually glad, that you didn't end your news broadcast with the usual and cheerful "Stay Fresh" motto. That would be... well, kind of out of place for something that has happened yesterday." The octoling walks up to Callie, and gently grabs her gloved hand as he walks up to the door, holding the golden-colored handle. " **T** **rue that, Epsilon. I do care about everyone around me including yourself and know when to do my usual pose whenever I end the news along with my cousin. Now let's go get something to eat, shall we?** " She nudges Epsilon to pull the door open so the two can walk inside together, to which he does as she asks of him. They pass by the window showing the wet, sandy beach outside, not noticing the water levels of the ocean slowly rising upward along with hints of snowflakes.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp, Day 5 has now begun. And I hope that you already know what will toward the end of Day 5, since the water levels in the ocean have begun rising.**

 **I pretty much got nothing else to say here, except for the fact that trying to come up with a concept for Day 5 wasn't easy and really challenging overall, so that's that. Anyways, I'm off to writing Chapter 18 now, and at this point, things WILL be getting dark and serious since we're 5 days into the Rainstorm now. See you all in the next chapter!**

 **(And yes, Cirrus and Crinis are words that I turned into names. If you're curious to know what they mean, look up the words on Google Translate.)**


	18. Even After 10 Years,

_**Chapter 18: Ever After 10 Years...**_

* * *

 **Location: Cap'n Cuttlefish's House, 11:39 AM.**

Having eaten their breakfast and gotten some drinks for the morning, Agent 3, Epsilon and Marie go to the living room together while Callie goes to the bedroom in order to find her book she was reading during the third day. After a while, she enters the same room as the three are in, and continues where she left off. Meanwhile, Agent 3 and Marie are watching the rain falling onto the window, seeing various inklings inside of their houses doing various activities with their families and friends.

"Marie..." The Squid Sisters looks at Agent 3, who's still looking at the rain-covered street and raindrops falling from the sky. " _Yes, Kalma?_ " She asks, looking back in the same direction as the inkling boy does as he asks something of her that makes her cheeks turn a bit pink. "Do you actually want to dance with me during the Splatfest when this Rainstorm deal is over?" He places his hand between him and Marie, the Squid Sister doing the same thing as they continue looking outside, closing their eyes as they listen to the sound the raindrops make. " _Of course I do, Kalma. You'll actually be the first inkling who'll be able to join me and Callie for a Splatfest._ " She smiles happily, until their moment is cut off by Cap'n Cuttlefish who enters the room, wearing a fine black suit and pants that grabs everyone's attention as he.

" **Cuttlefish? What's with those fine clothes of yours that you're wearing?** " Callie says after taking her eyes off of her book, slightly amused as her grandfather just chuckles quietly underneath his white beard as he responds to his granddaughter's question.

" _ **Har har!**_ _ **These clothes are actually for a special occasion tonight, my dear! Your and Marie's parents will be coming over here later today to share a nice dinner with all of us!**_ " Cuttlefish happily remarks, to which Callie only widens her eyes in horror. She quickly closes the book she's reading, placing it on the table as she gets up from her seat. " **My dad's coming over!?** " She shouts loudly, grabbing the attention of the others around her, to which Epsilon goes toward her with a confused expression on him.

"Callie, why is it bad that your dad is coming over to visit? Shouldn't you be-" The octoling asks, but is cut off by Callie who looks at him with fear in her eyes and voice.

" **Because my dad... he HATES octolings, no matter how kind-hearted they are! I don't want you to be seen by him, since he'll try to splat you like every other octarian he has done to!** " She grabs Epsilon, dragging him to the bedroom as Callie closes the door behind her, not hearing the footsteps of her grandfather, Marie or Agent 3 as she looks back at the octoling who still looks confused but now has a hint of fear in his eyes as he tries to muster up a sentence.

"C-Callie, why... does your father hate octolings?" He barely says his sentence, as Callie walks over to Epsilon, placing her hands on his as she looks at the octoling. " **Because during the final years of the Great Turf War, my dad and I found out, that my mother and aunt died from an octoling ambush while trying to escape the Calamari Region. After finding out about this tragedy, I couldn't stop crying while my father screamed that he would splat any octoling that he sees for killing my mom. Eventually, I was sent away to Inkopolis by my father, who went to fight alongside my grandfather and uncle.** " She holds Epsilon close to her, wrapping her arms around him as he does the same to her while Callie frowns and sighs as looks into Epsilon's eyes. " **Epsilon, do me a favor, and don't come downstairs while my dad is here, alright? It's for your own good and mine as well...** " She says quietly, taking her hands off of Epsilon as she leaves the bedroom. Epsilon decides to turn on the television in the bedroom in order to kill some time while Callie and Marie's family visits them, and grabs the remote as he sits on one of the beds, watching the television screen in front of him. The first thing he sees, is a pre-historical archive of an incident called the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami disaster, detailing an incident in which tens of thousands of surface dwellers died during the disaster in a prehistoric country called Japan from a flood and earthquake. This grabs his interest, as he continues watching the prehistoric disaster unwrap before his eyes out of morbid curiosity. He can't help, but feel bad for the surface dwellers that died during the incident, as he decides to move onto the next channel before his mood goes from happy to sad.

After some hours of waiting, a knock is heard on the door, followed by a man's voice that sounds familiar to Marie. " _Hello? Are you home, Cuttlefish?_ " The man's voice says, as Cuttlefish goes to open it, smiling happily. After opening the door, Marie and Agent 3 hear the men laughing in joy while Marie runs to where Cuttlefish is, only to laugh in joy as well as a man that shares the same tentacle color as Marie steps inside.

" _D-dad...!_ " She holds her father who's more than happy as he looks at his grown-up daughter. He chuckles, taking off his rain coat and deactivating his bubbler as he looks in the living room, seeing Agent 3 and Callie in the room. " **Uncle Pacific!** " The younger Squid Sister shouts happily as she runs over to her uncle and jumps into his arms, Marie's father nearly falling over as he laughs while holding his niece close to him. " _Ahaha, Callie! You're still the optimistic girl that you used to be, aren't you?_ " The inkling man says joyously, until Callie hears another man's voice behind her uncle.

" **Well, Pacific? It seems you are happy about meeting your daughter and niece even after 10 years...** " The voice says as Callie and Marie look behind Pacific. A dark-tentacled man is standing by the semi-opened door, a somewhat neutral expression is on his face until he spots Callie and smiles happily as he moves his arms outward in a hugging position. " **Have you missed me, Callie dear?** " Callie walks toward her father, and hugs him happily as her father chuckles a bit, small tears appearing in his face.

" **Callie, look at how grown up you are, ever since I last saw you...** " Callie hears her father trying to hold back his tears, to which her uncle helps his brother up as Callie's father lets out a sigh, and stares at her daughter and niece with a happy smile. " **They remind me so much of my wife and yours when we first met them, Pacific...** " The dark-tentacled man says, placing his hand on Callie's tentacles while the white-tentacled man smiles at Marie as well. " _Of course they do, Arctic. They carry the blood of their mothers in their veins, you know. Now let's go get something to eat while we stay here, alright?_ " Pacific says, to which his brother simply nods slowly and goes to the living room where Agent 3 is. He taps the inkling boy's shoulder, and moves his hand outward.

" **I believe, we have not met before, boy. My name is Arctic, and I'd like to know your name!** " The man says happily as Agent 3 grabs the man's hand and shakes it as he introduces himself, telling him who he is, and telling him about how he saved Inkopolis during the Great Zapfish Incident to which the man's eyebrows go upward in interest. After telling the inkling adult everything he's done, the inkling man nods and smiles happily at the boy.

" **Hehe,** **you deserve a gold medal for everything you've done, Kalma. Saving Inkopolis from those blasted octarians, and defeating Octavio? That's definitely the title that should go to a hero!** " The man says, sitting on the couch as he relaxes and looks around the living room. He sees Callie slowly walking toward him, holding a book in her hands as she sits in between Agent 3 and her father as she begins reading her book. "You sound like you hate octarians and octolings, don't you, Arctic? What makes you hate them so much?" The inkling boy asks out of curiosity, worry in his eyes as Callie's father just sighs and looks down, half of his face concealed by shadow. " **The octarians took my wife. They splatted her along with my brother's wife, and their entire race deserves to simply go extinct for being remorseless murderers that kill every single inkling on sight.** " He says bluntly, to which Agent 3 just stares at him while Callie keeps reading her book. Arctic soon looks at his daughter, and sighs as he looks back at Agent 3 with a small frown on his face.

" **Don't you get it, Kalma? I don't want anything bad to happen to my daughter. And especially having heard after what happened yesterday, I so badly wanted to see if Callie is alright.** " He places his hand on his daughter's shoulder, to which she half-smiles at him and continues reading his book. Her father chuckles a bit as he sees Callie reading her book, and get back up to his feet. " **Well, I'm going to check up on Cuttlefish and my brother. You two have fun!** " Callie's father gets up, and leaves as Callie closes the book and gets up as well as she quietly sneaks to the stairs. Out of curiosity, Agent 3 follows her, and sees her entering the bedroom quietly. He hears the voices of Epsilon and Callie from within, and knocks on the door quietly.

"Callie? What are you and Epsilon doing in there?" He calls for her, to which Callie quickly opens the door with a somewhat worried look on her.

" **Kalma, for goodness sake! Don't say Epsilon's name too loud!** " She says hastily, and quickly lets Agent 3 in before he draws too much attention. He sees Epsilon laying on his bed, which he doesn't mind as Callie folds her arms and looks at the inkling boy.

" **Alright, I think we're safe to talk. First things first, what are you doing here, Kalma?** " The Squid Sister asks with concern in her voice, while Epsilon gets up from his bed and walks to the window to get some fresh air.

"I was just curious why Epsilon isn't downstairs. I know that your father hates octarians, but he can't possibly hate all of them, right?" He asks optimistically while Callie just lets out a sigh and sits on Agent 3's bed, crossing her arms, annoyed. " **No, Kalma. My dad hates ALL octarians, whether or not they're nice, he hates them for murdering my mom. Ever since that happened, he's sworn to splat any octarian he comes across. Including Epsilon!** " She looks at Epsilon who has turned around, eyes widened with shock as he tells Callie and Kalma to come to the window and see what's going on. They do so, and what they see makes them drop their jaw in shock. They see the ocean levels slowly rising, with waves starting to flood the landscape the house is on.

"The ocean lev **els are rising!?** " Callie and Kalma shout simultaneously, to which Epsilon puts a finger on his lips and shushes the both, to which Callie covers her mouth until she hears a knock on the door, soon followed by the voice of not her father but her uncle.

" _Callie, is something wrong? I heard you shouting from here just a few seconds ago, and I wanted to come see if you're alright!_ " The handle turns as Epsilon ducks behind a bed in order to avoid being seen by Callie's uncle. Once Pacific steps inside, he notices the two inklings looking nervously at him, as he smiles at the warmly. " _Hey, why are you both looking so nervous? Is something wrong?_ " The father of Marie asks politely with curiosity in his voice, to which Callie and Agent 3 point to the window, confusing Callie's uncle for a moment as he looks at the window. He goes over to the window to take a look, only to back away as he notices the flood outside of the house, opening his mouth in terror.

" _Callie, I need you to take Agent 3 and Marie, and order them to follow you to the Attic! I'll find Cuttlefish and your father, and meet you three up there!_ " Pacific says sternly, rushing out of the bedroom and not even bothering to close it as Epsilon slowly pokes his head out of his hiding spot, looking afraid.

"C-Callie?" Epsilon says with fear in his voice, visibly shaking as Callie turns to look at him before finding Marie and getting to the Attic in order to survive the flood. "Can I c-come with you?" He says, to which Callie is met with a hard decision. She closes her eyes in frustration and groans, not knowing what she should do, until she decides on her final choice.

" **Go to the attic, Epsilon. Hide behind one of the boxes, so my dad doesn't notice you!** " The Squid Sister says frantically as Epsilon dashes to where the attic is as Callie begins finding Marie in the house along with Agent 3 while signs of water slowly begins leaking inside of the first floor of the house.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Warning, this fan fiction is now 18+! LITERALLY! We've now reached 18 chapters, and this whole text was a pointless joke!**

 **Seems like we're getting a real "flood" of text here. ALRIGHT, I'LL STOP WITH THE JOKES! XD**

 **Anyways, this chapter was a bit difficult to write, since I had almost little to no ideas. But I pulled through anyway, and came out with this! Chapter 19 is where things get serious, and I won't spoil anything until Chapter 19 is out. And looks like the flood is beginning to take effect! Let's see, how our heroes will survive this disaster! I'll see you all in the next chapter, like usual!**


	19. You Surprise Me,

_**Chapter 19: You Surprise Me,**_

* * *

 **Location: Cap'n Cuttlefish's House, 5:18 PM.**

Callie and Agent 3 quickly run downstairs to the living room, finding Marie sitting by the sofa and enjoying the warmth coming from the fireplace as she notices the two run inside hastily.

" _Why are you two in such a-_ " She's cut off by Callie, who runs toward Marie with worry and hints of sweat on her face.

" **There's no time to explain, Marie! We have to get to the attic as fast as we can, there's a flood coming!** " Callie grabs her cousin, and pulls her up from the couch as they run for the stairs, much to Marie's confusion. Marie soon realizes why, as the three stop as they're about to leave the living room and see water already leaking inside of the house where the stairs are. They back away into the living room, as the water begins seeping inside of the room the trio are in. Quickly coming up with a plan, Agent 3 pushes some objects from the living room to where the stairs are, creating a path for the Squid Sisters and himself to take as they hop onto the furniture and onto the stairs.

" _Agent 3, you're a_ **n absolute genius!** " The Squid Sisters exclaim happily, and quickly get up to where the attic is. The trio of inklings see the hatch to the attic is open, and are about to climb it until they hear the painful cries of Pacific and Arctic coming downstairs along with splashes of water.

"YOU TWO, GET TO THE ATTIC! I'LL HELP YOUR DADS!" Agent 3 shouts at Callie and Marie, and quickly dashes through the hallway back to where the stairs are, and sees Pacific and Arctic crawling up the stairs, their feet having been melted as a result of the water. He reaches his hand out to the two men as Agent 3 grabs Pacific and Arctic after they grab his hands and pulls them up the stairs to the corridor and begins dashing to the attic once more, holding the two fathers.

"Where is Cuttlefish, you two!?" The inkling boy asks out of worry and concern, to which the white-tentacled man sulks for a moment, and looks up with a sad expression on him. " _He's... he's gone... All I saw, are his clothes and hat on the water in the dining area along with a red tint in the water..._ " Pacific says, trying to hold back his tears as Agent 3 pulls the two men up and drags them to where their daughters are. While doing this, he sees the water slowly inching its way toward him and the fathers of the Squid Sisters he's carrying, and growls in frustration as he nears the attic entrance. He sees Callie and Marie calling for their dads from the attic, and manages to hoist the two men up to where the Squid Sisters are, the fathers of the Squid Sisters managing to get inside the attic despite lacking feet. Agent 3 soon jumps up to the ladder's first step, barely managing to avoid being hit by the water and climbs up the ladder, closing the hatch as he hears the water rushing through the house.

"We're safe for now, you all. I don't know, if Cuttlefish has been splatted or not, but-" Agent 3's about to say something else, until Callie and Marie cover their mouths in horror with Callie visibly starting to cry.

" **C-Cuttlefish is...!?** " Callie and Marie form tears in their eyes, until Agent 3 grabs their attention once more.

"I said, that I don't know if Cuttlefish is splatted or not! We'll have to find out, after this flood business is over with!" Agent 3 shouts at the two, to which they manage to calm down and look at their fathers while Kalma goes to the window showing the outside of the house. All he sees below him, is ocean water flooding through the neighborhood he, the Squid Sisters and the fathers are in as he just sits down on the dusty wooden floor below him.

" **How are things looking out there, Kalma?** " Callie's father asks the inkling boy, to which he explains what he sees, causing the inkling man to sigh as he looks down. Callie proceeds to hug her father, to which it lightens his mood up a bit, as he half-smiles at his daughter.

" **Callie, dear it's going to be alright. We're going to survive this, as long as we stay up here.** " Her father reassures Callie, as the others begin looking around the attic, seeing if they can find anything interesting.

Meanwhile, Epsilon is hiding behind one of the boxes in the attic, having seen Callie along with her father and the others inside as well. He begins shivering at the thought of what would happen, once Callie's father sees him, having learned that he hates all octarians. He looks at the others again, seeing Kalma, Marie and her father getting up to explore the rest of the attic after his manage to reform his legs. He hides again, shivering even more as the footsteps of Marie's father step closer and closer toward him. However, the darkness conceals Epsilon to the point of Marie's father, Agent 3 and Marie not even noticing him as they walk past him and the sets of boxes. He hears Marie and her father talking, and listens in on the conversation the two have.

" _Hey, dad?_ " The Squid Sister says, tugging her father's arm to which he looks at his daughter. " _Yes, Marie?_ " Her father asks, still trying to keep a positive attitude despite Cuttlefish having been splatted by the flood as the three inklings look out the other side of the window where the beach is.

" _Do you hate octarians, just like your brother does?_ " She asks, having a worried look on her as her father just smiles, and places his hand over his daughter's shoulder as he chuckles lightheartedly. " _Of course I don't, Marie. Sure, the octarians took my wife and sister-in-law, but they're just a race that's misunderstood and desperate for energy ever since the Great Turf War began. I kind of feel sorry for them, since they're forced to do this..._ " Marie smiles back at her father, hugging him as Epsilon can't help but feel happy that even some inkling soldiers from the Great Turf War felt bad for the octarians. He wants so badly to step out and greet Marie's father, but is still somewhat afraid as he continues hiding behind the boxes and barrels, hearing the conversation between Marie and her father continue.

" _You know, during the time the Great Zapfish Incident was taking place, I met Kalma over there for the first time in Octo Valley._ " She points to Agent 3 who's looking at the window, seeing the flood having stopped going upward but staying at the current height it is. " _And what about him, Marie?_ " Agent 3 hears the conversation between the two, and looks at Marie and her father as he goes over to them.

"Are you two talking about me, without having me in the conversation?" He looks at Marie and Pacific and forms a smug look, to which they nod and respond to his question. " _Yeah, we did. I just wanted to say, how nice you've been to all of us, and how you wanted to join me for the Splatfest after the Rainstorm has passed._ " She grins shyly, to which her father can't help but chuckle at her daughter as he looks at Agent 3 who is happily smiling. " _Seems like my daughter likes you a lot, Kalma. I must wonder how you managed to make her like you?_ " Marie's father asks politely, to which Agent 3 explains how he and Marie agreed on so many things together while he was rescuing the Great Zapfish, and how he and the Squid Sisters have hanged out so much after the incident together. Marie's father nods, interested in Agent 3's story. After hearing the rest of the story, Marie's father asks one question that causes Marie and Agent 3 to blush together. " _Heh, you two seem to be more than just friends. Could it be, that you two are in love with each other, or something?_ " Marie and Agent 3 look at each other after Marie's father asks the question, and snicker happily afterward, their cheeks having become dark red as the two look back at Marie's father who smiles warmly at the two. " _S-sort of, yeah? Hehehe..._ " Marie covers her cheeks, while Agent 3 can't help but let out a nervous laugh as he looks at the Squid Sister's father. "Maybe, yeah. We both danced with each other, and-" He covers his mouth, but eventually takes his hand off. "And we both actually... told about how we felt about each other." Agent 3 looks at Marie, and grabs her hand as he positions his left arm around Marie's back to show Marie's father how they danced together.

" _Hey, you could've at least told me, that we were going to demonstrate how we danced!_ " She says, surprised as she and Agent 3 show Pacific how they danced together during the second and fourth nights during the Rainstorm. Suddenly, Marie's father stops them both, and has a surprised look on him.

" _Marie and Kalma, that dance you two just did now..._ " He says, stopping mid-sentence as he takes out his old Splatphone, and turns it on. He taps the camera icon, and begins scrolling through various images until he comes across one picture that he shows Kalma and Marie. " _Your dance reminded me so much of my younger years when me and your mother first met._ " He shows a picture of a younger Pacific in his later teenage years along with a female inkling that has almost the same identical hairstyle as Marie, except that her hair is a lime green color.

" _Is that you and my mom in that picture?_ " Marie asks to which her father looks up at his daughter, warmly smiling with hints of tears in his eyes. " _Yes, Marie... This is how me and your mother looked before you and Callie were born. Let me show you something else, regarding about your dance you showed me._ " He scrolls through more images, until he comes across another picture of himself and Marie's mother dancing the same way as Kalma and Marie did, their noses touching each other along with their eyes locked on one another. Marie's father seems to be wearing a black tuxedo of some kind with a blue ribbon, while her mother is wearing a white sparkling dress with a green ribbon around her chest area.

"Wow, you two looked so adorable together before Marie and Callie were born." Agent 3 mumbles, to which Marie's father chuckles and looks up at the inkling boy that's holding his daughter's hand. " _You both should get dressed for the upcoming Splatfest, in my opinion. Marie, I want you to take your mother's dress that she wore during our first dance together._ " He turns off his Splatphone, and goes toward the window and the flood slowly starting to lower downward. " _Alright, come along now, you two. The water levels seem to be lowering now._ " He's about to go back to Callie and his brother, only to hear a nearby box tumble to the ground along with an "umph" sound coming from where the box fell.

" _Is someone there?_ " Marie's father asks to where the boxes are, only to be met with no response. However, the boxes are slowly moving by themselves, as Pacific walks over to the set of boxes and begins looking through them. What he sees, is a purple-tentacled octoling within the boxes, looking afraid as the octoling boy doesn't seem to look up.

"P-please, don't hurt me..." Epsilon says quietly, covering his face as Marie's father kneels down to the octoling, and tries to calm him down by placing his hand on Epsilon's shoulder gently. " _Heh, you're just a harmless octoling boy!_ _Don't worry, I won't hurt you. What's your name?_ " The man asks gently, to which Epsilon looks up, and slowly stops shivering. The octoling shyly introduces himself, to which Pacific introduces himself as well and reaches his hand out to Epsilon.

" _Don't worry, I won't bite..._ " Pacific gently smiles, to which Epsilon grabs the soldier's hand, and is pulled up as he nervously looks at Marie's father. "I thought you were going to be like Callie's dad..." He says, to which Pacific nods as he looks at the octoling boy in front of him. " _My brother? Ah, now I know why you must be scared of him. Have Marie or Callie told you about how he feels towards octarians?_ " The inkling man asks the octoling, to which says Epsilon says that Callie has told him about how much her father hates octarians.

" _I see... don't worry, if you stay with me, you'll be alright. I'll make sure, that my brother won't hurt you._ " The soldier pats Epsilon's shoulder, as they go back to where Callie and her father is. Epsilon sighs nervously, only to have Pacific nudge him to where Arctic and Callie are. Upon seeing the octoling along with Marie, Kalma and his brother, Arctic quickly gets up, and cracks his knuckles as he positions himself in a defensive manner.

" **Hey, Pacific! What have you found-** " The dark-tentacled man asks, only to interrupt himself as he sees Pacific stands in front of the octoling boy in a defensive manner. Callie's father soon gets up, seemingly getting ready to charge at the octoling with an angry expression, his eyes starting to twitch violently. " _Don't you dare, Arctic! You are NOT going to be splatting this octoling, he deserves to live for being nice and kind-hearted to your daughter and mine!_ " The two brothers stare at each other with somewhat angry expressions, until Arctic attempts to run past his brother and catch the octoling, only to be caught by Pacific as he struggles to hold his brother in place, growling while holding his brother.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Kevin Macleod - Bump In the Night**

" _I said... that you are NOT going to be splatting this octoling! He's just a kid, and you WILL leave him alone, alright!? You've never given octolings a second cha-_ " He's interrupted as he's bashed aside and falls unconscious by his brother, who furiously looks at the octoling boy standing in front of him with a hate-filled expression, slowly stepping toward Epsilon threateningly while his eyes twitch. " **Y** **ou've manipulated my brother into thinking you're good, haven't you!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN KIND-HEARTED TO BEGIN WITH! YOUR RACE DESERVES TO GO EXTINCT FOR SPLATTING MY WIFE, AND EVERYONE THAT I'VE LOVED AND CARED ABOUT!** " His irises change from being his usual calm black, to small dots as his eyes begin darting around. He then lets out a war cry as he charges at the octoling boy, ready to splat him with his large metallic roller he used during the Great Turf War as Callie, Marie and Agent 3 quickly get up in order to stop Callie's father from claiming yet another innocent life.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, damn. Seems like we're getting a fight in the next chapter. How will the Squid Sisters, Agent 3 and Epsilon be able to take down Callie's father without splatting him? We'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

 **Anyways, I think it's time to announce something interesting that I will be making after The Rainstorm. Are you all ready?**

 **I will be making a GENOCIDE VERSION of The Rainstorm where Agent 3 is the bad guy instead of the good guy. It's going to be more of a Horror/Dark fan fiction, and will be M rated for containing excessive violence and disturbing content. It will be much shorter with only 10 chapters, and after finishing it, I will add in a Genocide Ending to this version of the Rainstorm if the reader has read the Genocide Version. So stay tuned for that!**

 **Time to start making Chapter 20. Oh boy, this should be fun... Until next time, everyone, Lord Apoplexy out!**


	20. Yet, You Break My Heart

_**Chapter 20: Yet, You Break My Heart**_

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity - Boss Battle**

Callie's father charges at Epsilon, who immediately reacts by getting out of the way before being hit by his roller as the octoling boy runs to Callie, Marie and Agent 3 as they defend him, trying to stop Arctic from splatting Epsilon.

" **OUT OF MY WAY, CALLIE!** " Her father shouts at Callie, who angrily shouts at her father as well. " **I WILL NEVER DO BETRAY ONE OF MY FRIENDS! NOT TO THE LIKES OF A MURDERER!** " Callie's father stares at Callie for a few seconds, and then chuckles quietly as he slams his roller on the ground, his eyes twitching violently. " **Then I guess I have to splat you as well, my dear Callie... YOU DISAPPOINT ME, AND YOUR FAMILY!** " He relentlessly charges at the group, knocking boxes and barrels to the ground as he grins psychotically, and splashes his ink toward the four that they manage to avoid after he slams his roller onto the ground, and begins chasing the group down.

"How are we supposed to stop him, you three!?" Epsilon asks hastily, to which Callie says she has no idea on how to stop her own father, except for trying to knock him out cold or splat him. They continue scrambling through the attic while they hear Callie's father let out a war cry, and dash past him underneath a set of crates and barrels as they run over to the hatch leading down to the second floor. Agent 3 begins opening the hatch while Epsilon helps, only to hear Arctic's voice coming from a few meters away. " **STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME, YOU LITTLE BRATS!** " He screams violently, and manages to slam his roller onto Epsilon's legs as, causing the octoling boy to scream in pain as his skin begins melting while the Squid Sisters try to stop Callie's father to no avail as their punches do nothing. Before Callie's father can crush the rest of Epsilon's body, he is slammed backward by Agent 3 and falls onto the wooden floor, as Kalma begins kicking Callie's father in an attempt to sedate him. However, it fails, as Arctic grabs Agent 3 after getting up with minor bruises on him, and tosses him to a set of dusty boxes as Epsilon backs away into a corner, hiding in the darkness while Callie's father begins looking around. " **First Callie, then Marie, now you, Kalma... I guess you all have been manipulated by the octoling...** " The inkling man mutters angrily, and begins looking around the area where Epsilon is, only to feel a sharp blow on his head as he falls to the ground, stunned by the blow.

" _Epsilon, quick! Let's get out of this attic, NOW!_ " Marie shouts to the octoling boy after tossing a wooden crate at her psychotic uncle's head as Epsilon gets up and runs out of the darkness and begins climbs down the ladder down to the second floor first. Marie soon follows, and then Agent 3 while Callie follows them. The younger Squid Sister is about to climb down the ladder after Agent 3 does so, only to feel something grab her tentacles, and is met with her father's psychotic expression.

* * *

 **Temporarily stop the music**

" **You're not helping this octoling, aren't you, DEAREST CALLIE!?** " He is about to knock Callie out, but can't as he just stares at her, fist raised while the Squid Sister begins quietly sobbing from fear of her father.

" **D-Dad... you weren't like this when I was just a small inkling... You were kind-hearted, gentle, and cared about everyone around you... I... I don't want you to hurt octarians anymore, dad! YOU WERE SO FRIENDLY BEFORE BECOMING LIKE THIS!** " She angrily screams at her father, as Arctic's breathing gets funny for a moment. His eyes twitch less, as he nervously chuckles and pulls her up to the attic, and stares at her with a somewhat happy expression.

" **It's better this way, Callie... now be a good little girl, and stay up here while daddy will splat some octarians.** " His voice changes from calm to psychotic once more, as he jumps down from the attic, and slams the hatch shut while Callie's screaming and banging can be heard coming from the attic while her father begins chasing Marie, Agent 3 and Epsilon once more.

* * *

 **Resume the music**

The trio hear stomping going through the corridor while they're hiding in their bedroom, finding their weapons they can use on Callie's father and defending Epsilon from him. They hear the sound of the doors in the corridor being swung open, but not being closed as the footsteps come closer. They manage to find their weapons, as Agent 3 takes out his roller, Marie takes out her Splat Charger, and Epsilon takes out his grappling hook. They aim their weapons at the door, ready to shoot their weapons at Callie's father. As soon as the door is busted open by him, they begin firing their weapons at Arctic, and cover the ground below them with ink so they can refuel their ink containers.

"End of the line, Arctic! We have our weapons ready, and you're outnumbered!" Kalma shouts at Arctic who's taking cover outside of the bedroom. The trio hear him laughing, as a large tentacle appears from outside. The inklings and octoling prepare their weapons, only to be horrified as Arctic enters the bedroom in his kraken form. They quickly jump onto their beds, and slam the door shut as Callie's father lets out a roar from within. Agent 3 keeps it shut, as he looks at Marie and Epsilon with an angry expression.

"YOU TWO, RUN! I'LL HANDLE THIS!" Kalma commands the two as they run to where the Play Area is. He hears Callie's father inside the bedroom let out a roar, and barely manages to move out of the way as the door is busted down from a forceful kick from Arctic whom has turned back into his inkling form. " **TELL ME WHERE THAT OCTOLING IS, BOY!** " The inkling man readies his roller while Agent 3 does the same. The two lock their eyes at each other, glaring at each other angrily. "At first, I thought you were a nice person, and Callie was bluffing about you hating octolings. But now?" Agent 3 slams his roller onto the ground, and looks at Arctic who's gritting his teeth. "Now you give me a perfect reason as to why I will splat you. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF!" Agent 3 screams, and charges at Callie's father while he does the same. Their rollers collide with one another, as Agent 3 manages to avoid being hit by Arctic's metal roller, and bashes his roller onto Callie's father as his skin begins melting from the impact. " **Hmph, you're stronger than I thought you were. BUT I'VE LEARNED MUCH, MUCH MORE FROM THE GREAT TURF WAR!** " The dark-tentacled man activates his bubbler, and begins charging at Agent 3 as Kalma begins running away in order to avoid being splatted. He paints the floor below him a purple color while Callie's father paints it a black color. While Arctic chases him, Kalma turns into a squid in order to run away faster as he submerges himself into his own ink, and eventually, his special meter fills up as he turns to face Arctic who's inches behind him.

"Alright, let's see if your bubbler can survive THIS!" Agent 3 shouts, turning into a purple-colored kraken as he manages to shatter Arctic's bubbler and grab him from within. The kraken pulls the inkling man out, his eyes looking angrily at Callie's father who is in shock and fear as the kraken speaks up, its voice sounding deeper and angry. "YOU KNOW, THAT YOUR WIFE AND DAUGHTER LOVED YOU, ARCTIC. IF YOUR WIFE FOUND OUT ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO THE OCTARIANS, WITHOUT EVEN SHOWING EMPATHY FOR THE CURRENT STATE THEY'RE IN..." Agent 3 violently throws Callie's father to the far end of the corridor, splinters lodging into the dark tentacled man's face and body as he barely manages to stand up, battered and weakened while wheezing in pain. The kraken slowly transforms back into an inkling, as Agent 3 pushes Callie's father to the ground, and plants his foot onto Arctic's chest.

"...Your wife and daughter would be the one that's disappointed in YOU, Arctic. Even though she's been splatted long ago, I STILL KNOW, THAT SHE MUST HAVE LOVED YOU SO MUCH BEFORE YOU BECAME LIKE THIS!" Agent 3's words begin breaking Arctic's heart, as Callie's father begins showing tears in his eyes and starts sulking as he grabs his metal roller. Arctic looks up at Agent 3, who also readies his roller as well as Arctic sniffs quietly with tears falling down his face while his face is covered by shadow.

" **This is my burden, Kalma... Forgive me for this...** " Arctic says with a hint of remorse in his voice, before charging at Agent 3 with his roller, letting out another roar with streams of tears falling down his face.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music**

Callie is trying to wake up her uncle who's on the ground, unconscious after having been bashed aside by his brother. She pushes Pacific, and bangs the wooden floor below her in frustration.

" **Pacific, please wake up!** " She shouts at her unconscious uncle, and continues pushing him until she hears him groan quietly as he wakes up and sees Callie in front of him.

" _C-Callie...? What just happened?_ " Pacific places his hands, trying to regain focus after having fallen unconscious from his brother's attack. " **My dad is what happened! He's after Epsilon, and we have to stop him!** " She quickly helps her uncle up, whom has regained his focus and attempts to open the hatch that Callie couldn't open.

" _Damn it, how hard did my brother shut this!?_ " He growls angrily while trying to open the hatch, as Callie begins helping her uncle open the hatch as well. Eventually, they manage to do so, and come across what once used to be a beautiful corridor that's now torn up and painted purple and black ink on the walls, ceiling and ground along with some water dripping from the ceiling. They hear Callie's father letting out a battle cry along with the sound of Agent 3 screaming in pain as they quickly rush over to where he is while Pacific grabs a nearby vase made of glass.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Shin Megami Tensei - Divine Identity (Start at 1:05)**

A blood-stained Agent 3 and Arctic stare at each other down after having traded blows with each other with their rollers, Callie's father grins and laughs weakly as his arm starts losing grip of his roller. He takes a few steps toward the inkling boy as his arms and legs begin melting.

" **Ha... ha... I won't... die...** " Callie's father weakly says, as he slams his roller onto the ground while groaning in pain from fighting Agent 3. "Listen, Arctic! We can just forget all this, and not have to splat each other! Just lay down your weapon, an-" Callie's father looks up, his eyes filled with rage as he shouts angrily at Agent 3 before charging at him. " **I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! NEVER TO THE LIKES OF YOU, OCTOLING SCUM!** " Arctic manages to avoid Agent 3's roller, and kicks him hard in the stomach and begins beating him up with his roller while Kalma screams in pain. Agent 3 soon feels an even greater pain, and lets out an even louder scream of pain as Arctic begins crushing Agent 3's legs underneath his roller. He sees Callie's father bearing a psychotic smirk, lifting his roller up into the air above the inkling boy.

" **THIS IS FOR MY FAMILY, OCTARIAN!** " Arctic says with craze in his voice, seeing Agent 3 in front of him as an octoling as he proceeds to attempt to crush Agent 3 underneath his roller, only to hear a voice behind him before feeling something smash against his head.

" _GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!_ " Pacific screams at his brother, as he proceeds to smash the glass vase he grabbed from earlier onto Arctic's head. The dark-tentacled man drops his roller before he can splat Agent 3, and howls in pain as glass shards are lodged into his head. He looks at his brother and daughter whom have broken out of the attic, before letting out a weak laugh as he stares at duo with a grin, and falls to the floor, having fallen unconscious.

* * *

 **Stop the music.**

Callie's father lays on the floor, not moving an inch as Agent 3 quickly manages to heal himself by turning into his squid form, and going into his purple ink he shot around the house. He soon re-emerges, now having legs once more as he looks at the unconscious soldier that nearly splatted him.

" _Thank goodness, my brother didn't get splatted. Are you all alright?_ " Pacific says, looking at the inklings around him as he calls for his daughter's name. Marie and Epsilon soon step out of the Play Area they were hiding in, to which they react in shock as they see Arctic on the ground, bleeding from his head.

" _Did you do this to your brother, dad...?_ " Marie asks her father in shock, to which her father nods as she looks down at her unconscious uncle. Agent 3 walks up to Marie, still bruised around his body as he grabs her attention by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Marie... I was so afraid..." He says nervously, holding Marie as she calms him down from his fear while Pacific and Callie find a nearby chair and place Arctic on it. Agent 3 and Marie soon hear Pacific calling out to them, running over to him quickly. " _You two, I need you to find a rope that I can use to tie my brother to this chair. Go to the attic, and see if you can find anything before Arctic wakes up again!_ " Marie's father tells them both hastily, as Marie and Agent 3 go to the Attic. After scrambling around the attic, they find some leather ropes behind a set of boxes, and return to Pacific as they toss it to him. He quickly wraps his brother's hands and feet onto the chair, as Agent 3 draws his roller out when he hears Callie's father groaning as he wakes up.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Kevin Macleod - Heart of Nowhere**

" **D-damn it... what... what did you hit me with, Pacific?** " Callie's father says quietly, and attempts to get up from his chair, only to be restrained by the ropes his brother has bound him to.

" _I was forced to smash you over the head with a glass vase when I saw you about to splat Kalma, and I had to restrain you to this chair with the help of Kalma and Marie. Now SIT THERE, and let us just talk instead of trying to splat each other like crazed animals!_ " Pacific says sternly toward his wounded and bloodied brother, to which Arctic just stares at his brother and just laughs quietly as he looks at Pacific with an uncaring expression.

" **Ha ha... Seems like you still remember how to bind someone to a chair after all these years. Fine. You all win... just let that octarian bastard get away...** " Arctic growls angrily, until Epsilon steps forward as Arctic sees him. The inkling man is about to angrily scream at the octarian, but somehow can't, as he just stares at the octoling with a neutral expression and calms down for a moment.

" **Hmph, so you've returned to humiliate me... to humiliate me, that I got beaten by a child!?** " He angrily says to the octoling, as he continues looking at Epsilon who just stares at Arctic who wanted to splat him for being a species that Callie's father hates. Agent 3 soon readies his roller, as soon as Arctic begins moving the chair towards him and his friends.

"Don't make me use this roller on you, Arctic! If you try to get yourself free from those bonds, I won't hesitate to splat you!" The inkling boy shouts at Callie's father, as Arctic stops moving the chair toward the others. He looks down, growls and looks back up at the others in front of him.

" **I want you all to let me go, and take me to a hospital after doing this. So let's just get this over with! What do you all want from me!?** " He says angrily, as Pacific steps forward and places his hand on his brother's shoulder with a calm expression.

" _I want you to stop splatting octarians, Arctic. All they've-_ " He is soon cut off by Arctic, who lets out violent screams as soon as he hears Pacific's request. " **I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOUR REQUEST, PACIFIC! ALL OCTARIANS ARE EVIL, AND THEY DESERVE TO-** " He is about to finish his sentence, until Epsilon runs to Arctic, and places his hand over his arm. Callie's father at first resists Epsilon's touch by flailing it around, until he just looks at him and furiously growls at him.

" **Get your filthy hands off of me, octarian...** " Arctic warns him angrily, but Epsilon doesn't respond to his bidding. Arctic growls again, and screams at him while Epsilon doesn't let go off of Arctic's arm, looking determined as he sighs while the inkling man screams at him. " **GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME, YOU PIECE OF FILTH!** " His eyes of craze appear again, until he hears Epsilon quietly whisper something that calms Arctic down, but confuses him as well. "Please... can't inklings and octolings just get along together for once, despite our hatred for one another?" The octoling boy continues holding Callie's father, until the inkling man attempts to say something, but stumbles on his words.

" **B-but... W-why...? Why would... why would you be so nice to me now, c-compared to the octarians I've met before during the G-great... Turf War? E-especially after I... t-tried to splat you, and your f-friends?** " The dark-tentacled man begins showing tears in his eyes as they return from being crazed to normal. Pacific and the others look surprised at how an octoling managed to somehow calm his octarian-hating brother, as Epsilon looks at the war veteran with a warm smile.

"Listen... even though octarians and inklings hated each other in the past, I still managed to make some friends with inklings after the Great Turf War and Great Zapfish Incident, including your daughter, Arctic. She willingly wanted to dance with me last night, and not only did we become friends, but..." Epsilon pauses for a moment, letting out a sigh as Arctic only stares at the octoling with the same expression of confusion along with tears falling down his face. Callie's father soon sees his daughter walk up to him, holding Epsilon's hand as his eyes widen in even more confusion as he mutters out something that the group of inklings along with Epsilon hear.

" **I d-don't understand...** " He mutters, before looking at Epsilon and Callie again, this time saying the same sentence more loudly in an angry voice. His hands tremble for a moment, until they stop as he looks at the others in front of him as he sulks up his words before breaking down into tears.

" **I... I was a genocidal, emotionless monster this entire time... What made me become like this... What am I...?** " His tears begin rapidly falling down his face as a puddle of tears forms below him after realizing that he committed genocide and only murdered octarians out of blind racism and racial supremacy. A lightning strike is heard outside, as Agent 3 no longer hears the sound of the flood below him. The inkling boy looks down the stairs, and sees that the pool of water that was once the flood is now gone. However, that's not what grabs his attention. What grabs his attention, is Cap'n Cuttlefish's clothes on the ground. His eyes suddenly widen in horror, as he realizes what has just happened while the flood has happened.

"Cap'n Cuttlefish is gone..." Agent 3 mutters to himself, before rushing downstairs as Marie and her father follow him to see what's going on, while Callie and Epsilon comfort Callie's emotionally destroyed father.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, shoot. Seems like the whole premise to this story has now changed. Yes, Cuttlefish is confirmed splatted at this point, but Octavio isn't. He will make an appearance in the next chapter, so don't worry about him. I haven't forgotten about him.**

 **As for the next chapter, it'll focus on taking Callie's father to the hospital, and handling the death of Cuttlefish. But there will be some... let's just say, twists that I won't spoil for the next chapter. So stay tuned, because I have 2 more chapters for Day 5 planned ahead before we move onto Day 6!**

 **-Lord Apoplexy**


	21. Death of Two Veterans

_**Chapter 21: Death of Two Veterans**_

* * *

" _No... NO!_ " Marie says as she picks up her grandfather's scattered clothes on the ground, clutching them close to herself as she tries to hold back her tears while Marie's father places his hand on his daughter, saddened as well by the loss of Cuttlefish.

" _Why did this flood have to happen? Out of all the days, especially on a family reunion, did this have to happen to my grandfather!?_ " She barely seems to calm down from her unstoppable grief-filled moment, and looks down with a depressed expression as she cries over the death of Cap'n Cuttlefish.

"Marie..." She feels Kalma's hand holding hers, as he looks down at the splatted Cuttlefish below him, sighing in sorrow as well as he turns to look back at Marie whom has placed one of her hands on her face in grief. "He lived a good life, Marie. Even though he's splatted now, we all at least had some fun with him before... this happened. Take a moment, and remember everything good that you've shared with your grandfather." He holds a piece of Cap'n Cuttlefish's clothes, looking at the captain's hat below him before placing it back down, trying to remain happy despite the situation around him.

"I hope you'll at least live happily in the afterlife, Cuttlefish..." Agent 3 says to the hat as he stands up, and has a moment of silence before he hears someone in the living room cough quietly and weakly call out for help as he rushes inside to see a horrible sight before him that causes him to nearly vomit in disgust. A near-melted Octavio in his human form has come out of his snow globe, his torso, left arm and head being the only remaining body parts as the octarian leader lets out a disturbing wheeze as he tries to cling onto his last minutes of his life.

" _ **K...Kalma...**_ " The octarian says, as Agent 3 rushes over to Octavio, holding his half-melted body as the octarian man coughs again and smiles happily at the inkling boy. " _ **Kalma... I'm glad that you cared about checking up on me.**_ _ **My life is about to end, a-as you can see... Ahahaha... that flood made a big n...NUMBER off of me...**_ " The octarian leader laughs weakly while trying to stand up, but coughs out ink that lands on the ground, falling back onto Agent 3's arms as he looks back up at Kalma who's shown to have tears falling down his face as he continues staring at the dying Octavio he's holding.

"Not you too, Octavio... I knew, that me and the others should've found you and Cuttlefish before the flood even started taking effect..."

" _ **N-no, it's alright,**_ _ **Kalma... me and Cuttlefish have lived... o-our lives long enough... I... I have one request of you, before I get splatted...**_ " Octavio places his hand on Agent 3's, and continues smiling at the inkling boy as more of his body starts melting into ink.

" _ **I want you... to take me to... where Cuttlefish's c-clothes are. I... at least w-want... to die... beside the r-remains of my... b-best friend...**_ " The octarian leader tries to cling onto his life as Agent 3 rushes to where Marie and Pacific are, the two being shocked as they see what's happened to Octavio before Agent 3 places him next to Cuttlefish's clothes. Before dying, the octarian looks around him, and smiles happily as he places his hand on his best friend's hat and closes his eyes.

" _ **H-heh... t-thank you, every...one. Especially y-you, Kalma... Marie... Callie... E-Epsilon...**_ " The octarian coughs, until he sees Epsilon witnessing his melting leader on the ground and rushes toward him, falling onto his knees as he looks at Octavio with his mouth agape.

"Octavio... w-what happened!? No, no, no, PLEASE! Don't die on me! Who's going to be taking care of the octarians now!? I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU! ANYONE BUT YOU!" Epsilon loudly says in panic, while Octavio tries to calm him down, but fails as Epsilon continues rambling on about how the octarian race will die without Octavio leading them.

"Epsilon, be quiet! Octavio is trying to say something to you!" Agent 3 raises his voice, as Epsilon silences himself, and listens to Octavio's last words to the octoling boy.

" _ **Epsilon, boy... you are the future of octarians. Please take my place as the new leader of octarians, and lead our race into a better future... If there's a wish that I always wanted...**_ " Octavio pauses and takes one final breath before his head begins melting as he barely manages to finish his sentence before dying. " _ **...is for octarians and inklings to live peacefully together...**_ "

And that's that. The octarian leader melts into nothing but purple ink afterward, as everyone mourns the loss of two war veterans. Everyone soon hears Callie and her father come down the stairs, as Arctic sees the splatted Cuttlefish and Octavio. Even for someone who hated octarians in the past, Arctic shows a bit of empathy for Octavio's fate as he takes off his hat, and holds it in front of his chest while looking at Cuttlefish's and Octavio's remains as his face is concealed by shadow.

" **My** **dad lived a good life... I see why Octavio wants inklings and octarians to be together, and not hurt each other. Times do change, after all...** " Callie's father mutters, before placing his war hat on him as he looks at Callie and Epsilon whom are mourning the loss of Cuttlefish and Octavio. Even though he doesn't fully approve of his daughter and Epsilon getting together, he can't help, but smile at the two as he sees them holding each other's hands.

" _So what now, everyone?_ " Marie asks, looking back up after everyone has had their moment of silence together. Arctic steps forward, and opens his mouth as he says one thing.

" **Take me to the hospital, everyone.** " He says, confusing everyone, as they see his wounds having been fully healed with only minor bruises and scars on him. Marie's father places his hand on his brother's shoulder, chuckling for a moment. " _Why, Arctic? You're perfectly fi-_ " He's interrupted, as Arctic looks at Pacific with a worried look. Something that's rarely shown from his brother. " **No, Pacific. I'm not fine! I just tried to splat my own daughter and her friends today, and I'm far too dangerous to wander around this planet, especially since I suffer a mental disorder that causes me to become crazy and murderous whenever I see an octarian! So please, I ask you, and Callie this...** " Arctic says, before he looks at everyone else as he asks one request of them that Callie wants so badly to refuse, but must accept in order for her father's mental disorder to be treated.

" **Please t** **ake me to the hospital. I need to get my disorder treated as soon as possible.** " He finishes his request, and proceeds to walk to where the front door is, and puts on his raincoat and boots while Callie and Marie's father follow him. Marie and the others are about to follow the brothers and Callie, only for Arctic to move his hand towards them as they stop in their tracks.

" **Epsilon, Marie and Kalma... don't come with me, alright? This is a personal matter between me, Callie and Pacific. You three stay here. Pacific and Callie will come back later this evening when I've been institutionalized.** " He is about to leave the house and enter Pacific's car that he and his brother rode in, until he turns back one more time to look at his niece and the octoling and inkling boys while Callie and Pacific finish getting inside of their raincoats.

" **Take care of yourselves, everyone. And Epsilon... thank you for making me realize my mistakes...** " He half-smiles at the octoling, before closing the door behind him as Callie and Pacific follow him outside of the house. Agent 3 and Marie rush to where the living room is, and see Callie's father activate his bubbler that appears around him and Callie while Pacific turns on his bubbler as the three enter the car and drive off to the Calamari City Hospital.

" _Kalma... what do we do now?_ " The Squid Sister asks Agent 3, who sighs and walks toward the couch while responding to Marie's question. "I don't know, Marie. Cuttlefish and Octavio are gone, because of this damn flood. And this flood, I feel won't be the last time we'll see a disaster like this." He proceeds to sit on the couch, water being squished out by the impact as it splashes onto Agent 3's butt, causing him to jolt back up to his feet in pain and yelp in pain as he looks at the water the couch emitted.

" _Y_ _ou better be careful, Kalma. Water's everywhere in the house now, you know?_ " Marie snickers, while Agent 3 rolls his eyes in annoyance and looks back at Marie. "Yeah, your help is REALLY appreciated, Ms. Marie the Captain Obvious of the Squid Sisters. You could've told me that earlier, before I sat down on the couch." He can't help, but laugh as well while Epsilon peeks into the room and steps inside where the pair of inklings are.

"What are you two up to?" The octoling asks, joining in on the duo's conversation while Agent 3 is holding his butt, growling in pain.

"Well, my butt got splashed on by water when I tried to sit on the couch, and... DAMN IT, IT HURTS!" He groans, to which the octoling and Squid Sister only chuckle a bit. " _Come on, Agent 3. Don't be like that! You've taken more serious wounds than getting water on your butt!_ " Marie laughs, to which Agent 3 responds by throwing himself into the Squid Sister as the two tumble onto the ground, rolling as Marie continues laughing.

"Oh, you wanna go, don't you, Marie!?" Agent 3 says with joy in his voice, as the two begin play fighting on the wooden floor together. Epsilon just stares at the two, and places his hand on his face and and moves his head side to side while sighing at the same time as he begins walking back out of the living room.

"Well, I'm going to be taking the clothes of DJ Octavio and Cap'n Cuttlefish and burn them." He says in a serious tone, as Marie and Kalma stop play fighting after the octoling says this, and look up at Epsilon with confused looks. They quickly get up and run to where he is, seeing him pick up the clothes of his leader and Marie's grandfather along with the hats.

"Why are you going to burn Octavio's and Cuttlefish's clothes, Epsilon!? Isn't that disrespecting the dead!?" Agent 3 says, confused, as Epsilon just walks past them to where the fireplace is as he grabs the wood next to it as he responds to the two.

"Because clothes of the ones who got splatted were usually burned during the Great Turf War, as I've learned from history books. If I do that for Cuttlefish and Octavio, their souls will be set completely free and will be able to ascend to the afterlife. So no, I am not disrespecting Cuttlefish or Octavio." Epsilon throws the logs of wood into the fireplace, and walks back out of the living room to find some oil in the basement. Marie and Agent 3 just stare at each other, confused as to what's going on until they see the octoling boy return, holding an oil container in his hand.

"Are you two going to stop me from burning the clothes, or what?" Epsilon says, sounding more serious as Agent 3 and Marie just step back, and decline that they won't do that to their friend. Epsilon just nods with a neutral expression at the two, and throws Cuttlefish's and Octavio's clothes inside onto the wood. He barely manages to fit in Octavio's helmet due to its size, and accidentally cuts himself while trying to push it in as he starts bleeding out dark purple blood. "Heh, it's just a paper cut, you two! No need to worry about me, alright?" He says with a smirk as he lets his blood drip out, and begins pouring oil into the fireplace where the clothes are. He stares at the clothes for a while, before lighting up a match, about to set the clothes ablaze while looking down in sorrow.

"It was nice to know you, Cuttlefish and Octavio. Good bye, you two..." He quietly says, before throwing the match inside and sets the clothes and hats inside aflame as Marie and Agent 3 look at the fireplace, not taking their eyes off of it.

" _At least my grandfather and Octavio can now move on to their next life. If the history books were correct, then I think you did something good, Epsilon._ " She slowly smiles at the octoling, as Epsilon just sighs, and looks at the hat of Octavio that's starting to melt from the flames, continuing to stare at it as if it was something that was important to him.

"Heh, you're right, Marie. But I have to ask you both one thing now." The octoling asks Marie and Kalma, both raising an eyebrow in curiosity as Epsilon looks up at them while sitting on his knees.

"I need you both to leave me alone for a while. The loss of Octavio means something personal to me, and all of the octarians..." He looks back at the fireplace while Agent 3 and Marie listen to what Epsilon asked of them, and leave the living room as they leave the octoling boy alone for himself. They slowly close the door behind them, and look at each other until they begin to hear Epsilon quietly cry in the living room as Marie proceeds to grab the handle of the door and try to open it.

"No, Marie." Agent 3 grabs her hand and stops her, taking her hand off of the handle as the pair just stare at the door, hearing Epsilon's crying turn louder while they decide to just go to the bedroom and stay there until Callie and Pacific come back.

* * *

 **2 and a half hours later, 8:07 PM.**

A few hours have passed, and Callie and Pacific haven't returned yet. All is silent in the dark bedroom, except for the sound of raindrops hitting the window as Agent 3 and Marie just stare at the short-circuited television while laying on the wooden floor. The sound of Epsilon crying is no longer heard throughout the house, but they both know, that he's still in the living room.

"Where are Callie and Pacific? Shouldn't they be back by now?" Agent 3 asks suddenly, sounding worried as he looks at his phone and tries phoning Callie, only for it to go straight to voice mail. " _They will come back, alright? Callie just has to stay with her father for a while, and I kind of expected that it would be longer than just an hour or two._ " She says in an attempt to calm down Agent 3 while placing one of her gloved hands onto the bed, only for water to soak out of it as she pushes the bed. Marie proceeds to sigh in annoyance, being bored as well as the two just stare up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Marie?" Kalma grabs the attention of the Squid Sister with a somewhat serious tone in his voice as Marie turns toward the inkling boy and emits a neutral acknowledgement, wondering what's up. "Have you ever actually wondered, how if there existed an alternate universe, where I was evil instead of good?" Agent 3 says, as the two close their eyes and imagine themselves in the alternate universe.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale - The Fallen Child**

The universe the two see before themselves, is nothing but a wasteland of the Calamari City they're in. The buildings are in ruins and the streets are completely abandoned, save for the splatted corpses of innocent inklings that were murdered by the Agent 3 in that universe. The howl of the wind sends shivers down Agent 3's and Marie's backs as they walk through the abandoned city.

"Imagine, that if all of us were in a world, where everyone we knew and loved got splatted by an evil version of myself who wasn't satisfied enough splatting octarians in Octo Valley. In this alternate what-if universe, I am an evil, remorseless and emotionless monster that takes pride in killing others, including..." He gulps from hearing the faint screams of inklings being slaughtered by his evil version, as he opens his eyes that takes him out of the imaginary world, and looks at Marie in the eyes. "...You..." He says, sounding somewhat creeped and freaked out while he feels Marie's hand holding his as he hears her whimpering in fear.

" _I-it's a scary thought, Kalma... Are you t-trying to give me nightmares, or something? There can't be a universe that's like that! It would be far too evil and cruel!_ " Marie says with worry in her voice, as Agent 3 warmly smiles at her and chuckles as he holds the Squid Sister close to him, hugging her as he pats her back.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale - Memory**

"Of course, there isn't, Marie. It's just something that I only imagine would happen. A what-if universe, if I didn't feel sympathy for the octarians. Of course, I am not completely innocent or naive in this universe, but I only had to splat the octarians out of self-defense during my time in Octo Valley." He says reassuringly, while Marie proceeds to cuddle with the inkling boy, feeling better while holding him. She proceeds to chuckle a bit, before looking up at Agent 3's face with a half-smile.

" _That's true, Kalma. You at least felt bad for splatting the octarians, and look at what we have now! We have an octoling who's become one of our friends, and we even managed to help Callie's father become somewhat nice and friendly toward octarians now!_ " She happily grins, and begins crushing Agent 3 with a hug as he tries to gasp for air, to which Marie notices this and lets go of Kalma. The two look at each other for a while and snicker a bit as they get up to their feet and look at each other in the dark room they're in.

"Don't worry, Marie. This Rainstorm deal will be over soon, and we just have to survive the rest of this day, then Day 6 and finally Day 7! Do you know when the Rainstorm stops during the final day?" He asks, to which she responds at the same time and date as when it started, somewhere during 5:00 PM. Agent 3 proceeds to nod in relief, as he steps toward the door leading to the ruined corridor outside. He looks back at Marie who's still in the bedroom, and grabs her attention by telling her to follow her as she does so with hand movements.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music.**

"Marie, I wanted to show you something that I found when we first arrived here 5 days ago. Follow me, and I'll show you this "something"!" He says, as he and Marie walk down the dark corridor, the inkling boy turning on his flashlight that lights up the corridor with a purple color. The look of the corridor at this time during the evening creeps Marie out a bit, but holding Agent 3 causes her to calm down, as the two turn to the left where the attic is.

"Over here, to the left at the first door!" Kalma instructs, as the two walk over to a door with a familiar gold platter on it saying "SECURITY OFFICE". The room that Kalma was interested in, yet, didn't fully explore when he first entered it when he arrived to the house.

" _A security room? How come, that me, Callie or Epsilon didn't notice this before?_ " Marie says, absolutely confused at what she's seeing in front of her while Agent 3 grabs the handle of the door, and swings it open to reveal the room. What surprises him when he sees the room, is that nothing in the security office seems to have been affected by the flood whatsoever, save for the lamp hanging above that has malfunctioned due to the power in the house short-circuiting. The two enter the room, as Agent 3 closes the door behind him as he and Marie begin looking around the security room, interested in what they've found.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thought I'd forget about the security room during Day 1, huh? Also, I posted an April Fools joke that, in which I pretty much used the very first chapter of this story and disguised it as Chapter 21. And yes, it's now taken down. This is the REAL Chapter 21. So for those who actually left a review for Chapter 21 on the April Fools version, send me a PM instead as a review.**

 **Anyways, we're reaching the end of Day 5 now! There's now only 1 more chapter left, before we move onto Day 6! Oh, and coinciding with Day 6 and onward now, will be the Genocide version of The Rainstorm. When I release a chapter for Day 6 and onward, a chapter will be posted as well in the Genocide version. And yes, that "imaginary universe"? That is how the atmosphere of the Genocide version will be like.**

 **Now, I got one more question before I begin writing the final chapter of Day 5: Who's excited for the Genocide version? I sure am eager to see some blood get spilled. =)**

 **-Lord Apoplexy**


	22. Five Days Down, Two More to Go

_**Chapter 22: Five Days Down, Two More to Go**_

* * *

The two inklings are inspecting the security office around them, seeing monitors, computers, books, papers, printers, and many other contraptions that interest Kalma and Marie as the inkling boy sits on a chair in front of the computer he looked through when he first entered the office.

" _Do you know what these computers will show us, Kalma?_ " She asks curiously, to which Agent 3 nods his head along with an "mhm" as he accesses the computer. Upon booting it up, the two are treated to what seem to be files for security cameras keeping watch over Inkopolis, the Calamari City, and Octo Valley. Deciding to look through their home town and ignoring Octo Valley and the Calamari City, they open up the file for Inkopolis, and begin looking through the cameras. What they see shocks them, as they watch a flooded Inkopolis Town with ocean water having flooded the streets, and even some of the buildings and shops.

"Holy mother of... this is not good, I'm worried sick about what's happened to my mom and dad! Let's switch locations and see how they're doing!" Agent 3 says with hints of worry, and switches cameras and arrive to where Agent 3's mother and father live, seeing the street of the neighborhood having been flooded as well. What creeps the two out even more, is that some inklings' clothes are floating in the water, as they realize that even the inklings of Inkopolis aren't safe from the flood they just survived. Judging by the height of the flood in Inkopolis, it's not as high as the flood they encountered while everyone were hiding in the attic of Cap'n Cuttlefish's house. Agent 3 doesn't hesitate taking out his phone, and rings up his mother and father on the phone, sweating in fear as his body begins shaking from worry.

* * *

 **Location: Inkopolis Town, 8:12 PM.**

Inside of the couple's home, Crinis and and Cirrus are watching through the bedroom window, seeing the flooded streets below them as Cirrus tries calming his wife down.

"Crinis, honey, don't worry. We're perfectly safe up here in our bedroom from this flood. There's no need to worry about anything." Cirrus says, holding his wife's hand as they look out the window and see multiple inkling families stuck in their houses as well at the other side of the neighborhood. Crinis sighs, and is about to go to bed, only to feel her phone vibrate in her pocket as she takes it out and see's her son's name on the Splatphone. She immediately swipes her finger across the green squid, and hears her son on the other end.

"Mom, are you alright!?" She hears Kalma say through the phone, as she happily responds to her son on the other end while her husband continues looking through the window. "Kalma! I thought you were gone when I heard the Calamari City was flooded earlier today!" His mother exclaims through the phone, to which her son replies back to her. "Yeah, I can see that there's a flood where you two are. You two, stay in the bedroom of your house at all times! I want you to stay on the line with me, while I look through these security cameras!" Kalma says as he continues looking through the cameras, going through the various parts of Inkopolis as he sees inklings in apartments and houses looking out, looking depressed and sad along with their families.

* * *

 **Location: Cap'n Cuttlefish's House, 8:14 PM.**

"Have you two seen how sad the inklings and their families are in the houses in your neighborhood?" Kalma asks his mother and father on the other end, and gets a response about 3 seconds afterward. "Yes, me and your father have seen how they look like. Sometimes, we even see some inklings wanting to go outside, only to be taken back inside of their house." His mother replies with sympathy in her voice, as Agent 3 looks at Marie for a moment, then talks back to his mother on the phone.

"Mom, dad, I have to go now! I love you both so much, and I'll just let you know, that me, Callie and Marie WILL survive this Rainstorm, no matter how bad it is! Take care of yourselves, and know that you can call me up any time!" He says as he hangs up on his parents, the inkling getting up from his chair and pressing the power button that turns off the computer.

"I honestly don't know what else to do, Marie. Do you think we should continue waiting for Callie and Pacific?" He asks, as the two step outside of the security office and go back to where the bedroom is, only to hear the front door opening as two pairs of footsteps are heard. Kalma and Marie rush downstairs, and see Callie and Pacific standing in the doorway.

" _Dad and Callie! Thank goodness, you both came here!_ " Marie says with relief and happiness as she hugs her cousin while Callie just smiles and remains silent as she holds her cousin as well.

" _Sorry for being late, Marie and Kalma! I just had to go to my house for a moment to fetch you both something for you two to wear during the upcoming Splatfest._ " He takes out a small sized box at least a meter long, along with a height of about 10 centimeters. The two are interested, and proceed to slowly open the box, only to see something that causes Marie and Kalma to be surprised once they reveal what's inside. Inside the box, is a white sparkling dress with a green ribbon, a pair of white-colored heels with green emeralds encrusted into them along with with long white gloves that almost reach up to Marie's shoulder. She digs further inside, and sees some golden ear rings and pictures of her mother wearing the dress.

" _This is the dress my mother used to wear when you both danced at our age?_ " She happily looks at her father, who nods to Marie's question as he takes out a second box that's the same size he gave to Marie.

" _And this is for you, Kalma. I want you to wear this for the Splatfest, and dance with my daughter like me and her mother did._ " Pacific says, to which Kalma proceeds to excitedly open the package, and gasps in surprise as he takes out a black vest along with a white buttoned shirt, some black pants, black leather shoes along with a blue bowtie and a rose that's purple-colored. He looks up at Marie's father, and chuckles as he looks back at the fancy clothes he's holding.

"This is what I will be wearing for the Splatfest!? Cripes, Pacific! How much did this cost you and your wife when you both first got these!?" Agent 3 asks out of joy, to which Marie's father only laughs happily at the two, and answers the inkling's question.

" _Believe me when I say this, kid. It cost me about 15000 coins to buy this for me and my wife. So what you both will be wearing, is some real expensive clothing._ " He says, to which Marie and Kalma giggle together and rush upstairs while Callie and Pacific watch the two go to the bedroom. The Squid Sister looks around the dark house they're in, and suddenly hears some crackling sounds coming from the living room as she jumps in surprise. She goes to where the living room is, and sees Epsilon sitting in front of the fireplace, all alone in the dark as Callie steps towards the octoling.

" **Epsilon? What are you doing here, all by yourself?** " Callie asks, kneeling down next to Epsilon who hasn't taken his eyes off of the fireplace, even though the fire has burned out.

"I am in complete doubt at the moment, Callie. I don't know why Octavio thinks that I am the "future" of octarians. Like, what is that even supposed to mean!? How can I be able to change the future!?" He says with worry, as he looks back at the fireplace, only to feel something wrap around his torso as he looks at Callie who's hugging him.

" **What Octavio means by that, Epsilon, is that you are a special octarian. You have the ability to change the viewpoints of inklings' hatred for your race like you did with me, Marie and Kalma. If you attend the Splatfest in Inkopolis, you would certainly know why you're the future of octarians!** " She pauses, while Epsilon slowly forms a smile toward Callie and hugs her back, quietly laughing as he looks at the fireplace and proceeds to get up to his feet after 2 and a half hours have passed.

"I don't know if I can attend the Splatfest, Callie. The inklings there would just immediately b-" He is cut off, as Callie places her index finger on Epsilon's lips to keep him shut as she continues talking to him. " **No, they won't, Epsilon. I want YOU to help me with me and Marie's Splatfest along with Kalma. It's a musical battle, I am in Team Techno, while Marie and Kalma are in Team Classic!** " She happily exclaims while jumping in excitement, to which Epsilon smiles and chuckles at her. Callie continues talking and rambling on about how there will be a song that'll cover both a classic and techno genre and how everyone will have a good time, until...

"Alright, alright! I get it, Callie!" Epsilon laughs as he cuts off the Squid Sister, his mood having been changed completely from depressed to happy after hearing enough of Callie's rambling, and walks over to her. "I can tell, that you're really excited for this Splatfest, and want me to join. If you want me to help you, then I'll come with you!" The octoling remarks with joy, as he and Callie leave the living room and go upstairs to where Kalma and Marie are. After opening the door, they see Marie and Agent 3 looking through the boxes, Callie folding her arms and looks at the two with a smirk.

" **So, are you two excited to be wearing those?** " She snarks, to which Marie and Kalma nod at her while Callie just continues looking at the two.

" **You do know, that Team Techno will win, right? Because no inkling that I've ever known, has heard of classical music pieces!** **So I can obviously tell, who the winner is going to be!** " Callie says, placing one of her hands below her neck and the other outward in a dramatic pose as Marie and Agent 3 just look at her, shaking their heads at the younger Squid Sister as they close the boxes containing the dress and tuxedo, and hop onto their beds.

" _Well, you can't always be sure that your team will win, Callie. We'll just have to wait, and see how the Splatfest will turn out._ " Marie says calmly, to which her cousin makes a sound of acknowledgement and proceeds to hop onto her bed, only to have water come out of it as Callie jolts out of the bed in pain while letting out a yelp.

" **MARIE! Did you just put water into my bed!?** " She shouts at her cousin, who just relaxes on her bed while having her hands underneath her head. Callie soon remembers about the flood from earlier, as a drop of sweat appears on her, her eyes turning into spirals as her arms dangle downward. She soon goes to the bathroom to find a towel, only to call for Marie again, as the older Squid Sister rolls her eyes and gets up from her bed as she goes to the bathroom and sees Callie struggling to find decently-sized towels.

" **Where are all of the towels, Marie? Don't tell me, that you-** " She's about to say something, only for Marie to cut her out. " _Me and Kalma have towels on our beds so that we won't get water splashed onto us. You want towels? Follow me to the laundry room._ " She goes to the washing machines in the room she mentioned to Callie, and opens one of them to reveal multiple large-sized towels inside. She proceeds to toss one of them onto Callie that lands on her face, the dark-tentacled Squid Sister taking it off, and thanks Marie with a somewhat annoyed tone as she goes to the bedroom.

" _Callie, may I ask you something?_ " Marie says to Callie as they enter room Epsilon and Kalma are in, to which Callie turns to look at her older cousin with a tired look. " **Is it about my dad, Marie?** " She says groggily, surprising Marie as she nods to Callie's answer. " _Yeah, about him... How long will he be in the hospital?_ " Marie lays back onto her bed, while Callie places the towel on her bed and lays down as well, looking up at the ceiling above her and the others. Marie then hears Callie sighing, her tone sounding somber and worried now. " **The doctors claimed, that he will be in the hospital for at least two months or more. He has a mental disorder called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, which takes a lot of time in order for it to be treated.** " She explains, looking at Marie while Agent 3 and Epsilon are listening to the conversation the Squid Sisters are having.

"Two months or more? That shouldn't take too long to wait, Callie." The inkling boy says, sounding optimistic about it while Callie just sighs and looks at Kalma, her usual optimistic and happy attitude that she has being completely gone.

" **There is one problem, though, Kalma...** " Callie continues looking at the ceiling again, as she continues to finish her sentence. "... **I can only visit my dad once a week, since he needs a lot of therapy sessions, and talking to psychiatrists in order to treat his disorder.** " The Squid Sister forces her head onto the pillow, remaining silent as the others just look at her, not knowing what to say. After a while, Callie looks back up at the others, looking sad and depressed as she tries to go to sleep.

" **I thought this was going to be a fun week, but instead, it became like this. I just want this storm to end now...** " Callie proceeds to close her eyes, and tries to fall asleep while the others do the same thing. And soon enough, everyone except for Callie are asleep, while she just stays awake, not being able to get any sleep whatsoever. Many minutes pass, as Callie just continues looking around the room and eventually gets up as she walks out of the bedroom quietly. She decides to get something to drink in the kitchen, and opens the door to the dining area, only to see Marie's father sitting on one of the chairs, drinking chocolate milk from his mug.

" _Callie? You haven't fallen asleep yet?_ " Her uncle asks Callie in a somewhat surprised manner, to which the Squid Sister nods as he acknowledges her, and moves one of the chairs outward for Callie to sit on. " _Alright, come have a seat, Callie. Maybe we both can talk, as to what's bothering you._ " Pacific takes a sip from his mug of warm chocolate milk, while Callie sits next to her uncle, looking at him with the same tired expression.

" _Alright, so what is the reason, why you aren't falling asleep?_ " Pacific looks at Callie, who is just staring at the window showing the moon shining outside while drops of rain are heard. " **I already miss my dad...** " She says, crossing her hands together on the table and lays her head on the hands while she hears Pacific make a sound of acknowledgment to her problem.

" _I can understand, why you miss your dad already, Callie. You haven't seen him for like, 10 years or so. Don't worry, your dad will get his disorder treated, and it'll only take about 2 months._ " He reassures his niece, Callie seeming unphased by his encouraging words while Pacific just looks at the depressed Squid Sister.

" **There's also another problem, Pacific...** " She says with a deadpan voice, and walks toward the window, looking out at the neighborhood and rain while remaining silent for a moment, until she manages to talk after a while of waiting. " **This Rainstorm is just making me feel depressed and sad... I want to go outside, and just do something fun for once.** " She quietly says while looking out the window, opening it up in order to get some fresh air. Pacific only stares at his niece with a concerned expression, but widens his eyes as he smiles and comes up with an idea.

" _Hey, Callie?_ " Pacific says, grabbing the attention of Callie as she turns to look at her uncle with a curious expression, wondering why he's sounding so happy all of a sudden.

" _Maybe I might know a way for you to become happy again._ " Pacific finishes his drink, and gets up from his seat while looking at Callie. " _Maybe you and Epsilon should have dance lessons with each other tomorrow! Maybe that'll cheer you up!_ " He says with encouragement, to which the Squid Sister's expression changes. Her lips form into her usual smile she shows, and begins walking toward the door.

" **You know what, Pacific? That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all for the sixth day! I'll do as you say! I'm going to try and make Epsilon and I the greatest dancers imaginable tomorrow!** " She excitedly says while jumping into the air and fist pumps, running out of the dining area, and back to the bedroom where Agent 3, Epsilon and Marie as she tries not to wake them up. She quietly lays on her bed, and falls asleep, eager for what she has in store for Epsilon tomorrow.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And, that's that! Day 5 is now over, and we're now moving onto Day 6! We're reaching a home stretch now, and I am absolutely hyped of what I will be writing for these last two days!**

 **But now comes something else, because I've been saving something up until Day 6. Remember in the previous chapter, when Agent 3 and Marie imagined themselves in that universe? Yes. The Genocide Edition of this story will be worked on now.**

 **Who's ready to slaughter some innocent inklings and octarians with me, and satisfy my thirst for blood? =)**


	23. The Best Morning Ever?

_**Chapter 23: The Best Morning Ever?**_

* * *

 **Location: Cap'n Cuttlefish's House, 8:11 AM.**

The sound of rain can be heard outside the window as Epsilon slowly opens his eyes after having had a good sleep. No loud thunder or lightning strikes have woken him or the others up as he lets out a yawn and tries to fully wake up, only to feel something grab his hand and pull him up to his feet as he's treated to Callie holding him in a dance position.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: OFF - Pepper Steak**

" **Good morning, Epsilon! Are you ready for the sixth day?** " She excitedly plants her foot onto the ground as the two begin dancing their way out of the bedroom, Marie and Agent 3 waking up while they do so, looking confused as to what is going on.

"C-Callie, what's going on!?" Epsilon says with confusion in his voice, as he and Callie walk down the corridor to the stairs. " **Well, I was thinking that we should start off our new day with a nice little dance!** " She happily says, not noticing Agent 3 and Marie watching them dance down the stairs. They hold each other while having their eyes locked on another as Epsilon blushes hard, not understanding what's going on with Callie and how she's suddenly become so happy. Marie and Agent 3 look at each other, and chuckle as they follow Epsilon and Callie to where they're going. While dancing and stepping down the stairs, Epsilon just looks at Callie with complete confusion on his face, only to let out a short scream as he tumbles down the stairs and lands onto the first floor with a thud.

"Geez, w-what a way to wake up, don't you- WOAH!" The octoling is surprised as Callie pulls him back up, the Squid Sister giggling in joy as they step toward the dining area while holding each other's backs and hands.

" **Mind opening the door for me like a gentleman, Epsilon?** " Callie lowers her eyelids, her eyes now being half open as Epsilon just nods at her. The two grab the handle together and pull the door open as they step inside, continuing their dance inside there while Kalma and Marie follow them both, walking down the stairs to the dining area.

"M-May I ask you something, Callie?" Epsilon asks, to which Callie looks up at him and nods while Epsilon spins the Squid Sister around, grabbing her as the two look into each other. "What made you become so happy, since you were so depressed during the night?" Epsilon pulls Callie back up, and continues their dance around the table.

" **Well, Pacific told me that I could perhaps dance with you in order to make me feel better. And you know what?** " She inches her head closer to Epsilon's, as the two's cheeks turn red. " **He's right.** " She pulls her head backward, as Callie and Epsilon pull the chairs backward, two for Marie and Kalma and two for themselves as they begin dancing toward the kitchen area.

"C-Callie, you know that we can grab plates and kitchen utensils more easily without having to dance, right!?" Epsilon chuckles nervously, as Callie just rolls her eyes while smiling at the same time, and proceeds to grab two kitchen plates for her and Epsilon while the octoling grabs some for Kalma and Marie. "Please, Callie! I think this is a really bad idea dancing, AND carrying kitchen plates at the same time!" The octoling hesitates, while Callie just laughs joyfully and places two kitchen plates on one end of the table as they step toward the other end. Epsilon is about to drop the plates he's carrying, only for Callie's warm gloved hand to grab his hand and plate.

" **Here, let us do this together, you big dork.** " She teases Epsilon, as they both place the plates of Kalma and Marie's on the table. Epsilon just looks down, his face completely red in embarrassment as he hears giggling from Kalma and Marie outside the dining area, and begins accepting the situation he's in. He and Callie turn to look at the kitchen door, and dance toward it as they find some forks and knives that they bring back to the table and place to the sides of the plates.

"Alright! I think we're done now, can we-" Epsilon says quickly, only to be silenced by Callie as she places her hand over Epsilon's mouth, smirking as she chuckles as she hears Epsilon's muffling behind her hand. " **We're not done yet, Epsilon. We still need to get the napkins for ourselves, Kalma and Marie!** " The Squid Sister says teasingly to the octoling as they both step back into the kitchen to get some napkins for everyone. As soon as they come out of the kitchen while holding napkins on each other's backs and hands, they spot Kalma and Marie looking at the pair with smirks while chortling at the two, seeing Epsilon's face becoming red again.

"When will we end this dance, Callie!? This is just too embarrassing for me to handle!" Epsilon says, his voice completely shaky as he stumbles his words while Marie and Kalma continue giggling at the two childishly. " **In just a few moments, Epsilon. Now we have to serve up some breakfast for our guests!** " Callie looks at her cousin and best friend, winking at the two as the they both get up from their seats.

"Yeah, can you both serve me a spinning tuna can with some bread?" Kalma asks, to which Epsilon keeps his lips completely shut, not saying a word as he continues having red, blushed cheeks on him.

" **Alright, we'll both get that for you in a moment, Guest Number 1! And what do you want for breakfast this morning, Guest Number 2?** " Callie winks at her cousin, to which Marie can't help but laugh at Callie as she proceeds to ask for a can of mackerel along with mayonnaise as Callie nods and proceeds to look at Epsilon with her eyes half-open.

" **And what should we both get, hm?** " She quietly chuckles while keeping her mouth shut, as Epsilon blushes even harder, hastily dancing back to the kitchen area with Callie. "L-let's see what we both can get for ourselves in there without making a fool out of myself!" He laughs nervously, to which Callie just stares at Epsilon intently and close the door to the kitchen area as Kalma and Marie look at each other, smirking at each other.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music**

"It's official! I ship them both together!" The inkling boy says, to which Marie only snickers as they both wait for their breakfast to be served by Callie and Epsilon.

* * *

"Callie... for the love of the kraken's tentacles, I am never going to do that with you again like that..." He sighs as he breaks free of Callie's dance, looking away from her whilst his face continues staying red from blushing too much.

" **Come on, Epsilon! I only did this for fun!** " She grins happily, only for Epsilon to look at her with a neutral look, folding his arms together as.

"I don't understand why I was blushing so hard, when I was supposed to enjoy myself!" He covers his face with one of his hands, looking a bit ashamed while Callie looks at him, holding a can of tuna and mackerel she's found for Kalma and Marie. " **Hey, Epsilon...** **I'm actually sorry for making you so embarrassed. I just kind of wanted to cheer you up, as well as myself for this morning.** " The Squid Sister places the cans and mayonnaise on the table and walks over to the octoling, staring out at the window as they both remain in silence until Epsilon chuckles and breaks the silence. "Yeah, I can understand what you were trying to do. But maybe next time, you could've asked for permission instead?" He looks at her, as they both hold each other's hands, grinning at each other.

" **Well, do you want to dance again to the table when you're ready?** " She asks, expecting a "no" from him. But instead, he says something else that surprises her.

"Eh, sure, why the heck not? I'm feeling a bit more prepared now unlike when I woke up." He places one of his hands by her shoulder, the two holding each others hands as they move them outward. They soon grab the cans of tuna and mackerel and place them on their backs as they begin stepping toward the door and open it, coming out with the food Marie and Kalma asked for.

" **Here comes the spinning tuna, Kalma!** " The Squid Sister is spun around by Epsilon as she tosses both cans at her cousin and friend. Marie manages to grab her can of mackerel, but the can of tuna accidentally hits Agent 3 in the head, causing him to let out a yelp of pain as he puts his hands on where the can hit him.

"Gah! Damn it, Callie! You hit my freaking forehead!" The inkling boy groans painfully, to which the three around him only begin laughing as he lets out a sigh and grabs the can on the ground and places it back onto the table. Kalma and Marie soon begin opening the cans with the can openers as Callie and Epsilon go back to the kitchen to fetch something for themselves as they stop dancing upon closing the door behind them.

"So what do you actually want for breakfast, Callie?" Epsilon asks with a smile on his lips, to which Callie goes over to the fridge and takes out some fried fish, licking her lips looking at it.

" **I definitely want to have this for breakfast! It's been a while since I've eaten some fried, delicious fish!** " Callie grabs some butter from the fridge, and begins smearing some the substance on her bread as she places the fried fish on it and brings it out of the kitchen and onto the table along with Kalma's and Marie's bread. Epsilon soon finds some crab meat for himself that he can put on his bread, and goes to the dining area where the others are and takes a seat next to Callie.

"So what is everyone's plans for today?" The inkling boy takes a bite out of his bread, savoring the taste of tuna while Marie pours some mayonnaise on her mackerel fillets mixed with tomato sauce.

" **My plans today is to have as much fun as possible by having dance lessons for the upcoming Splatfest!** " Callie says, before pointing her finger at Marie with a cocky expression on her. " **And I'm going to show you that Techno surpasses Classic in every way possible, Marie!** " The Squid Sister grins while Marie is just sitting and looking at Callie, having been interrupted as she was about to take a bite out of her breakfast.

" _Well, Splatfests are just about having fun,_ Callie." She places the bread back on her plate, and continues speaking. _"Even though I might lose, I will still know, that some people prefer classic over techno._ " She grabs her bread and proceeds to eat her breakfast, to which Callie only tries to chuckle mischievously at her cousin and Kalma, but only ends up sounding cute and harmless to the two as they eat their food. After a while of eating and talking, they hear the door to the first floor hall open and see Marie's father open the door, wearing a tired-looking smile on his face upon seeing the inklings and octoling.

" _Good morning, you four... have you slept well tonight?_ " He walks over to them, and takes out a chair as he sits next to Marie. Callie and Epsilon respond with a nod, while Kalma and Marie respond with agreement as they finish their meals and get up from their seats. " _Well, have a good morning, you four! We'll be packing our stuff for Inkopolis later today, considering that the Rainstorm will be over soon!_ " He says warmly to the four as they all are overwhelmed in excitement for tomorrow, finally being able to play Turf Wars and being able to roam around the world once more after 7 days as they leave the dining area. Before Marie leaves, she hugs her father and wishes him a good morning as she leaves along with Kalma and the others.

* * *

 **Several hours later, 10:19 PM**

The Squid Sisters have set up the camera for their daily Inkopolis News Time, as Kalma, Marie and Callie sit on the couch and have their feet up on the table. They've brushed their teeth, and have prepared their looks as Epsilon prepares to record the three inklings.

" _Alright, let the cameras start rolling!_ " Marie says, excited as everyone stares into the camera. But nothing seems to happen, as the trio's happy and excited looks turn into confusion as to why Epsilon isn't turning on the camera. He remains silent, looking downward as Callie gets up, and walks over to him.

" **Hey, are you alright, Epsilon?** " She sees the octoling looking down in what seems to be in a depressed manner, until she hears him mutter something she can't hear. " **Can you say that again, Epsilon?** " She asks, to which Epsilon finally sighs and looks up at her. "I wish, that I was in the Inkopolis News Time as well, Callie. Can I please join you three just for this one time?" He asks Callie, as she turns to look at Kalma and Marie. Eventually, Callie grabs Epsilon's hand, and presses the REC button as she and the octoling sit on the couch with Marie and Kalma, the group barely managing to fit onto it together as they let out small laughs before the news report starts.

* * *

 **Location: Inkopolis, 10:21 PM**

Many inklings are tired and frustrated beyond belief, laying on their beds as they just wait wait out of complete boredom for the Rainstorm to end. Even the inklings watching the television and looking through the Inkernet doesn't appease or excite them anymore easier, as they just feel desensitized by the programs they watch through. As soon as the Squid Sisters logo pops up, some of them just don't care, since the Squid Sisters' words mean almost nothing. Even their encouragement to the inklings starts to wear off, as they just change channels. However, this time, the inklings are surprised by what they see as soon as the intro for the Inkopolis News Time finishes as they see the Squid Sisters, Agent 3 and an octoling sitting inbetween them. The inklings look confused, as the Squid Sisters and the two boys on the television begin broadcasting.

" _ **Hold onto your tentacles, everyone!**_ " Marie and Callie say together, as the two boys and Squid Sisters hop up from their couch as they continue looking at the camera. "It's Inkopolis News Time!" The boys say in union as the inklings in Inkopolis are in shock as they stare at the octoling. As soon as the Squid Sisters and boys sit down, the dark tentacled Squid Sister moves her hand outward, pointing at Epsilon. " **Everyone, this is a friend of ours that we've met 2 days ago! What's your name, dear octoling?** " Callie happily asks Epsilon, who chuckles before introducing himself to the viewers politely as the Squid Sisters begin their daily news report, talking about how excited she and Marie are for the Splatfest after the Rainstorm ends as they proceed onto the next subjects for the news report.

" _Speaking of Splatfests, Callie_ _, the upcoming Splatfest will be focusing on music once more! We've had this before with Pop and Rock, but this time, we're going to try something a little bit..._ " She pauses and grabs Kalma's hand, as Marie pulls him up and makes him spin Marie around and grab her as the two look toward the camera. " _...different._ " Marie ends her sentence as Callie and Epsilon get up and reveal the two teams: " **Team Techno** " and " _Team Classic_ ". Team Techno's image showing a rave going on with multiple dancing inklings and streams of light while Team Classic's image shows an inkling couple dancing with each other while wearing fancy-looking outfits and holding each other's hands and backs with musical notes in the background. " **Let's see if your team can still hold up to date with modern times! I still stand by my team winning this Splatfest!** " The Squid Sister shows a cocky smile at Marie, to which the other Squid Sister looks at her cousin with a determined look. " _We'll see about that, Callie. Once this Rainstorm deal is over, head over to the pledge box to vote for either of us, and get your fancy outfits ready for those whom are in Team Classic!_ " Marie winks to the camera, as the four jump back onto the couch, nearly crushing each other as they all laugh while the viewers can't help but smile that the four are having fun. Especially considering that an octoling has become their friend, which changes some of the inklings' viewpoints on octarians as the Squid Sisters, Agent 3 and Epsilon prepare their "Stay Fresh" finishing motto.

" _ **And as always, everyone...**_ " Callie and Marie grin happily as they grab Epsilon's and Kalma's hands as they all stand up. " _ **Staaay**_ _ **fresh!**_ " The four on the television do the finishing motto and pose together, with Epsilon barely being able to keep his balance as the usual channels of Inkopolis come back on. This time, the inklings of Inkopolis have had their spirits lifted completely as they begin finding some clothes that they can use for the Splatfest, some finding fancy clothing for themselves for Marie's team while others look for fresh and cool clothes to wear for Callie's team.

* * *

 **Author's Note: First things first, thanks a lot, 466 Gaming for the new cover of this story! I am incredibly grateful to you for making that cover along with its genocide version! Shout out to him, give him a Favorite and a Follow!**

 **Anyways, now that we're past that, it's time to begin Day 6. And already, you can see the concept for the next few chapters: The characters will be preparing themselves for the Splatfest, and they must share some dance lessons with each other since the Squid Sisters want to make it a special kind of Splatfest. This is where you can expect a lot of character development, since I will be doing that for Day 6.**

 **As for now? Chapter 24 will be worked on once I finish Chapter 2 for the Genocide version. Until then, I'll see you all in Chapter 24/Chapter 2!**

 **-Lord Apoplexy**


	24. Dancing and Posing

_**Chapter 24: Dancing and Posing**_

* * *

 **Cap'n Cuttlefish's House, 10:29 AM.**

After having hosted the Inkopolis News Time along with Epsilon, the Squid Sisters and the two boys get up from the couch, looking at each other as they chortle in happiness at each other.

"Thank you all so much for letting me join you!" The octarian grins, showing his teeth as his friends smile back at Epsilon. " **You're welcome, Epsilon! Speaking of which, what should we four to for today?** " The Squid Sister asks, raising everyone's eyebrows as they begin pondering on what to do next after the news broadcast. That's when Epsilon comes up with an idea, as he shows a sly smirk on him.

"Actually, I want to practice for the upcoming Splatfest, Callie. You mind if I join you for today for the dance?" Epsilon asks the Squid Sister, to which proceeds to give a thumbs up to him. " **Of course! Meet me at the Play Area later today at 5:35 PM, because I have some sick tricks that I would want to try out!** " Callie says as she leaves the room afterward. Epsilon is about to follow her, only to feel something grab his shoulder as he hears the inkling boy behind him grab his attention.

"Hey, Epsilon?" Kalma asks him, to which the octarian turns to look at the inkling and listens to him. "You should really make yourself look fresh and cool if you're going to join Callie for today. Why not take a bath, and wear the coolest clothes you own?" The inkling boy points both index fingers at Epsilon, to which the octarian forms a smirk and nods at him while smiling.

"That honestly sounds like a good idea you have there, Kalma. If you'll excuse me for a second..." He speeds out of the living room, and runs up the stairs as Kalma and Marie hear the bathroom door from above being slammed shut. They soon hear Epsilon humming from above where the bathroom is, the two hearing the sound of ink running through the pipes inside of the walls as they just walk over to the window and look outside, having nothing better to do than staring outside the window. They then hear footsteps behind them, as Callie walks back inside.

" **What are you two doing?** " She asks, to which the duo turn to look at the curious Squid Sister in front of them. " _Oh, we're just staring outside the window. We both pretty much have nothing better to do._ " Marie says with a deadpan tone and resumes looking back outside, placing both of her hands underneath her chin while Kalma looks at Callie.

" **You know, I actually have an idea for you both.** " Callie says with an uplifting voice, to which Marie just sounds uninterested as she sighs. However, her current mood soon shifts as soon as Callie tells her idea to the two. " **You know just like how Epsilon wanted to dance with me? Well...** " She grabs both of them, placing her arms over Kalma and Marie's shoulders while having a cocky smile on her. " **You both should practice for the Splatfest sometime today! Otherwise, me and Epsilon will easily win against you both with the power of dance moves and dramatic poses!** " She tries to make an evil laugh, only to fail as she only makes herself sound more adorable and cute as she leaves the room while Kalma and Marie just stare at each other for a while. After a while, they smile and nod at each other as they leave the living room, and go to the bedroom to find the clothes they'll be wearing for the Splatfest.

* * *

 **Many hours later, 5:32 PM.**

Epsilon has just prepared himself, wearing his most expensive clothing that he for himself. He puts on his 18K Aviators, a Black Inky Rider and Punk Cherries as he proceeds to smirk at himself on the mirror in the bathroom, looking at his clothes while admiring himself.

"Well damn, I'm looking even more radical than I should be." He thinks to himself and opens the door, walking to the Play Area where Callie is. He knocks on the door, and soon hears Callie's voice soon after knocking it. " **Coming!** " She says, opening the door from within as she notices Epsilon wearing his Splatfest outfit upon seeing him in front of her.

"Hey there, girl. You ready to dance and rock the audience?" He says, bearing a grin on his face. Callie can't help but chortle at Epsilon's entrance, as she places one of her hands over her mouth. " **Oh my... Eh** **ehehe!** **Epsilon, that's a really nice outfit you have there. Come on in!** " The Squid Sister moves one of her hands outward while holding the door open for the octoling as Epsilon proceeds to step inside, taking off his sunglasses.

"So do you have any ideas on how are we supposed to be dancing for the Splatfest, Callie?" Epsilon asks, to which the Squid Sister proceeds to wrap her arms around the octoling boy, causing him to blush lightly as he chuckles nervously. " **I already know how our dance should be like. And before you ask, no, we're not going to do what you're thinking. Let's wait with that, alright?** " She says teasingly, letting go off of the octoling as she grabs a nearby boombox and plants it on the ground as she looks back up at Epsilon.

" **Alright. I need you to stand next to me, and then we can begin practicing for the Splatfest!** " The Squid Sister waits for the octoling, as he stands next to her. Callie soon nods, and crouches down to the boombox as she turns up the volume and presses the button that starts playing the music.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Undertale - Death By Glamour Triple Mashup**

" **Ready, Epsilon?** " She smirks, continuously tapping one of her feet on the ground while placing both of her hands on her sides. "I'm ready whenever you are, Callie!" The octoling proceeds to look at his feet, and begins tapping the ground with his feet like Callie does and placing his hands on his sides. They then begin taking steps to the left and right, with Callie snapping one of her fingers as she points her index finger to the door.

"Hey, Callie? Should I do the same things as you're doing?" The octoling tries mimicking the Squid Sister, only to lose focus as he begins doing weird and strange poses that Callie just stares at as she begins laughing out loud while the loud music is playing. " **Silly Epsilon! You shouldn't be talking when dancing or posing, since you'll lose focus!** " She forms a smile at him and continues to dance to the loud boombox and doing poses. Callie proceeds to grab Epsilon by the arm as the music begins to pick up the pace.

" **Now, enough warming up! Let's start dancing and posing!** " She lets go of the octoling as they begin stomping the floor together while doing dramatic poses by doing a hopak type of dance, the octoling boy beginning to get the hang of doing dance moves and poses. He suddenly feels Callie's arm go underneath his shoulder and grabbing his hand as he hears the Squid Sister chuckle next to him despite the loud music.

" **Let me show you a little dance move that I used to do with Marie when we were children!** " The Squid Sister and octoling stand up after finishing the hopak dance and begin skipping in around in a circle, holding each others hands as they perform a square dance together. "Woah, easy with the speed, Callie!" Epsilon begins laughing in joy while Callie does the same as they clap their hands after the dance and continue dancing and doing poses by moving their arms upward and constantly doing the "Stay Fresh" motto together in a variety of ways.

"This is just so damn fun! Let's step this up a notch, shall we!?" Epsilon shouts through the loud music, as they both begin performing a breakdance together, placing their hands on the floor and crouch down as they swing their legs to the side and performing various tricks whilst doing so. Eventually, Callie performs a flip and manages to land onto her feet after breakdancing for a while, while the octoling jumps up to his feet after doing another round of swinging his legs and moving his arms. " **Alright, t** **ime to spin the world around us like a spinning top!** " She forms a cocky smile, her teeth being visibly seen as she begins spinning her body around while standing on one leg and raising the other as Epsilon attempts to do the same, but fails as he falls to the floor after spinning only once.

"Hey, Callie!? How come you aren't getting dizzy from spinning so much!?" He shouts at her, the music getting even louder as he begins covering his ears while the Squid Sister seems completely unphased by the music. " **Because I've had years of experience in dancing and posing, Epsilon! Now get up, and stop being so silly!** " She teases the octoling, and pulls him up as they perform another square dance, only to end with them spinning around the room with Epsilon almost losing balance, but managing to succeed.

" **Nice, Epsilon! Let's see if you can truly keep up with a Squid Sister's pace!** " She grins at the octoling, crouching down to her knees as she taps her shoes with her hands, switching between hands and feet while Epsilon stomps the floor below him while moving his hands outward in a rave-like manner, doing dance poses that Callie notices after ending her dance pose. She lowers her eyelids while looking at Epsilon, and proceeds to dance backwards to where the boy is, grabbing his hand as the music fills the room for the two members of Team Techno that laugh in joy as they begin dancing with each other.

* * *

However, Marie and Kalma are sitting in the bedroom together, having headphones on them as they hear the loud music being played in the Play Area. The Squid Sister next to the inkling boy sighs, annoyed and angered that she can't get some rest while Kalma takes a deep breath in an attempt to ignore the music.

" _I swear... any minute now, I am going to storm into the room Callie and Epsilon are in and turn down this unnecessarily loud music!_ " She says angrily, crossing her arms together as Kalma tries to calm her down, holding Marie's hand. "Don't worry, Marie. I'm sure, that the music will end soon. We just have to endure it for a little more!" The inkling boy closes his eyes, trying to continue ignoring the song while Marie places a pillow over her head, frustrated by the music that's playing throughout the house. They soon hear some footsteps outside, and Marie's father soon steps inside, looking confused while taking off his hands on his ears.

" _Would you two m_ _ind explaining what's going on in the room near the bathroom? There's stomping, laughing and loud music everywhere in the house!_ " The inkling man says with curiosity, closing the door behind him as the music is quieted down a bit. Marie lets out an annoyed sigh, and gets up from her bed that she and Kalma are resting on.

" _I'll spare you the details. Callie and Epsilon are in the Play Area, Kalma came up with the "brilliant" idea for Epsilon to practice with Callie for the Splatfest that's happening soon, and ever since the music started, I just so badly want to go in the room the two are in AND SHUT THE DAMN MUSIC OFF!_ " She growls and stomps the wooden floor below her as Pacific nods at his daughter, and opens the door back to the corridor as he and Marie leave the bedroom. " _Alright, let's go to the Play Area, and tell your cousin to shut off the music before it causes any more trouble, ok?_ " Her father says as they go to where the music is coming from. Even from outside of the room, it's incredibly loud despite the door blocking being in the way. Marie turns to look at her father, before saying something.

" _Cover your ears, dad. You're not going to like this..._ " Marie grabs the handle, and places one of her hands on her ears while her father covers both of his ears. Marie swings the door open, only for the two to be met with loud music from within along with Callie and Epsilon raving and dancing inside of the room as Marie tries to scream for her cousin's name, only to be drowned out by the loud music inside as she steps inside of the room. She screams for Callie's name again, and slams her fist on the button of the boombox that stops the music just as it ends, sighing in relief as Callie and Epsilon stop dancing and posing after hearing the music was stopped.

* * *

 **Recommended to turn off the music**

The octoling and inkling turn to look at where Marie is, seeing her having a look of fury on her as the they both just remain silent as Marie stomps the ground below her as she steps over to the two.

" _You two..._ " She points at the two, growling in anger as Callie and Epsilon back away towards the window, not knowing what to expect from Marie. " _...can you please just STOP STOMPING THE FLOOR AND LAUGHING SO LOUDLY WHEN I AM RESTING!? Why did you both even turn the volume of the song all the way up while practicing to begin with!?_ " She shouts angrily at the two as Callie and Epsilon chuckle nervously, trying to come up with an answer for the awkward situation they're in.

" **W-we both were just having some fun together and practicing, Marie! That's all we did!** " She grins innocently at her cousin, to which Marie sighs annoyingly at the two and crosses her arms as she stares down at the two. " _Well, next time you're going to be doing something like this, lower the volume so it isn't heard EVERYWHERE around the house! By the kraken's tentacles, you two sometimes make me want to pull my tentacles out!_ " The Squid Sister shouts angrily, and storms out of the room, not bothering to slam the door shut while Callie and Epsilon just stare at Marie's father.

" _Will you two promise to not do that again next time when my daughter is asleep?_ " Pacific asks the two, to which they nod as Marie's father nods back at the two with a half-smile. " _Good. Remember to lower the volume from now on whenever you two are practicing together, alright?_ " He proceeds to close the door, leaving Callie and Epsilon alone as they just look at each other with neutral expressions. Callie soon takes a deep breath, and sighs as she goes over to the window and looks outside.

"Callie, there's no need to be sad about what just happened! We just have to not make it so loud for Marie next time!" The octoling assures her, placing his arm over her shoulder, soon followed by a slight chuckle from Callie. She looks up at Epsilon, smiling as visible sweat drops are seen running down her forehead from having danced a lot.

" **Honestly, I should've thought about this more before we even began practicing. But hey, let's let bygones be bygones, alright?** " She sits down on the floor, watching the sunset outside as Epsilon sits next to her, closing his eyes as he lets out a long sigh as he opens them again.

"You know, despite having been scolded by Marie, I still think we both had some fun today. I honestly have to thank Kalma for coming up with this idea later tonight." He says, moving closer to Callie as he begins moving his hand to Callie's and try to grab it, only for her to surprise him as she grabs his before he grabs hers. " **Didn't expect me to grab your hand first, did you?** " She chuckles, to which Epsilon smiles warmly and places his arm around Callie's shoulder as the Squid Sister lays her head on the octoling's shoulder, both of them staring at the outside world.

"Callie, I bet you already know this, but..." He's about to say something, but is interrupted by Callie who surprises him again once she says something. " **You love me?** " She grins as soon as she finishes her sentence, to which Epsilon laughs quietly as they both look out the window and see the sun in the horizon about to set. "Pretty much, yeah. I love you, Callie... You mind-reader." He rests his head on Callie's head, both of them having wrapped their arms and hands around their partners' torsos as Callie says something that grabs Epsilon's attention.

" **And I love you too, Epsilon. You really are different from the octarians I've seen before.** " She says, lowering her eyelids as she turns to look up at Epsilon. " **You care for everyone that you love, octarians, inklings... including Marie, Kalma... and me.** " She proceeds to close her eyes, and inches her head toward Epsilon who lowers his eyelids and smiles at the Squid Sister as he takes off his 18K Aviators, and closes his eyes as well. "And I thank you for caring about me, Callie... you truly are a special girl that I've gotten to know and love..." He says quietly, inching his head toward Callie as well. The two pucker their lips, as they share their first kiss with each other once their lips meet each other for the first time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Alright, you all can start writing fan fictions of Epsilon and Callie now, it's now official at this point and throw them on ships.**

 **Honestly, I wanted to save the kiss until later, but I thought about it for a while, and came to the conclusion to add it here. Also for those who want to see Kalma and Marie have their first kiss, you'll see when. ;)**

 **Next chapter I will be working on, is 3-1-12-12-9-5'19 4-5-1-20-8 9-14 20-8-5 7-5-14-15-3-9-4-5 22-5-18-19-9-15-14. =)**

 **-Lord Apoplexy**


	25. Cleaning Up and New Problems

_**Chapter 25: Cleaning Up and New Problems**_

* * *

 **Location: Cap'n Cuttlefish's House, 6:12 PM.**

Everyone is sitting by the dinner table, eating their dinner as they talk about how their days have been so far and enjoying the time they're having. Epsilon and Callie are sitting next to each other, not having told the others about the kiss they both had in the Play Area as they both continue eating their meals.

" _Alright, I need you four to listen for a bit._ " Marie's father interrupts for a bit as he finishes his meal, everyone turning their heads toward him as he continues his sentence. " _Now, you all might know that the sixth day is almost over, and that the final day is approaching. But aside from that, we need to begin packing our bags for tomorrow._ " Pacific grabs his glass of water, and takes a sip out of it, looking back at the others after finishing his drink. " _So after dinner, we'll be packing our stuff and cleaning up this house, and we'll be going to bed much earlier tonight. I have to be in Inkopolis, and work there tomorrow, so consider yourselves lucky that I get to drive you four there._ " He smiles at everyone, as he grabs his plate, and gets up from his seat as he carries the plate and cup to the kitchen while the inklings and octoling continue eating their dinner. They soon finish their plates, and get up from their seats as well and see Pacific waiting patiently for them inside of the kitchen as they place their plates, forks and knives on the table and proceed to look at Marie's father.

" **So, what needs to cleaned up before we leave, Uncle Pacific?** " Callie sits on the counter, looking at her uncle as he begins explaining what needs to be done.

" _Alright, so first, we need to clean up the house. Simple as that. Then, we have to tidy it up, and then lastly, we'll pack up our luggage for tomorrow. Should be straightforward, right?_ " He asks the four, to which they nod in response to Pacific as he smiles at everyone and begins washing the dishes as he instructs everyone to begin tidying up the place. The group go out to where the stairs are, and discuss about what to do.

"Ok, you three. Anybody got plans to clean up the hous, besides splitting up into two groups?" The inkling boy crosses his arms, looking at his friends who are looking at each other and at Kalma.

" _How about you and I go clean the second floor, and Callie and Epsilon stay here and clean the first floor?_ " The older Squid Sister looks at the octoling and her cousin, the two nodding their heads at Marie and Kalma in agreement as everyone begins working on cleaning up the house. Callie and Epsilon proceed to go inside of the living room, and pick up the broken furniture and make a pile of junk and destroyed objects the flood from yesterday has caused.

"I can obviously tell, that you're excited to go back to Inkopolis tomorrow, yes?" The octoling tosses a broken picture frame onto the pile, as Callie lets out a quiet chuckle, and looks at Epsilon with a smile on her lips. " **Of course I am, Epsilon! But I'm also excited to introduce the inklings to you, since they've never seen an octarian like you before!** " The Squid Sister leaves the room for a while, only to come back with a broom some seconds later as she begins sweeping the floor below her, moving the dust and broken window shards to the pile of junk while Epsilon continues his work.

Several minutes pass by, and the two soon finish cleaning the living room as they move on to the next room of the first floor: The Dining Area. They see Marie's father cleaning up the house as well, looking a bit sweaty as he moves his palm onto his forehead.

" **Hey, Pacific? Do you want us to help?** " The Squid Sister asks, holding her broom as her uncle turns to look at her, letting out a wheeze and a chuckle after having . " _It would be appreciated, thanks! I'm not always the kind of guy to be cleaning up houses, y'know?_ " He begins helping the two by removing the wet, grimy floor. Both him and Callie using their respective brooms to begin cleaning up the floor and walls, having fun together as well.

"What can I do to help, Pacific?" Epsilon asks, raising his hand to grab the attention of the inkling man as he looks at him. " _Maybe you could go to the kitchen, and clean up the dishes, kitchen utensils and floors, Epsilon. Don't worry, we both will come help you after we're done here!_ " Callie and her uncle proceed to swipe the small pebbles and dirt on the floor, as Epsilon goes to the kitchen and sees unclean plates and cups by the sink along with more dust, dirt and stone pebbles on the floor. He turns on the water that runs out of the sink, and puts on some plastic gloves before beginning to wash the dishes, cups and kitchen utensils. He suddenly jumps in surprise, as he hears the loud sounds of rollers above him on the second floor along with laughing from Kalma and Marie.

* * *

Kalma and Marie are using their weapons to paint the walls of the house, having fun and laughing while doing so as Kalma goes into his squid form to refuel his ink and soon come back up as he continues their work.

"You know, Marie..." Kalma slams his roller on the colorless wall, painting it a purple color as it manages to stick onto the blank surface. "...I've never actually seen you in your squid form before. Why don't you ever show it to me or anyone else?" The inkling boy turns to look at the Squid Sister, whom has placed one of her hands on one of her arms while looking down with a shy expression.

" _To be honest... I've never actually used my squid form, since it always hurts..._ " She attempts to turn into her squid form, but soon fails as she feels a sharp pain inside of her before her legs turn normal again, looking at Kalma with a sad look on her face.

" _Kalma, I just so badly want to see how I would look like in my squid form, but it hurts too much..._ " The Squid Sister sighs, but soon feels something warm grab her hand as she looks up to see Kalma smiling at her with a comforting look.

"Marie, there's no need to worry. I've had the same problem as you when I first tried to go into my squid form the first time. Come on, let's do this together, alright?" He places his arm around Marie's back, to which she does the same to Kalma as they both begin melting their legs together and begin their transformation. Marie feels the sharp pain again, only for Kalma to make her continue melting her legs as she tries ignoring the pain. She's about to let out a cry of pain as she reaches mid-transformation and her lower half having been melted, feeling her squid form slowly activate and tries to stop her transformation, but can't. Marie tightens her grip around Kalma, trying to hold back from screaming before feeling something that causes her to stop feeling pain. She tries to say something, but only let's out strange sounds as she looks around, seeing the world around her having grown in size.

She soon feels something tap her from behind, and tries to turn around in her new form, only to feel something grab her limb as it pulls her to face toward it. She soon sees Kalma in his purple squid form, eyes looking happy as his pupils move downward in a motion for her to look down. She does so, and soon lets out overjoyed sounds as she proceeds to grab Kalma and pulls him toward her, wrapping her white-colored and green-spotted tentacles around the purple squid as Kalma makes a sound that sounds like he's chuckling as he proceeds to grab Marie's tentacle and soon transforms back into his inkling form.

"Alright, do you know how to turn back to normal, Marie?" He asks the white squid wearing the green and white hat as Marie shrugs with her tentacles, and tries to transform back to normal. However, after waiting for a moment, her eyes begin looking afraid as she looks up at Kalma, making panicked sounds as she tries to transform back into her inkling form.

"Marie!? Is something wrong!?" Kalma asks with haste, to which Marie begins panicking and shaking in fear as she tries as hard as she can to go back to normal, but to no avail as she begins crying out white ink from her eyes, letting out whimpering sounds as well. Kalma soon realizes, that Marie is stuck in her squid form as he stares at the white squid in fear. "Oh no... No, no no! This can't be happening!" The inkling boy quickly picks up the white squid while Marie continues crying in her squid form with Kalma proceeding to rush downstairs where her father and cousin are, and runs through the door as Callie and Pacific look at him, confused as to why he's looking afraid at first until they see Marie in her squid form.

" **Marie! I didn't know, that you could-** " She stops mid-sentence, seeing her cousin crying and not understanding what's making Marie do so. Marie tries to say something again, only to make sounds that no one can understand as her father kneels down to her daughter, looking nervous and worried as well.

" _Ok, Marie! Calm down, alright!? We're going to fix this! Kalma, explain what happened to Marie!_ " He says with haste, looking back at his daughter as Kalma explains what happened. Pacific nods at everything he says about how the transformation went, to which Kalma proceeds to go into his squid form afterward and holds Marie with his tentacles in an attempt to calm her down.

" _Alright, I understand that you've never been using your squid form until now, and this all seems new to you. But there's no need to be scared! Just hang in there, alright, Marie?_ " The Squid Sister looks at her father with a nervous look on her eyes, hints of tears falling down as she holds Kalma's tentacle next to her. " _You will eventually learn how to transform back into your inkling form, you just need some time to learn to do so._ " He says, picking up his daughter as Kalma lets go of the Squid Sister. Pacific soon hugs Marie, to which she responds by wrapping her tentacles around her father as she hugs him as well.

" **Don't worry, Marie. I've had the same reaction as you before! Learning how to shift between my squid form and inkling form was hard at first, but I got used to it eventually!** " Callie places her hand on her cousin's backside in order to comfort her, to which Marie responds with a relaxed moan as Pacific places her on the ground gently, the white squid slithering over to Kalma who grabs one of her tentacles and makes a sound of reassurance before they both go upstairs to the second floor to work things out and finish cleaning up the second floor.

* * *

Epsilon manages to clean up the last plate, and places it where the others are, proud of his work. He's about to start cleaning the floor, until he hears the door open and Callie stepping inside. " **Hey, Epsilon?** " She asks, walking to the octoling as he looks at the Squid Sister.

"How's the cleaning work going, Callie?" He asks, not ready to hear the news Callie says as she shocks him about what happened to Marie. " **Marie is stuck in her squid form, Epsilon.** " She says bluntly, the octoling forgetting about everything he was doing earlier as he looks at Callie with a neutral expression at first. "You can't be serious, right? Inklings and octolings can shift between their normal and squid forms at will!" He says, smirking optimistically at Callie as he begins working on cleaning the floor below him, only to hear Callie raise her voice that grabs his attention.

" **This is serious, Epsilon! My cousin is stuck in her squid form, and she can't revert back to her normal form! It's her first time in her life she's using the squid form!** " She says, which makes Epsilon somewhat believe in her, but seems a bit skeptical about it as he places his hands on his sides. "Show me if it's true, Callie." Epsilon follows Callie who opens the door back out to the somewhat clean Dining Room, as they both go to the bedroom where Kalma and Marie are. Callie proceeds to open the door, and Epsilon is surprised and shocked to see Marie in her squid form laying on Kalma's thighs, letting out a depressed sigh as the octoling speed walks to the duo with a concerned expression.

"Kalma? What's happened to Marie?" He asks his blood brother, to which he looks up at him while Marie looks up at the octoling, her eyes looking sad as she grabs Kalma's hand with one of her tentacles. "Basically, I was learning and helping Marie use her squid form for the first time. Then after that, she had trouble reverting back to her inkling form. Now she's stuck like this for an unknown amount of time, until she can learn how to become normal again." He looks at Marie, whom has wrapped her tentacles around his arm as he caresses her head, telling her how she'll be alright as she closes her eyes.

"Sheesh, I really hope Marie will be alright. We'll check up on you two after I finish cleaning up the first floor, ok?" He places his hand on Marie, to which she seems to nod in gratitude as Callie and Epsilon leave the two alone in the bedroom to continue working on the first floor.

"Marie?" Kalma looks down at the white squid below him, to which she looks up at him, still wearing a somewhat depressed look judging from her eyes being only half open and her letting out whimpers. "Maybe later tonight, we both could share a dance together in the Play Area?" He half-smiles at her, only for her to make a confused sound, raising one of her eyebrows as she tilts her head.

"If you're thinking about us both dancing like we currently are, that's not how it is." He chuckles to himself, continuing to caress Marie's head, to which she seems to regain a bit of happiness as she makes a happy sound, continuing to hold Kalma's hand with her tentacle. "I was thinking, that we both could dance in our squid forms. Maybe we might learn a few tricks we could use for the Splatfest?" He asks her and smiles warmly at the white squid on his thighs, the Squid Sister beginning to show signs of happiness as her eyes no longer seem to be half open, and she seems to giggle in her squid form as she proceeds to hug the inkling boy. Kalma laughs quietly at her as he goes into his squid form as well, hugging Marie back as the two look into each other's eyes, not taking their eyes off of each other as they both nuzzle each other on the inkling boy's bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Welp, you already can guess that the next chapter is going to be another dance, judging from the end of this chapter.**

 **Whats incredible, is that I never thought the Genocide version of this story would get some attention! It's probably my first real horror/creepypasta story, and I'm actually looking forward to making Chapter 4! But let's get onto some things that need to be said.**

 **I'll be taking a break from writing The Rainstorm after Day 6, since on April 29th, I'm going to a swimming competition in Iceland. I'll be there until May 2nd, and I am sadly not taking my computer with me.**

 **Second of all, I've been thinking of setting up a Terraria server for those who want to play with me! If you own Steam, maybe we all could have some fun together! My steam name is Lord Apoplexy! I'll be more than happy to be your friend! ;)**

 **Anyways, that's it for now. I'll actually be working on Chapter 26, the last chapter for Day 6 before we move onto Day 7! (Which will be worked on when I come back from Iceland!)**

 **And then I'll work on the Genocide version after that, giving you two chapters before I take a break from writing! Anyways, I've made this author's note too long. See you all in the next chapter!**


	26. Dance Between Two Squids

_**Chapter 26: Dance Between Two Squids**_

* * *

The house is now clean after 2 and a half hours of work. Callie, Epsilon and Pacific look around the house they're in, seeing that all of the muck, grime and pebbles have been cleaned up and the garbage has been incinerated by the fireplace in the living room as they all stare at it. Callie lets out a sigh, looking tired while laying on the sofa and closing her eyes to get a bit of sleep.

"Seems like you're really tired from working today, aren't you, Callie?" He sits next to her, looking at Callie whom is nodding slowly and turns to look at him, having a smile on her. " **I'm finished...** " She says, chuckling, before collapsing on the sofa and falling asleep. The octoling smiles warmly at the sleeping Squid Sister as he picks her up, carrying her in his arms.

"If you don't mind, Pacific, I will be going to sleep as well. Have to get ready for tomorrow, remember?" He continues smiling at Marie's father, whom nods and smiles back at Epsilon as the latter goes to where the bedroom is and shuts the door behind him while Pacific stays in the living room, falling asleep on the sofa as he shuts his eyes, excited for tomorrow for the Rainstorm to end.

Epsilon opens the door to the bedroom, only to be surprised as he sees Kalma and Marie in their squid forms holding and sleeping together, letting out quiet wheezes. Epsilon walks past the two as quietly as possible, and gently places Callie on her bed while putting a blanket on her. The last thing he does before going to bed, is proceeding to gently pet Callie on the head, and goes to his own bed as he falls asleep as well.

* * *

 **4 hours later, 12:38 AM.**

Kalma opens his eyes after having taken a rest, noticing Marie still holding him with her tentacles like she did when they both fell asleep together in their squid forms. He lowers his eyelids, and pats Marie with his tentacles before going into his inkling form and picking up the white squid on the bed while not trying to wake the Squid Sister and the others up.

Opening the door to the second floor corridors quietly, the inkling boy looks to his left and right, and sees that all of the corridors are as black as the darkness while seeing signs of moonlight going through the windows as he turns on his flashlight and walks to where the Play Area is, tip-toeing as he manages to inch toward the door and open it as he barely turns on the lights in the room he and Marie are in, and places the squid on the ground, still hearing the Squid Sister letting out quiet wheezes and snoring sounds.

"Hey, Marie?" He whispers, and hears Marie making a sound as she seems to move her tentacles around, as if trying to find Kalma and hold herself close to him and slowly opens her eyes. She looks around, confused as to where she is at first, until she sees Kalma in front of him. "Did you want to dance with me, as you wanted?" He moves his hand outward, to which Marie seems to shy away a little bit for a moment, blushing a bit while letting out quiet chuckling sounds as she looks back up at Kalma. She only makes quiet blooping sounds, until he asks her something else.

"Remember when I told you, that I wanted us two to dance in our squid forms?" He smirks at her for a bit, and turns into his squid form as he tries to make a "ta-da!" sound as a squid. Despite only making blooping sound effects, Marie still gets what Kalma was trying to do, and places one of her tentacles in front of her non-existent mouth, imitating a laugh as she makes chuckling sounds. Kalma soon reaches one of his tentacles outward, looking happy as Marie grabs him with his tentacle, looking happy as well as they both try to position themselves like they did in their inkling forms, and barely manage to do so as they seem to have a bit more trouble doing so in their squid forms and fall on the ground sometimes.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Megalovania" Undertale (Music starts at 0:04)**

The two try taking a step to the left, but have difficulty adjusting to dancing in their current forms as Kalma almost falls to the ground. He tries making it so that he stands on his tentacles, but soon falls onto his back on the ground while Marie lets out chuckling sounds, Kalma rolling his eyes as he tries standing back up. He's about to fall again, only to be grabbed by Marie who pulls him upward, the inkling boy now standing on his tentacles as if it were legs.

He decides to help Marie stand like he does, the Squid Sister having a bit of trouble at first, but eventually manages to stand on her tentacles as well in her squid form. The two proceed to grab each other's tentacles, but soon notice that they can't use their other tentacle to hold each other's backsides, since that will make them fall onto the ground. Disappointed, the inkling boy lets out a sigh, and is about to turn back to his inkling form until he feels Marie grab his tentacles and spinning him around to look at her. Even though she can't speak, she makes gestures that they both can still dance, to which they attempt to do so and begin by having Kalma spin Marie around and grabbing her with his other tentacle before she lands on the ground. Surprised and intrigued by this, the purple squid continues dancing with the white squid, the former attempting to place one of his tentacles on her backside, to which it works as both's joy-filled eyes are locked onto each other. Even though they have difficulty strafing and maneuvering, they still manage to perform various tricks in their current forms, including Kalma spinning Marie around in the air and holding her up with both of his tentacles. After performing many tricks together, he places the Squid Sister back down, his lower eyelids having been raised as he and Marie just look at each other.

The inkling boy soon notices, that Marie's tentacles seem to begin melt and transform. Although, she doesn't seem to notice it until Kalma motions the Squid Sister to look down with his eyes. She does what he asks, and her eyes soon widen in surprise as she looks back up at Kalma, letting out an overjoyed sound as her tentacles begin to form feet with black boots. The two continue dancing, their feet beginning to make the maneuvering and strafing easier for them as Kalma proceeds to hold Marie and spin her around in the air, seeing her legs starting to form with her green tights and black shorts as she begins clutching herself with her tentacles, letting out a painful growl while doing so. The inkling boy begins transforming into his inkling form as well, seeing as how Marie is now in mid-transformation with her legs being made of white liquid with hints of green inside as well.

"Come on, Marie! Just hang in there, alright!?" Kalma motivates the Squid Sister, placing his hands over her shoulder as she moves one of her tentacles to grab his other hand, looking up at him as she manages to mutter one thing as her voice slowly manages to return.

" _Thank you, K-Kalma..._ " She says, her voice is mixed with blooping noises as her tentacles and torso soon forming back into her inkling form as her familiar black dress with the green marks appears while her skin begins to form as well along with the rest of her clothes. The two look at each other, doing one more spin as Kalma stares down at Marie while holding her down in midair, her skin having returned to normal as her head manages to finish transforming her back to her inkling form, the Squid Sister now having returned back to normal as she smiles happily at Kalma, tears of joy in her eyes.

* * *

 **Pause the music.**

" _Kalma... I t-thought I was going to be stuck like this..._ " She says, holding back her tears as the purple-tentacled inkling pulls her up to her feet, hugging her as she lets out a joy-filled laughter while hugging Kalma.

"See, Marie? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" He smiles at Marie, who looks back at him with a smile as well while wiping her tears of joy off from her face. " _You couldn't understand how it felt to be stuck in my squid form... It was just so terrifying..._ " She quietly mutters, not taking her arms off of the inkling boy as they just stand there in the moonlight, hugging each other until something catches Kalma off guard. Marie inches her face near Kalma, their noses colliding with one another as she whispers something to him after calming down and wiping the remaining teardrops from her face.

" _Shall we continue this dance?_ " Her cheeks are visibly blushing, as Kalma and Marie lowers their eyelids and places their hands on each other's back and moves their hands outward, their cheeks being slightly red.

"If you want to." He smiles warmly at her, the two tapping their feet on the ground twice as they begin dancing again in their inkling forms.

* * *

 **Resume the music. (At 1:15)**

Callie wakes up after hearing quiet giggling coming from the Play Area, and rubs her eyes as she slowly gets up from her bed and proceeds to tap Epsilon in an attempt to wake him up from his slumber.

" **Epsilon, do you hear that?** " The Squid Sister asks the octoling quietly as he turns to look at her after waking up, looking tired as the octoling boy rubs his eyes. He's about to say something about wanting to go back to sleep, until he hears the quiet giggling as well somewhere in the house and gets up from his bed with a confused look.

"Hey, where's Kalma and Marie?" He groggily says after rubbing his eyes, and stands up from his bed. "Are they both dancing in the Play Area, or something?" He walks toward the bedroom door, and opens it as he goes to where the two are. He's about to open the door to interrupt them both, only to see the slight glimpse of Kalma holding and spinning Marie in the air in her squid form as she morphs back into her inkling form after Kalma stops spinning her around, the two letting out quiet laughs from within as they both continue dancing. Callie sneaks up to a surprised Epsilon, wondering what's going on as well until she sees her cousin in her inkling form again. " **Marie...!** " She whispers happily, about to go inside and hug her cousin, only for Epsilon to stop Callie in her tracks.

" **Hey, what's the hold up?** " She asks quietly with confusion in her voice, to which Epsilon chuckles, both him and Callie looking behind the door, watching Kalma and Marie dance together in peace. "Let's just leave the two alone for a while, alright? We'll both step inside once they finish their little dance." He forms a smile on his lips, as he and Callie watch the duo inside of the Play Area dance with each other and keeping themselves as quiet as possible.

* * *

The dancing duo go into their squid forms, with Marie having barely any trouble transforming into a squid now as both she and Kalma grab one another's tentacles and begin hopping around while standing on one tentacle, then performing a spin afterward as they transform back into their inkling forms. They walk toward one another, and hold each other's backs and hands as they plant their feet on the ground, and look to their left as they resume dancing with one another by stepping toward that direction where the stuffed dolls and children's toys are.

"How does it feel to be able to use your squid form now, Marie?" He and Marie plant their right feet on the ground, to which Kalma proceeds to spin the Squid Sister around and grab her as they both look at each other, eye contact remaining unbroken. " _What I think about it?_ " She says, a half-smile forming soon after as she continues her sentence. _"Hold me in the air, and spin me around in my squid form. Then you'll get your answer._ " She lowers her upper eyelids, morphing into a squid as Kalma does as she says, spinning around while holding the white squid in the air as the two laugh at the same time. The world around them begins fading away, both of them now in their own little world together as Marie and Kalma imagine themselves wearing their Splatfest outfits and see several inklings below the stage cheering for them both. On the other side where they are, they see imaginary versions of Callie and Epsilon doing dramatic poses and having fun together as they both smile at the two.

"Do you think, that this is how the Splatfest will be like, Marie?" Kalma asks her, breaking themselves out of their imaginations as the world returns back to normal with both of them inside of the Play Area again.

" _I really do hope so, Kalma. Should we do one more trick, before we call this off and go back to sleep?_ " She tilts her head, eagerly waiting for a response from Kalma who lowers his eyelids and nods at the Squid Sister with a warm smile. "Alright! One more... I'm starting... to feel tired as well." He yawns a bit, to which Marie giggles and they spin three times before Marie unexpectedly drops Kalma onto the floor and grabs him instead as he and Marie let out laughs as she pulls the inkling boy up.

"I was supposed to hold YOU in mid-air, not you holding ME in mid-air!" He continues chuckling while Marie does the same as they look at each other, both of them proceeding to sit down on the floor and letting out a sigh of relief after finishing their dance, looking at the moon and raindrops outside of the house.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music**

Both Marie and Kalma just stare at the outside view, not taking their eyes off of the white, glowing moon that's shining in the sky. They turn to look at each other, and hold each other's hands as they inch closer to each other.

"I have something to ask of you, Marie, regarding about what we did four days ago when we shared our first dance." The purple inkling looks back at the window, and closes his eyes as he lets out a tired sigh. "Did you want to kiss me during the second day when we had that dance?" He forms a grin, trying to hold back his joy, to which Marie blushes and giggles nervously as she looks at the window as well.

" _To be honest, I k-kind of wanted to! But... you know how it went with Callie and all that._ " She and Kalma just stare at the window, until Marie says something again after a moment of silence. " _Do you want to share that kiss, Kalma?_ " She blushes, moving herself closer to Kalma as she moves her arm over his shoulder. "If you want to, Marie..." He says warmly, both of them closing their eyes and about to kiss. Their lips are about to meet, until the door suddenly swings open, and Callie and Epsilon hop inside.

" **Surprise, you two!** " Callie says, Kalma and Marie quickly retracting their lips and get up to their feet, their faces completely red in embarrassment and surprise with Marie covering her face while Kalma laughs nervously. "H-hey, you two! Didn't expect you both to be awake!" Kalma smiles happily at Callie and Epsilon, still blushing while Callie and Epsilon lower their eyelids and cross their arms.

"Quit hiding it, Kalma and Marie, we both know what you two were about to do after your dance." A sly smirk appears on Epsilon and the Squid Sister, as he causes both Kalma and Marie to blush even harder upon saying the answer. "You both were about to kiss, right?" He raises an eyebrow, to which Marie sighs, and in a somewhat humiliated voice, says something quietly. " _P-please, leave, you two..._ " She reveals her face, showing her to be somewhat shocked and sad, and Callie and Epsilon soon drop their joyous, teasing facade.

" **Marie, I... we... we're so sorry for interrupting you two, alright? We were just so happy to see you in your inkling form again, and I so badly wanted to give you a hug out of joy!** " She walks over to Marie, and does as she says as she wraps her arms around her cousin, to which Marie stops blushing and lets out a sigh as she hugs Callie back, happy that at least Callie and Epsilon still care for her as the younger Squid Sister lets go and looks at Marie with a smile.

" **We'll leave you two alone to have your moment, ok?** " She asks, only for Marie to shake her head to her sides, confuses all three of them at first, especially Kalma until she explains as to why she doesn't want to kiss Kalma. " _I'm... I'm just too embarrassed at the moment. Sorry, Kalma, I really wanted to..._ " She stops before finishing her sentence, and just shyly walks out of the Play Area and back to the bedroom, to which Kalma sighs in disappointment. Both Callie and Epsilon feel bad for him as he just leaves the Play Area along with the two following him.

"You two really shouldn't have barged in on us like that. Next time you wanted to hug your cousin, at least knock on the door..." He grabs the bedroom door's handle, opening it and is treated to Marie laying on her bed and covering her face with one of her pillows, still blushing a bit as Callie and Epsilon walk past her, feeling bad for her as they just lay down on their beds. Kalma lays down on his bed as well, looking at Marie as he hears her sigh.

"Marie..." He attempts to grab her attention, only for her to remain silent as she continues burying her face in her pillow. "I know that you feel as though you've been humiliated, but-" He's soon interrupted as Marie says something that Kalma can't hear.

"Come again, Marie?" He raises an eyebrow, and Marie soon looks up with a sad look on her expression. " _I am humiliated, Kalma. No doubt, that Callie and Epsilon will gossip about that on social media when we return back to Inkopolis tomorrow..._ " Her voice is monotone and depressed as she buries her face on the pillow again, sighing, until she hears Epsilon say something.

"Let me just say this bluntly, Marie... Me and Callie had our first kiss today..." He blushes and slowly looks down in a bit of embarrassment, to which Callie does as well as Marie looks up at the two with a surprised look on her.

" _Hehe, well, you two seemed to fit so perfectly together, considering how much you both posed and danced together earlier today._ " She manages to half-smile, and sees Callie holding Epsilon's hands and looking at the octoling.

" **Of course we do, Marie! Just like how you and Kalma are just the perfect couple! And we would never blackmail you, because you're my cousin!** " Her face is full of glee, to which Marie soon looks at Kalma with a grin on her face, and hops toward him in her squid form as she morphs back into her inkling form, laying next to the inkling boy and proceeds to look at her cousin afterward.

" _Thanks, Callie... I really do appreciate you and Epsilon being there to support me, and being one of the best cousins I could ever have... Especially you supporting me, Kalma._ " She looks back at Kalma, lowering her eyelids as they nuzzle and hold each other at first, until both of them close their eyes and share their first kiss together. Upon their lips meeting each other, Kalma feels something burning inside of him, feeling as though his soul is resonating as one name begins to ring a bell in his mind while both he and Marie break the kiss and go to sleep together afterward.

" _ **EMILY**_ "

* * *

 **Author's Note: Remember that name, because you'll find out exactly why I chose that name in one of the endings.**

 **So this is the last chapter for Day 6 before we move on to Day 7, the last day of the Rainstorm. Believe me, Day 7 is going to be one hell of a finale for me to write next to The ELder Teams: Skytress' College of Winterhold Questline finale, with each chapter exceeding about 4000+ words.**

 **I do NOT want to spoil what Day 7 will be focusing on, but one thing for sure, is that it will have the main cast along with Pacific go back to Inkopolis. But of couse, there will be a twist involved. A real 'twister' indeed.**

 **For now, I'm going to be writing 2 chapters for the Genocide version before taking a small break from writing and going to the Iceland competition that will be happening on April 29th and will last until May 2nd. Then I'll begin working on the final day of the Rainstorm!**

 **Until then, I'll see you all in Chapter 27, and Part 1 of the finale!**

 **(And yes, this is CANONICALLY the second time I've used the Megalovania song for my stories. ;))**


	27. The Final Day: Part 1

_**Chapter 27: The Final Day: Part 1**_

* * *

After having slept for and cuddled with each other for the night, Kalma, Marie, Epsilon and Callie are woken up to the sound of the bedroom door being knocked on, followed by Pacific opening the door and looking at them all with a smile.

" _Good morning, you four! Are you all excited to return back to Inkopolis?_ " Immediately after asking them the question, everyone quickly get up from their beds and prepare themselves, looking excited and prepared.

" **Isn't the answer already obvious, Pacific? Come on, everyone! Let's get ready!** " She and others proceed to run to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After the boys leave the room and close the door behind them, they hear the Squid Sisters snickering inside and Kalma looks through the lock, seeing the two styling their tentacles they sport during their news reports.

"Seems like we've got one last news report to showcase before we're going back home, Epsilon." He looks at the octoling, only to see Epsilon having gone to the Play Area as Kalma enters the room his friend is in, seeing him looking at the window and letting out a long sigh.

"Epsilon, is something wrong?" Kalma asks the octoling, and stands next to him as the two look at the city outside of the house.

"It's... it's just that I'm nervous of seeing how the inklings in Inkopolis will react when they see me, Kalma." Epsilon sighs again, and continues talking. "Everytime an octoling or octarian has entered Inkopolis via the sewage system through Octo Valley and Inkopolis, they don't come back, even after weeks have passed." Both of them continue looking at the window, not saying anything while the sun amongst the rain and thunder starts to rise from the horizon. Epsilon soon looks down afterward, a sad look forming on him.

"I just have a feeling, that I won't be any different than any of the other octolings whom have entered Inkopolis. I would just be splatted the moment I set foot in that place by the inklings there." He continues staring down at the floor below him, until he feels something being place on his right shoulder. He looks up, and sees Kalma holding him in a brother-like manner as the inkling boy hugs the octoling.

"Don't worry, Epsilon. I'm sure, that ever since you were with us during that Inkopolis News Report yesterday, the inklings would welcome you with open arms. You just need to show them how great of a friend you are to Callie, Marie and... well, me!" Kalma pats Epsilon's back with a smile forming on him, and walks out of the bedroom. Before leaving Epsilon by himself, the inkling boys turns to look at him with a friendly look.

"Me and the Squid Sisters will be waiting for you downstairs, alright? It would be nice to have you on board for the last Rainstorm news report before we get our breakfast and leave for Inkopolis." Kalma walks back to where the Squid Sisters are, and soon hears the door to the bathroom open and sees them sporting their news report style after waiting outside of the door for some minutes.

" **Kalma, you pervert! Have you looked at us through the lockhole while we were getting dressed!?** " Callie shouts at him with blushed cheeks, only for the inkling boy to laugh and calm her down, saying that he would never do something like that. Marie soon follows along by chuckling quietly, and the sisters soon go downstairs to the living room together.

" _Are you coming with us to the living room, Kalma?_ " Marie asks, seeing Kalma still standing at the top of the stairs and looking to where the Play Area is.

"Oh, yeah! I'm coming, Marie!" Kalma turns into a squid, and hops down onto Marie as she grabs him, holding him in a bride-like manner with her hands as he morphs back into his inkling form.

" **Marie! Are you coming?** " The two hear Callie call from within the living room, and soon smirk together as Marie runs inside, much to Callie's surprise upon the two barging in the room.

" _HOLD ONTO YOUR TENTACLES, CALLIE!_ " Marie screams in joy, throwing both herself and Kalma onto her cousin as the trio nearly break the couch upon Marie's impact. All three of them laugh together as they attempt to sit back up on the couch, only for the couch to fall apart after Callie manages to sit up, causing them all to tumble on the ground.

" _Don't worry, Callie! I can fix that!_ " Marie grins with her teeth shown, having her eyes closed in a humorous manner while Callie just rolls her eyes and smiles at the two as she sees Pacific step inside with a curious look.

" _What happened, you three?_ " He asks them while the trio look at Marie's father and grin at him.

" _We were just having some fun together! There's no need to worry about the ruckus we three made!_ " She laughs while Callie and Kalma proceed to tickle her as she attempts to tickle them back. Pacific just rolls his eyes and smiles happily as he leaves the room.

Soon enough, they hear Epsilon's voice coming from the second floor after a while of tickling and playfighting with one another.

"Hey, what are you three up to?" The octoling calls for them while walking down the stairs, to which Callie places her index finger in front of her lips while Marie and Kalma watch her sneak up to the left side of the door. Once Epsilon steps inside of the room, Callie proceeds to tackle him to the ground and Epsilon lets out a short scream while Callie laughs while laying on top of the octoling, tickling him as he laughs. " **Good morning to you, Epsilon!** " She gets up to her feet after tickling him for a bit, and helps Epsilon up as well as they both walk over to Kalma and Marie whom are snickering at the two.

"So are we ready to start this, before we head back home?" The inkling boy prompts to start the news report with excitement, and Callie sure enough presses the button on the camera that starts broadcasting and recording themselves.

However, things suddenly take a dark turn, as just as Marie is about to finish the opening intro, the four of them hear a distant siren. They all look at each other in confusion at first, until Epsilon decides to look through the window.

"You three, stay here!" Epsilon dashes to the window, and looks outside, only to fall silent for a moment as his hands drop to the floor, and he suddenly screams in fear.

" **Epsilon! What is it!?** " Callie runs toward him and off the camera's view, holding his hand as Epsilon tells everyone what he saw: An enormous tornado nearby the Calamari City. Callie, Marie and Kalma run to look outside the window themselves, and are just as shocked as Epsilon is.

Suddenly, Pacific runs inside, looking worried and breathing heavily as he looks at the group standing by the window.

" _GET IN YOUR BOOTS AND COATS! WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE, NOW!_ " He says with haste, and all of a sudden, a rock flies through the window from the sky as the four barely avoid it and do as Marie's father says. The Squid Sisters leave the camera behind, forgetting to stop the recording as sirens continue being heard and the sound of the roaring tornado heading towards them.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Terraria OST - Boss 4**

After getting in their shoes and coats, Pacific busts the entrance door open and runs outside to where his car is, while everyone else follows him with their hoods over them. He hastily takes out his car keys from his pocket and quickly opens the car while heavy rain falls on everyone and objects from the tornado fly past the inklings and Epsilon as they all get inside to their seats. Just before Epsilon enters the car where the others however, he is struck in the head by a metal pole and falls onto the pavement next to the car, unconscious from the pole's sharp blow.

" **EPSILON!** " Callie hops out of the car before it drives off, and picks up the slowly melting octoling on the ground in the puddle of water as she runs toward Pacific's car while she herself starts to melt from the rain, barely managing to enter it before she notices the houses the tornado comes across are completely smothered and destroyed by it along with inklings inside getting splatted, including Cuttlefish's house.

"PACIFIC, IT'S BEHIND US!" Kalma screams in panic at Pacific from the backseat as Marie's father slams the left pedal with his foot as hard as he can and begins speeding away from the tornado ravaging through the neighborhood with the Squid Sisters and Kalma looking behind them to see the objects and houses flying inside of the tornado.

They hear the sound of the roaring tornado behind them as Pacific drives as fast as he can through the wooded area of the Calamari Region to where the highway to Inkopolis. Kalma, Callie and Epsilon are in sitting in the backseat, while Marie sitting at the front seat, holding her father's shoulder as she whimpers in fear of the tornado. Kalma proceeds to look at the rear window once more, and spots an object flying towards the car from the tornado. A 15 feet tall pine tree.

"PACIFIC, WATCH OUT!" Kalma shouts at Pacific, and soon enough, the tree lands in front of the car, blocking the way as Marie's father barely manages to avoid crashing onto the tree and slams the car's brakes while Callie and the others at the backseat begin shaking in fear for their lives as well like Marie does.

" _For fuck's sake... You four, stay here! I'll move the tree out of the way!_ " He gets out of the car and turns on his bubbler as Pacific begins to move the tree out of the way. Kalma sees him struggling with the tree, while the tornado seems inches towards them as he turns to look behind him. He quickly decides to get out of the car himself, and help Marie's father with the tree. Pacific at first is surprised to see Kalma, but nods at him as they both slowly manage to move the tree out of the way after 15 seconds of pushing. After that, they soon feel as though they're being sucked toward something, and see the tornado closing in on them as Marie screams for her father, tears in her eyes. Both Pacific and Kalma run back to the car, and Pacific wastes no time as he drives away from the swirling vortex behind them, seeing the large tornado suck up trees from the ground and metal rails on the road, hurling the objects the tornado comes across in all directions.

They eventually arrive at the highway to Inkopolis City after a few minutes of driving through the forest and barely avoiding the objects the tornado hurls at them along, and to their relief, the tornado doesn't follow after them. But it instead tore its way through part of the highway, destroying the road itself and causing people from the Calamari City to get stuck in the process.

" _Dad, shouldn't we help the others!?_ " She asks her father whom continues driving down the highway. He responds by closing his eyes for a moment, and moves his head sideways while letting out a depressed sigh.

" _As much as I hate to say it, Marie, I can't save them. All that matters to me now, is getting you four to safety and back home. I pray for us to be alive when we get to Inkopolis, and hope that my brother is still alive after that tornado ravaged through the Calamari City._ " He grits his teeth, stopping his car at the side of the road as they all see the tornado heading back to where the Calamari City is. After a while of waiting and watching the tornado ravage through the landscape, Pacific begins driving through the highway again with the others, and sees that Inkopolis City is still over 200 kilometers away from where they currently are.

" _Keep your eyes open for any tornadoes behind us, alright?_ " He sternly says while Callie, Marie and Kalma responding with a nod as they begin to occasionally look through the rear window every 5 kilometers for any signs of swirling vortexes in the skies. However, they don't notice the waves of the ocean acting even more violent than they usually do, and that they're much bigger than they were the previous days during the Rainstorm.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music.**

 **Location: Calamari City Hospital, 11:24 AM.**

Arctic is laying on his bed, letting out a sigh as he watches the storms outside of his window and looking at a picture of Callie when she won the Folk Singing Contest along with her cousin.

" **Callie...** " He mutters quietly, and looks back up at the window, seeing a tornado heading toward the hospital as he stands up with a neutral look on him. He hears footsteps of several psychiatrists and doctors opening the doors for the patients, and when the door opens, he just turns his back on the doctor.

"Come on, Arctic! Let's get moving, before the tornado brings this whole building on our heads!" The female inkling says to him, only for Arctic to respond by moving one of his hands upward and letting out a sigh.

" **No... I don't want to live anymore. Knowing that I have been guilty for octarian genocide, I need to face the consequences of my actions.** " He says, looking at the inkling woman with a half-smile on him, yet, his eyes have regret and sorrow in them.

" **Go. Save the other patients, and leave me be. I am not worth saving.** " Arctic turns around to look at the tornado moving towards the city again, seeing it getting closer to the building as the doctor tries to desperately persuade him to come with her, only for him to just ignore her as she just sighs and closes the door, leaveing Arctic alone in the room.

He soon rummages through his pockets, and takes out his Splatphone, going through his contacts after entering the passcode. He proceeds to press Callie's name after coming across it, and puts the phone to his ear. 4 rings go by, and he soon hears the sound of his daughter's voice on the other end.

" **Dad!? I thought you-** " She's interrupted by her father, as Arctic proceeds to talk to her before the tornado demolishes the hospital he's in.

" **Callie, listen to me...** " He mutters, smiling happily despite in the situation he's in.

" **My final moments are upon me, since the tornado is coming towards the building I am in. So I will cut this short, alright?** " He hears Callie fall silent, and soon hears her breathing funnily as if she's holding back from crying as Arctic tells her to calm down, hushing her while doing so.

" **Listen. When you become older, and have children with the octoling, I want you to never tell them about me. Got it? Because I don't want them to know, that they carry the blood of an octarian-murdering inklings while they also carry the blood of the race I slaughtered.** " He soon hears Callie break down into tears while talking to his daughter, and proceeds to hum the song his wife used to sing to Callie when she was a baby squid. It manages to calm her down slightly, and he soon hears Pacific's voice on the other end after Callie gives it to him.

" _Arctic, what's going on in the Calamari City!? Are you alright!?_ " His brother asks with haste in his voice, to which Arctic calmly replies back to Pacific with a neutral look on his face.

" **I am. For a while, at least. Pacific, will you promise me something?** " He starts to hear the tornado outside, and sees the building in front of his window start to collapse and break away as he forms some tears in his eyes as well.

" **Promise me, that you'll take good care of my daughter after I'm gone. I-** " He's cut off, hearing his brother shout on the phone with shock in his voice.

" _WHAT!? You're staying at the Calamari City, just so you can splat yourself!? Why the hell would you be doing that after you've changed your viewpoint on the octarians!?_ "

" **Because I am not worth saving, Pacific. I deserve this for having splatted many octarians whom were possibly family and friends with that octoling boy that I tried to splat myself. And please, tell him one thing...** " He hears the sound of the building around him crumbling, as dust falls over him. He smiles one last time to himself, knowing that his justified death is coming in a few moments.

" **Tell the octoling boy, that I'm sorry for everything I've done to his people, Pacific. I hope Callie and the octoling will make things better for the future between inklings and octolings.** " Cracks can be heard and are forming around Arctic, as he begins shaking in fear of his death. He gulps, before managing to say one more sentence. " **Goodbye, Pacific... I love you and Callie so much...** " He wipes his tears off and bites his lips before screaming in pain as the building collapses on him, his ink, clothes and Splatphone are scattered everywhere before his remains are sucked up by the destructive tornado that killed him along with hundreds of other inklings.

* * *

 **Location: Inkopolis-Calamari City Highway, 11:29 AM**

" **Dad!? DAD!?** " Callie screams at her phone, hoping in vain that her father would answer her back. But deep down, she knew what happened after hearing Arctic's screams on the other end. She falls silent for a moment, her eyes widened. She soon lets out a cry of despair, and suddenly opens the car's door while Pacific is driving the car at a fast speed down the highway, throwing her phone on the street out of anger and destroying it in the process as it short circuits from the heavy rain as well.

" _CALLIE! HOLY FUCKING SH-_ " He barely manages to stop the car from swerving onto the side and the left door's backside being ripped apart. After he stops the car, he looks at his niece with shock and anger on him.

" _You could've bloody splatted us, Callie! Look, just because your-_ " He's cut off, as Callie turns to look at the others with an angry look on her as she starts melting from the rain pouring onto her.

" **YOU ALL DON'T UNDERSTAND! I LOVED MY DAD SO MUCH, EVEN WHEN HE TRIED TO SPLAT EPSILON TWO DAYS AGO! AND NOW HE'S GONE AFTER I ONLY MET HIM ONE TIME BECAUSE OF THIS DAMN RAINSTORM! I... I HATE THIS SO MUCH! I FUCKING HATE THIS!** " She slams her melting arm on the ground, causing her body to melt even faster from the water as the ground below her starts turning into a black color. Pacific quickly runs over to his niece, and places a bubbler around Callie so she doesn't melt any further as he attempts to hug her. She resists at first, but eventually gives in as she looks up at the clouds above her, the sound of a distant lightning strike being heard as streams of tears flow down her cheeks.

" **I didn't want this to happen to my dad... I just met him two days ago ever since 10 years have passed. And you know what?** " Callie proceeds to hug her uncle, sniffing and holding back her tears as Pacific pats her back as well while Callie continues her sentence. " **He and I could've spent more time together, since my birthday is going to happen within a week...** " She quietly says, looking completely drained as she and Pacific get up and slowly walk back over to the car where Kalma and Marie are. She feels both of them hugging her, as she proceeds to hug them back as she tries to calm herself down.

" **Let's just get to Inkopolis as fast as we can... I want to live, and tell this tale I've had.** " Callie bluntly says, as Pacific starts the car back up, and begins driving down the highway again back to Inkopolis.

" _Callie, your father said, that he wanted you and Epsilon to live together when you're older, as well as changing the viewpoints for both inklings and octolings._ " He says, while trying to hide the whole "having children" thing. Callie is somewhat surprised by this, as she looks at Epsilon next to her, and barely manages to crack a half-smile at him as Pacific continues talking to her while driving.

" _You get what my brother said to you, Callie?_ " He turns to the left, following the signs showing the way to Inkopolis as the Squid Sister lays her head on Epsilon's shoulder.

" **Yeah... I do, Pacific... I... I think I'm going to sleep. Wake me... up when we're... in... Inko...pol...** " She fails to finish her sentence, before falling asleep on the octoling boy's shoulder. Kalma just chuckles at Callie, smiling at the sleeping Squid Sister as he moves her arm, making it so that she's holding Epsilon while sleeping.

"Heh, you two are just so cute together." Kalma grins at the sleeping Squid Sister and octoling while Marie smiles at the two as well.

An hour later of driving, Kalma decides to relax and fall asleep himself, until he hears the sound of something behind him. He turns to look behind him where the rear window is, and is shocked to see something horrifying.

A large, destructive tidal wave about a hundred meters away from Pacific's car as Kalma proceeds to let out a horrified scream upon seeing the tsunami coming straight at him and his friends at an alarming speed.

* * *

 **Totally-Not-Filler Author's Note: I'm back from my Iceland trip! And boy, am I happy to be writing again! A little bit of information for the most improtant parts of the Iceland trip, since I don't want to waste your time with Author's Note filler.**

 **I ended up 7th place, and 4th place twice during the Iceland Swimming Competition. I lost to my rival, (we're not enemies, but friends.) which now motivates me to start exercising more in order to defeat him.**

 **Me and everyone else went to the Blue Lagoon of Iceland, one of the 25 Wonders of the World.**

 **We ate some good food, 'specially at KFC and a restaurant.**

 **And I ended up being dead tired after coming back home. XD**

* * *

 **ACTUAL Author's Note: Anyways, time to get serious. So I'm a little bit rusty, but I hope this is a good start to the Rainstorm finale! I'm planning on dividing this finale up to 3 parts, and then doing 3 chapters for the Epilogue. Oh, and it's IMPORTANT to read the Splatoon Creepypasta I've made, since it will be directly connected to the ending of this story.**

 **I know I'm pulling a shameless plug here, but since I love writing that story so much, I kind of want it to be connected with this story as well.**

 **I'm also going to reveal a surprise for you all at the ending. And what is this surprise? You'll see. Only a few of my friends know what it is. (Wink wink)**

 **Time to start working on Part 2! Let's see, how everyone's ordeal with the tidal wave will go. (After I finish writing Chapter 9 for the Creepypasta)**


	28. The Final Day: Part 2

_**Chapter 28: The Final Day: Part 2**_

* * *

Kalma's scream woke up Callie and Epsilon, whom proceed to look behind them as they scream as well and spot the tidal wave like Kalma does as Pacific sees it after looking at one of the car's mirrors.

" _Alright, calm down, everyone! Let's not start scre-_ " He's soon cut off by Callie, however, whom is in complete panic mode at this point.

" **CALM DOWN!? THERE'S A TIDAL WAVE BEHIND US! Don't you remember how it splatted Cuttlefish and Octavio!?** " The Squid Sister looks behind her again, seeing that the tidal wave is slowly getting closer toward the car, as well as some other cars in front of Pacific starting to speed up even more despite breaking the law, but doesn't care except for everyone behind him while Kalma and everyone else continue looking behind themselves and watch the tidal wave swallow up the cars it comes across.

"Pacific, how far away from Inkopolis are we!?" He shouts at Marie's father, and he replies to him soon afterward. " _We're still about a hundred kilometers away! I'm not sure, if we'll be able to reach your home in time before this car runs out of gas!_ " Pacific states with haste, continuing to speed through the highway while the tidal wave still razes through the cars and roads it manages to catch up to. Eventually, after many minutes pass, the gas meter hits 0, and the car begins to stop in its tracks as the tidal wave sweeps through their car while the Squid Sister and boys scream.

Thankfully, the water wasn't high enough in order to get inside of the car everyone were in, so it just passed underneath it as Kalma and the others just look outside of their windows, seeing the water flowing below them and rendering it impossible to get outside.

"Great... seems like we're going to be stuck here until this tidal wave or flood is over with." Kalma sighs annoyingly, hearing the sound of water rushing around him while everyone else just stares outside of the car, not taking their eyes off of the flood.

" _Dad?_ " Marie looks at Pacific, whom turns to look at her after seeing the cars in front of him stop in their tracks after the water catches up to them.

" _Yes, Marie?_ " He asks, looking at her with a smile as if nothing's wrong, despite the situation everyone's in.

" _Could I sit with Kalma for a while, while Callie sits in the front seat? I just feel more safe being with him._ " This grabs Kalma's attention, as the inkling boy looks at the Squid Sister who turns to look at him as well with a half-smile on her lips.

" _You're free to do anything as you'd please, Marie. Just don't make it too complicated, if you know what I mean?_ " Marie just smiles happily and gets up from her seat while Callie gets up from her seat as well, having heard the talk between Marie and her uncle as the Squid Sisters change positions with Marie sitting in the backseat and Callie sitting in the front seat.

" _Hey Kalma..._ "Marie says as she sits next to the purple-colored inkling next to her, smiling at him and placing her arm over Kalma's shoulder, looking somewhat tired as her eyes are only half-open.

"Heh... Hey, Marie. You look a bit tired, don't you?" Kalma feels Marie's warm arm over his shoulder, and proceeds to caress her tentacles on her head as the Squid Sister lets out a yawn.

" _Yeah... I've barely had any sleep tonight. Would you mind, if I slept with you during the trip back to Inkopolis?_ " Marie lays her head on the inkling boy's shoulder, closing her eyes as she emits a relaxed sound. Kalma can't help, but quietly laugh a bit as he places his arm over her shoulder and decides to get some sleep as well before help arrives, or the flood has stopped.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Super Paper Mario - Memory 4**

Soon after falling asleep along with Marie, Kalma begins to feel as though the world around him along with the voices of Callie, Epsilon and Pacific fade away as he begins dreaming about something.

He wakes up in what seems to be a room, seeing a television along with a computer on the desk, a door to his right and a window next to the television as he gets up with several other furniture in the room.

"W-where am I?" Kalma mutters to himself as he looks around the room. White, painted walls surround him with a ceiling showcasing several planets that he recognizes as the planets of the Solar System he and the inklings live in. He hears the sounds of birds chirping outside, and walks over to the window to be shocked at what he sees.

Outside of the house he's in, is what seems to be a landscape he seems to somehow remember. He notices some birds that he barely recognizes, some of them digging on the ground for what seems to be food. He soon jumps upon hearing a barking sound, and sees a peculiar sight at the pavement. A humanoid creature that doesn't look like an inkling, along with a four-legged creature having a tail having a leash on him.

He soon hears knocking on the door in his room, and walks over to it to hear the voice of someone familiar.

" _Kalma? Where are we...?_ " The voice of Marie is heard, as Kalma opens the door and sees Marie wearing a white night gown of some kind that covers her body except for her arms and legs, looking just as confused as he does.

"First of all, nice dress." He says while Marie blushes slightly as he continues his sentence. "And secondly, I don't know, Marie. But somehow, I just can't help but feel as though I've been here before..." The inkling boy says, walking around the house that he and the Squid Sister are in as they enter to what seems to be a kitchen of some kind.

" _I'm actually feeling a bit hungry. You want some dream food eat, Kalma?_ " Marie looks at Kalma with a smirk at the joke she made, and the inkling boy soon responds with a nod as he goes to open the fridge and sees many types of food inside of it that he doesn't recognize at first. He does recognize the mackerel that Marie usually eats during breakfast, except for the white substance on it, so he grabs it from the fridge and gives it to the Squid Sister who looks at the substance for a while.

"Marie?" He looks at her, as she does the same after hearing him call her name.

"Do you somehow remember this place that we both are in?" He begins smearing the substance and mackerel on his bread, while Marie warily looks at her food after smearing the mackerel on her bread as well, cautious of what the substance is.

" _I can't help, but say yes_ _. Even though we've never been here before, all of this just looks so familiar..._ " She grabs the bread containing the mackerel in orange-white substance and opens her mouth, proceeding to take a small bite out of it. She lets out a joyful sound after swallowing it, seeming to look happy after tasting the food.

" _Wow, this actually tastes good! It kind of reminds me, when me and you had that sleepover to...gether..._ " She soon falls silent after finishing her sentence, her eyes soon flashing a blue color for a second as she shakes her head to her sides to shake off her silence.

"Marie? What are you talking about?" Kalma looks confused at her as Marie looks back at him with a neutral expression.

" _I... I don't know what came over me for a second there. Something just popped on my head while I was savoring the taste of the food. Since when did we both have a sleepover together without Callie or Epsilon?_ " She continues looking at Kalma, and proceeds to take another bite out of the food while Kalma eats his own bread with mackerel on it, having found it delicious like Marie did.

"Heh, just having you mention that "sleepover" of ours made me think of the time when we both played Octo Valley together." He grins at Marie, only to fall silent afterward as his eyes flash a blue color like Marie did after falling silent, and he soon gets up from his seat, starting to look a bit worried.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music.**

"W-what's happening to us? We both never played in Octo Valley! We went to save the Great Zapfish along with Callie and Cuttlefish from Octavio!" He says with panic, his eyes flashing a blue color again, as well as Marie's eyes turning blue for a moment as they both cover their eyes and begin to let out a growls of pain.

" _I... I feel as though my brain is about to explode... this pain... THIS PAIN IS TOO MUCH!_ " Marie screams in pain as she uncovers her eyes, her eyes having become completely different from what they used to be, and now sporting eyes that Kalma somehow manages to recognize. Her eyes no longer have the golden color to it with star-like pupils, and instead, she has black, round pupils with blue irises around the pupils while Marie can't help but let out a scream of pain as she places her hands on her head and soon disappears afterward.

"MARIE!?" Kalma exclaims loudly, soon letting out a wail of pain as well as he feels a head-splitting pain inside of him, his vision turning completely black once the pain is gone.

* * *

Kalma and Marie soon let out a scream together once they wake up from their sleep, much to Pacific, Callie and Epsilon jumping in shock as Callie and Epsilon look at the two and attempt to calm the two down.

" **Marie! What happened!? Did you two have a nightmare!?** " The Squid Sister asks out of concern, while both Marie and Kalma feel a splitting headache within them after the dream they had.

" _A nightmare? Ummm... I... I think so, since me and Kalma woke up screaming. And my head..._ " She falls onto Kalma's shoulder, placing one of her hands over her head while Kalma does the same in an attempt to calm his headache down.

"Could you both explain to us what this nightmare was about? I'm honestly quite curious to know." Epsilon says with curiosity, however, sounding interested while trying to help calm down Kalma and Marie's headaches by placing his hands on their foreheads.

"It's kind of difficult to explain, but I'll try my best..." Kalma sighs, as he begins to explain his and Marie's nightmare to Epsilon of how they remembered things that they didn't even do in their past.

After explaining everything, Epsilon just nods at them with a neutral expression, and lets out a sigh afterward as he has an unusual look on him.

"Epsilon, may I ask you something?" The inkling boy asks Epsilon, who nods his head along with emitting a sound of acknowledgement.

"Why would you want to know how our nightmare was like?" Kalma continues looking at the octoling, who just remains silent as his pupils go downward and soon lets out a sigh.

"I'd rather not talk about why I would want to know about your nightmare. It just has something to do with a close friend of mine that I'm now never going to see again after a great battle. I just want to forget the "battle" I faced with my friends as if it never existed." Epsilon looks away from Kalma and the others. Curious, the inkling boy asks what the "battle" was about, and who his friend was. The octoling just responds with silence, seeming to completely ignore the question.

" _Let's just leave him be, alright, Kalma? It seems as though he had gone through tough times after the battle he mentioned, and it must have been troubling him._ " She lays her head back onto Kalma's shoulder, and just before she could go to sleep, Pacific woke her up as he exclaimed something that made everyone happy.

" _Everyone, I think help has arrived!_ " And soon enough, arriving from the distance were many pick up trucks bearing the Inkopolis logo on them and sporting various colors. The Squid Sisters and the inkling boy let out joyful laughs as the trucks arrived and helped move the cars onto the backs, including the car everyone were in.

After moving the car up on the truck's back, an inkling man walked up to the window next to Pacific, and Marie's father slides the window down, sporting red-colored tentacles and looking as though he was almost the same age as Pacific.

"You all comfy in there?" The man asks, to which Pacific responds happily in agreement, and tells the man where everyone had to go. With a nod, the man tells that it would take about several minutes to drive from the highway everyone was in back to Inkopolis City, but Pacific obliged to this and told the man that he would take care of everyone in the car.

Soon after, the man leaves the car everyone's in, and re-enters his truck as Pacific turns to look at his daughter, Kalma, Epsilon and Callie with a happy look on his face.

" _Alright, are you all ready to go back to Inkopolis?_ " Marie's father is responded with joyful responses from the four as he begins relaxing and letting the tow truck driver drive everyone back to Inkopolis.

" _Kalma, I've actually never been more excited! Well, except for when a Splatfest comes on._ " Kalma can only respond by smiling at Marie, chuckling afterward as he starts to feel a bit tired again and his eyelids start to lower a bit.

"Well... I'm going to take a nap before we get to Inkopolis. Wake me up when we arrive there, ok?" The inkling boy closes his eyes completely, and less than a minute later, Kalma falls asleep. Marie soon looks over to Epsilon and Callie, whom are looking at the window.

" _Epsilon?_ " Marie asks Epsilon, only for him to just remain silent. She says his name again, as the octoling just sighs and turns to look at her with an annoyed look on his face.

"What, Marie?" Epsilon looks back out the window while Marie can't help but feel worried about the octoling as she continues talking to him.

" _Last night, when me and Kalma slept together, I couldn't get any sleep whatsoever._ " She pauses for a moment, and sees Epsilon just continue looking outside, not taking his eyes off of the outside world.

" _And the reason why I couldn't sleep was because of one name that kept bothering me while I held Kalma. Just thinking about the name makes me remember something, but it's completely clouded to the point that I can't remember who the name belonged to..._ " This grabs Epsilon's attention, and he looks at the Squid Sister, still having a neutral look on him, but now also having a hint of intriguement on him.

"Name? What name bothered you, Marie?" The octoling's annoyed look is gone, completely replaced with curiosity and interest as Marie proceeds to answer his question.

" _...Sam._ " Marie mutters quietly.

Hearing that name causes Epsilon's eyes to widen and open his mouth, looking completely surprised and shocked as he looks at the sleeping inkling boy with the same expression. Several seconds pass, before the octoling mutters something that confuses Marie.

"It can't be...!" He places one of his hands on Kalma's shoulder, and begins shaking him as the inkling boy wakes up, looking completely tired.

"H-huh? Epsilon, why'd you wake me up so early?" Kalma rubs his eyes and lets out a yawn, and sees that he along with the others are still on the highway with hints of buildings in the background.

"Kalma, Marie told me something interesting that shocked me completely. I need you to answer me this, ok?" Epsilon motions Marie to come to where he and Kalma are, and she soon responds by crawling toward the two and unfasten her seat belt.

"Now, here comes the question. Do you remember the name: "Emily", by any chance?" After Epsilon asks this, he suddenly hears Marie growling in pain and sees her placing her hands on her head.

" _The pain... it's returning... What's going on? Why do I feel like I've heard that name before!?_ "Marie shouts to the point of Pacific looking behind him in shock, seeing his daughter covering her head and suffering from a headache as Epsilon looks toward the inkling boy.

" _Epsilon, what's going on back there?_ " Pacific asks, but Epsilon just ignores him and proceeds to ask Kalma something.

"Kalma, when you were in bed with Marie last night, did a name pop into your mind?" His words cause Kalma to start feeling a headache as well, his eyes starting to glow a blue color as Pacific proceeds to grab Epsilon's shoulder and shout at him in a way to stop the octoling from hurting the inkling boy.

" _That's enough, Epsilon! You're giving both of them a headache!_ " The octoling looks at Marie's father and remains completely silent after he shouted at him, somewhat startled by Pacific as his expression changes back to the somewhat depressed and forlorn look. He proceeds to look away from Kalma and Marie afterward, and back at the window showing the world outside with hints of tears coming out of his eyes.

" **Epsilon, why did you hurt them both like that!?** " Callie, whom was watching the whole thing in front of her stares at Epsilon with a worried and sad look, until he just responds in an emotionless voice.

"What? You don't know who Marie and Kalma really are!? I tried to bring my real friends back, Callie!" He proceeds to look at Callie and pauses his sentence, having a straight face on him until he mutters something else. "But I failed." He grins, chuckling for a while until he stares back out the window and remaining silent for the rest of the tour back to Inkopolis and ignoring everyone.

* * *

Minutes of waiting later, Callie, Marie, Kalma and Epsilon along with Marie's father notice the familiar city and tower of Inkopolis in the distance as the Squid Sisters look at each other with grins on themselves.

" **We're here, Marie! We're almost back home!** " Callie exclaims happily, placing her gloved hands on the window as she sees the city grow bigger and bigger the closer they get to it.

" _And it's a good thing too, because this Rainstorm is about to end in 30 minutes!_ " Marie shows Callie her Splatphone, and sure enough, only 30 minutes are left. The girls let out squeals of excitement while Kalma just smiles at how happy the Squid Sisters are.

However, he can't help but ponder about what Epsilon tried to do with both him and Marie earlier. He still remembered the words he said when both he and Marie slept together, and he remembers that one name before he went to sleep last night that Epsilon mentioned about.

" **Emily** ".

Kalma looks at Marie, who's talking to her cousin as he proceeds to tap Marie's shoulder. And soon enough, she turns to look at him after grabbing her attention.

" _Yeah, Kalma?_ " She sounds overjoyed, holding one of Kalma's hands as he warmly smiles at her and places one of his own hands on her gloved hands.

"Marie, I need to ask you something that has been troubling me for a while..." His voice is filled with curiosity, as he looks up at Marie, his eyes flashing a blue color for a split second.

"Did you actually live by the name of Emily at one point, Marie?" He asks, as Marie remains quiet, her eyes flashing the same blue color as before. The Squid Sister's about to say something, until she lets out a scream and points to the window behind them with a terrified look on her. Kalma looks at the window as well and is about to let out a scream as well when he sees many waterspouts, a tsunami, as well as clouds of lightning, hail and rain heading toward Inkopolis City. The final minutes of the Rainstorm are upon everyone in Inkopolis as the sound of a loud, lightning strike is heard in the distance as the skies completely darken.

* * *

 **Author's Note: As you all might guess, the finale is the next chapter of this story! After that, three more chapters taking place after the Rainstorm. So you can pretty much say that the Epilogue will have 3 parts as well like the finale does. :P**

 **Before I'm going to work on Chapter 29 and Part 3 of the finale, I will need to work on Chapter 10 for the creepypasta. Seriously, if you haven't read the creepypasta, you won't even know what the ending is going to be, and who "Sam" and "Emily" are.**

 **Funny I should also say that, because only 3 more chapters remain for the creepypasta, and 4 more remain for this story. After that? I'm going to take a break from writing, because I think I'm starting to run out of material here at this point, and need to come up and plan ahead for "something" I'll start writing on after the Summer Vacation. ;)**

 **Until next time, I'll see you all in the finale of the finale!... I hope some of you got that joke. ;P**


	29. The Final Day: Part 3

_**Chapter 29: The Final Day: Part 3**_

* * *

" _DAD! BEHIND US!_ " Marie screams in fear as she sees the tsunami getting closer and closer to the truck everyone's on, looking at the tidal wave behind her and the others. She whimpers, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes before the tsunami catches up to the truck Pacific's car is on.

However, just before it can cause any damage or injure everyone in the car, the sound of electricity is heard as Marie opens the eyes, looking confused at first until she sees an electrical shield of some kind of blocking the tsunami behind them. She raises an eyebrow, before Kalma takes her by surprise and shouts while pointing to the window.

"Marie, look!" The Squid Sister looks outside of the window Kalma's staring at, and is soon surprised as she sees the Great Zapfish flying in the sky around the city of Inkopolis, letting out a cry as it creates a shield of some kind from the disasters that protects the city from the dangers outside. Relieved, Marie lets out a sigh as she slumps onto her seat, and looks at Kalma next to her.

"What? Did you think the Great Zapfish wouldn't protect the city it lives in?" Kalma says and chuckles as he sees various excited inklings in their houses and apartments that the truck passes, and some minutes later, the truck parks near a gas station as everyone gets out of Pacific's car. What grabs their attention once they step outside, is that they don't feel any raindrops whatsoever, despite the clouds in the sky being a dark gray color and seeing distant lightning strikes outside of the city.

" _Alright, let's refuel this car, and get to the plaza as fast as we can. I think you two should be hosting a news report when this rainstorm is over?_ " Pacific looks at the Squid Sisters, to which they nod in response to his question as he begins refueling the car. While doing that, Marie looks at Kalma, as her eyes flash a blue color for a second as she walks over to the inkling boy.

" _Kalma?_ " Kalma feels Marie's hand touch his shoulder as he glances behind him to look at the Squid Sister.

"Yeah, Marie? Is something bothering you?" He notices her looking somewhat off, seeing her stare somewhat downward as she suddenly looks up at him with eyes that he has never seen before. Eyes with black pupils with blue irises around her.

" _Could we both talk somewhere private, please?_ " Her voice has changed completely as well, now speaking in a foreign language that he somehow remembers and not the inkling language, which catches Kalma off guard as he just looks at her.

"S-sure thing, Marie." He says somewhat nervously as both he and Marie leave Pacific and the others alone and head behind the gas station, standing there and looking at each other intently.

"So what do you want to talk about, Marie?" Kalma nervously smiles at Marie as they both sit onto a nearby bench and look at the skies above them, seeing the electrical barrier blocking out the rain.

" _Kalma, do you remember when Epsilon asked you if you knew someone by the name of Emily?_ " She looks at him, as Kalma responds with a sound an "mhm", to which Marie half-smiles and places her hand on the inkling boy's, grabbing his attention as he looks at her.

" _I've been keeping a secret from my family for a very long time. It's complicated and ridiculous, to say the least, but... my soul has never been that of an inkling's to begin with._ " She looks at Kalma, who looks somewhat confused as he stares at her.

"Your soul? What do you mean it has never been an inkling's to begin with, Marie?" He asks curiously as the Squid Sister sighs somewhat depressingly and begins telling her story.

" _I think you won't understand what I mean by that, but I'll tell you a story about how I am so different from inklings along with Callie..._ " She places her hand around Kalma's shoulder, and begins telling her story of Emily to him while the inkling boy listens intently.

" _Long before I was born like this, I was a human girl going by the name of Emily. I was born on March 8th, 2000, and had a mental disorder that no one could understand when doctors found out about it. Day and night, I would have nightmares about this creature having a white, glowing grin and eyes on it as it chased me down until I woke up screaming and crying. However, as long as my mom and dad would hold me while I was sleeping, it would stop having nightmares until I slept by myself again, in which they would return._ " She pauses for a moment, as Kalma looks completely interested at her story and smiles at him.

" _Heh, you at least understand me, Kalma. Because now comes the interesting part about how you out of all the inklings can understand the language I currently speak in, as well as remembering your own past life as well before you died._ " Kalma looks somewhat shocked as Marie caresses one of the inkling boy's cheeks and giggles before saying something that surprises Kalma.

" _Yes, Kalma. You yourself were a human before you became an inkling like I am. Have you wondered why a name like Emily would come into your mind when you and I had our first kiss together?_ " She sees him looking at the sky, looking completely mind blown until he looks at her again with a baffled look on him as he proceeds to answer her question.

"Because you and I probably knew each other when we were humans?" He asks, to which Marie giggles and nods at him as he looks even more surprised as she responds to his answer.

" _You're correct, Kalma. You and I knew each other long before we became like this, and I've always seen you treat Turf Wars as a casual sport unlike everyone else who plays it competitively, including Callie. Any reason as to why?_ " She looks interested at Kalma like he is interested in her story, as he answers her question.

"Well, to be honest, Turf Wars isn't really that interesting to me. I don't get, why inklings like getting splatted or splatting each other as it hurts. Like, a lot." He grins to himself, as Marie grins herself as they look at each other and blush a bit as they feel each other's hands on their shoulders.

" _When you and I were humans, we both used to play a game called Splatoon together. This whole world we both are in? It's the very game itself that we both played together._ " She looks at Kalma, who looks completely dumbstruck at her as well as having his eyes wide open.

"Wow... Well, I'm going to be honest, that sounds completely far-fetched. But at the same time, I feel as though you're telling the truth. Like, I can't deny it, because I feel as though I remember everything you just said despite me not having experienced it. Maybe once this rainstorm is over, you and I could hang out at my place, and you can tell the rest of the story you wanted to tell?" He smiles at the Squid Sister as she smiles back and nods as they both get up from the bench they're on and walk back to where Pacific and the others are as Marie closes her and eyes changes her them back to the golden-esque irises and star-like pupils, seeing Callie and Epsilon sitting together in the car and looking at each other.

"Hey, should we surprise the two?" Kalma forms a smirk on him, as Marie chortles and nods with a sly smirk on her as well as they both sneak toward the two inside of the car and see Callie and Epsilon looking at each other intently until they both suddenly open the car door where the two are.

" **GYAAH! What are you two doing!?** " Callie pulls herself away from the octoling, much to Marie and Kalma forming wide grins on them as they see the Squid Sister blushing hard, looking somewhat angry but trying to hide away her smile.

"Hey, are you smiling despite being somewhat embarrassed, Callie?" The octoling boy asks with a sly tone in his voice, much to Callie chuckling quietly for a moment before responding to him in a somewhat angry voice, still having a hint of a smile on her that she fails to hide.

" **N-no, I'm not! C-can we both get some privacy together!?** " She chuckles while Marie and Kalma continue standing outside of the door, looking at the two until Callie shows an annoyed expression on her.

" **Ok, I'm kind of serious now.** " She bluntly says as she closes the car door while Marie and Kalma just walk away from the car and proceed to enter the gas station, seeing Pacific paying for the fuel as he turns to look at the two.

" _Don't worry you two, I'm coming in just a few seconds!_ " He smiles at the two as he takes out some coins while Marie and Kalma look around the shop to see if they can find some snacks to buy. They decide to buy two bags of chips covered in shrimp flavor, one for themselves and one for Callie and Epsilon as they walk to the counter and place about a 100 coins on it and soon leave after paying for the snacks.

Soon after Marie and Kalma enter Pacific's car, the latter gives Callie and Epsilon a bag of chips as Pacific begins driving to Inkopolis Plaza after starting the car whilst everyone looks somewhat excited while Epsilon just looks somewhat nervous.

Minutes pass, and soon enough, Pacific parks his car right outside the Squid Sisters' Studio as Callie immediately hops out, laughing in joy as she runs inside of the studio.

" _Hey, dad..._ " Marie looks up at Pacific, as she hugs her father, sighing as she begins to form tears in her eyes.

" _I'll miss you._ " She holds back from crying, as Pacific lightly chuckles and warmly smiles at his daughter as he hugs her back, patting her on the back.

" _I'll miss you too, Marie. It was so nice to meet you and Callie again, and don't forget, that I love you and Callie with all my heart, alright? You both take care of each other now._ " The two continue hugging for a while, until Marie lets go of her father, streams of tears having fallen down her cheek as she exits Pacific's car.

" _Oh, and one more thing, Marie?_ " She looks behind her, and sees her father writing down something and giving it to her as she looks surprised. Her father's phone number.

" _Don't forget to call me if you miss me, alright? I have to go to work now, so take care of yourselves!_ " Marie chuckles lightly as she watches Pacific drive off to work, and feels Kalma touch her shoulder.

"Come on, Marie. Let's go meet up with Epsilon and Callie in the studio, shall we?" Kalma grabs her hand, and slowly begin walking toward the studio Epsilon and Callie are in.

However, just before they enter the studio, they hear the sound of the Great Zapfish wailing in pain as it lands on the tower, looking injured and hurt as they start seeing raindrops falling down again along with a distant tsunami in the horizon and signs of waterspouts and hurricanes. The barrier has been destroyed by the rainstorm.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: NES Godzilla Creepypasta OST - Red's Rage**

"QUICK, GET INSIDE!" Kalma screams as he and Marie rush inside of the studio, hearing the sound of a loud, booming thunderstorm right outside of the studio as the whole building goes dark for about 5 seconds before the lights turn back on.

" **What's going on!? I thought the barrier was going to keep us safe!** " Callie shouts as everyone sees water starting to flood the streets of Inkopolis along with seeing several waterspouts forming in the plaza.

" _I thought so too! Apparently, the rainstorm is much more powerful than we've expected, and managed to seriously hurt the Great Zapfish and shatter the barrier! Callie, do you know when the rainstorm will end!?_ " Everyone begins frantically running up the stairs to where the Squid Sisters host their news show, and they soon hear the sound of glass shattering as water floods the studio room below them and see the water coming after them.

" **I don't know, Marie! Remember, that I threw my phone at the highway because I was too foolish of myself!?** " Marie instead takes out her Splatphone to check the time, and sure enough, only 1 more minute remains on the clock before the rainstorm ends. While running up the stairs, they see the Great Zapfish still trying to protect the city by barely managing to create a barrier of electricity where the apartment and studio is, and lets out a wail as smaller Zapfishes that Kalma rescued in Octo Valley come out of the sewer grate leading into to help.

And sure enough, one of the Zapfish flies to where the Squid Sisters, Epsilon and Kalma are, and with its powers combined with the other Zapfish, they create a barrier around Inkopolis City again, just in time before a thunderstorm would destroy the ceiling of the Inkopolis News Tower where the four are.

"Only a few more seconds, everyone! We can do this!" Kalma says, before he spots a tornado heading toward the News Tower, and widens his eyes in horror.

"Ummmm... nevermind, then! WE'RE GETTING SPLATTED!" He screams in horror along with the others as the tornado ruptures through the city streets, ready to destroy the Inkopolis News Tower until something suddenly happens that no one saw coming.

All of the clouds in the sky disappear as the tornado vanishes along with the rain, hurricanes and thunderstorms as Kalma, Marie, Callie and Epsilon look up, still somewhat nervous and scared until they look around, confused as to what happened with the disasters that struck them. And then, all of a sudden, Marie's phone starts beeping as she takes it out and sees that the clock has reached 0:00. They've survived the Rainstorm, and its 7 days.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: Super Mario Galaxy - Final Grand Star**

She forms a grin on her face, and lets out a heartfelt laugh as the skies above Inkopolis City return to normal along with the warm sun shining in the air, the tsunami that flooded the city soon goes away as well inside of Octo Valley as the group of friends inside of the tower hug each other as multiple inklings that were trapped inside of the apartments and houses step outside into Inkopolis Plaza, letting out cheers of joy while some are laughing and hugging each other from having survived the disaster that struck Inkopolis.

The Rainstorm is finally over.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there you have it! The 3-part finale! I know this was a bit shorter than the other two parts, but I was starting to run out of ideas, so I had to end it here.**

 **Don't go away yet or leaving a review saying this was a great story! We still got the aftermath to cover, as well as the upcoming Splatfest and ending! 3 more chapters, and then the Rainstorm is truly over, and I can take a break!**

 **I kind of want the story to end at 32 chapters, because it sounds like a decent number to end on. But first, I got the Creepypasta's finale to work on first before I can start on the epilogue for this story. And it's going to be awesome in its own right. ;)**


	30. Aftermath

_**Chapter 30: Aftermath**_

* * *

All of the inklings in Inkopolis Plaza are cheering happily as the Squid Sisters look down at them with joy and happiness on them and look back at Epsilon and Kalma.

" **I can't actually believe that we did it! We actually survived the rainstorm!** " Callie exclaims, jumping in joy as she quickly runs toward where she and Marie usually host their news broadcast and turns toward the trio standing where the window is.

" **Come on, you three! We've got an exciting news broadcast to cover!** " The Squid Sister starts turning on the camera as her three friends stand in front of the screen with Callie looking excited at them all.

" _You really do seem optimistic about this, despite the destruction and chaos that ensued just a few minutes ago, aren't you, Callie?_ " Marie looks at her with a somewhat disturbed look as Callie's happiness soon fades away, and she soon has a neutral look on her, remembering everything that had just happened today. She soon begins to look somewhat sad for her hosting a news broadcast, but proceeds to begin the news broadcast anyway as she hears the familiar tunes of their news show start to play and sees all of the inklings looking below the news tower cheering and looking happy upon seeing Callie and Marie, as well as Kalma and Epsilon on the screen as well.

" **Hold onto your tentacles, everyone...** " Callie and Epsilon say simultaneously, as Marie and Kalma see Callie looking somewhat uplifted after seeing the inklings on the screen cheering them on they both deliver their line that causes the crowd to applause.

" _It's Inkopol_ is News Time _!_ " The four look at each other happily as the Inkopolis News logo flashes on the screen and they are soon seen with the lights darkened for a moment with all four of them seeming to be in silence at first.

" **Before we start the news show however, we have to do something first.** " Callie folds her hands together, and looks down in sorrow. " **Let's mourn the loss of everyone whom had their lives lost due to this rainstorm. I'm mostly happy on broadcasts like these, but we do have to acknowledge the people who didn't make it through...** " Callie mutters quietly as the inklings in the plaza look down, silent and unmoving with some of them even trying to hold back their tears after having lost their friends and family. An entire minute of silence passes, before the lights in the news tower brighten up as Callie looks at the camera with a sad look on her face.

" **My dad... he had just died today from this 7-day disaster in the hospital, and I just wanted to mourn my loss for my grandfather and his best friend as well.** " She soon looks up, looking somewhat happy as she holds Epsilon's hand as she starts to stutter her words. **"But still, I'm glad that I am able to stand here alongside with Marie, Kalma and Epsilon here, whom are like... like family to me...** " She visibly tears up on camera, and almost breaks down before she lets out a deep breath and looks at the inklings through the screen.

" **Anyways, let's just get onto the news before I start crying like a baby squid...** " She barely manages to form a smile on her lips as she and Marie announce that Turf Wars and Ranked Battles will be reopening in just a few moments, as well as the Splatfest that they will explain later today during the evening. After that, they do their usual routine of announcing the maps for the Turf Wars and Ranked Battles, as well as cracking some jokes until Marie starts to feel her phone vibrating after announcing the Ranked Battle maps as she sees her father calling her.

" _Hey, um, Callie? Can I leave for a moment? I need to talk to someone on the phone._ " She leaves the newsroom for a while, much to the confusion of the inklings watching the news broadcast. She walks downstairs to the studio, and sees the shattered glass shards on the ground from the windows that were destroyed by the tsunami. She smiles at her phone, and taps the green icon on as she places it next to her ear.

" _Marie, thank goodness you're alive! I thought that tidal wave and tornado had splatted you and the others!_ " She can hear her overjoyed father on the other end laughing, as she responds to her father on the phone.

" _Dad, of course I'm alive, as well as everyone else whom I was with. Are you alright? Did the tidal wave hurt you by any chance?_ " She asks with worry in her tone after calming him down, but is soon relieved after she hears her father's response to her question.

" _I'm perfectly fine, dear. I found a safe spot from the tidal wave before it could catch up to me, so there's no need to worry about me! Anyways, I just wanted to see if you and the others were alright and fine._ " Marie laughs quietly, and thanks her father for his concern before bidding him a goodbye as he hangs up on her after bidding her goodbye as well. Soon afterward, she walks backs up the stairs to where the others are, and sees Callie excitedly looking at her after she enters the news area.

" **Alright, everyone! Marie is back for the finishing motto and pose before the Turf Wars will be resumed! We both will cover the Splatfest Topic in just a few hours once we've all settled down and gotten comfortable!** " Marie walks back in front of the camera behind Kalma, and visibly holds one of his hands as Callie hears several inklings below the news tower laughing and awing as Marie and Kalma slightly blush and look back at the camera together, smiling.

" **Now, I want you all to do this with us in celebration! Remember everyone...** " All four of them ready their finishing motto together, as they all do the Squid Sisters' pose while the respective boys hold one of their significant others' hands as they see the inklings in the plaza doing the same pose as well.

" _ **STAY FRESH!**_ " All four of them laugh happily as Callie ends the news broadcast and watches the inklings below immediately run to where the lobby is once it opens while several other inklings talk with one another and share some laughs with each other as the Squid Sisters, Kalma and Epsilon walk back to where the studio is, feeling the crisp wind blowing onto them as they enter the room.

" _Shouldn't we hire someone to get us some new windows for the studio and sweep the glass shards on the floor?_ " Marie asks, yawning with her eyes only half-open as Callie turns to look at her with a teasing look on her.

" **Marie, you just love to be lazy when we have to work, don't you?** " She moves her head in disapproval as she types in a phone number and begins asking an inkling on the other end if he could help repair the windows in her studio. She soon thanks the inkling on the other end after, and hangs up on him after a while of talking as she turns to look at Marie and the others.

" **Well, what should we do now?** " The younger Squid Sister asks, to which Kalma looks around the studio, and comes up with an idea as he immediately takes out his roller.

"How about we all fix up this place that the tsunami caused?" He excitedly throws it in the air, and grabs it by the handle as Callie grins at him and takes her own roller out as well.

" **That doesn't sound so bad, Kalma! Come on, chup-chup! Let's begin our work! Especially you, you lazy squid.** " The trio see Marie sleeping on the ground as Callie hoists her up and gives her a roller as she looks confused at first.

" _W-wha? Do I really have to work?_ " She says uninterested, until Callie grabs her by the arm and drags her to a wall that has had its color washed off, grinning a bit.

" **Like, isn't the answer super obvious, Marie!? Let's get to work now!** " She slams her roller on the ground as she starts painting it a black color while Marie paints it a white color. Epsilon and Kalma begin working on fixing the studio as well, swiping off the trash and rubble the tsunami flooded into the room.

* * *

 **32 minutes later...**

They soon finish tidying up their studio, and let out a deep breath once they sit onto the chairs, only to soon hear the entrance door to the studio being knocked on as Callie walks over to it and opens it as she sees an inkling man.

"Are these the windows you need on your building, miss?" The man asks politely, to which she responds with a happy tone and points to where the windows need to be. Soon after, the man begins working on the window as Callie pays him 500 coins for the windows that she asked for. More minutes pass by, and the man soon finishes his job as the Squid Sister happily thanks him before she closes the door on him and looks at the renovated studio in front of her.

" **Well, that's that! I think I'm going to go for lunch now after this at Arowana Mall, any of you coming with me?** " She looks around, and sees that Marie is sleeping on her chair while Epsilon raises his hand.

"Heh, I'll gladly come with you, Cal. I kind of want to introduce myself to the inklings, and all that." He gets up from his seat, as Callie immediately moves her arm underneath Epsilon's and holds him next to her as she giggles.

" **Then let's get going, Epsy Pepsy.** " She lowers her eyelids while Epsilon just chuckles at Callie and blushes at her nickname for himself as they both leave the studio, leaving Kalma and Marie behind for themselves as Kalma looks at the sleeping Squid Sister on the chair.

"Hey, are you really asleep, Marie?" He notices her move a bit after Epsilon and Callie have left, and soon enough, she opens her eyes and looks at the inkling with a tired look on her.

" _I'm just tired, that's all... Hey, didn't you promise me, that you and I would be going to your place to have a private discussion about myself?_ " She half-smiles at him as Kalma places his hand over her shoulder, holding himself close to her as she does the same.

"You do realize, that we both are alone by ourselves in here. So why not talk about what you wanted to say at the gas station here right now?" He grins at her, only for her to let out a sigh as she takes her hand off of Kalma's shoulder.

" _But I'm too lazy to talk about it here... can't we just talk it out at your place instead?_ " She has a somewhat teasing tone, as Kalma just rolls his eyes and sighs as he helps her up to her feet and the two begin walking out of the studio for themselves. Kalma shuts the lights off, and before they leave, he looks at Marie with a smirk on him.

"You better not fall asleep while we're walking to my place, alright?" He closes the door behind him and Marie, as she chuckles at him with her eyes only half-open as she yawns.

" _Heh, I c-can't keep that promise..._ " He and Marie begin walking down the stairs with several inklings looking at them with grins and smiles on their faces at the two as they walk towards the apartment complex where Kalma resides. He sees some of his turf war comrades waving at him and Marie, as he waves back at them and walks inside of the building as he looks at Marie next to him.

"Alright. Stairs or elevator, lazylegs?" He teases the Squid Sister as she chuckles at him with a smile on her lips.

" _Stairs. And also, I'm not THAT lazy, you dork._ " She grins at him as they walk through several flights of stairs before taking a turn to the right and standing in front of a door in front of them as Kalma takes out a key and unlocks the door.

Soon after he opens it, he stands next to the door and shows the way for Marie in a gentlemanly manner and bowing before her.

"Ladies first, right?" He smirks at Marie, only for her to roll her eyes and have the same smile on her as she bows herself and shows the way for Kalma.

"Gentlemen first, Kalma." She smirks back at him, as he responds to her.

"Ladies first." He begins grinning at her, as she grins back as the two continue saying the same thing to each other until Marie suddenly rushes inside of the apartment, laughing as Kalma runs in after her with a surprised look on him.

"Hey! You said gentlemen first!" Kalma exclaims as he hears Marie shout from within his bedroom.

" _Well, I had to take you by surprise, tentacle-head!_ " He's about to enter his bedroom where Marie is, only for Marie to leap onto him as soon as he opens the door as the two tumble onto the ground below, laughing as they begin tickling each other and morphing between their squid and inkling forms in order to gain advantage over the other. In the end, Marie overpowers him, and wraps her arms around Kalma as the two lay on the floor together, exhausted and tired.

"D-damn... for a girl, you sure are good at tickle fights... Especially since you claimed that you were tired." He grins at Marie, only for him to take her by surprise as he morphs into his squid form and wraps his tentacles around her as Marie lets out a shriek, soon followed by a laugh as Kalma morphs into his inkling form again as the two let out a sigh together as they continue looking at each other's eyes.

" _Hehehe... this is why I love you so much, Kalma..._ " She lets out a sigh and closes her eyes due to her being exhausted, only to suddenly feel something press against her lips as Kalma plants his lips onto hers. She immediately embraces it, as they continue kissing until the inkling boy breaks it and opens his eyes, shocking Marie as his pupils are no longer black, but now sporting black pupils with a blue iris around it.

"Did you enjoy that kiss, "Emily"?" He asks in a completely different voice and language that Marie soon recognizes, and soon tears up as she lets out a chuckle at first as she mutters one name.

" _S-Sam...?_ " She asks in the same language as he speaks in, as the inkling boy nods and begins showing tears of joy in his eyes as well.

"Emily... oh my god..." The two kiss again, crying in joy as they hold and embrace each other as Marie soon breaks the kiss and laughs in joy as she looks at Kalma in front of her.

" _Sam... it's really you!? I... I thought that your memories were completely erased!_ " She hugs him, not ceasing to stop crying as Kalma laughs as well, holding her close to himself and patting her back.

"Heh, yeah, they were for a while. But as soon as you and I had that dream together in Pacific's car, I soon began remembering everything that happened. I still remember how me and you managed to destroy that hellspawn together when I was a human, and how our previous lives were..." He chuckles, before he and the Squid Sister lay on the couch together, holding themselves close to one another as they continuously look at each other in the eyes.

"Even though I may not have the same body as before, my soul still remembers how much I loved you, Emily..." The inkling boy and Squid Sister kiss each other again, and as they open their eyes, their eyes have returned back to what they used to be as Kalma grins at her and speaks in the inkling language like he did before.

"Heh, I guess it's true what they say... even in death, love cannot be unbroken." He and the Squid Sister hold themselves close to one another, not taking their eyes off of each other as Marie nods at Kalma's statement.

" _Alright, I guess I don't need to explain about my "private" information, since I think you already know about it, "Kalma"._ " She smiles at him as the inkling boy lets go off her and gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen and gets himself and Marie something to drink and eat.

"You want anything to eat or drink, Marie?" Kalma asks the Squid Sister from the kitchen, and soon hears her reply from the living room.

" _I'm actually not that hungry!_ _Maybe just a glass of water! I can guess, that you're getting yourself some soda like boys usually do?_ " Deciding to prove her wrong, he instead pours a glass of water for both him and Marie and walks out of the kitchen and places the cups on the board.

"Actually, I was going to, but you just made me change my mind. Anyways..." He takes a swig from his cup, and continues his sentence. "I've been wondering about what we'll do now, now that we're kind of stuck like this..." Kalma looks at his hands, only to hear Marie chortle next to him, and having a smile on her face.

" _You do know, that you have your own friends and family in this world, right? I'd say you're living a good life here._ " He feels her hand over his shoulder, before sighing and looking at her with a look of happiness and sorrow as well.

"Yeah... I do miss Denver, my boss and everyone that I knew before becoming like this. But I still at least have you, Callie and Epsilon along with my new family and turf war friends..." He soon hears Marie quietly snoring on his sofa after finishing his sentence, and can't help but chuckle a bit as he caresses the Squid Sister's tentacles and turns on his television as he lays down as well.

"Emily, you lazy bum..." He jokingly says before closing his eyes and relaxing next to the Squid Sister, holding her hand.

* * *

 **Location: Arowana Mall, 3:42 PM.**

As Epsilon and Callie are walking through the mall and avoid getting splatted by the teams fighting and turfing each other's land, they enter one of the stores as several inklings notice the two, looking somewhat confused as to why one of the Squid Sisters are with an octoling.

" **Hey, one sundae for me and Epsilon! The usual!** " She places about a 100 coins on the counter as she and the octoling take a seat outside of the building and watch the inklings turfing the land they're on. Soon enough, the sound of a whistle goes off as all of the inklings stop in their tracks and turn to look at Judd who pulls out the orange flag, to which the blue team groans in frustration while the orange team let out cheers.

"I've actually never seen inklings play Turf Wars before, so this is quite an interesting sight for me to see!" He suddenly sees an inkling girl nervously walking up to him and Callie, and keeps a bit of a distance away from the two.

" **Hey, is something wrong?** " She sees the inkling girl looking somewhat shy, and waves at her with a smile on her face as the girl cautiously walks up to the two.

"Y...you won't hurt me, won't you?" The girl asks the octoling she's looking at, only to be responded by Epsilon laughing quietly and flipping one of his gold coins in his hand.

"Why would I hurt you, when me and Callie are literally sitting here, talking with each other before we get our sundaes?" He grins at the green-tentacled girl as she soon calms down and walks toward the Squid Sister with a shy smile on her.

"Hey, could I have an autograph from you, Callie?" The girl asks the Squid Sister, to which she immediately takes out a pen and gently grabs the girl's splattershot and signs her name on it.

" **Of course! Here you go!** " She gives the Splattershot back to the inkling girl, as she looks at the Squid Sister and octoling.

"Oh, and not to be rude, but... is that octoling your friend?" She stutters some of her words, as Callie soon grabs Epsilon's hands afterward, and blushes a bit while looking at the octoling.

" **Well, I think we both are more than just friends. Why don't you introduce yourself to everyone, Epsilon?** " Callie lowers her eyelids as Epsilon gets up and does just as she asks as he walks over to an inkling boy chatting with an inkling girl.

After introducing himself to the others, he soon returns to Squid Sister and sees her waiting for him with a sundae in hand.

" **So how did it go?** " She scoops up some of the sundae with her spoon, and eats it while Epsilon looks at her for a while and eventually takes a spoonful of his sundae and eats it.

"Well, I found it kind of weird to be talking to inklings that you don't know. But they actually were somewhat nice toward me." He smiles at the inklings as they wave at him and Callie. Soon after, Epsilon notices some inklings walking toward Callie and asking for autographs while she happily obliges while the octoling watches and continues eating his sundae peacefully. However, he soon feels someone tap his shoulder, and sees an inkling boy standing behind him with a neutral look on him and holding a soda slosher in his hand. The octoling is wary at first, until the inkling soon reaches his hand out to him.

"Hey, do you wanna try out some Turf Wars with my team?" The inkling forms a smile on him, as Epsilon proceeds to smile back at him and lets out a sigh of relief.

"S-Sure! It wouldn't hurt, would it? Let me just finish up my sundae first, then I'll come." He scoops up the last of his sundae, and looks at Callie whom is grinning at him.

" **Good luck with the Turf War, Epsilon! Remember to stay fresh, because I'm rooting for you!** " She waves at him as the octoling waves back at her and walks along with the inkling boy while two inkling girls follow the two. While walking to the lobby area through the plaza, the octoling turns to look at the inkling boy next to him.

"So, what is your name?" He asks, to which the boy soon responds to his question.

"Name's Disc! I'm actually looking forward to see how an octoling fights and communicates with his teammates! Also, I think I forgot to introduce these two lovely girls here. They're called Dub and Step, and are sisters as you can tell!" The girls giggle at Disc's teasing and introduce themselves to Epsilon as the four of them enter the lobby area while Callie looks through the screen in the building she's in, excitedly watching Epsilon and the inklings morph out of their spawn point at Arowana Mall soon after along with their opponents, looking ready with their weapons in hand. Soon after, the sound of a whistle is heard as Epsilon and the others begin painting the ground below them a yellow color.

After having been splatted a few times by the enemy team and turfing the ground below him with the help of the others, the timer soon runs out as Epsilon and his team soon regroup and look at the screen displaying barely half of the map having been painted in their color as Judd takes out a yellow flag soon after doing his dance as the inklings cheer and jump in joy while Epsilon smiles at the others and feels Destra's hand on his shoulder.

"Not bad! You're not bad at all, Epsilon! For someone who's new to Turf Wars, especially for an octoling, you sure learn quick!" The girls laugh in joy as Epsilon chuckles a bit and throws his roller in the air as he grabs it by the handle soon after.

"Hey, maybe we all could hang out again some time and do some Turf Wars during the Splatfest for Team Techno? I think we could make a good team for Callie!" He pulls out his Splatphone, to which the others do as well and give each other their numbers as they all bid each other a farewell and leave the Arowana Mall with the exception of Epsilon as he sees Callie happily jumping in joy as he walks toward her with a toothy grin on him after getting some coins for participating his first Turf War and meeting some news friends for himself.

* * *

Hours pass, and soon enough, Marie's phone starts vibrating as she wakes up from her slumber and sees that it's time to host another news broadcast with her cousin for the Splatfest.

" _Kalma, I've got to host the news broadcast detailing the information about the Splatfest. I'll see you later today, alright?_ " She puts on her boots, as Kalma smiles at her and nods as he begins zapping through the television.

"Alright! I'll make sure to watch you two do your usual shtick and jokes when it comes on!" He hears Marie slightly chuckling before she closes the door as he gets up from his couch and walks over to his computer.

Marie rushes through the plaza, and soon enters the studio as she sees her cousin excitedly waiting by the stairs once she sees her.

" **Marie, come on! Let's get going!** " She remarks as she runs through the stairs while Marie just casually walks upward as Callie swings the door to the newsroom, standing in front of the large screen.

" **Come on, do you have to be so lazy that you can't even run up the stairs?** " Callie teases her cousin while Marie just rolls her eyes once she enters the room and smirks at Callie as they both stand in front of the screen. The younger Squid Sister soon presses a button that causes the screen to activate, as well as play the Inkopolis News logo and tunes as the camera starts recording the two. They do their usual intro, before they dim the lights a bit, much to the confusion of the audience.

" **Before we reveal today's stages, we got some special news for you all, regarding about what we said two days ago during the Rainstorm!** " Callie says happily, as Marie looks at her cousin and decides to remain in character as she usually does.

" _About the Splatfest this weekend that we mentioned!? What's the theme for it!?_ " She says with an excited tone as Callie responds to her question.

" **The Splatfest theme for this weekend iiiis...** " The Squid Sister drags the last word out as the inklings below the plaza excitedly wait for the theme to be revealed as Marie gulps as the screen soon reveals an inkling boy posing and dancing on a dance floor with a disco ball above his head behind Callie and an inkling boy and girl dancing and holding each other wearing a tuxedo and dress with several shadowed figures behind Marie.

" **TA-DA! The Splatfest for this weekend is Techno and Classic! It's time for us to have one of our most beat-inducing songs that we've made ever _!_** " Callie fist pumps the air as hard as she can, grinning while Marie giggles at the camera and performs a spin while standing on one toe.

" _Oh, I sometimes think that those "beats" can get a bit too loud. I'd like my tunes to be a bit more relaxing when I'm dancing._ " Marie suddenly grabs her cousin, and begins dancing with her, much to the inklings laughing at the joke as Callie blushes hard while holding Marie.

" **H-hey! K-knock that off, this is a news show, not a-** " Marie soon spins Callie around and holds her in the air as the latter lets out a short shriek while Marie looks at the viewers and hoists Callie up as she spins toward the front of the Team Classic image, seeing some of the inkling boys and girls rolling on the floor in the plaza, laughing out of control as she giggles at the viewers.

" **Oh, you're so going to be destroyed by my tunes for embarrassing me like that, Marie!** " Callie, still blushing, grimaces at her cousin as Marie continues giggling and smiles at her cousin.

" _Yeah, I can TOTALLY see that inklings like to be sweaty and smelly when they come back home after a long night of dancing and posing._ " The white-tentacled Squid Sister continues looking at Callie with the same smirk and smile as Callie lets out an annoyed sigh and looks back at the camera.

" **Well, you folks know what to do! Be sure to cast your vote at the Pledge Box near the lobby!** " She says, grinning and blushing until Marie suddenly grabs her again and spins Callie around, looking at the viewers while the other Squid Sister blushes even harder than before.

" _And after you've voted, you'll get your Splatfest Tee! Now, onto the next dance!_ " She grins as Callie screams out Marie's name as they both hear the inklings in the plaza laughing again while the Inkopolis News logo flashes again and shows Callie burying her face in her hands, her cheeks and head completely colored a pink red color after the logo finishes covering the screen.

" _Callie? Are you going to announce the maps like you usually do?_ " The Squid Sister looks at Callie, only for her to respond with a sound, sounding as though she's refusing as Marie shrugs her shoulders and announces them herself while trying to imitate Callie's voice and talking to herself in the process, cracking jokes in the process.

Soon after that, she's about to do her usual outro with her cousin, only to see that she's still embarrassed from before, looking away from Marie.

" _Come on! It's time to do our outro, Callie! Remember, everyone..._ " She readies her pose, eagerly waiting for Callie to do it as well as the other Squid Sister sighs, having a straight face on her.

" _ **Stay Fresh!**_ " The two say simultaneously as Callie immediately ends it afterward and looks at her cousin with the same look on her.

" **Marie, promise me one thing that we'll never do again, alright?** " She says bluntly, as Marie can't help but grin as Callie looks at her with an embarrassed look on her face.

" **Never. Make me dance with you again...** " She silently walks out of the newsroom as Marie just stands in the room alone, having a toothy grin on her as she looks out the window and seeing the inklings in the plaza talking with each other and wandering around like usual. Soon after, she proceeds to leave the studio and head back to Kalma's apartment to take a small break before hosting her next news broadcast with Callie.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What does this have to do with a Rainstorm? Well, this is just the first part of the Epilogue. We still have two more, before this story is done.**

 **Now let me get some things out of the way. Yes, this does take place after the Creepypasta. And regarding the creepypasta itself, it really doesn't feel like one to me at all after having written it. It feels more like an epicpasta more than a creepypasta. Oh, and one more thing I want to mention that I want to get out of my chest and apologize for, I've plagarized on the NES Godzilla Creepypasta for my Splatoon Creepypasta. The last chapters of the creepypasta ripped off elements from that story, and I should've been more original and creative instead. So feel free to call me a plagiarist and all that, because I deserve it for having ripped off the creepypasta and not being original. The damage has already been done.**

 **Now regarding this story. As stated, there will be two more chapters, and then I'm going to take a break and look through this story myself and see what I can improve on and what kind of elements I should and shouldn't use for the sequel. So far, I've found the following that I shouldn't use.**

 **1: Intersplicing music into the story. (Except for dance scenes.)**  
 **2: Making a crossover. (Examples: The entirety of Day 3 and Chapter 26.)**  
 **3: Unrealistic reactions.**

 **Those 3 major problems, I HAVE to fix AND remove when I finish this story. I just can't stand to look at my story with these 3 glaring problems. But alas, it's kind of too late now. Let's just hope, that the sequel will make things better, because I am honestly looking more forward to working on that instead of this. I just have to stay motivated, despite these problems I should've paid attention to.**


	31. The Splatfest

_**Chapter 31: The Splatfest**_

* * *

 **Location: Inkopolis Plaza, 9:49 PM.**

Two days have passed since the Squid Sisters have announced the theme for the Splatfest, and finally, the final hours of it has arrived with the Squid Sisters having prepared themselves for a night of dancing and singing. Kalma and Epsilon have risen to the top and become the champions for their teams, representing them with their tees that they have been wearing during Turf Wars and Ranked Battles.

Marie, whom is getting dressed, is styling her tentacles in front of a mirror to look the best she can before having to dance and sing like she usually does before she remembers the clothes her father gave her and Kalma to wear for the Splatfest as she finds the box Kalma brought with him containing the clothes.

Opening it, she sees the same white, sparkling prom dress with a green ribbon on it, as well as the heels and gloves that her mother wore as she smiles at it before hearing the door to her dressing being swung open, and walking inside of the dressing room is Callie, wearing a pair of sunglasses as well as a black dress exposing her thighs, knees and arms while wearing black, stylish boots covering her ankle as she taps the floor below her.

" **So, is your team ready to get destroyed by my poses, Marie?** " She performs a backflip, and spins around as she looks at Marie and points at her index and middle finger at her.

" _Ummmm... no? Also, I'm kind of getting dressed, and have to take my clothes off. So would you please be so kind, and leave this room so you don't invade my personal space?_ " Marie says somewhat annoyed, as Callie just takes off her sunglasses and looks at her cousin with a straight face on her. She soon nods and fist pumps the air as she leaves the room, trying to act cool and fresh, much to Marie sighing as she locks the door and begins taking off her current clothes before trying out her mother's dress and other accessories she will be wearing for the Splatfest.

Meanwhile, Epsilon and Kalma step out of the lobby with their teams, looking exhausted as they see the fireworks in the night sky as well as some of the inklings in the plaza dancing. The girls on the "Classic" team are wearing beautiful dresses, all of them having various colors on their dresses as they look around for any boys to dance with for the night, whom are wearing fancy-looking clothes, headgear and shoes on them.

"Heh, Team Classic is going to get wrecked and destroyed by me and Callie, Kalma..." Epsilon says with a cocky grin on him, wearing 18K Aviators on him along with a Black Inky Rider and Punk Cherries while Kalma is wearing nothing but ordinary clothes that he usually wears on him.

"We'll see about that, you disco-loving tentacle head! I'm going to check up on Marie before this Splatfest starts!" He tells his team to stay behind, and runs to the backstage of where Marie will be dancing and hears Marie humming to herself from within the truck and lets out a nervous sigh before knocking on it.

" _Sorry, I'm kind of dressing up at the moment!_ " He hears her voice, and proceeds to talk through the door.

"Marie, it's me, Kalma! May I come in?" The inkling boy says, and soon enough, the door opens some seconds later as Kalma soon widens his eyes in surprise and lets out a "Wow." as he looks at what Marie is wearing.

A white, sparkling dress along with a green ribbon around it, white heels, earrings, and wearing her usual shirt collar, gloves and hat with a hint of glitter on her skin that's exposed while she grins at him and chortles at the same time.

" _Is there something in front of you that you like?_ " She jokingly says to Kalma and pulls him up so he can step inside of the truck as she closes the door and locks it.

"Y-yeah... I knew you would look gorgeous in that Splatfest outfit of yours that you would be wearing, but... hehe, clearly I underestimated its beauty." The inkling boy continues looking at the Squid Sister while she spins around and looks at Kalma with a smile on her face, her eyes having changed back into the ones with the blue irises.

" _I've always wanted to dance with you before I met my... well, let's just call it my soul transportation, because I think being Marie of the Squid Sisters is actually a dream of mine come true._ " She says with Emily's voice, and hoists Kalma up as he sports the same eyes as her and smiles at Marie while placing one of his hands on her back and the other on her hand as they begin to dance with Marie humming a lullaby of some kind while they do so. Both of them enjoy their little dance before Marie lets go after finishing her lullaby and looks into Kalma's eyes.

"Was that a song that you made yourself, Emily?" The inkling boys sits on the couch in the truck and sees Marie nod at his question in response with a happy and warm look on her.

" _Not really... it was a song that my mom used to sing to me when Genocide 3 haunted my dreams while I was a child called "The Night Steps Heavily" that she used to sing when she was a child herself during a day called Saint Lucy's Day._ " She proceeds to sit next to Kalma, and relaxes next to him as the latter places a hand over her shoulder and smiles at her.

"So you're going to sing that song for the Splatfest?" The boy asks, to which he can hear the Squid Sister quietly chuckling before answering his question and opening her eyes, now sporting the Squid Sister's eyes instead.

" _Maybe after the Splatfest. Anyways, I think you should get dressed, since me and Callie have to be at outside in about 5 minutes or so!_ " She gets up and walks over to the box she took her dress out of as she takes out the clothes Kalma has to wear and tosses them at him, to which the inkling boy starts taking off his clothes before standing shirtless in front of Marie.

"Ummm, mind looking away while I'm getting dressed, Marie?" The boy blushes slightly as Marie giggles and turns away as he proceeds to take off his shorts and puts on his tuxedo and pants that Pacific used to wear at his age. He puts on two white gloves like Marie has afterward, after which, he places a Classic Straw Boater on his head that he bought yesterday with the band being a purple color to match his tentacle color.

"Almost done, Marie!" He says, as he puts the finishing touches to his outfit, and looks at himself in a mirror, soon forming a sly smirk on him as he turns to look at the Squid Sister who's still looking away.

"Ohhhh, Marie?~" He says teasingly, as she turns to look at him, and giggles to herself as she walks over to Kalma.

" _Wow, you really look like a gentlesquid in that outfit, Kalma. Alright, let's not waste another second, and get on stage!_ " The two soon walk out, and hear the sound of inkling boys and girls excitedly chatting outside and even see some pairs of them dancing like they did a few days ago with some of them staring at each other intently in the eyes.

"Who knew, that this Splatfest was going to make inklings dance like we did during the rainstorm?" Kalma says with a smile on him, as Marie is about to say something, only for the lights to suddenly go out, followed by Callie's voice coming from the speakers. The Splatfest Night is about to begin.

" **Alright, everyone! Who's reeeeady to pose and dance like crazy!?** " Stage lights appear where Callie and Epsilon are, both of them sporting 18K Aviators on them while Callie has a dress that exposes most of her legs and wearing boots similar to a girl who goes to a disco party while Epsilon sports his same Black Inky Rider and Punk Cherries as the inklings of Team Techno let out cheers and applause as Callie forms a cocky grin on her.

" _Come on, Kalma! Let's get onto our stage!_ " The two climb up the truck, completely hidden away by the darkness as fireworks continue exploding in the sky. Soon enough, the screen behind Callie and Epsilon lights up with both of them on it.

"I am Epsilon, and I will be Callie's partner for this Splatfest as we both will UTTERLY STOMP TEAM CLASSIC INTO A PANCAKE!" He lets out a laugh after saying his sentence the as the inklings supporting his and Callie's team let out roars of applause before Marie nods at Kalma and picks up their microphone.

" _I believe that won't be so easy_ _to "_ stomp us into a pancake", Epsilon and Callie _._ " Both she and Kalma simultaneously say to the microphone, and soon enough, a spotlight appears where the two are, both of them holding each other's hands as the inklings on their team let out a joy-filled applause and clap upon seeing the two in their outfits as Callie and Epsilon visibly take off their sunglasses with shocked and surprised looks on their faces.

" **Holy squid rings, you two look- EHM!** " Both Callie and Epsilon cut themselves off as the inklings on both sides let out laughs after they both have been stunned by Marie and Kalma's entrance, and resume their sentence.

" **W-we mean, that you two will be utterly dazzled by our poses and dance moves! Prepare, to get WRECKED!** " Callie says with joy as the stage lights abruptly turn off for a moment as a song starts playing in the background that the inklings have never heard before.

* * *

 **Recommended Music: "IMPOSSIBLE REMIX - "Monody" TheFatRat" (Song starts at 0:04)**

A low-pitched note is heard at first as the inklings on both teams remain silent for a moment while the inkling boys and girls on Team Classic hold each other's hands and backs, looking at the darkened truck Marie and Kalma are standing on.

And then, all of a sudden, a spotlight appears where Kalma and Marie are as they begin dancing in front of their audience, looking intently at each other in the eyes as they take a step to the left where all of inkling boys and girls are, whom start dancing as well and not saying a word to each other as everyone starts to hear the sound of fireworks in the sky once more and look at the inklings below them holding and dancing with each other.

" _Hehehe... This is the best Splatfest I've been to, Sam..._ " Marie says quietly with her sporting blue irises on her eyes as Kalma raises an eyebrow while looking at her with the same eyes as they both plant their feet on the truck and look at each other.

"Already you think this is the best Splatfest, Emily? We've just begun dancing." He grins at the Squid Sister as they both proceed to spin around with Kalma holding her in midair after dropping her and proceeding to hoist her back up to her feet as the two continue their dance. The audience below them follow their every move they do, including the spin that the two just did as they both hear inkling girls laughing in excitement after the boys hold them in mid-air and continue dancing with each other.

Kalma soon notices his team waving at him and cheering both him and Marie on as he smiles at his friends and looks back at the Squid Sister as they both plant their feet on the ground again.

" _Hey, remember when we danced in our squid forms?_ " Marie quietly says, before turning into a squid and holding Kalma with one of her tentacles, to which Kalma spins her around as she morphs back into her inkling form after he spins her around him three times, both of them giggling in joy as they look down at the audience and see some of the girls morph into squids and being spun around by the boys. Soon after their audience finishes mimicing the two, Callie and Epsilon's truck begins to brighten up as they both begin posing and dancing in front of their audience as well while Kalma and Marie's truck begins to darken as they along with their audience watch the opposing team while the music's tone suddenly changes.

" **Alright, let's get partying!** " Callie says as she and Epsilon start performing for everyone after their stage is fully brightened, both of them beginning their dance by taking a step forward and performing a spin as they grab each other's hands and do a square dance with each other afterward. After that, Callie begins fist pumping the air with both of her hands and bobbing her head as she starts singing a song while holding her microphone that she and Epsilon's audience dance to while they applaud the Squid Sister and octoling.

While Callie and Epsilon are dancing and posing, Kalma and Marie are watching the two duking it out at their stage, holding each other's hands as both of them look down at their audience, seeing that some of the inklings are still dancing with each other in the darkened green light and talking with each other.

"Seems like everyone's enjoying this Splatfest so far..." The inkling boy says to Marie as he takes his hat off for a moment, followed by her nodding in response as she lets out a relaxed sigh.

" _Yeah! Also, I've just noticed now, that those inklings in the back waving at us. Are those your friends, or something?_ " She points at Kalma's squad, and he sees them waving at him and Marie as he waves back at them and stands up as he lets go off of Marie's hand.

"Yeah, they are! Would you actually mind if they actually join us for this Splatfest, Marie?" He smiles at the Squid Sister, as she smiles back and nods at him, to which Kalma soon puts his hat back on and leaves the stage momentarily as he runs toward his friends while Callie and Epsilon are breakdancing and posing on their stage, and sees that his friends are now also wearing fancy clothes on them, including his squad leader, whom is wearing a lime-colored dress with an indigo band around her waist and a rose bud on her dress while wearing a flower crown on her head.

"Kalma! I didn't know, that you and Marie were in love with each other!" His squad leader says with surprise in her voice as Kalma's turf war friends nod in union with grins on their expressions.

"Well, now you all know about it! I honestly should've told you all about it sooner, but eh... Let's just say, that I was kind of nervous about telling you all about it." The inkling boy shrugs his shoulder as his squad leader and friends just chuckle at him as his leader folds her arms with a smug look on her.

"Well, I was thinking, that maybe me, Kari and Jass could join you and Marie?" She asks Kalma, to which he grins at his leader and nods at her.

"Heh, you, along with my friends are more than welcome, Classi! Follow me, my dear VIP guests!" He jokingly says to his friends and notices Kari and Jass holding each other's hands and giggling at each other as he and the others get up on stage while Marie waves at his turf war friends with the exception of Classi who acts like a bouncer and blocks the only way up to Marie's stage so she and the others won't get interrupted. Suddenly, Marie's truck and stage begins brightening up as Kalma and Marie proceed to hold each other's hand while Kari and Jass intently look at each other's eyes while Classi just watches her squad members and the Squid Sister dancing with each other, folding her arms while having a happy look on her expression.

Kalma and Marie soon spot that Epsilon's squad having joined him and Callie as well as he smirks, and taps Marie's shoulder.

"Hey, look over there!" Marie looks over where Epsilon and her cousin are, and chuckles to herself as she looks back at the inkling boy she's dancing with.

" _Hm? What seems to be the problem with Epsilon's squad joining him and Callie?_ " She says to Kalma, who is about to say something but just ignores it and smiles at Marie as the two look down at their feet, feeling their noses gently collide with one another, as well as the warm air that they feel occasionally from each other.

While Classi is watching her squad dancing and having fun, she notices her rival squad's leader looking at his squad dancing and posing along with Epsilon and Callie, and doesn't take her eyes off of the boy. He eventually notices her staring at him as she quickly turns to look away from him, pretending that she didn't look at him until she notices him walking toward her. She still attempts to ignore him, but fails as he soon stands in front of her, seeming to examine her.

"Hey there, gorgeous. I saw you staring at me?" The boy says with a smirk on his face as Classi laughs nervously and waves at him with her cheeks somewhat blushing from his compliment.

"H-hey! Aren't you my rival squad's leader?" She asks him, and is soon met with him moving his hand outward while answering her question.

"Why, yes I am. Name's Destra, and what kind of name fits such a lady such as you?" He grabs her hand, causing her to fall silent and blush a bit for a moment before answering his question as well.

"C-Classi! You and your squad are in Team Tech-" She's soon cut off, letting out a short yelp as he spins her around and holding her in mid-air soon after dropping her as he chuckles at her.

"Classi, huh? That's honestly quite a "Classi" name you've got there, beautiful." He chortles at the pun he made while looking into Classi's eyes, whose cheeks are completely red while she's smiling at the same time at Destra's gentlemanly and humorous manner.

"Anyways, what do you say we both have a little dance together, since everyone else, including your squad and mine are having a good time?" He soon pulls her up to her feet as they both begin dancing and posing at the same time, sharing laughs and jokes with each other while dancing at the same time.

The song suddenly turns peaceful as the sound of a piano is playing in the background with singular notes along with Callie's stage going dark while Marie's stage completely brightens up, showing all of the inkling boys and girls dancing with each other and looking at each other.

"Heh, they both sure look adorable along with their squad members, right, Callie?" The octoling places his hand over the Squid Sister's shoulder while she does the same, looking at her cousin and best friend enjoying themselves.

" **Yeah, they are. This, without any doubt, is the best Splatfest me and Marie have ever done together...** " She takes off her sunglasses, and lays her head on Epsilon's shoulder as she feels Epsilon laying his head on hers.

"If there were two words to describe this Splatfest, what would it be?" He asks her, and hears her pondering for a while before eventually coming up with the words as she turns to look at him while he looks at her.

" **Fun, and Romantic.** " She suddenly plants her lips onto Epsilon's and brightens up the stage she, him and his squad are on, which grabs the attention of the inklings below them as all of them let out a loud applause of joy and clap at Callie and Epsilon that soon grabs the attention of Kalma and Marie's side as well as they see the Squid Sister and octoling enjoying their kiss.

"Hehehe, they both sure are having fun, aren't they?" Kalma asks her, before she chuckles quietly and and responds to his question.

" _Yeah, they sure are. We should probably share a kiss as well before announcing the results._ " The two continue their dance, continuing to look at each other while Callie and Epsilon break their kiss and resume their dance and poses, albeit doing it more slowly than before.

Meanwhile, Pacific is smiling warmly from a table in the plaza, watching his daughter and niece enjoying their Splatfest with their partners and entertaining their audience as he chuckles to himself.

"Hey, mind if we both sit here?" He suddenly hears an inkling woman's voice, and turns to see an inkling couple looking at Marie and Kalma.

" _Oh, sure thing! May I know, who you two are?_ " He asks politely, as they respond to his question that catches him off guard.

"We're actually Kalma's parents, I am Crinis, and this is my husband, Cirrus! What's your name?" Both of them look at the war veteran as he lays back and lets out a relaxed sigh as he answers their question.

" _Name's Pacific, and I'm actually Marie's father and Callie's uncle. I think you two are watching your son dancing with my daughter over there?_ " He smiles at them both and points at Marie and Kalma, to which they nod at his question while holding each other's hands, watching their son spin the Squid Sister around and looking at each other while Crinis visibly chuckles as she and her husband watch the Splatfest in front of them.

The song soon becomes energetic and upbeat once more as both inklings supporting Callie and Marie's teams begin dancing with each other and laughing in joy as the fireworks begin brightening up the night sky with various colors with only 1 more minute remaining on the timer before the Splatfest ends.

"Now I think you've proven your point, Emily. This IS the best Splatfest I've ever been to." The inkling boy's eyes and voice change again, as well as Marie's as they both giggle and move their faces closer to one another.

" _It most certainly is, Sam. Because you and Epsilon joined me and Callie to make it twice as fun as it already was_. _And to be honest?_ " She quietly says with Emily's voice as they both look at Callie and Epsilon, whom are performing backflips and crazy poses that almost seem impossible while none of the inklings in their audience seem to notice their eyes and voice having changed.

" _I don't care if Callie and Epsilon win this Splatfest, because what mattered to me most, was that I had a lot of fun tonight with you tonight..._ " She and Kalma close their eyes and open them again, having changed their eyes back to normal as Marie proceeds to spin herself around while holding one of Kalma's hands and pulls herself back toward the inkling boy with a warm smile on her lips.

As Callie and Epsilon continue dancing and posing, the latter starts to feel as though he's starting to sweat and get tired from all the dancing while Callie doesn't seem affected at all. He soon becomes exhausted after performing a breakdance, and Callie soon notices this after Epsilon falls to his knees, panting heavily.

" **Epsilon!? Come on! The Splatfest is almost over, we can do it!** " She tries encouraging him, as he coughs and barely gets up to his feet.

"I badly need to drink some water after this Splatfest is over... I'm sweating so much..." He grins at her, looking completely tired as he still tries to perform and dance for his and Callie's audience with him holding Callie in the air with his hands while she's bobbing her head and pointing her index and middle fingers at everyone and flashing a smile on her face. 5 more seconds remain on the clock as Epsilon places Callie back on the ground, both of them performing a square dance with each other before letting go and performing a spin as they place one of their hands on the stage while Kalma and Marie finish their dance with one final spin as Kalma holds Marie in the air as she looks up into Kalma's eyes as the timer reaches 0. The Splatfest is over, as the song soon ends on a long note.

* * *

 **Recommended to stop the music.**

Soon afterward, all of the inklings let out cheers and applauses as Kalma lifts Marie back up and takes off his hat, both of them proceeding to bow before their audience as Kalma places his hat back on his head and smiling happily at all of the inklings in front of him and waving at Callie and Epsilon, who wave back at the two.

" **Alright! Looks like the Splatfest has come to a close! Me and Marie will be heading to the studio to calculate the results, and then come with the popularity, wins and final results!** " The younger Squid Sister jumps and lets out a cheer as she begins walking toward the studio as her stage darkens, leaving only Marie and Kalma along with their and Callie's audience looking at them as the Squid Sister picks up her microphone.

" _Hehe, you know..._ " She looks somewhat downward at first, before looking up with a happy smile on her face, her eyelids being half-open.

" _...I actually didn't really care about winning this Splatfest. What I actually cared about, was seeing you all having fun dancing and having fun with one another._ " She chuckles to herself as she notices the inklings below her smiling at her and Kalma as Marie walks toward her partner, holding him with one of her hands.

" _And to be honest, I hope this Splatfest brought you a lot closer to your friends and loved ones. Because it most certainly did with me and Kalma._ " Both she and Kalma look at each other, and soon share a kiss together while Marie holds her microphone behind Kalma, to which the audience soon lets out a joy-filled applause as they both enjoy every moment of the kiss before breaking it and giggling at each other as Marie moves the microphone to her lips.

" _Well, I suppose it's time to calculate the results and announce them once we find out what the final score is! Make sure to hand over your Splatfest Tees, and remember...!_ " She and Kalma both do the Stay Fresh pose together, as well as their audience, soon followed by the audience clapping and whistling at the Squid Sister and inkling boy who leave the stage and head to the Squid Sisters' studio. On their way, Kalma notices his mother and father, as well as Marie noticing her father waving at them both as they wave back at their parents with joy-filled looks on them before entering the studio where Callie and Epsilon are.

" **You both, thank you SO much for joining us for the Splatfest tonight!** " Callie says happily to Epsilon and Kalma, as all four of them do a group hug together and laugh happily as they look at each other before Marie breaks the silence.

" _Hey, shall we go, and see who won this Splatfest, Callie?_ " Marie asks her cousin, to which she soon follows Marie to the newsroom and closes the door behind them both, leaving only Epsilon and Kalma alone in the studio.

"Well, what now?" The octoling asks him, as Kalma remains silent for a moment, before eventually talking to Epsilon.

"I think I'll go see mom and dad outside. What are you gonna do?" He looks at the octoling for a while, before he responds to him.

"I'm just going to Octo Valley for a while. Somebody's gotta take care of that place, y'know?" He and Kalma soon walk out of the studio together, and after they go back outside, they wave goodbye to each other before Epsilon heads to the grate leading to Octo Valley and turns into his octopus form as he enters inside the grate.

"Kalma! Over here!" He hears his mother calling for him, and immediately runs toward her as he lets out a heartfelt laugh and throws himself into his mother's arms, feeling his parents embracing and hugging him close to themselves as he sees his mother and father smiling at him.

"Kalma, that was one show, that me and your mother aren't going to forget any time soon. You were absolutely outstanding, along with Marie!" His father laughs heartly at him as Kalma hugs his father back, tears of joy forming in his eyes as he lets go.

"Mom, dad... I've missed you both so much during the rainstorm... May I please come home with you both?" He looks at his parents, as they smile warmly at their son and gently grab his hands as he holds theirs.

"Of course, Kalma. You're our son, and you're more than welcome to come home with us and stay there for as long as you need!" Kalma's mother says happily as the three of them begin walking to their house, overjoyed and happy that their family is reunited once more after the Splatfest and Rainstorm have passed. Before they leave the plaza, Kalma feels his Splatphone vibrate for a moment, and sees a message from Marie as he reads it: " _Come to the Studio tomorrow at 8:00 PM, Sam!~~_ "

* * *

 **Author's Note: This. Was literally the hardest chapter for me to write for the Rainstorm.**

 **It was mostly because of the music that I had to flow with the story, and it was 4 and a half minutes long. And honestly, this was so worth reading through after finishing this chapter.**

 **We've got one final chapter left now, and that's the Epilogue. It's time to finish this story, and I'm going to make it as sweet and worth it as possible.**

 **And then I'm going to take a break from writing, and ponder about what I should do next after this, as well as read some other stories so I can learn from other writers.**


	32. I Love You

_**Epilogue: I Love You**_

* * *

After a long night of sleeping at his parents' house after the Splatfest yesterday, Kalma wakes up in his bedroom that he used to sleep in before he became 14 years old, and began participating in Turf Wars and getting his own place. The first thing he does once he manages to sit up from his bed is look at the window at the other end of his room, seeing that the sun is shining inside of the bedroom he's in, as well as hearing the sound of birds chirping as he gets up from his bed and sees the clothes that he wore for the Splatfest on the floor.

Deciding to put on some new clothes for himself, he walks toward his drawers containing full of shirts, pants and socks as he puts a set of them on himself and smiles at his cloth choice. After that, he looks at his phone, and sees that it reads 10:36 AM as he lets out a whistle.

"Damn, I must have slept for a long time..." He thinks to himself as he lets out a yawn, steps out of his room as he hears his mother and father's radio coming from the kitchen, and sees both of them once he walks inside.

"Good morning, dear! Did you sleep well?" His mother asks him happily as he chuckles to himself. His mother hasn't changed one bit ever since he left, as he proceeds to answer her.

"Yeah, I have. I must have slept for a long time, because of all the partying and dancing at the plaza last night..." He rubs his eyes, and decides to get himself something to eat before heading out to the plaza to meet his friends and go to Octo Valley where Epsilon is. He soon sits on his chair by the table in front of his parents, smiling at them as he takes a bite out of his breakfast.

"Kalma, are you going to stay here with me and your mother for the week?" He asks him politely as he nods at them, swallowing his bite.

"Yeah, I am! I think we need a bit of family bonding, since we don't really see each other that much." He grins at them, before taking a swig of his cup of water and eating the rest of his morning bread before getting up from his seat and getting in his boots.

"Are you going to the plaza, dear?" His mother asks, as he responds to her from the front door where his shoes are.

"Yeah, I'll be back by midnight, since I'm going to see Marie at 8:00 PM!" He says as he puts on his shoes, and opens the door before saying good bye to his mother and father and begins walking peacefully through the neighborhood, hearing the sounds of birds singing while the sun is shining in the air as he takes a deep breath.

Minutes later, he arrives at Inkopolis Plaza, seeing that the trucks he, Epsilon and the Squid Sisters performed on are no longer there, as well as some inkling boys and girls being much closer to one another than they were before.

"Hehe, seems like the Splatfest had an effect on everyone here." He smiles to himself, before hearing the sound of the Squid Sisters' News Show as he looks up at the screen, seeing Callie and Marie standing in front of the screen with excited, yet somewhat tired looks on them, now wearing their usual outfits unlike last night. The usual intro is played out with Callie and Marie announcing that it's Inkopolis News Time as the logo flashes by.

" **Before we reveal today's stages, we've got some special news regarding about the Splatfest!** " She says, before the familiar screen of the inkling couple and breakdancing inkling show up behind the Squid Sisters.

" **The Splatfest results are finally in! First, we'll reveal which team was the most popular!** " The younger Squid Sister says while Marie keeps her smile on her as the numbers start rolling in for the results, and eventually, form: " **62%** " and " _38%_ " with Callie fist pumping the air, bearing a grin on her as she laughs while Marie lets out a tired sigh.

" **Oh, YEAH! Take that, classic fans!** " She points her index and middle fingers at her cousin similar to how she did during the Splatfest, while Marie folds her arms, wearing a smirk on her.

" _I still have a chance at winning, you know. Let's reveal the team that won the most battles!_ " The numbers appear again with the "Wins" appearing in the center while the numbers are randomizing themselves again, until it shows the results: " **47%** " and " _53%_ " as Callie and Marie remain silent for a moment, before Marie proceeds to spin around, performing a pose as she moves her hands outward, grinning at the camera while Callie grimaces at the score.

" **No! How!?** " She says in shock while Marie chuckles quietly at the camera, placing one of her hands in front of her mouth.

" _Hehe, told you that my team would win this category!_ " She smirks at Callie, before hearing Callie chuckling at her as the music for the news report falls silent.

" **It's still not over yet, Marie! It's time to reveal the final results!** " She points her index finger at Marie, to which the Squid Sister responds with a gulp with a hint of fear and excitement in her eyes as the final results show up.

* * *

 **POPULARITY: 62%** and _38%_

 **WINS: 47% x 6** and _53% x 6_

 **FINAL RESULTS: 344** _ **-**_ _356_

* * *

Callie gapes her mouth in shock at the results, and lets out a cry of disbelief that's even heard from the studio room itself that the inklings are nearby, as all of the inklings whom were in Team Classic let out cries of joy and let out an applause while Marie grabs Callie on the screen, and begins dancing with her like she did with Kalma, much to her cousin getting embarrassed and blushing hard on the screen in the process while Team Classic and Techno's inklings begin laughing at the same joke Marie does like she did when the Squid Sisters announcing the Splatfest two days ago.

" **Marie, please get your hands off of me this instant! We're not doing this again!** " She says, much to Marie ignoring her as she proceeds to spin Callie around, who falls onto her back as she lets out a small scream after letting go off of her cousin's hand as Marie giggles at her.

" _Now that was just one of the most classic dances me and Kalma came up with when we first danced with each other, and you had to ruin it?_ " She jokingly says to the viewers, much to her cousin letting out a sound of disgust at her joke as she stands up and swipes the dust off of her arms.

" **Ugh! I swear, that I will win the next Splatfest and embarrass you next time!** " Callie whines at Marie, only for her cousin to smile at her.

" _Hehe, we'll see about that. Anyways, if you took part in the Spl-_ " She's soon interrupted by Callie, who begins stomping the floor below her.

" **No, no and no! I'm the one supposed to say that, not y-** " She's soon also interrupted by Marie, who lets out an annoyed sigh and walks over to Callie as she slaps some duct tape on her mouth, silencing Callie as she shows defeat in her eyes and folds her arms while groaning, looking at the duct tape covering her mouth.

" _ANYWAYS, if you took part in the Splatfest, your prizes will be waiting for you there! Now, let's reveal today's stages! Well, after I take the duct tape off of Callie._ " She grins as the news logo appears on the screen abruptly, showing a "STANDBY" text below the image in the inkling language soon followed by the sound of duct tape being ripped off as Callie is heard letting out a yelp as the screen returns to normal, showing Callie covering her mouth and letting out pained sounds while the inklings in the plaza chuckle at the Squid Sisters' joke.

" _Look, I'm sorry about that, Callie. Let's just move onto today's stages before someone gets angry, alright?_ " The news logo flashes on the screen again as the usual news broadcast happens with the two of them announcing the stages for Turf Wars and Ranked Battles, as well as telling everyone to stay fresh when the news broadcast ends with everyone in the plaza getting their Super Sea Snails along with Kalma.

"Damn it, I really thought me and Callie would win this Splatfest!" Epsilon says with disappointment in his voice, having watched the news broadcast as well amongst the crowd while Kalma holds his Super Sea Snails.

"Well, can't win everything, you know. How many of these did you get?" The inkling boy asks the octoling, to which he holds about 10 in his hand.

"I got 10 of them. How many did you get?" He asks Kalma back, to which he holds 16 of them in his hands.

"16! I'm actually going to trade them with Spyke for extra slots for my clothing so I'll do better in Turf Wars and Ranked Battles! You wanna come with me?" He asks, to which Epsilon agrees as they walk toward the back alley where Spyke is while the octoling feels somewhat nervous of entering an alleyway of some kind that he's never been in before.

* * *

After trading their Sea Snails for extra slots, Epsilon soon walks out of the alley with an uncomfortable look on him while Kalma grins at him.

"I'm not going back in there for a while... it just weird and creepy..." He grimaces, to which Kalma chuckles and turns to look at the lobby where his squad is standing outside.

"Eh, you'll get used to it. Anyways, I'm going to participate in some Turf Wars and Ranked Battles. You coming with me?" Kalma starts walking toward his friends, only to stop midway as he sees Epsilon just staring at him with a neutral, but somewhat sad look on him.

"Hey, is something wrong, Epsilon?" Kalma asks, to which the octoling soon sighs and looks at the distance.

"Callie, me and Pacific are going to the Calamari City for a while to mourn those who died there for the week. She kind of wanted to attend her dad's funeral, and I want to be there with her, since she needs someone to be with, if you know what I'm saying." He says with a half-smile on his face, before turning away from Kalma and walking toward the studio, bidding farewell to his best friend as Kalma looks at the studio Epsilon entered, and eventually sees Epsilon coming out along with Callie wearing her Agent 1 disguise and heading to an undisclosed area that he doesn't know of. He soon lets out a sigh, telling himself that everything's going to be alright as he walks toward his friends to play some turf wars and ranked battles with them for the rest of the day.

Many hours pass as Kalma and his team win a lot of coins for themselves, as well as earning new ranks for themselves after having participated in some Squad Battles.

"Alright, team! I think that's enough turf wars and other fun activities for today!" Classi says to everyone, seeing that everyone is starting to look tired, as well as noticing that the clock on her phone reads 7:42 PM.

"You all did an excellent job, and if we're lucky enough, we'll get that S rank in no time! Also, I'd like to say something to Kalma, regarding about yesterday." She smiles at Kalma, to which the inkling boy smiles back at her as he speaks up.

"Is it about the Splatfest we all participated yesterday along with our rival squad?" He asks, to which she nods at him before talking herself.

"Yeah, pretty much! Kalma, last night was pretty fun, and I honestly can't thank you enough for having us dance with you and Marie. I... well, I have to say this, but I got to dance with our rival squad's leader..." She blushes a bit after telling everyone how her night with Destra went, to which her members all let out chuckles as she laughs back at her squad members and soon sighs happily.

"Alright, that aside, you can all go home now and get some rest for now. We will be facing our rival squad tomorrow, and-" Before she can finish her sentence, Kalma soon interrupts her, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I'm afraid, that it won't be happening tomorrow, Classi." He says, to which she looks somewhat confused at him.

"Huh? Why not, Kalma?" She asks, to which he answers her question.

"Epsilon, one of their team members is going with Callie and her uncle to her dad's funeral. Her dad was sadly killed by the rainstorm on the final day, so our rival team isn't going to be available to battle against until he comes back." He says, to which Classi looks somewhat disappointed and sighs as she places her weapon in her backpack.

"Oh... well, that's a shame, honestly. I was actually looking forward for both ours and Destra's squad to battle each other. But I can understand, if one of his squad members need to take care of Callie. I'll see if I can find Destra, and postpone our battle until Epsilon comes back." She half-smiles at everyone before they all leave and see the sun in the distance starting to set as they all go their seperate ways. None of the maps have changed one bit ever since Callie and Epsilon left, and Kalma soon remembers to meet up with Marie at 8:00 PM at her and Callie's Studio, to which he starts walking over there.

* * *

Once he enters the studio room, he notices Marie sitting by the table, waving at him with her blue-colored eyes instead of her usual yellow eyes.

" _Hey, Sam..._ " She mutters quietly as the boy's eyes change to the same color as hers, as he smiles warmly at her.

"Heh... Hey, Emily. You wanted me to come here at 8:00 PM?" He proceeds to sit in front of the Squid Sister, to which she nods at him as they both look outside at the evening sky above the plaza.

" _Yeah, I did. The reason why I wanted you to come here, is that yes, while I was happy with last night and the Splatfest results, I still feel a bit unsatisfied..._ " She looks at Kalma again, before holding Kalma's hands above the table, smiling at him.

" _I was kind of thinking, that maybe we both could go on a date night together and spend some time eating and having fun together. What do you think about that?_ " The Squid Sister forms a grin on her face, to which Kalma smiles at her, lowering his eyelids a bit before answering her.

"Anything for you, Emily... Oh, by the way, I have a question to ask, regarding about Callie." He says, before Marie interrupts him as he's about to ask her the question.

" _I already know about it, Sam. She'll be gone for the week, and I was thinking that while she's gone, maybe you and I could host the news broadcast together._ " The two walk downstairs, and stand in front of the door back out to Inkopolis Plaza, looking at each other.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Also, I think we should change our eyes and voice before we step outside so we can hide our little secret." The two proceed to close their eyes for about 3 seconds before opening them again, now having their inkling eyes once more as they grin at each other.

"Well, shall we go, Marie?" Kalma says in his inkling voice, to which Marie nods in response as they step out of the studio and start their date. Before heading out to the location the Squid Sister wants to be at, Marie looks at Kalma, and hugs him close to herself, emitting a happy hum of some kind as she looks into Kalma's eyes.

" _Sam... I love you so much..._ " She mutters quietly enough for the inklings in the plaza to not hear her as Kalma smiles back at her, raising his eyebrows as he chuckles at her.

"And I love you too, Emily... I'll always be here for you, no matter what..." He says quietly as well as they both continue holding each other while everyone watches them both, remembering them from the Splatfest yesterday before they both walk off into the sunset to the Inkopolis Park, holding each other's hands.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, this is it! Honestly, I couldn't have made this story with the amount of support I've gotten. Now, let me write this off, and say that I am going to listen to all the reviews that I will use to my advantage for my next story!**

 **Now it's time to listen to some of the reviews, and list off some important things that I need to do and not do.**

 **1) Intersplicing Songs**

 **While this is a bad thing, I've been thinking for the sequel, that I should only put in songs for important moments, such as battles, dances or anything else that will be important. Not for some minor events, or anything, since that just gets annoying for some viewers.**

 **2) The F**KING crossover for Day 3.**

 **YES. I agree with EVEN reviewers such as Ultrapyre and everyone, that the crossover idea for Day 3 was one of the worst ideas I've come up with, and I even added some text saying that it was non-canon to the story. I plan on rewriting the entirety of Day 3 when I'll feel like it, and removing the crossovers overall. It shouldn't even have EXISTED in the first place, and I feel so bad and foolish for adding that in.**

 **3) Vocabulary and Characters weren't the best.**

 **Eh, every first entry for a series have these problems, and this is no exception. I'm going to read some other fan fictions before I begin writing the next story to make the vocabulary better, and yes, I know the characters like Classi, Destra and others were added a bit too late, and I should've added them at the beginning. This was another mistake that I intend to correct for the next story.**

 **4) Repetition.**

 **Mostly with the vocabulary. Again, it'll be fixed for the next story.**

* * *

 **I am someone who acknowledges your reviews, and even though I may not send PMs to you thanking you for your reviews, I really am grateful for every single one of you whom has helped me become a better writer. I cannot thank you enough, and here's to hoping, that the next entry for this series will be better!**

 **This is 7-5-14-15-3-9-4-5 3, 1-14-4 9 1-13 19-20-9-12-12 1-12-9-22-5... =)**

* * *

 **Somewhere in an unknown, dark, icy cave...**

Nothing but darkness is where this unknown location is. All is silent in the cave for a moment, until something amongst the darkness is heard.

The sound of a drum resembling a heartbeat is heard, as black liquid starts to fall onto the icy, rocky floor, accompanied by 3 simultaneously beating hearts hanging on the ceiling. Soon after, a red, glowing grin and a set of red eyes appear where the 3 black-colored hearts are, followed by the familiar laugh of a high-pitched voice, sounding as though it's completely lost it's mind and filled with craze.

* * *

 ** _Current Timeline: Splatoon Creepypasta: New Update - The Rainstorm - A Day at the Park - Kalma's Special Birthday - The Snowstorm_**

* * *

 ** _Sequels_**

 ** _THE SNOWSTORM (Now out and ready to be read!)_**

 ** _SPLATOON CREEPYPASTA 2: MINIGAMES (Coming when the first season of The Snowstorm is complete.)_**


	33. AN: Update

**Hey, everyone, long time no see!**

 **There's a poll ready for you all to vote on concerning about "The Rainstorm: Retold", and I need your thoughts on what I should do. Frankly, I have no clue as to what choice I should do, so I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide for me.**

 **I've also been writing a ROBLOX first-person style story going by the name: The Pinewood Computer Core, and I'm already 3 chapters into the story! I'd love it if you'd check it out, and if you feel like you want me to review a story of yours, don't hestiate to ask away! Just be ready for some constructive criticism, and not criticism that becomes destructive and self-esteem breaking.**

 **I know you all were expecting some kind of new, unexpected chapter after seeing this story again on the archive, but the fact is, that this first version of it is ALREADY OVER since the last chapter. There won't be any new chapters to this story, and this WILL be the last time I'm giving this story an update before I'll be heading on to write my ROBLOX story.**

 **The release date I'm planning on for The Rainstorm: Retold will be revealed as SOON as I finish the ROBLOX story first.**

 **And while we're doing this, I'd like to tell you all what happened to The Snowstorm.**

 **Yes, it got deleted, because I was unsatisfied with it. It used characters from another game unrelated to Splatoon, and some of the names in it were directly copied from OFF, such as me using "competences" for magical attacks and "spectres" for the main enemies the characters face throughout this series.**

 **And yes! As you can see, my name has changed now along with my profile image to an E, and the Epsilon character in this series IS my avatar in the story! Formerly it was Kalma, seeing as his design was directly taken from my avatar in Splatoon. Don't worry, just because he is my avatar doesn't mean he will become a creator's pet or a canon sue. And he will NOT have any Mary Sue attributes to him unlike most other fan fictions out there, which is why I'm going to try and not make him overpowered as all heck in any of the stories, and have him start off somewhat weak, lacking any of his tricks at the start of the series. You'll find out how, when it'll get released alongside with some information at the end of my ROBLOX story.**

 **That pretty much does it for this update! Hope you're all not too disappointed, and are actually anticipating the retelling of the story, which will aim to flesh out the dialogue, characters, settings and plot even more.**

 **Over and out!**

* * *

 **A nD YeS, GeNoCiDe 3 wIlL bE InVoLvEd iN ThE StOrY OnE WaY Or aNoThEr, hMhMhM!**


End file.
